She Among Wolves
by CapraParsay
Summary: "I see him for the monster that he is, just as he sees me, like he knows it's real. I wonder how this will end, whose organs will splay out on naked skin when soon finally comes." Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. AU, Dauntless Initiation. Eric/OC.
1. Destitute

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU/One year after Tris' initiation. _

**A/N: Hello, if you're reading this for the first time then you'll have noticed it's a long story, but I can assure you that the journey is worth it. I envision Eric to look the way he does in the film, for those in search of romance, mystery and suspense then you have come to the right place. If you have thoughts or theories on any of the chapters then please do not hesitate to share. I truly adore each and every review I receive, no matter the content. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I also do not own Eric which pains me deeply.**_

* * *

_'Maybe the wolf is in love with the moon, and each month it cries for a love it will never touch.'_

_..._

In an ideal world, Kazana would feel nothing but bliss as she watched the ember glow bathe her city, a gentle hum sounding in the distance as the train made its way back to the place that she'd soon know all too well.

It's unfortunate then, that the life of the Factionless was anything but blissful. The stench of rotting food, stale alcohol and body odour followed her as she retrieved a thick winding of rope from beneath a bunched up sheet in the corner of the rooftop she now resided upon, a sight no guard would think to check as Kazana well knew, fastening it to a railing she looked wistfully at the zip line that led to dauntless headquarters.

What she'd give to ride that just once, perhaps she'd get her chance soon, providing everything went to plan. She climbed down the rope with haste, stopping halfway to glance around before bringing her legs up and over her head and hanging upside down like a bat; she couldn't stifle the laugh of glee that escaped her, savouring a moment in which she could forget her cold reality.

* * *

"Where've you been? Evelyn is looking for you," Edward ran towards her.

He looked more panicked than usual. Everyone had been on edge since Evelyn had announced the mission to the entirety of the group, for three years only a select few knew what she had planned. Edward had joined the previous year after being attacked by a student in his chosen faction.

"Nightly Checks, they've increased the number of guards, they're suspicious Ed, but what happened at Erudite? Did everything go smoothly? Am I on the system?" Kazana reeled off the questions anxiously, there was a reason she'd never be in Abnegation when curiosity plagued her at every turn, but what did she know of belonging?

Ed's expression softened as he ran his thumb over the underside of his eye patch, a nervous habit he'd picked up over the past year. She couldn't help the pang that came over her whenever she caught him staring off in to the distance, she know he was thinking of Dauntless, of the future that had been so viciously snatched from him.

"Later, Evelyn needs to discuss tomorrow with you, I'll tell you everything afterwards." He didn't move away immediately, his eye darting down to the rope in her hands

"Guard watch, huh?" he smirked.

Taking the rope from her hands he turned her in the direction of the warehouse that they were currently using as headquarters and moved her forward with a swift smack of the bum. He sprinted away laughing before she could retort.

With a shaky sigh she made her way up the stairs, they were caked with dirt. Evelyn's door was shut which no doubt meant she was talking to another member of the group in private. Kazana leaned against the wall at the top of the staircase and felt a crunch of glass beneath her feet, the scattered remains of someone else's escapism. Alcohol was either a friend or a foe, this held especially true in their run down streets.

Kazana grimaced as unwanted memories flitted through her mind.

Having grown up Factionless, it was no surprise that she knew hunger better than anyone, understood the weight of her hair as it clung to her face and neck sodden with months of filth.

She could only be thankful that Evelyn had found her in her Twelfth year, before the monsters that hid in the shadows could come creeping, she could not say the same for some of her peers and Kazana would always be grateful, she owed Evelyn her life.

The door finally opened and out strode Cain, he had been her instructor for four years having been exiled from Dauntless for speaking out against the leaders. He had ranked first in his own initiation process.

She and Evelyn found him curled up on the tracks leading to the fence, whatever fire might have once lit his eyes was gone and it was clear in the slump of the shoulders, the blank look on his face that he wanted the train to arrive soon.

"Kazana, how are we feeling this evening," he leaned in and raised his eyebrows. "Nervous?" She narrowed her eyed in mock fury, shoving his shoulder away she ascended towards the room.

"Not in the least, I'll see you in the morning?"

He gave a terse nod as she shut the door behind her.

Cain was the reason she could now be considered a force to be reckoned with, she'd been training with him the day Evelyn had put her plan into place, shooting, blade throwing, hand to hand combat, and it would all come to serve her in short time were everything to fall in to place.

Unknown to her peers, Kazana had taken to climbing from a young age, a form of escape she supposed as she took a seat opposite Evelyn. What little light illuminated their faces came from a flickering candle on the floor between them.

The windows had been boarded up and abandonment was the first word that came to mind as she looked at the empty space around her, maybe that's why she liked it so much. She'd watched the dauntless climb buildings as a young child, before it was crucial that she hide away from curious eyes.

Admiration and envy filled her as she watched the muscles in their arms ripple and tense as they made their way with ease up the sky high buildings. Kazana's body was strong but she knew, even all those years ago that she would never be like the women in Dauntless without enough nourishment.

She looked down at her fingers, the skin clung to the bones, they looked like they wanted to escape as they protruded from her wrists, her hips, her back. It had always been that way, another thing she had been told would change.

Her mouth watered as she envisioned endless plates of steaming hot burgers and chicken wings, thick chunky wedges of chocolate cake and to wash it all down…clean water. That, in particular, would be a true luxury.

Evelyn watched as Kazana looked down at her hands, deep in thought. She cleared her throat and Kazana was pulled back into reality, she smiled sheepishly at the woman she now considered to be a mother figure.

"Are you nervous?" Evelyn enquired softly, Kazana released the large breath she had been holding and shook her head "No, but I've been asked that a few times today which is starting to make feel otherwise," she rested her chin on her knees and hummed thoughtfully, "Edward said you were looking for me".

Evelyn straightened then, she smoothed a lock of hair from her face and reached behind her to grab a stack of papers, tattered and tainted with the grime that seemed to cling to Kazana's atmosphere, it was in the air that she breathed, and it had been for 16 years.

"Yes, this is the last chance you and I have to discuss tomorrow, you must be up before dawn, and Edward will accompany you to Amity where arrangements have been made for clothing and other essentials." Kazana hoped that by other essentials she meant a hearty breakfast and a shower.

"Did everything go to plan? Am I on the system?" The question had been torturing her for hours.

Evelyn nodded, "I thought you'd have extracted that information from Edward by now, the mission went smoothly as was to be expected" Kazana detected a hint of pride in her voice.

"Erudite seem to have upped their security, it wasn't easy getting in but there should be no issues tomorrow providing you do everything as we discussed." Evelyn leaned in, her eyes dark and intense under the candle's glow she asked, "Who are you?"

This was a question Kazana had struggled to answer for 16 years, but she had learnt this person with such conviction she began to believe it was her. She knew who she was.

"Kazana Jane Thomas, daughter of Matthew and Phoebe Thomas. I am Sixteen years old, I have grown up in the Amity Faction my whole life, my parents are both teachers and therefore they have been responsible for my education up until now, I have never been to the Hub. Tomorrow will be my first time, when I attend the choosing ceremony."

Evelyn watched her with careful scrutiny, she came even closer now and their faces inches apart, she spoke, "And what will you choose?" Kazana pulled away, lips curled in a slow smile as she lifted her chin and met Evelyn's gaze with new found confidence.

"Dauntless."


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU/One year after Tris' initiation._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; I also do not own Eric which pains me deeply.**_

* * *

"_Checkmate," Kazana announced with a grin, allowing the yawn she had been supressing to finally take control, hearing a satisfying click as she rolled her head back and forth and lightly kneaded her shoulders with her fingertips. Working in the field all day had been tiresome and though she grimaced at the idea of another day's work she knew it was trivial in comparison to the challenges that she'd be facing after tomorrow, the choosing ceremony. _

"_Well played," her father, Matthew Thomas smiled warmly at her and stood to join his wife in drying the plates._

_ "The student has surpassed the master," he cried in mock despair, clinging to his wife and holding a dramatic hand to his forehead. Kazana would usually have rolled her eyes and left them to their own devices, the desperate yearning to leave had grown stronger in recent months and her aptitude test had only confirmed that. Tonight however, was her last night, and she couldn't give that up to childish mood swings. _

Method Acting, she'd made a habit of breaking and entering which meant the extensive library in Erudite Headquarters had once been a favourite haunt of hers. Few books existed from before the faction system had been put in to place; those that did Kazana had made a habit of 'borrowing' on frequent occasions.

"**Method acting** **is a group of techniques actors use to create in themselves the thoughts and feelings of their characters**" her eyes scanned the words greedily; apparently the cameras that were now used to survey those in the different factions, to control them, had once been used to tell stories.

Kazana would never be an actress, but the next few months perhaps even years of her life would be one be one big act and for that she needed all the help she could get. She envisioned the smell of Phoebe Thomas' hair as she enveloped Kazana in her wiry but strong arms, freshly cut grass and butterscotch.

A bulbous rain drop fell on to her nose, alerting her to the heavy showers to come. Kazana had always thought that rain seemed full of contempt, gleeful when the extent of its hatred bubbled up from the clouds and fell to the world below. She could hardly be blamed for feeling so, she'd experienced many a sleepless night in the rain. The icy wind chased her with harsh screams as she made her way into the warehouse for the second time that night, sleep would be essential for the day ahead.

The Factionless could hardly be possessive in such a desolate position, it was necessary to stick together and share supplies to survive. Kazana made her way in to the Night Room; it was the warmest floor in the building as what little insulation it had was still intact. The ground was covered in sleeping forms and she struggled to step over them in the pitch black darkness, a hand wrapped around her ankle, dragging her down.

She yelped in surprise, crashing to the floor and a few surrounding people groaned their complaints before settling back down in to sleep. Kazana was poised to attack but when she heard Ed's familiar chuckle she instantly relaxed, he covered her in an extra blanket and huddled in close.

"That wasn't funny," Kazana hissed in the darkness, she pinched what skin she could find, hard.

"Oww ouch ouch okay I'm sorry, I SURRENDER!" He shouted the last part on purpose and she let go immediately, her eyes darting around to make sure everyone was still asleep.

Kazana wanted to ask Edward everything, know every detail of what had happened at Erudite that day but fatigue was a powerful opponent and her body would soon give out. Edward had become her best friend when she never thought that possible and what fleeting time they had could not be wasted.

"I'm scared Ed," she whispered shakily into his ear, careful not to let the others hear such confessions. Kazana was vigilant never to show weakness, never to be intimidated by another. It was crucial that she adopt such sensibilities for the mission, but it was more than that to her, it was a defence mechanism; she had been hurt too many times in her life. So Edward just pulled her in tighter and rested his forehead against hers.

_She was bathing in warm sunlight; the sheets pooled around her waist as she sighed contentedly and slowly opened her eyes. Her Amity uniform was the first thing she saw, folded on the chair beside her. Kazana was slow to dress; a comfortable ache in her muscles had her appreciating for one last time, the merits of the gentle. Tonight, she would not feel the soft red fabric caress her skin as she swayed from one field to the next, but something altogether more harsh, more heavy and black. _

_Unsure of the material she pondered this as she made her way to the kitchen where her mother and father were waiting for her, leather? "Ah, her majesty has awoken!" her father winked, but her mother looked altogether more distressed, she was pulled into a fierce embrace by the two of them, her dad rested his chin on her head as she buried her face into the collar of her mother's tunic. One word came to mind, __**Safe.**_

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE SWEETHEART!" Cain's obnoxious voice crowed in her ears as she blinked rapidly, the rotting wood on the windows blocked out a majority of the day's light. She'd been training for years but time could not erase the violent pain that resided in her limbs on a cold morning, a result of severe malnourishment. She knew one thing was for sure, she was going to eat the Dauntless out of Camp and Compound.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," she groaned as he repeatedly clicked his fingers in her face.

Looking around she noticed Edward was nowhere to be seen and frowned at the idea of leaving without saying goodbye. There were no clothes for her to dress into, she was to arrive at the fence in her current clothing and change there, and she allowed herself for a moment, to feel an intense excitement at the indefinite but improved future, to finally _belong _somewhere.

Such thoughts could only be fleeting however as she reminded herself of the plan. Belonging to Dauntless was just a falsity, a pretence designed to fool them into trusting her when the uprising began.

Kazana didn't really have many things in life to appreciate, or at least she never had before so she liked to think that what she did have, she understood and acknowledged. Appreciation is never so strong however as when it is living on transient time. Edward was waiting outside for her when she and Cain left the warehouse. His hair looked the same as always, golden, shaggy and in need of a good wash. He grinned when he saw her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and she felt no shame in throwing her arms around his waist.

At 5'4 she barely reached his shoulder but he lifted her off the ground for a few moments before setting her back down. It had occurred to her before, a curiosity as to why what she had with Edward wasn't something more. He was handsome, or at least he had been before hunger and poverty had taken him for its own and she adored him even when he angered her to no end.

Years of hiding made them unnoticeable to the early birds of Candor as they made their way to Amity on foot. It took a good two hours as they finally saw the haze of red coming and going from the fields, Kazana had only even read about the Amity faction, she had only ever heard stories so when the smell of fresh grass finally came to her on the gentle breeze she closed her eyes for a moment to savour it.

Needless to say, the Amity existed to keep the peace and a group of rebels travelling down to disrupt that would be little welcome to their comfortable society. As such, the three of them worked their way around the faction, darting through fields that were not in use at the time, Evelyn had certainly done her research, Kazana mused.

They reached a small house, she'd read they were once referred to as cottages, with wooden panels and a straw thatched roof; it hit Kazana that this was the ultimate definition of a home. The girl in her fantasies, the one she was to become, lived in this very house. Cain was the first to approach the door and a plump woman who looked to be in her forties came running out to embrace him. "My baby!" she cried as she rocked him back and forth.

Kazana and Ed exchanged raised brows but readily received hugs from the woman who didn't seem the least bit bothered by their pungent smell. She did however, usher them in to the house with cries of, "You'll catch the death of cold standing out here any longer in those clothes."

The smell of freshly baked bread filled the house and Kazana had never felt such conflict as she looked between the breakfast table and the bathroom. She had gone hungry for 16 years, she could wait one more hour, moving into the bathroom she peeled off her filthy tunic and trousers. She stared at the bath for a long time, willing it to fill with fresh hot water before giving up and asking the older woman for assistance.

The lady, whose name she now learnt was Sylvia, bustled into the room taking no notice of her nudity and twisted various knobs to get the bath going. "Your clothes are here, I assumed you'd be small but my goodness girl..." she tutted and looked at Kazana pitifully before pointing to a towel, turning off the water flow and waddling out of the room.

Silk, that is what the water felt like, cool woven silk embracing her body and adoring it as she lowered her head in to the water and felt the strands release, months of filth gone, in such a short space of time. Mimicking Sylvia's movements, she emptied and filled the bath again as the water had turned a revolting shade of brown.

Washing her hair with lavender soap, she wanted to stay bathed in this luxury forever but Cain knocked on her door vigorously "Hurry up would you? We have an hour till the ceremony and you still have to eat!"

He was pulled away from the door by a very cross Sylvia. "That young lady needs time to clean and nourish herself and don't you dare rush her!" Kazana dried and dressed quickly, the clothes felt heavier than she imagined in her dreams.

Breakfast was an occasion she would not soon forget in all her years, having lived off the scraps of whatever she could find she had to restrain herself from consuming everything that lay before her lest she get severely sick. As she shovelled one last wad honey lathered waffle, she moaned and let the sticky sweet sensation imprint itself in to her memory.

She did not linger on goodbyes to Edward and Cain as she was guided into a car that she could only assume had been arranged by Evelyn and Sylvia. It would only have hurt more, so she settled for a gentle hand squeeze, and a bumping of fists with Cain.

"I know you'll do well kid," he assured her with such ease that she almost believed it. The man driving the car didn't say anything and Kazana was glad for it, they made their way to The Hub in silence, it gave her more time to ponder on her thoughts.

* * *

_8 hours earlier_

Evelyn nodded and Kazana could have sworn she saw a hint of pride in the older woman's eye, when she was pleased she was not obvious in showing it.

"You understand the entire mission rests on what you do now, I have had everything prepared for tomorrow as there are people we can trust in Amity but you know we have no eyes in Dauntless, we have taught you everything we could Kazana but your main priority is to blend in there, pass yes, but do not, whatever you do, draw attention to yourself, is that clear?"

Kazana wasn't sure why Evelyn was telling her this, the plan has been clear for three years to her now, everything she did she had done for the good of the mission and nothing would change that now.

"Yes."

* * *

_Present_

The driver pulled in to a side street in the centre of the city, Kazana could only give him a swift nod as she made her way out of the empty street and in to the busy Hub, her stomach groaned happily from her meal and she wondered if she had ever felt so strong, undoubtedly no.

A flurry of red swept before her and she recognized it was a group of Amity students ready for initiation; they gave her curious glances as she followed them into the building before them but said nothing, anything to avoid conflict.

The noise was deafening as she walked into the auditorium, it was so large she could not even see the corners of the room as each student took their place in their original factions. Everyone's eyes fell on to the five bowls in the centre of the room, a sight Kazana was not unfamiliar with, she had been told about this process in full detail but still struggled to keep a straight face as it dawned on her that she was really _there. _

She wasn't just a Factionless nobody, it was a fresh start for them all but for her more than anybody. Taking one of the last remaining seats in the Amity section she got a couple of odd looks from the people around her, it was rare but not unheard of to attend the choosing ceremony without one's parents. Kazana's story had her parents busy in the fields, sorrowfully unable to be a part of their baby girl's big day. The noise died down as a man with greying hair and mischievous eyes took to the microphone, he welcomed everyone to the choosing ceremony and spouted some nonsense about belonging and faction before blood.

Kazana tuned it out as she knew the speech well, she had once clung to the words that featured in every book and on every wall but since joining the rebellion they had lost their power over her and she only perked up once the names were read out. It felt like an age had passed before her name was finally called. Edward was careful not to put her name towards the end as there needed to be little attention drawn to her transfer.

"Kazana Thomas."

She had stood up too fast; her vision went black for all of a moment before she shook her head and made her way to the bowls before her. All eyes were on her. She may have been transferring but she was playing the part of an Amity and as such walked with a bounce in her step, twisting a lock of her hair in her fingers as she went, she tried to mimic the dreamy look that had graced the other girls faces in the fields. The. performance earned a few sniggers from the Candor faction.

Picking up the knife, Kazana made a show of nervously slicing her palm and holding it over the Amity bowl, it was only at the last second that she saw her blood sizzling over hot coals. There was a momentary silence before cheers erupted from the Dauntless, she could not contain her grin as she saw the infectious smiles on their faces, her first slip. She had to keep her emotions in check.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a flash. Kazana felt her legs moving before she even noticed what was happening, she'd known this was coming yet her body proved more apt than her mind as she sprinted careful not to get ahead of her peers.

She had been running all her life, but never had it felt so free. A small weight formed in her stomach as she knew strict control would be necessary for many months in Dauntless, if she was to blend in, she could not excel and she knew deep down that was unbearable.

She looked nervously at her fellow transfers before climbing up to the train tracks, one of the Dauntless born boys looked down at her as she stumbled purposely on each railing. "Suddenly not so appealing, is it?" He laughed and continued upwards. Kazana was well aware she could not stand out in the compound, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

Tasking a pocket knife out from the deep pockets in her trousers, she made small barely there incisions in his clothing. Speeding up she jumped up onto the tracks, and looked down just in time to watch the boy leap on after her. His cocky smile lasted all of ten seconds as the train began to approach and his trousers pooled around his ankles, a look of pure mortification darkened his face as everyone around her roared with laughter.

Kazana did not turn to see what he did next, focusing on the approaching train she threw herself on and made sure to grasp the door's handle only at the last moment, stumbling around she let out a high yelp and was pulled in by large hand. The force of his pull knocked her off her feet as she smashed into her supposed saviour, it took only a few moments to straighten up before she took a good look around her at the other initiates.

"That's a strong grip you have there Amity, didn't think you'd make it this far you're so small."

Kazana looked up to see that the boy who had pulled her, an Erudite transfer. He was broadly built, chubby around the edges, he had a kind smile but sharp eyes and with such a conflict of character she couldn't be surprised at his change of lifestyle.

He was joined by a petite girl who ruffled his hair with a pale hand; she had a platinum blonde bob, the style worn by most Erudite girls, and curious blue eyes.

"You should know by now, _Harrison,"_ Kazana suspected she used that word to get a rise out of him, and judging by the pursing of his lips, she was right. "That size doesn't determine anything." The girl punctuated this will an elbow to his ribs and then turned to Kazana with a beaming smile.

"Mia," she announced holding out a confident hand. Accepting the hand she tried to mould her face into something equally as charming but found it came out as more of a strange wince. Mia stared at her expectantly but simply relieved a blank look in return. Pleasantries, Kazana wasn't all that accustomed with them. They dropped hands awkwardly.

Looking around she noticed that they were the only two Erudite transfers in the carriage, 6 of the transfers were Candor and one had come from Abnegation.

9 Transfers, 12 Dauntless borns. From what Edward had told her, that was an unusually low number and Kazana could only guess it had something to do with the tension in the city, the tangible unspoken word on everyone's lips. _ Rebellion. _

Neon green mullets and inked limbs whirred past the two girls as they threw themselves on to the oncoming roof. Mia's eyes were wide with horror as she looked to Kazana, her hand outstretched.

"...Together?"

Taking the smaller girl's hand she tried not to let herself feel the strong sensation of happiness that somebody needed her, even in that brief moment.

Kazana would have landed on both feet had it not been for the small, unsteady weight attached to her hand, she laughed it off as they rolled on to the cement. Her amusement was short lived however as she heard the screams of a Candor girl behind her, one of the boys clearly hadn't made it. She didn't have time to dwell but 16 years of pain and suffering didn't make her immune, despite Evelyn's wishes, she cared.

Kazana had expected everyone to crowd round just a little bit longer, mourn for just a second more. It was clear however, in the hardening of her peers' expressions and the speed in which they made their way across the rooftop, that the boy's death meant nothing. Why did she feel like it wouldn't be the first time?

"_Initiates."_

His voice was like a low growl, Kazana thought back to the big cats she had read about in those many books. **"The growl is a sound of aggression, the sound of a predator; it is seen as a warning to others." **

He stood elevated on the rooftop, looking down at them, his cold grey eyes surveying the people around her, sweeping over her without a second glance. Looking up Kazana saw dark shards of steel in his ears and upper brow, fair hair cut short so as to make his jawline more pronounced, chiseled.

Crossed arms belied an incredibly muscular physique, the body of a warrior. The black vest and pants he wore, akin to those Cain were sporting when she had found him all those years ago, made his entire appearance all the harsher.

Kazana had promised Evelyn that she was ready for her mission, that no matter what was thrown at her in the Dauntless Compound she would keep a clear head. But the warning bells rang out, far in to the recesses of her psyche a voice called, _danger._

"My name's Eric, I'll be overseeing your initiation process for the next four weeks." He continued to look around him before beckoning them closer.

"But you're not Dauntless yet, you all have to learn what it is to face your fears, overcome cowardice." He looked over his shoulder and then back at the people below him, a menacing smile touched his lips, "Time to jump."

Kazana watched as realization dawned on the faces around her. There was no need for her to act, she felt shaken up already. "They really are trying to kill us," Mia muttered in her ear, Eric zeroed in on the interaction like a hawk.

"Something to say, initiate?" He enquired softly, but there was a dangerous lilt to his voice and his face returned to the same imperturbable mask as she shook her head tersely. "So who is it going to be?"

She stood back and watched as a Dauntless born took the first plunge, followed by the Candor girl who had witnessed her friend's passing. There was a stony look in her eye as she dived off the roof's edge.

One followed the next until Kazana was the last one standing, it had seemed like the best idea at the time but as Eric's eyed followed her every movement on to the roof's edge, she suddenly felt more vulnerable than ever. Her heart was pounding faster than it had as she ran books in hand, from the Erudite guards, than when she'd stumbled from the Factionless men, falling multiple times on to her knees as she went. Closing her eyes, Kazana took a deep breath and tried to remember the mission at hand, Focus.

All of this and Eric hadn't said a word, he was closer when she opened her eyes, dangerously close. It seemed impossible that someone so cold could radiate such warmth. Kazana was careful not to look him in the eye as she stared at the infinite darkness below, her chest was rising and falling with such pace she could not understand her body's reaction, she just hoped he took it for fear of the fall.

He leaned in; his cool breath tickled her ear as he spoke. "Today, initiate."

She could not resist a look then with his face inches from hers.

Kazana could have sworn she saw it, Recognition. Terror clawed viciously within under the scrutiny of his impervious gaze. It opened her up, a slow reveal like he could see right through her.

A slow smirk graced his features when he pulled away. Her intake of breath was sharp and shaky, one last glimpse to the city around her, to the world she would leave behind. She exhaled, and jumped.


	3. Hidden Places

Chapter 3

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; nor do I own the Dauntless Faction, anyone else have daydreams about training to be a dauntless warrior? No? Just me…?**_

_1 year prior the jump _

The question gnawed at Kazana's mind with great ferocity and her internal battle lasted but a few moments before she finally gave in to curiosity. "Who did it?" She'd meant for it to come out like a gentle murmur but the words sounded abrupt and careless to her ears. The blonde haired boy seemed to be pulled from his reverie as she watched him with wide unyielding eyes.

He scowled. "What makes you think it was a who?" Edward brushed his thumb habitually over the strip of gauze that hid his eye from her view.

"I changed your bandages when you arrived, that's not the sort of wound one gets from a slight slip on the chasm," she retorted.

The nerves that had plagued her before at asking such a personal question were quelled as his face relaxed and he quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"I'm surprised you know of the chasm, having never even set foot in a school before," he watched with amusement as she bristled at the comment.

"If you must know, I had been excelling during my initiation and it seems somebody just couldn't handle that kind of competition, one moment I had been sleeping peacefully in the dorms of our compound and the next I was bleeding profusely, trying to pull out a butter knife that had been wedged in to my eye socket."

Cold hearted cruelty was nothing new to Kazana; people would resort to anything when they were desperate. She could not fathom however, the hatred and jealousy it must have taken to make such a sinister decision.

"Who would _do_ something like that?"

* * *

_Present_

She felt weightless, it probably had something to do with the fact she was hurtling through the air towards a giant net. She suspected however, that it had more to do with the distance that was currently being put between her and the man standing on the roof above.

That would be the last surprise of the day, she assured herself as she landed on the great mesh net below. Cain and Edward had told her every detail of what she was to expect in the months to come, they had described the dangerous transport with which the dauntless made their way across the city, the jump that she must embark upon to reach the net where she was to be pulled off by their transfer instructor Four.

"Name?" a bored voice asked her as she slid gracelessly off the net and on to the floor below, a couple of the dauntless borns coughed in an attempt to hide their laughs. "I'm…" Kazana stopped in her tracks as she stared at the young man before her, it wasn't Four. The leaders had been described to her in extensive detail; well all but one, she thought bitterly.

Where Four's eyes were blue, the ones that stared back at her were green, the boy didn't look much older than herself but he had managed to gain what little muscle he could on to a very lean frame.

"Is that a hard question?" Kazana noticed his tone was somewhat nasally.

"You can pick a new name but there's no going back, you stick with what you got."

A woman stood off to the side watching her impatiently, she had already written down the previous initiate names, most of which were unrecognizable to her other than Mia and Harry.

She turned to match the boy's stare with equal intensity.

"Kaz,"she announced, a small grin formed on her lips as she spoke the name that would complete her new identity.

He nodded and called to the woman writing names, "Last jumper, Kaz."

He turned back and sneered slightly as he gestured for her to join the others, "perhaps in Amity it was okay to keep everyone waiting whilst you prance around smelling the flowers, but things are different here in Dauntless, those who can't keep up get left behind."

Kaz cursed herself internally as she realized that she had fallen behind a little more than expected and in doing so she had drawn more attention to herself than desired.

"My name's Peter, and this here" he gestured to the woman by the board "is Lauren, I will be overseeing the training of the transfers whilst Lauren and Eric will take care of the Dauntless Borns." Sighing inwardly with relief, Kaz relished the fact Eric would not be a part of her own initiation process; she needed a clear head if the plan was to go smoothly.

* * *

The next hour seemed to pass in a blur as Peter led her and the fellow initiates through the compound, Kaz had to commend Cain on the mental map he had created for her.

Everything was just as he had described and navigating around alone would not be a problem. It did not go unnoticed by Kaz, the unwavering glare sent to her by the dauntless born whose trousers had so mysteriously fallen down.

A conflict she did not need, she just smiled sweetly in return and felt grateful the training was to be separate as she and the fellow transfers were led to their dorms.

Scandalized gasps could be heard from a number of the initiates as they realized the sleeping and bathroom area was unisex, Kazana had to fight a scoff at their displeasure, she'd never seen a room more welcoming, choosing one of the beds by the far wall on the right side of the dorms, she began to change out of her clothes as instructed.

The temptation to give in to her body's whims and curl up into the comfort of the mattress was incredibly strong. Kaz felt unease crawling in her stomach as she tried and failed to keep the black leggings from falling down her legs, the vest hung from her body like an ill-fitting dress and she started to panic as curious eyes followed her struggle.

A Candor girl who'd kept to herself since the ceremony made her way over to Kaz in her new clothes; her blond curls were pulled harshly from her head into a tight bun.

"Your clothes are falling off," she stated. Her face blank as she watched Kaz attempt to tuck her vest into her pants.

"Yes, I think she can see that Candor," Mia drawled sarcastically as she made her way to the two girls.

The Candor girl's face remained impassive as her eyes scanned Mia who was also clad in all black attire, a quick glance around confirmed that all transfers but Kaz had changed into their new clothes and were making their way out of the dorms and in to the dinner hall.

"The name's Lisa actually, that didn't come out the way I meant it to, my older sister transferred to Dauntless three years ago and could probably get you some clothes."

Lisa stood a couple inches taller than Kaz, her hazel eyes were flecked with green.

It was impressive really, that she could look so neutral, almost bored and yet offer such unwarranted kindness. Kaz had to maintain constant vigilance and keep those around her at an arm's length but she could not help think, as she followed the girl out of the dorms desperately hugging the clothes to her body, that this girl seemed like a friend worth keeping.

"Wait up would you!" Harry grumbled, attempting to tie his shoe lace and hop behind them at the same time. Mia simply snorted and dragged him along with them. Peter had instructed them to be in the dinner hall immediately after changing as their old clothes were to be burnt and the Dauntless leaders would be giving a speech.

Kaz couldn't eat dinner in her underwear however and had no choice but to make her way around the dining hall and deeper in to the compound, waving goodbye to Harry and Mia who kept a very Erudite viewpoint on punctuality.

Lisa didn't say a word as she led the way, the caves seemed to become narrower as they made their way up into a dimly lit area, a strange sound bounced off the walls and it took a few moments for Kaz to understand that it must be music.

Rail after rail of dark clothing lined the alcove, Lisa turned to her then,

"Wait here," she muttered before walking behind another wall and out of sight. On her return, she was joined by a girl with bubble-gum pink hair and a long chain that ran from her nose to her ear, her eyes which were an identical shade to Lisa's, had been lined with thick kohl eyeliner.

She bounded towards Kaz with a manner that was so opposing to Lisa's she had to question the relation.

"Has my sister made a friend already?" the girl squealed, she was about to open her mouth again when Lisa interrupted.

"Sophie, dinner started ten minutes ago and we don't have time for your squealing, do you have clothes that will fit her or not?"

Sophie looked Kaz up and down for a moment; a puzzled frown marred her delicate features.

"I believe we have some samples in the back, we never thought anyone in Dauntless would actually need them, even a ten year old w-" her words were cut off when Lisa elbowed Sophie sharply in the ribs, old habits die hard, Kaz thought amusedly as she watched the Ex-Candor sisters interact.

"So what do you think?" Sophie questioned, chewing her lip nervously in hope of a good response. Lisa had left to join the others after Kaz insisted that she not be late. Kaz knew she had no time to lose as the sound of clattering forks and laughter could be heard from the halls below, but for the first time in her life she was finding it hard to drag her eyes from the mirror.

Her raven black hair which she had struggled to keep in a messy ponytail a majority of the time, rippled in waves down to her lower back. Cain and Evelyn had requested that she cut it once she joint dauntless so as to avoid any injuries when training, or should any of her opponents see it as a weakness to be exploited. She believed that had to wait however as she gazed in wonder at its softness.

Meeting her almond shaped eyes in the mirror; she saw their darkness were a stark contrast against her pale white skin, they were onyx black. Standing there in clothes that felt like for the first time in her life, a second skin, she saw that where the pallor of her skin usually seemed sickly and transparent, it was like bone marble under the lights.

There was a hardness in her expression that she had fought to mask, to play the light hearted Amity girl everyone saw her to be.

"It's perfect, but I am afraid I intend to undergo some changes in my time here, is it possible to get some bigger sizes?"

She watched as Sophie bustled around fetching the necessary items and her stomach growled angrily, she had experienced earlier that day the sensation of true nourishment and she was desperate for more.

Checking that the halls were clear, Kaz sprinted full speed back to the dorms where she deposited the clothes. "Free of charge" Sophie had said as Kaz questioned the number of points, "Nobody else will want those clothes".

Her heart grew heavy as she made her way to the hall which was deadly silent; something she suspected was a unique occurrence. Creeping in through the arch, she knew the expanse of stairs that led to the tables below were very high and in her current situation, very conspicuous.

She leaned her head around the wall that hid her from view and gazed at the balcony opposite, three leaders stood there looking down to the people below.

"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery," a woman's voice rang out, Tori, Kaz suspected as she saw the fierceness in her countenance; all eyes were on her as she spoke.

"In the courage that drives one person to stand up for another."

The following words were lost to Kaz as her eyes drifted to a dark skinned man; his attention was not on the initiates but instead on Tori, a hint of resentment in his expression.

She directed her gaze finally to the man who stood furthest away from the two leaders; his steely eyes steadily scanned the hall below. Her hiding spot was secure as she watched on, but she could not help the discomfort that spread through her as he looked to the wall she was perched behind, she was certain his eyes lingered there for a few moments before moving on.

"WELCOME TO DAUNTLESS!" Tori roared, pulling Kaz from her worries as the words were echoed back to her, everyone's excited shouts bounced off the walls. She knew she had little time before the celebrations began and everyone would come flooding into the rest of the compound.

Darting through the halls and back to the dorms, Kaz's stomach hissed at her impatiently. Few initiates came back immediately, most of them wanted to take advantage of the chance to meet new people and explore, it was during this chaotic time that Kaz decided she would hunt for the kitchens, she didn't want to wait for breakfast and risk a weak start for her first day of training.

Passing Lisa on her way out she gave the girl a nod of appreciation and a warm smile before walking hastily down the stairs to the dining hall and through a small passageway that was sure to lead to the kitchens. Her suspicions were met with the smell of success, roasted meats and rich spices.

The ceiling was shallow but it was a spacious area with large stone fire ovens, utensils hung from above, ingredients were stored in jars that lined the walls. Kaz could not hide her surprise; she had expected something far more…industrial.

Platters of food covered every surface and Kaz felt herself unsure where to start, were initiates even allowed in the kitchens? She would have to make it quick and simple. Three burgers, five carrots and half a bread roll later Kaz decided that luck could only be on her side so long, she began to make her way out of the kitchens.

The candles that had lit the passageway to the dinner hall were now beginning to die away, but she was used to working in the dark. It came as a shock to her then, when a voice spoke from behind her.

"First night and she's already sneaking into places she shouldn't, do you have a death wish, Amity?" If she'd found Eric unnerving before, alone in the dark with him, armed with nothing but a carrot, made that experience seem leisurely.

Mumbling a few choice apologies and scurrying off in to the dark would have been the right thing to do, the Amity thing to do, but fatigue, hunger and stress did funny things to a person and she had kept quiet long enough that day.

"My _name_ is Kaz and on the contrary, I have no wish to die just yet hence the late night trip," she punctuated the last remark with an exaggerated bite of her carrot, never taking her eyes off his.

A pierced eyebrow lifted on his shadowed face, the faint curl of his lips spoke of a slight amusement but it did not reach his acute gaze, she imagined he was trying to search her face for some sort of weakness but she just lifted her chin a little higher and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. She wouldn't let him intimidate her, she'd been made to feel like nothing her whole life, and he wouldn't make less of her.

"So it seems you do have a voice," what remnants of a smile that had graced his mouth were now gone. "Careful how you use it with me, _Kaz. _Don't forget, one wrong word and you'll be finding a new home with the factionless."

Eric's threat was spoken low, almost hushed but in the silence surrounding them now, she felt the words pull her from the foolish bravado she had been sporting.

"It-"

She cut herself off immediately, she had wanted to shrug nonchalantly and say it, wanted to watch his face morph into one of confusion as she uttered the words, _"It could be worse."_

Kazana was the first to break the stare as she glared down at the ground between them, there was not a great deal of it, she wondered if he was really that close or if her body was just more aware of him. She shouldn't have been surprised really; she had been trained to sense anything that could pose a serious threat to her.

Looking back up, she smiled sheepishly at him and twisted a lock of hair between her fingers. "You're absolutely right; please accept my apologies, Eric. I hope you will forgive me but I have a long training day ahead of me and it is essential that I get a full night's rest."

Had she been of any other faction, Eric would have had her out there and then on the grounds that she had mocked him but such nauseating displays were only to be expected from the Amity.

He stepped away then and free to go, Kaz made her way to move past him. Just as she began to get out of reach he grabbed her wrist, leaning in close to murmur "You can't hide behind walls forever Kaz." He dropped the wrist he was holding and took the carrot from her palm, taking a bite as he turned away and walked in the other direction.


	4. Her Choice

She Among Wolves

Chapter 4

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**Well this update came sooner than I had intended, I just couldn't keep the story off my mind! Do any other writers feel that? You become so immersed in that world it is hard to stop. That said thank you so much for the ongoing support and lovely reviews. I have a couple of questions to answer:**

**Guest: This is set one year after Tris passed initiation, she will come in to the story later. The Erudite plan has yet to commence. Divergents continue to be a taboo subject but not a main issue in this story.**

**Eric is appearing more bit by bit, you will understand after you read the end and I wouldn't call it a slow burner but the interactions will increase and intensify throughout the story, especially after this chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I don't even own a poncho, what's up with that?**_

_3 ½ years prior to Kaz's Initiation_

"One and Two and Three and Four, what have I said about tightening your core!" Cain chanted as he circled Kazana, a large staff in his hand which he used to bang the ground at a steady rhythm. Kazana growled and lunged forward with a sloppy punch to the jaw; Cain side stepped and used the staff to knock her off her feet and on to the hard cement. He chuckled, coming down to a crouch beside her.

"Wider stance and a strong stomach would have prevented that," he remarked coolly, scratching the piercing in his eyebrow which, without the facilities to clean it, was starting to pick up a nasty infection. "I'll tell you what would have prevented that, letting me fight like a normal person without all of this tribal stick banging rubbish!" Kazana snarled.

At 12 years old her body had barely begun to develop and the prospect of her leaving but a scratch on a fully grown Dauntless member was very unlikely nigh impossible. Cain simply smiled at her fondly, there was a spirit in this girl that spoke of great potential, she was capable of great strength if only she knew how to harness it. "This tribal stick banging rubbish is what enabled me to pass Stage One of my initiation with flying colours; you'd do well to remember that. Now close your eyes" his voice was calm but firm as he pulled her to her feet and began once more, to tap the ground to an even beat.

"Listen to the way your body reacts, can you feel how your movement is affected? Open your eyes." Kazana looked at Cain warily, her breathing had become calmer as she watched him circle her once more, and she began to copy his steps. They moved around each other, never looking away from their opponent, nothing could be heard but the rhythmic bang as staff hit cement. Her body moved before her mind could react, a quick jab to the solar plexus, Cain blocked and Kazana immediately followed it with a knife hand to the neck.

His eyes widened as he took a step back from her, his hands wrapped around his neck in shock he actually struggled to draw in breath for a few moments. Kazana's confident stance faltered instantly as she watched him withdraw, her brows furrowing when his face broke into a fantastic grin. "Now you've got it," he approved, his face hardened once more as he took up a ready position, stick in hand.

"Again."

* * *

_Present_

Harry was in the process of cramming the entirety of a banana muffin in his mouth when Kaz took her seat at the breakfast table. He looked back and forth between Kaz and Mia who just watched him in mild disgust before attempting to choke some of it back on to his plate.

"Are you actually trying to make me hurl!?" Mia asked incredulously, sipping daintily at a cold glass of fruit juice, she held it to her head and sighed in pleasure.

"Nasty hangover?" Kaz questioned, proceeding to fill her plate with a selection of hot foods. Mia just slammed her head onto the table in front and gave a sound of affirmation.

Harry's jaw dropped slightly as he watched the tower of pancakes on Kaz's plate grow until it hid a majority of her torso from view, picking up a bottle of maple syrup she squeezed until it crumpled beneath her fingers and simply gave him a blank look "What?"

He simply shook his head and reached for another muffin.

The bench almost toppled over as a considerable weight was thrown onto it, she looked up to see a tank staring down at her. Not literally a tank, Kaz recognized him to be another Candor transfer but his immense size made the previous notion just. She felt herself tense at his abrupt arrival, ready for a confrontation.

"'ello beautiful, Kaz is it?" he questioned lightly, plucking a single pancake from her stack and beaming at her.

Noticing the wary way she watched him he simply stared back as he chewed slowly, he scrunched his face up, bringing forth a prodigious double chin and squashed a finger against his nose creating a hideous pig like expression. A laugh bubbled up out of her, he simply held the expression until her shoulders shook with amusement and her stomach hurt from giggling.

He grinned as she tried to control herself, the shock of seeing someone so large and intimidating look so ridiculous had been too funny for her to ignore.

"Name's Wes," he announced proudly, holding out a hefty hand, she accepted it cautiously and he began to shake it about like a mad man, apparently his version of a formal greeting. Kaz decided that he was undoubtedly the strangest person she had ever met, and she loved it.

The training room was without a doubt a warrior's heaven, Kazana gazed around in wander as Peter led her and the other transfers down the narrow stairs, which groaned in protest as Wes leaped from one to the next beside her.

"Today all of you will be learning how to assemble and fire a gun, I don't want to have to wake you all up again so make sure you're up and ready by 8 every single morning without fail. We break for an hour's lunch at 12 and continue training until 6. Evenings can be spent however you wish just no leaving the compound, any questions?" he hissed the last part and looked around at the trembling forms staring back at him.

"Good. Let's begin."

Kaz looked around at the other initiates as they stared at the components before them, some looked excited, some confused but they were all stuck in to the task at hand. She made sure to watch the movements of those next to her closely, before assembling her own weapon at a snail pace. Cain has slammed a gun in to her hand when she was 14 years old, the power that it held had scared her and it took a long time for her to even summon the will to fire it.

Peter strolled up behind her and watched as she took another sneak peak at the Candor girl next to her, she had been the one to witness her friend die and though her progress with the gun was slow she went at it with frenzied determination

"If you are going to copy what the others are doing, you could at least find a better person than Fay, initiate" Peter remarked smarmily before finding someone else to critique. Kaz rolled her eyes as the girl, Fay, glared up at her and shifted to the side slightly in order to cover her work. Target practice couldn't have come sooner, as they all lined up in front of their own boards, weapons in hand.

It was at this precise moment, unbeknownst to Kazana, that Eric strode in to the room and found himself an ideal viewing point, leaning against the wall to watch the initiates work. Wes was the first to fire, unfazed by the recoil he managed to keep his stance wide and stable as he shot, the bullets barely grazed the edge of the target but his attempts were considerably better than the rest of the group who found they stumbled on each try.

Kaz stared down at her gun; she was supposed to be a girl who had grown up for 16 years surrounded by fields, flowers and trees, her life's purpose to live by peace and kindness. That being the case she continued to stare at her weapon a few moments longer in wide eyed wonder before raising her arms shakily towards the target. Peter, who had been watching the initiate's efforts with unveiled contempt, spotted Eric across the room and made his way over.

"Enjoying the spectacle?" Peter questioned with a snort, mimicking the movements of his boss, as they both watched from a distance. "How some of these people actually make it to this point, I don't know" he remarked as he saw Eric's gaze follow the clumsy movements of the Amity girl.

Eric looked at him then and pushed himself off the wall, walking around the arena so he could get a better view as Peter followed. "I wouldn't be so sure," Eric shrugged. "Something tells me she might surprise us" he smirked.

Taking slow breaths in, and out, Kaz tried to decide exactly where it is this exercise would get her on the table. She could fire each bullet into the centre of this target now and proceed on to the next task knowing that place was secured, or she could go on as she had been and allow herself to blend even further in to the crowd and embrace her Amity counterpart.

After the ordeal with Eric from the night before, she didn't want to risk drawing any more attention to herself, so she lifted the gun, and fired.

"Well I have to tell you Eric, I am surprised," Peter nodded slowly and barked out a laugh as he saw the Dauntless leader watch with narrowed eyes. "because that right there is _surprisingly _terrible." He laughed himself silly as Kazana pulled the trigger and fell right on to her arse, the bullet having hit a wall meters from her own target. Eric scowled at the display before him; he shot Peter a venomous look who sobered up instantly.

Sure that she had proven herself ridiculous and affirmed the expectations of her fellow transfers, Kaz stumbled on to her feet with the odd sensation that she was being watched. She glanced over her shoulder and found Eric glowering at her from across The Pit, but before Kaz could even begin to decipher what had caused such a reaction he shook his head and stalked away.

* * *

"Why was Eric watching us train today do you think? I thought he was supposed to be overseeing the Dauntless borns." Mia sat speculating as the others started on lunch.

Wes, who had taken it upon himself to join their little gathering, stabbed his knife into the table causing a few of the other transfers further down the table to jump. "I'll tell you exactly what it is, he's spying. We are being conspired against. It's a dog eat dog world here now, and I for one won't take it." He took a smattering of tomato sauce from his place and smeared his cheeks like warrior paint.

Mia's mouth opened and closed a few times as she watched him in complete dismay. Smoothing back a few strands of her sleek blonde bob, she turned to Kaz who just watched the display in amusement as she built herself a burger tower.

"Oh great, I've joined the crazy group."

* * *

The second half of training that day proceeded in much the same way as the first for Kazana as she gazed at the punching bag before her. Her years of experience when fighting with Cain and Edward had been limited to the tools that surrounded her. Knives wielded from sharpened stone, sacks of discarded clothing were used to beat on. The facilities that surrounded her now were incredible and she couldn't even take full advantage, and she hated it.

If she continued to make a complete fool of herself it could damage her chances of passing, so she threw power into her punches and kicks but omitted any technique. Her approach had to have worked as Peter passed and watched for a moment before moving on. "More hip twist," he called after him and she did just that.

Growing up on the run meant that eating had to be a hasty affair, Kaz found this an old habit to quell as she finally came up for air after her meal, she drained the contents of her glass in seconds and looked up to Wes giving her a proud smile.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he stated, sliding away his own plate. Kaz watched as Lisa swirled a piece of pasta around with her fork sadly, she had been the only one who had done worse than Kazana on her first day, and she hadn't been faking it.

"So you guys come from the same faction" Kaz offered weakly, addressing both Wes and Lisa. They looked up at each other and shrugged, it was unlikely that they had ever even spoken before their transfer.

"Which means you might be able to tell me who the others are?"

Lisa straightened and looked to the people around them wondering where to start.

"See the girl over there with the short red hair? That's Fay, I think she was dating the boy who fell from the train."

Kaz looked over at the girl who was staring off in to the distance, she noticed the stare and glared back. "The boy next to her is Jared, he's a timid one, good at listening though which has got him this far." Lisa's expression darkened as her eyes fell on to the last Candor at the far end of the table.

Kazana had rarely seen her look anything but impassive and followed her gaze to a boy with a shaven head and wicked sharp eyes, he had taken a seat with the other two Candor transfers but stared off in to the distance as they spoke.

"Solomon," Lisa sounded lost in a memory as she spoke his name, and by the look on her face, it was not a pleasant one.

"Satan's Incarnation," Wes corrected, however he did not look the least bit troubled by the boy's presence. He noted Kazana's confused look and explained.

"Sol lived a few streets down from me growing up, and he's always been a little messed up. I mean I'm always up for a good fight but Solomon lives off the pain of others. I feel sorry for whoever's up against him first," he thought about this for a moment and then added "unless it's me of course, in which case I'll kick his little ass."

Kaz had no doubt of this, she had yet to find out who the Abnegation girl was but knew it could wait.

Pushing away from the table she made her excuses to leave and found her way once again, exploring new passages in the Dauntless compound. Regarding her mental map, she found her way in to the residential area where most of the members lived.

Despite the detailed imagery that Cain had given her, he had never been able to find out where the leaders stayed and she thought it unlikely that she would make such a discovery on the first night. Her musings were interrupted then as she heard an ear piercing cry echo off the walls, people around her stopped in their tracks to see what had caused such a commotion.

"I'M NOT READY, I WON'T GO!" the voice screamed, Kazana craned her neck to see two cliffs joined by a large drawbridge, on which a woman was being hauled towards the exit above. Her face was contorted in to one of sheer terror as she dug her heels with all her might into the ground below but her efforts were to no avail as one of the guards back handed her across the face. The sharp impact of the blow snapped her head to the side and she fell silent then as they dragged her further along.

A younger woman clad in a loose black dress followed on with two small children by her side, they hid behind their mothers legs as she tried to shout to the guards. "Please! Please stop! You can't take her! Not yet!" The woman was crying now as a third guard held her back, heavy sobs wracked her body as she watched the men push her mother across the bridge and through the exit, the metal door slammed behind them.

Kazana watched as the younger woman clambered forward, her children ran after her, tripping over themselves to keep up. She banged on the metal door multiple times and more people were running up to stop her.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" she wailed, her voice heavy with grief. She repeated this over and over, rocking back and forth as her children looked on wide eyed and tearful. Kaz didn't need to see any more as Dauntless members on duty came to take the woman away, it was clear she would be punished for the public display.

Turning swiftly on her heel, she ran from the scene and didn't stop until she reached a pair of long winding train tracks leading away from the compound. The speed of her sprint had her leaning on her knees for support as she watched the train's outline approach, her chest heaved as she struggled to draw in breath.

Kaz tried to blink away the tears as the severity of what she had seen dawned on her. Those haunted faces that she had passed for so many years, always changing, abandoned and desolate, they'd had families.

With so much life still in them they were pulled from the world that they had tried so hard to build, away from the people that they loved and shoved out in to the cold with nothing more than the clothes on their back. How could she stay?

* * *

_3 years prior to Kaz's Initiation_

The remains of the fire were beginning to die out, soon it would be nothing more than a pile of ash and she would be made to face the night's wrath alone. 13 year old Kazana wrapped her arms tighter around her knees, watching as her breaths left her lips like wisps of smoke in the tangible chill.

A soft blanket was suddenly dropped onto her small shivering form, and she looked up over her shoulder gratefully at the woman who wrapped it around her and went to take a cross legged position by the fire.

"I have sent for more wood, it won't last us long but we have to make use of what we have." Evelyn fell silent after that, her eyes, too large in her hollowed face, stared into nothing as she lost herself in thought.

It was some time before she looked once more at Kazana, studying the young girl's face intently before deciding to speak. "If there were a way," she started, shifting closer to the young girl before continuing "to stop this…the way we are now, shunned from society, hiding in the shadows, would you want something to be done?"

The question was spoken gently, hushed, but there was something beneath that which belied the power of an idea.

"Of course," Kazana's reply was instant, but she couldn't fathom what Evelyn could possibly mean.

"I'd give anything to live in one of the Factions, I don't even care which one, I just want to-" she struggled for the words a moment "to…fit in, I suppose." She finished, peeking up at Evelyn whose face was marred with a worried frown.

"Kazana, there wouldn't be any Factions. I'm talking about starting again, in a world where we are all equal, you would have a place to call home, a full stomach, all of the books you could read." She finished the last part with a sly smile as she had caught the young girl many a time pouring over various pages from the Erudite's collection.

The concept seemed impossible to Kazana, who simply looked at the older woman in dismay. She'd always believed Evelyn to be a natural leader, her experience and wisdom having brought together many lost souls, the beginnings of a community.

"It could never work though" Kazana stuttered, worried she might offend the woman whose opinion she now clung on to more than anything.

"Factions are everything, they keep our society intact…the great war-" she began but Evelyn simply held up a hand.

"What you've read and everything you have heard is a well-constructed web of lies put in place so that nobody would question the injustice of our situation," Evelyn assured, watching as the younger girl's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I have a plan on how we can change that Kazana, it'll take some years but people are already coming together to make a difference." She paused and took the girl's smaller hand in her own; Kazana looked up into the older woman's eyes which were now filled with a glittering sort of hope.

"When the time comes, I'm going to need you to help me make those changes. It isn't going to be easy but Kazana you are so strong." She brushed Kazana's cheek with a motherly sort of affection, "Do you think you can do that for me?"

* * *

_Present_

The train was hurtling full speed past her now; she stood frozen in place as her hair whipped around her head as the air rushed past her. She couldn't leave yet, this was the reason she had joined Dauntless. Seeing the anguish of those women today, they were just small examples of a much bigger picture and that was why she had said yes all of those years ago, why she had to go back and finish what she had started.

In the dark confines of the dauntless compound, a sleeping woman lay still on a vast mattress, a pair of stony grey eyes glanced down at her in irritation before staring up at the ceiling above. Deciding that he was in need of a little distraction, Eric had allowed the nameless girl with her long smooth legs, flirtatious eyes and tempting words to seduce him into a few moments of distraction. Unfortunately, that's all it had been, a few moments, before his mind again drifted to a face that was very unwelcome in his mind.

It wasn't attraction, of that he was absolutely sure. He had felt attraction before, strong and fleeting in its wake; he was no stranger to the sensation and had no problems succumbing to it. She intrigued him, the waif of a girl with the raven hair and curious dark eyes. Or at least she had, her performance in The Pit had been a complete embarrassment, on both hers and his behalf.

He had to remind himself to punish Peter for that later, lest he think he can run his mouth again, he was a Dauntless Leader after all. Having decided that the woman beside him had now overstayed her welcome, he shifted the sheets to rouse her. She looked up at him, a sleepy content smile on her face "Er-"

"Out," he spoke, his voice held neither sneer nor anger but it was clear in his tone that the matter was not up for debate. She gathered her things and left as swiftly as possible, a small teary sniff could be heard as she shut the door behind her. Alone with his thoughts, Eric knew he couldn't allow himself to be wrong.

He'd watched as she made her excuses to leave at dinner and there was no sight of her as he perused the halls later on that night, where was she running off to? There _was _something different about the girl, he saw a mere glimpse of it the night before as she tried to make her escape. Although her words spoke otherwise, he had rarely seen someone respond so powerfully to his touch. Her body was responsive even if her mind was not.

His eyes alight with a new idea as he find himself finally settle in to sleep, he was going to keep a closer watch from now on. He allowed himself to fall in to sleep, his dreams replete with midnight dusk eyes.


	5. Little Bat

Chapter 5

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._**  
**

**A/N: Quick reminder that if you want to hear the playlist or message me personally with thoughts/ suggestions or requests then you can find the tumblr link in my profile.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent…**_**what no amusing comment about owning Eric or Four?**_** No immature voice in my head, I am over that now. **_

"It only burns for a few seconds, I swear!" Sophie begged with a large bottle of bleach clasped in one hand. She looked at Kaz imploringly, what was supposed to be a quick clothes trip had turned in to a very unwelcome makeover. "Absolutely not, that stuff doesn't come anywhere near my hair!" Kaz warned, backing away from the bottle and Sophie's hungry look.

She glanced desperately at the photos around her and grabbed one at random thrusting it in the pink haired girl's face. "That, I'll have that and we can leave it there, I have places to be."

Kaz marched over to a tall leather chair and sunk down in to it, staring at the mirror resolutely.

Sophie pursed her lips and considered the picture for a few moments before admitting defeat; she made her way over to the chair and rolled up her sleeves. The photo was of many that had been collected over the years as various Dauntless members posed with the latest hairstyles, tattoo's and piercings.

She winced as her hair was tugged and twisted into intricate braids, the end result left a majority of her thick pin straight locks flowing down to her hips, whilst a few choice pieces had been woven into dreads that gave her an altogether more wild look. Still unsatisfied, Sophie held up a black pencil in her hand, her lip wobbling as she gazed at Kaz hopefully. She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine, but make it quick".

She was alone with her thoughts as she gazed up at the ceiling whilst Sophie coloured in her waterline. One week had passed since the day Kazana fell in to the net and left her previous world behind. Despite the fact she was experiencing luxuries she had only ever dreamt about, her entire being brimmed with frustration as yet another day passed and what skills she had were locked away with great tenacity.

* * *

_4 days earlier_

"You've had three days to get accustomed with basic combat moves."

"It's time to put your practice to the test, I will be pairing you up at random and when it is your turn to fight you will enter the arena."

The quiet candor boy, Jared raised his hand tentatively to which Peter merely raised his eyebrow. "Surely not everyone fights each other, Fay's half the size of me I could-"

"Could what exactly? Get hurt? Did you think this was going to be easy?" Peter snorted and turned to address the entire group, his voice taking on a menacing edge. "When you all chose Dauntless you made the decision to become fearless, if you can't face your fears and fight, no matter the size of the opponent…" he directed his gaze to Jared who had now turned a sickly shade of grey, "then you don't belong here, simple as that. First fighters up."

Kaz turned to watch the first two fighters take to the arena, she could hear Fay address Jared behind her. "Next time you want to make a point, leave me out of it! Don't you dare make me look weak because of your own insecurities." The red haired girl's face almost matched her hair as she turned away from her supposed best friend and took to the ring. The fierce look on her face turned in to a smirk as she watched Harry take a ready fighting stance opposite her.

"Begin!" Peter barked and Fay immediately flew at the taller boy with a shriek, Harry looked alarmed as made her attack, hitting him square in the nose with her fist and proceeding to pummel him with fast but otherwise useless punches. The ex-Erudite looked around helplessly, his inner turmoil clear to the rest of the group as he watched the smaller girl waste away her energy.

Mia turned to Kaz with a clenched jaw and sighed impatiently before shouting out, "Do you want to get kicked out Harrison? Stop holding back and fight already!" Knowing the name would get a rise out of him, Kaz watched his eyes narrow as he sunk his fist into her jaw. Fay fell back with a cry holding her face in surprise, he seemed to back off then but defended her easily as she got back to her feet and continued her attack.

"Finish her." A voice spoke from behind Kazana, but it wasn't Peter, when had he got there? She turned to see Eric watching the fight with a bored look, his eyes flashed with a vicious sort of malice as he met her stared back for a few moments before glancing back at the arena. The boy hesitated; it took a few more jeers from Mia for him to knock the girl out with a clumsy but effective cross, hook and uppercut.

Mia turned to Jared who was staring at his friend's unconscious form with concern and slapped him on the back "point well made!" she grinned and followed the others out of the arena. It was as Kaz turned to leave that she caught the end of Peter's conversation.

"So it's not like I don't love your company but uh, I thought you were training the Dauntless borns?" Peter's voice was its usual whiny drawl but it had an undertone of fear there. Eric did not grace him with an answer as he simply quirked an eyebrow and swept out of the room.

The next few days carried on much in the same way, Kazana had settled in to a routine in which she made marginal improvements day by day but nothing impressive enough that it drew the other trainee's attentions. It bothered her though, that despite Peter's face being all she saw when she fired a gun, threw a punch, a kick, a knife, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

_Present_

Kazana knew she should have resisted Sophie's charms the minute she was dragged in to the tattoo parlour, she had lost track of time and found herself stumbling through half lit hallways and down narrow staircases to reach her dorm in which everyone had already found their beds after an exhausting day in the arena. She was stopped in her tracks when the walls began to shake.

Kaz immediately backed against a wall as she immersed herself in to the darkness, a defence mechanism that had served her well through the years. Shuffling along the cool rock she moved from one hall way to the next until the sound grew louder, a tremendous beat seemed to be echoing off the walls. It occurred to her then that she was hearing music, the foreign sound unnerved her but she found herself drawn to it. There was a steady rhythm, something akin to the sound of Cain's chants.

Finally finding herself at the source of the sound she saw a door, riddled with curiosity she went to sneak a look. Thick smoke winded its way up to her, inhaling deeply she was surprised to find it tasted like sweet crisp apples, a violet purple light illuminated the room as shouts of laughter reached her ears. Black clad bodies filled the area, squinting in the darkness she saw the face of the boy she'd humiliated on the train. The Dauntless Borns.

Backing out of the doorway, Kaz made to run from the scene but was blocked by a girl with electric green eyes, her blood red lips curled in to a smile as she pulled Kaz further in to the room. "Leaving so soon?" she whispered in her ear, the scent of sweet alcohol tainted her breath. Kaz stiffened as the girl pulled her into a throng of swaying bodies, all moving to the beat of the music. "I haven't seen you around before" she shouted over the music "I'm Vesper."

Her words caught the attention of the very person Kaz has been trying to avoid. "Oh I think we all know who you are Vesper" he laughed, his mirth cut short as he spotted the black eyed girl who stared back at him in discomfort. "You" He narrowed his eyes and taking a step forward, but before he could do anything Kaz had already fled from the room, her hair whipped behind her as she ran full speed out of the strange, intoxicating room.

It was only when she felt sure she wasn't being followed that Kaz stopped for breath, she could still hear the bass rumbling through the walls, but the halls were empty. Scouring the darkness with her hands, it became clear to her then that she was standing directly in the centre of The Pit.

Light began to fill the area; Kaz figured there must have been built in sensors which had picked up on her presence. There was something different about standing there without the pressure of Peter or the other transfers. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the ropes which hung from the ceilings a few floors up. It's empty, she mused, she wouldn't be long…10 minutes at most, just time to clear her head.

Tentatively, she made her way forward and relished the feel of the yarn rough against her palms. Slipping out of her shoes she began to climb with ease, only when she was at the very top did she make the decision to look down.

Her heart raced with adrenaline as she looked over at the arena, the place which filled the initiates with such a dark sense of dread, appeared just an insignificant nothing.

Locking her legs in to place she slid down, building speed as she dropped towards the floor but stopping before her head could hit the ground. She climbed up one more, this time listening to the beat which echoed off the huge stone walls. It wasn't something that could be taught, it was just a feeling as she swung carelessly from one rope another, twisting and turning as she went. She felt like a wild creature, driven by instinct as the music picked up pace, a chaotic dance.

She closed her eyes and savoured the moment, allowing herself to fall to the ground and only tightening her legs at the last second. A small victorious grin lit Kaz's face as she felt the dangerous rush that she had so been craving.

"Boo."

Her eyes snapped open then and she fell unceremoniously on to the ground, shuffling away on her backside to make as much distance between her and the culprit as possible.

"You know I was starting to worry there little bat." Eric stalked towards her with slow threatening steps, only stopping when she felt her back hit the wall behind her. "All week I've been watching and waiting for something, something that would make you break and prove me right."

Kaz could only stare up at him in shock as she tried to come to terms with the fact that he'd seen everything, "about what?" her voice was barely audible as she struggled to find her words. Her throat felt heavy with fear, fear that she had failed, fear of him.

Eric held out his hand to her, she accepted it cautiously and it felt rough, calloused in her own. He was deceptively gentle as he pulled her to a stand and she felt barely a moment's relief before he had her backed up against the wall. "That you're hiding something" he chided, his body was like solid brick against her own and she felt impossibly small as he watched her draw in panicked breaths.

Feigning indifference, Kaz straightened and simply raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Rope Climbing? I grew up around a lot of trees _Eric_. Is it really that hard to suss out?" she spat, looking away now to gather her thoughts; if she didn't look at him he couldn't see through her, he could believe the lie.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look once more at him, his cold calculating eyes burned into her own and his face was alight with bitter amusement. "Oh really little bat, you don't actually expect me to believe that do you?"

She scowled at him and tried to break free from his hold but he simply held her there, his other hand resting on the wall beside her head. "How many times do I have to tell you my name is-"

His large palm covered her mouth, muffling any further words. "I've been wondering" he started, his voice had taken on a strange sort of excitement "is the name a lie too? Who trained you to climb like that… was it someone from Dauntless?" he questioned, his hand moved down now coming to graze the air beside her before stopping on the other side of the wall.

Blocked in by his thick muscled arms, Kazana felt like a caged animal as he looked down at her. "You're mad" she murmured, her entire body trembled uncontrollably and she hoped that he could not feel it, despite his proximity. "Please move out of my way" she pleaded, feeling angry at the lack of conviction her voice held.

His eyes dropped down the length of her neck, the slight curve of her waist, her hips, her thighs and up again. The arm by her head pulled away but she surprised herself when she did not move instantly, instead sidling out she backed away from him warily. She noticed how cold the room suddenly felt without him near. He pushed away from the wall and his face became once again the composed mask that she had seen on her first day.

"I expect you here at the same time tomorrow night" he said, cold and assured. Kaz just stared at him in open mouthed confusion; he gave no explanation before turning to walk away.

"and if I don't want to see you tomorrow night?!" she demanded shakily. He only stopped walking to look over at her for a moment before continuing, his small smirk didn't reach the hardness in his eyes.

"Oh I don't think I gave you a choice." Then he was gone.


	6. Failure

Chapter 6

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, but I have won the rights to Eric and he resides in my basement now…*sobs desperately* okay that's a lie too. **_

_10 years prior to initiation _

"A history of mart-ee-all arts," Kazana squinted at the words in confusion; two men in pristine white robes were pictured on the book in her hands, their bodies frozen in a high kick. Hidden in the alcove of two dusty bookshelves, her eyes darted around nervously for an oncoming presence. At 6 years old Kazana was already well aware of the consequences she would face were anyone to catch her sneaking around the Erudite Library unwarranted.

"I think you mean martial arts," a snotty voice sounded from above her and Kazana flew up in shock, the many books that had resided on her lap fell to the floor in a flurry of pages.

A young boy stood before her, he couldn't have been much older then she and yet he looked down at her with such bigoted disdain, it was clear they had nothing more than age to connect them.

"I have no idea what that is," Kazana sniffed, bending down to pick up the fallen items, to her surprise she felt a second pair of hands reaching over to assist. "Martial Arts were a collective group of combat styles used before the war" he answered, grinning slightly as he saw the startled look on her face, she probably hadn't understood a word he had said.

Kazana had to admit she was surprised by how well-spoken the young boy was, even for an Erudite but she wiped the shock from her face and glared at him. "Well aren't you going to rat me out? I'm not supposed to be here, you could call for those guards right now, they'd probably reward you," she spat.

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, glancing behind him to see if anyone had spotted them, he passed the books back to her and continued on as if she hadn't said a word. "My favourite one is Ju-Jitsu, that one requires a lot of power apparently," the boy puffed up his chest and smirked down at her, Kazana simply raised a brow at him and flicked through the pages in front of her.

"Tai…Chi?" She read slowly and looked up at him questioningly, he nodded in response. "That's a girly style," he sneered, peering down as her eyes skimmed the words greedily.

"You just focus on breathing and thinking and stuff," he scrunched his nose up in distaste.

Kazana stopped her reading to study him with careful eyes.

"An Erudite who doesn't like thinking…," she mused, expecting him to grow angry at her words but he simply shrugged.

"Erudite born. That… that doesn't mean I belong here, I guess I don't really fit in." He seemed surprised at his own admission.

Before Kazana had a chance to response his expression hardened, straightening he took all of the books out from her grasp, but one. "Keep it…you probably need it more than we do," he muttered, walking swiftly out from the alcove, careful not to draw too much attention.

Kazana stared after him for just a few more moments before sneaking out from her hiding place, having crept out of the headquarters unnoticed she broke in to a sprint and only stopped when she smelt the familiar stench of 'home'.

Allowing her legs to cave in, she slumped against the wall and held the book with shaky hands. _'Translating to 'ultimate supreme fist' T'ai Chi Ch'uan is just one of the many styles that made up Chinese Martial Arts' _her fingers traced the various images that accompanied the words, men and women alike were all dressed identically and moved in a way that was both graceful and deadly at the same time. It wasn't until she saw the words blur in front of her, that Kazana realized she was crying. The boy would never realize it, but he had given Kazana her first ever gift.

* * *

_Present day_

"Is this a sick joke?" Fay cried, her eye swelled shut from the beating she had received days previously. Peter stopped writing on the chalk board in front of him and threw Fay a sharp look.

"Does it sound like I am joking?" he sneered, writing down the last name and underlining the chart, a painful screech sounded as chalk met slate.

"There are three stages to initiation, after each stage the lowest ranking members will be cut. Is that clear enough for you, or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Fay opened her mouth as if to argue but thought better of it. Kazana had known this would happen before she had even entered the compound; it was a good thing then that the shock from the previous night had failed to go away, leaving her with the same slack jawed; empty eyed expression the rest of the initiates seemed to be sporting.

"How many?" A small voice piped up, Kaz recognized it to be the small abnegation girl who had barely spoken two words since their arrival.

"Well there are 9 of you and 11 Dauntless Borns, 6 people will be cut after stage one and then only ten will make it through initiation" Peter chuckled as he watched the realization dawn on the recent transfer's faces. He picked up a white bottle; the words appeared to have faded with time.

"What? Scared?" he taunted, taking a place in front of Mia who stared up at him with stubborn wide eyes. "If that's the case then you might as well leave now? You're all Dauntless now, so you better start acting like it."

Peter began to walk steadily past each initiate, placing a small dot of white liquid in to each one of their hands. None dared to question him as he placed the bottle he was holding back on to the table and turned to them.

"You'll have noticed that we Dauntless aren't too keen on the conventional way of travel, nobody just sees a wall they like and starts climbing it, it takes upper body strength. There are four ropes here, what you have in your hands is liquid chalk to keep your grip. Get started."

The initiates paired up without a second thought, naturally Harry stuck with Mia and Kazana took her side by Lisa, but she could only watch with a bemused face as Solomon sauntered up to the petite abnegation girl.

His face not one of distaste as she might have expected from a former candor but keen interest, their eyes never left each other as he placed his hands on the rope in front of him. The girl seemed to feel Kazana watching as she lifted her eyes from Solomon's and stared back, the look in her eyes was vacant but a small smile seemed to touch her lips.

Kazana could not help but feel disturbed by the display as she turned to watch Lisa's attempts to pull herself upwards.

"Back again?"

Peter's question pulled Kaz out of her reverie as she craned her neck to see an unwanted presence walk in. She looked back around swiftly, trying to push Lisa's feet upwards as the girl struggled to even cling to the rope.

"You'd best hope that's not disdain I heard in your voice," Eric bit back, allowing his stony eyes to scan the room slowly before landing on the raven haired girl standing to the side.

Leaving The Pit the previous night, Eric had been filled with an anticipatory sense of adrenaline. He had suspected for some time that she was hiding something but never had he thought she would possess such hidden talents.

Part of him felt irritated that she should be weak enough to fall so low during the crucial ranking process. It was the greedier side of him however, the hungrier, possessive side of him, that felt satisfied he should be the only one to know of her secret.

She had looked so lost in herself as she danced on the ropes night before, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before and the thought that someone else, another man might see that same tantalizing display, angered him for reasons he knew not why.

"I think you've proven your point Candor, you have much finesse as a monkey on stilts" Eric drawled, strolling over to watch as Lisa slid unceremoniously on to her head, landing in a flump on the floor. It was only when she met the piercing glare of the Dauntless leader that she shuffled to her feet, backing away as Kaz took hold of the rope once more.

Kazana could feel his unruly stare burning in to her but she made absolute sure never to look away from the wall in front. _'If you don't look at him, he won't affect you' _she assured herself, repeating the words in her mind as she hooked the rope loosely under right foot. It was as Kazana tried to embrace the movements of a complete beginner that he finally spoke.

"Well don't you put on a good show" Eric smirked as Kaz pulled herself up a couple of paces before sliding back down to the floor.

"The question is why are you doing it? Why hide it?" he made sure not to get too close lest the other initiates, or that oaf of a trainer, get suspicious.

It was difficult however; as he took delight in the way she swallowed nervously, her attempts to look away from him becoming all the more studious.

"I have no idea what you mean" Kazana sniffed, bending down to retrieve a towel that lay at her feet and wiping the sweat from her hands in sharp rough motions.

Eric blanched a little at the sight, a blurry sort of image had been conjured up at her dismissal but he shook it from his mind and took the current opportunity to take a step closer.

Straightening back up, Kazana felt herself come face to chest with the man she had been trying so hard to avoid.

"Are we really going to play this game?" he rolled his eyes and continued

"Is the rope thing the only secret of yours or is that just a small part of a much bigger picture?" he enquired, his voice a low murmur and it looked to others like nothing more than a typical word of warning on Eric's part.

Kazana turned back to the rope, gripping the yarn so tightly she felt relief in the burn as it took her mind away from more pressing matters, such as the man beside her.

"It's nothing, I told you, I climbed a lot of trees as a child, you have seen what I am like at everything else I will be lucky if I even pass the first round of initiations," Kazana snapped, and for the first time she actually believed that to be a possibility.

He took a step away from and watched the others try their hand at the assigned task, his words however were meant only for her.

"I know when I'm on to something initiate," he drew out every last syllable.

"You have your first fight today, and unless you pull something out of the bag soon, you might just prove yourself right."

Eric left her then to watch the progress of the other initiates, never once looking back for the rest of the session.

* * *

Kazana had just begun to drown her worries in the plate of burgers before her when the strong scent of Smokey apples and jasmine filled her senses. The girl from the previous night, Vesper, had come to take a seat opposite her, her electric green eyes were no less vibrant in the dim light of the food hall. It was clear now to Kazana why the girl's hair had been indistinguishable before as it was the same shocking violet colour the lights had been.

"You disappeared quite suddenly last night," her voice had a natural husk to it that made her entire image effortlessly sultry. Vesper bit into an apple, blood red lips staining the waxy green surface.

"I'm surprised you remember you were so off your face," a new voice piped up and Kazana recognized it as the boy she had tried to avoid at the party_. _

_Are these guys joined at the hip or something? _Kazana debated whether to just take her food and run.

"She's right though," he added, taking a seat beside Vesper and staring at Kaz with an unreadable expression "I didn't even get a chance to talk to you."

Vesper snorted and flexed her fingers until there was an uncomfortable crack.

"Well duh Turf, she did humiliate you in front of everyone, I don't think I'd stick around with you either,"she grinned and looked down at Kazana who was watching the exchange with wary eyes.

"Good job by the way", she winked.

Turf pursed his lips and began to pile food on the plate before him, glancing up only when Wes's huge form slammed down on to the bench beside Kazana.

"Rope Climbing, Check. What did Eric want then you saucy little-"

His words cut off when he looked up at the purple haired girl sat before him, his jaw hung open and Kazana smiled to herself at what a slapstick character he was.

Vesper simply looked back at him with an arched brow, reaching out with a perfectly manicured nail to close him mouth. A loud clearing of the throat brought everyone's attention to Turf, all but Wes who was unable to keep his eyes off the bright eyed beauty in front of him.

"Can't I enjoy one meal without people gawking over my sister," he muttered, taking a vicious bite of his bread roll and shooting a glare in Wes' direction.

Vesper simply drummed her fingers on to her chin and sighed contentedly.

"We are having another party in the dorms tonight," she announced, looking directly at Kazana

"'I'd like you, come to it."

"Not tonight…," she looked around in search of inspiration when her eyes landed on the dark haired Candor, "No guarantees I will even be capable of walking after today," she jested but allowed her voice to shake a little earning pitying looks from those around her.

Kazana wanted to snort, to assure them that everything would be fine but after the warning Eric had given her earlier she knew it was more important than ever not to draw attention to herself, especially against the most vicious of initiates.

Lunch continued on in much the same way as usual except Kazana now found herself waving goodbye to the unusual pair that had strolled in to her life with the same spontaneity as all of her other new found friends.

It was as Kaz went to walk in to the training area for the second time that day that she felt a small hand grip her wrist, she looked down to see Mia's mouth open and close a few moments.

"Kaz, listen, you know I'm glad to have you as a friend don't you?"

Kaz smiled at her and went to stop the girl, she didn't need a pity speech.

"I don't want that to end…but you and I both know your chances aren't looking good right now and when it comes down to it" she swallowed and steeled in her resolve.

"I can't let you drag me down with you." Mia finished, walking away to join Harry at the side of the ring.

Kaz had to admit herself surprised at how forthright Mia had been, but none of them could really afford to fall behind and she knew that. That did not stop the small pang of hurt that she had felt at her friend's words.

Jared and Wes were the first to fight; it was a sad sight to say the least. It was evident that though he cut some fierce punches, Wes was not aware of his own strength and what had clearly been intended as a block, ended up creating a sickening crack as Jared fell to his knees with a pained cry.

"I'm done, I'm done…I ca-" his eyes rolled in to the back of his head as he fainted on to the floor.

Mia and the Abnegation girl, who Kazana now understood went by the name of Bernie, were next. It was a long drawn duel, where Mia was cool and calculating; Bernie was frenzied in her movements as she threw all of her force into fast impassioned hits.

Mia managed to anticipate each punch without a problem but her calm demeanour disappeared when her head snapped to the side with the impact of Bernie's hand, she went to head dive at the girl with an enraged cry but nobody expected Bernie to grab Mia's head, thumbs deep in to her eye sockets and shove her knee with extreme force in to the former Erudite's face.

Mia fell to the floor; her shoulders shaking as tears streamed down her face, blood coated the ground, flowing from her nose like a fountain. "Take her to the infirmary," Peter barked at Harry who was viciously gnawing his nails, he nodded and went to haul Mia up by her armpits.

"They're not finished," Eric's authoritarian tone rung out through the open space. He went to take a place next to the younger trainer, removing the overcoat he had been wearing to reveal large taut muscles and throwing it at the foot of the ring.

Peter gaped at him and seemed to be struggling with himself before speaking out

"I'm their trainer! Me! I decide when they are finished!" Peter spat, his face reddening with anger.

Eric reached up with hand and circled the ring in his lip a couple of times before turning to the man next to him, his expression was care free, but his eyes held a heavy threat.

"As far as I was aware, I am a leader here at Dauntless, I decide who goes, who stays, and when a fight is done."

His voice lowered still and Kazana was just barely in hearing range to catch his next words.

"I'd make use of what time to have left here, Four's little trip is coming to an end, and who do you think is going to take your place when he returns?"

The confident curl in Peter's lips fell as he watched Eric with fearful eyes; he simply nodded and gestured to Bernie to continue. Mia, who was curled in to a ball cradling her nose, put up no fight as Bernie began to kick her repeatedly in the ribs, the stomach, and finally with one last stomp to the head, she was out cold. Nobody but Kazana noticed the way Solomon's eyes shone with pride at the sight.

"Kaz. Solomon. You're up," Peter snapped, the two initiates took their place in the ring and fell in to a ready stance. Kazana watched the way his right hand wavered slightly with each step he took forward, his left knee was weak and bent inwards with each jab he sent towards her, and his eyes would follow every move he made instead of focusing on her, the target.

When he went to scratch at her face, she would grab his wrist and twist until she heard the snapping of bone. When he kicked at her with all of his force she would target his weaker leg, his knee crumpling under him from the impact. Then she would finish him.

She would.

But she couldn't.

Eric only looked away from the ring for a moment to see the initiates watching the fight without a hint of surprise. To be sure, they all looked horrified as Solomon's nails ripped in to Kaz's skin, bloody trails marring her cheek. They winced as he knotted his fist in to her hair and wrenched her downwards so he could thrust his boot in to her face, over and over again, but it was the fight that everyone had been expecting.

Kazana was being beaten to a pulp and Eric could only watch the exchange with indifference, though inside he was trembling with rage. She had made a fool of him, he had convinced himself that she was special, something different, but no one in their right mind would allow themselves to be slaughtered the way Kazana was being now. This meant he'd been wrong; she was just another weak, insignificant transfer with a penchant for climbing.

Every muscle in Kaz's body ached as she fell to the ground once more, staring up at the wild eyed boy standing above her, his mouth twisted in a sadistic smile. _"Roll to the left, trip him, elbow to each kidney, chokehold." _

The thoughts came naturally to Kazana as she watched each mistake he made and decided on what her reaction would have been. Deciding that she had taken quite enough of a beating she allowed her head to bang on the floor behind her, closing her eyes and letting her body slump in defeat.

Different pairs of hands were on her body all at once ready to lift her when a sharp voice stopped them.

"That's it for today initiates, leave her, I'll do it."

Kazana wanted to protest but she was supposed to be unconscious and could only scream inwardly as whoever had been holding her let go and the footfall got quieter, leaving nobody in The Pit but she and him.

His arms enclosed her carefully and Kazana was surprised by how gently he held her as he made his way to the infirmary. She moved not a muscle whilst playing a dead weight in his strong hold, allowing her head to lull on to his shoulder lazily, breathing in the scent of smoked oak and sweat.

It was only when her body was deposited on a soft mattress with a sudden thump that she heard him speak.

"Rankings go up tomorrow; I don't need to tell you where you'll be," he looked down at Kaz unsurprised as her eyes fluttered open, she watched him impassively as he spoke.

"Don't bother coming tonight, I was under the impression you were…" he took in a sharp breath and continued "I expected more of you, but after today it is clear that I was wrong."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the infirmary, almost knocking a trembling Lisa to the ground as she approached. Kazana watched him go with wide eyes. She had succeeded in diverting Eric's attentions elsewhere but in doing so she had almost destroyed her chances at passing initiation, the mission was failing.

Lisa took a seat on the edge of Kaz's bed, biting her lip in a nervous manner that did not suit her in the slightest.

"So, you'll be leaving us soon then" the words were barely audible, and Kazana knew they were not meant out of unkindness but an admission of truth that came so naturally to the former Candor.

Kaz's eyes drifted to the small hand mirror that was perched on the shelf beside her, blood was dried on to her face, outlining the ragged canals in her cheeks where Solomon had gauged her skin. Her lip had been bust open and one eye was beginning to swell shut in much the same way Fay's was.

If things were continue on the way they had, she would fail initiation before she could gather any real information from Dauntless headquarters. Everything she had spent years workings towards would be over and the dream of freedom that had spurred her on for so long would remain so, a fantasy.

Kazana smiled at Lisa and lifted her chin, wiping away a drop of blood that had begun to weep from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chi

Chapter 7

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, but if I did I'd probably have enough money to buy Jai Courtney…so that's a nice thought.**_

_2 months prior to initiation _

Kazana's body did not belong to her, or at least that is how she currently felt. Her intestines were cruel unyielding chains, her stomach had sharp fangs that tore at its own flesh with relentless vigour. How could this be her body when it attacked her day and night? An almighty growl echoed from within, driven by starvation, a cannibal.

She hugged her body even tighter, hoping to squeeze out the hunger. Kazana had just managed to preserve enough energy earlier that day to train with Cain before he'd dismissed her after she stumbled back with the force of his blows, wretching bitter acid on to the ground. She envisioned herself as a great machine, spluttering forward and trying to fight the fatigue as the fuel left her, bone dry and empty.

Cocooning herself in a ragged shirt, she relished in her inability to smell, to taste, to feel, as her head throbbed angrily, it meant the putrid smell of the worn cotton could not disturb the dreams she so craved.

"Is she alright?" a timid voice asked, Kazana was too exhausted to find the presence of someone new alarming.

"Of course not," Evelyn bit back to the unknown girl.

"She is starving and dehydrated, we all are here, but with the increase of training…I just hope she can last till initiation."

Kazana just barely summoned the energy to open her eyes a fraction, a pair of stormy blue eyes stared back at her, etched with worry and concern.

The girl entwined her hand in Kazana's, softly stroking the skeletal fingers that she found there.

"She's a fighter; we'll make sure she sees it through."

* * *

_Present day_

5am had Kazana squinting with bleary eyes at the sunlight which streamed through the only window in the compound. She had been kept in the infirmary overnight due to the possibility of internal bleeding, the results had come back clear much to her relief. Lifting her arms up over her head, Kaz savoured the clicks of her jointsas she stretched her body as far as it would go, unable to contain a satisfied moan as her achy muscles sort relief in the simple movement.

Rolling off the soft mattress, she stripped off the gown that had been thrust upon her the previous evening. Her clothes lay folded on the chair beside her and Kazana noted that the nurses must have laundered the attire which had been ridden with blood and sweat.

She slipped the trousers on without a second thought, but frowned when they stopped short at mid-thigh. Kazana tugged again but was unable to pull them any higher, waddling over to the full length mirror on the other side of the ward she gasped as two weeks finally caught up with her.

Where the bones in her hips has been sickeningly prominent, they now looked altogether softer. Her eyes, although black and blue from the beating, no longer appeared sunken in her face, just wide and curious. Although more progress had to be made before Kazana was anywhere near a healthy frame, everything looked fuller, stronger.

Reluctant to waste the early hours, Kaz stepped out of the trousers hastily and ran from the infirmary with her hospital gown whipping around her legs. Had she not been fuelled by crazed excitement she might have considered the possibility of someone catching her in such a state. It was only when she heard distant voices bounce off the walls around her that she came to a panicked halt.

"Their training starts at 8, as usual. As to which one of you wants to join Peter with the transfers, that is entirely up to you."

Max's smooth baritone followed her ears as she squeezed in to a tight opening at the entrance of the dormitories.

"With all due respect sir, I think we both ought to look over the transfers. I myself work better with them and as it is Tris' first year she will need some assistance in the matter," the voice belonged to a young man, but his tone spoke of experience far beyond his years.

"Impossible I'm afraid, Peter has been overseeing their training so far, and to move him now would only be detrimental to their progress," Max assured, a murmuring of voices followed as the young man conversed with the female who Kazana decided must be Tris.

"I will work with Peter then, Four will help Eric and Lauren with the Dauntless Borns and we'll take it from there."

Tris sounded so calm, so sure, nobody would guess that she had been a initiate herself only a year prior to the conversation.

"Three trainers is highly unusual for one group, I understand however that Eric has more pressing matters to attend to at current. I will speak with him about withdrawing from the Dauntless Born's training and overseeing both groups instead."

Max's words were met with hums of agreement and the tell-tale sound of retreating footsteps beckoned Kaz out of hiding before he spoke again.

"The trip went well I presume? Did you both make progress?" he asked, his voice hushed yet demanding.

Kazana peaked her head out in time to see the young man Four standing in front of Tris in an almost protective stance, he was everything Edward had described to her but he seemed more stern, more troubled than the image in her head.

"It did, but we will save the details for when we are in a more private setting," Four confirmed, they exchanged nods and went their separate ways.

Kaz took the opportunity to pad in to the dormitories, relieved by the sound of soft snores as she went to pick up the larger clothes Sophie had given her on her first day.

Discarding the gown on her bed, Kazana attempted to loosely braid her long knotted hair whilst hurrying down to The Pit. She had to admit herself surprised at what a ghost town the compound became in the early hours, but as protectors of the city, it made sense that a majority of Dauntless members should be night owls.

If there was one thing Kazana believed was neglected in the training sessions, it was an efficient warm up. She ran around the entire expanse of the area, picking up speed as she went, allowing the burn in her thighs and the racing of her heart to signal her on to the stretch.

"_In order to become a proficient fighter, you must first know yourself. You must find your inner strength, otherwise referred to as your 'Chi'" _

One deep breath in. Kazana allowed her bare feet to slide along the cold cement until she was in a wide side split. One deep breath out. She walked her hands forward until her body was flat against the floor. One deep breath in. She pulled her legs together and in to a crouch, slowly lifting her body in to a handstand. One deep breath out. Kazana lowered her legs and arched her back in to a deep bend, a contortion that had taken years of practice.

Her routine continued on for another hour and a half, two weeks without stretching had her body moaning in protest. Despite the initial discomfort, Kazana felt revitalized, efficient nutrition and a steady sleeping pattern made her stronger than she'd ever been before.

What doubts had plagued her mind the previous night were exhaled out in to the cool morning air as Kaz slowly opened her eyes and ushered herself out of a cross legged stance. A meditation pose she had picked up from all her years of studying.

"Impressive."

Vesper's husky tone called from the entrance above, the tall girl sauntered down the steps and came to peer down at Kazana with a curious smile.

"I heard about the fight, the others were asking after you. It's time for breakfast come on" her luminescent violet waves swung with each step as she walked away and Kazana followed after quickly, grabbing her jacket from a nearby target.

"How long were you standing there?" Kazana asked, irritated that she hadn't sensed another initiate; she had been trained better than that.

Vesper threw a smirk over her shoulder as they turned the corner in to the food hall. "Long enough," she replied cryptically, taking her usual seat beside Turf who was engrossed in his meal.

Having missed dinner the night before due to her injuries, Kaz had no hesitations in piling her plate up with pancakes and topping them with assorted meats.

Shovelling the food in to her mouth she looked up to see Four and Tris entering the hall, various members greeted them with slaps on the back and a few hugs. Her eyes drifted away from the couple to the man storming in after them, his entire body tense as if ready to spring at any moment.

The dauntless leaders, trainers and other high ranking members were all seated at the same table which was a rare occurrence. Kazana guessed this must mean they had important business to discuss, business she had to get in on.

Eric seated himself as far away from the two new trainers as possible, he looked up and his scowl deepened when he caught her stare. Kazana felt her face heat up unwillingly as he watched her from tables away; he looked away from her suddenly as if her very presence was a hindrance to him.

"Sweet, sweet girl! You have returned to me once more!" Wes cried as he sat himself beside Kazana and wrapped his face in her hair. Kaz grinned and pushed him away, trying to ignore the overwhelming sense of belonging that she got from in such moments. It was weakness, and she couldn't afford to be weak.

Wes' dopey smile dropped when he met Vesper's stare, and Kaz could not help but find similarities between he and herself. To be caught so off guard by the presence of another, for your very sense of being to disappear just by one look, she was only glad that the one person who could affect her like this was no longer interested.

"Well look who finally crawled out of hiding," Kazana looked up to find Solomon sneering down at her, Bernie was situated just behind, smiling up at him adoringly.

"I'd have thought you'd have more sense, after the thrashing I gave you yesterday," he was met with stony silence as Kaz watched him unblinkingly.

His arrogant demeanour seemed to falter slightly as he received no response, unnerved by her unyielding stare he turned instead to the timid candor by her side.

"Ready to join your friend amongst the factionless?" he questioned Lisa with a cruel smirk "You two will make a great c-" his next words were cut off as Wes pushed back from the table, the bench scraped along the floor moving every initiate with it.

Standing to his full height he looked down at Solomon, large and menacing. "I think it's time you leave the ladies alone," he spoke calmly, Vesper leaned forward and watched the exchange, her eyes alight as the tension in the air was tangible.

Solomon swallowed loudly, his faced had paled slightly but he refused to look away. He simply backed off a few steps and took a seat in his usual place with Bernie trailing on behind him. Wes continued to watch him for a few moments before sitting down, his own thoughts so distracted he failed to notice the pair of electric green eyes that gazed at him with newfound respect.

* * *

8am had the transfers making their way down to The Pit, a hand on Kazana's shoulder stopped her from going any further but the tell-tale scent of smoky jasmine alerted her to Vesper's presence. The girl picked up her wrist, and kissed the inside of it, pale skin marred with the blood red stain. "Give them hell" Vesper whispered before winking at her and flouncing off to join the Dauntless borns.

"Initiates!" Peter announced dramatically as they all filed down the stairs and came to stand in front of the chalk board facing away from them. Beside him stood Tris, small but very much aware of her power, her face impassive as she scanned the group. Kazana couldn't be sure, but she felt that the young woman's eyes lingered on her for a little longer than was required and she hoped this was due to nothing more than that bruises on her face.

"You are half way through your training, I am joined here today by someone who will be helping me to decide your fate" Kazana did not miss the way he phrased this, Peter was not one to relinquish what little power he had. "I have here your current rankings, and know now that once you have a place on the board it is _very_ difficult to move" his eyes drifted to Kazana and he smirked, turning the board around slowly to face the group.

1 Wes

2 Solomon

3 Bernie

4 Harry

5 Jared

6 Mia

7 Fay

8 Lisa

9 Kaz

She knew this would happen, Kazana knew exactly what to expect, but that did not stop the feeling of dread that churned in her stomach as she stared at her name in last place. Her eyes did not leave the board in front; she did not want to acknowledge the sad glances the other initiates gave her.

"Well that settles that" Peter clapped his hands together and beckoned for Tris to bring forward a new board. She did so with haste, her lips pursed in distaste at Peter's demands.

"We cannot access the armoury until later on today so fights will be first thing," protesting whines called out and Peter glared at the culprits as he dragged the board out of Tris' grasp.

"Any more complaining and you can all stay behind to scrub the floors tonight, is that clear?" he spat, and was met with assenting silence.

Bernie vs Jared

Fay vs Lisa

Mia vs Harry

Wes vs Kazana

What little composure Kazana had, left when she saw who she was paired against. She had wanted to make an exhibition, to prove her strength to the trainers and her fellow initiates; she was just sorry it had to be against Wes.

It was not fear that had her frowning at her large as life friend, but sadness that he would be the one to experience her wrath.

He caught her gaze and moved to catch her hand in his, his eyes spoke the words he could not voice, _"I'll take it easy on you." _

Kazana shook her head at him, her voice lost as the group made their way to the ring. Everyone stripped off their outer layers and the first pair made their way on to the platform.

Bernie seemed to take a leaf out of Solomon's book as she bit, scratched and tore her way to victory, leaving Jared blood soaked and shaking. Kaz did not miss the way Tris watched the fight with undisguised horror, the girl had been formerly abnegation after all.

Relief washed over Kazana as Lisa managed to land a few solid punches in to Fay's stomach, leaving the stubborn candor panting on the ground. It didn't take a lot for her to concede and the win would gain her friend some points, even if it wasn't enough to save her from exile.

The fight between the two Erudites was tense to say the least, two best friends battling each other for success. Harry's common sense seemed to kick in after the rankings had made it clear nobody was safe, Mia was knocked to the ground in a matter of minutes, choking and spluttering from a particularly vicious knife hand.

She stared up at her friend in betrayal; the word 'karma' seemed to come to mind as Kazana watched the exchange of looks.

It took Kazana a few moments to realize that everyone was staring at her now; even Peter did not say a word as Wes took to the ring and waited patiently for his opponent to join him. Sweet, Simple Wes, he didn't have a bad bone in his body and it wasn't fair that things had to happen this way. Kaz gazed down at her wrist which still bore the sticky red gloss of Vesper's kiss, 'but life isn't fair' she decided, climbing up to join her friend.

Wes was the first to move, he threw himself at her, big and brutish it would wind her in an instant. She did not step away but instead moved towards him at a similar pace, grabbing him by both shoulders she lifted herself at lightning speed, escaping his grasp and using his surprise to her advantage as she flipped herself round in the air and landed with a spinning back kick to his solar plexus.

Ignoring the gasps that surrounded her, Kazana wasted no time in sliding across the floor and under his legs. Wes turned to face her but did not foresee her attack as she jumped up on to his shoulders, her thighs tightening around his neck. Using her core, she wrenched herself to the side sending him toppling over on to his back, he groaned as his head smacked on to the ground. Wes attempted to grab her then whilst she was in close proximity but she simply rolled backwards off him, she took hold of his ankle and the movement seemed to catch everyone off guard including himself as she pressed deeply in to his Achilles heel.

She squeezed, he roared out in pain and toppled forward to stop her. To those watching everything seemed to happen in a flash, but to Kazana it was a lifetime, she counted. The banging of the staff, the rhythmic sound fuelled her every movement.

One, he bent forward, she head dived over his back and rolled, landing in a crouch to face him, her eyes sharp and dangerous. Two, he stomped down with his foot, ready to clobber her, Kaz pulled out the big guns and arched out of the crouch, back flipping to safety. Three, they stood facing each other, his chest heaved and his breath came out in large gruff pants, he drew back his elbow and sent a fierce punch to her face.

Four, she deflected the punch with her left arm and in what seemed to be a millisecond, a fraction of time, a single heartbeat, she twisted her body away from him and threw her leg up in to a complete split. Kazana's foot hit him directly in the temple, and in a moment the platform shook with the impact, as Wes' body hit the floor.

Not a sound followed, Kaz looked up and around at her fellow initiates. Each and every one of them stared up at her in a mixture of awe and confusion but each expression held the same question, _"Who are you." _

Taking the initiative, Kazana began to drag Wes' lifeless body off the platform and in to the crowd. Peter's mouth continued to open and close like a fish out of water, Tris was the first to move forward to help; grabbing the huge boy's other arm she smiled over at Kaz warmly. Kazana could not return the look as she stared down at her friend, a dead weight in her arms, she felt like she had attacked an innocent puppy.

Tris let go of the young man and turned to face the initiates, having decided that Peter would not be much use for a good while.

"Right, that's it for now. Break for lunch and we'll meet back here in half an hour," she looked over at her fellow trainer and noted the way the initiates continue to stare at Kazana like she was a foreign creature.

"Make that an hour."

* * *

Eric was not happy. Following the infuriating events of the previous day he had been approached by Max that morning and told to take a break from training the initiates. He would be called in to oversee their progress on the odd occasion but now that the wonderboy was back his services were no longer required.

Stabbing his fork in to the steak on his place he began to saw at the meat viciously with his knife, all the while never taking his eyes off the man who'd returned to replace him.

Lunch could not have come sooner as he had been stuck in meeting after meeting since dawn, the endless contracts and tiresome discussions had Eric wondering why he had taken the leadership role in the first place. If he had wanted to be stuck in boardrooms each day he would have chosen Erudite, God damn it!

Eric rolled his eyes as the Stiff's expression melted in to a ridiculous smile as Tris took a seat opposite him; this left him in perfect earshot for the conversation that followed.

"I'll bet you a week's worth of Dauntless cake your morning was not quite as interesting as mine" Tris teased, leaning over to pinch a cherry tomato from Tobias' plate.

Tobias quirked a brow and leaned in to her,

"No bet in the world would have me risking my share of Dauntless Cake, what happened?" Eric continued to rip in to his food but managed to tune out the voices of other members to catch her next words.

"Kaz happened," Tris declared, her voiced lilted with amusement.

Had Eric not been so eager to hear her account of the morning, he might have questioned why Tris and Tobias were so well aware of the girl, having only arrived that morning.

Tobias simply nodded for her to continue and Tris leaned in a little closer to do so.

"She was paired against number one today an-" her next words were lost when a group of Dauntless born initiates ran in to the hall, laughing and shouting they made their way straight to Kazana's table.

"THERE SHE IS! THE DARK HORSE HERSELF!" Eric heard the girl with violet hair cry, slapping Kaz on the back and grinning.

"EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING, WE GOT A BADASS OVER HERE!" another boy with a tall red Mohican shouted, his hands framing his mouth to amplify his words.

Eric leaned in to the man to his right, Tris has begun to whisper directly into Tobias' ear and he knew they would not be any more use for information.

"Tate, is there a reason your brother is screaming the roof off the place" he drawled, though his eyes never left the raven haired girl who was staring intently at her food, her brows furrowed in displeasure.

Tate was watching the display with a grin.

"You really don't know Eric, man?" He called over the excited mutters that were echoing off the walls.

"Would I have you asked that question if I did?" Eric grit out, his tedious morning and the ceaseless caws of the other dauntless members had his patience thinning. Tate did not seem bothered by the man's irritation and simply flashed him a row of pearly white teeth, nodding his head over to the girl that Eric was already staring down with burning intent.

"The Amity chick took out number one today, he's in the infirmary at the moment but that boy is built like a _tank!"_ Tate guffawed and took a bite out of his chicken, spraying food everywhere as he continued on excitedly.

"We're talking flying back kicks, flips, she actually knocked him out cold with one hit!" Another dauntless member at their table seemed to catch on to the conversation and began to chatter eagerly with Tate about the fight.

Kazana knew her victory would not be a quiet affair, but she didn't think word would get around quite as fast as it did. People she had never spoken to her in her life were congratulating her, embracing her, some had even challenged her to leisurely fights which she politely declined. She tried to eat her lunch with haste, eager to get over to the infirmary and see how Wes was doing before training continued.

Drowning out the voices of her fellow initiates, Kaz felt her body crawl with awareness as she looked up and met a pair of ashen eyes. Despite the commotion around her, Kazana felt in that moment as if everyone in the room had melted away leaving nothing but her and the man who watched her not with the disgust she had seen earlier that morning, but with what could only be described as hunger.

Eric looked at her in those few heartbeats like a large cat who had found his next meal; his eyes appeared almost as black as hers as they watched each other, their gazes never faltering. With nothing left to hide, Kazana straightened in her seat and raised a single brow,

_Happy now?_

He leaned forward in his seat nostrils flaring ever so slightly, his rough hands spread wider on the table in front, his long fingers clawed in to the table as he saw the challenge in her eyes. Narrowing his own, he allowed a slow predatory smile to curve his lips.

_Little Bat, you have no idea._


	8. Intoxication

Chapter 8

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, and it pains me. *Throws Divergent at a wall then sobs and scrambles to retrieve it apologetically* **_

Kazana watched Wes' chest rise and fall with deep content breaths, she envisioned him to be chasing cats or cars excitedly in the dream world. It was highly unlikely that her kick, though very powerful, would knock him out in to the following hour.

After fighting his way to the very top, Wes had pushed himself to physical exhaustion and Kaz guessed he was taking full advantage of the sweet rest the infirmary allowed him. Deciding that he was strong enough to fight another day, Kaz crept away from his snores and hoped she would be received in good spirits on her return.

The Pit welcomed her with silence as she watched her fellow initiates stop their excitable chatter and stare at her openly, this was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. A heavy sense of dread followed Kazana to her spot beside Lisa, her skin prickled at the memory of grey eyes boring in to her and she began to question whether her dramatic display had been a grave mistake.

Peter and Tris appeared at the entrance above, their bodies weighed down by large black bags, beckoning with a swift hand motion, they led the way to a secure unit where 9 targets were lined up.

Thick glass panels separated the initiates as they came to stand shoulders feet apart in front of their chosen board, a hard plastic box was slid across the floor towards Kazana. Peter's eyes lingered on her, a mixture of suspicion and intrigue in his expression before he moved on to the brown haired boy beside her.

Kaz kept her gaze locked on the door for a few moments longer, satisfied that no impending leaders would be watching her, she cringed as a sharp screech sounded. Solomon stood in the next booth along, his nail dragged along the glass deliberately slow as he stared her down with a bitter smile.

The material that separated them was impenetrable but his venom laced voiced reached Kazana easily.

"Fancy show you put on back there." The tone was meant to intimidate her, not blinking once as he put his lips to the glass, his heavy breaths left clouded imprints with each word.

"Too bad it didn't come in handy with me, how's the face?" he smirked gesturing to the gashes along her cheek.

Kazana knelt down and opened up the box to reveal the components within, recognizing it to be a Beretta. Never once taking her eyes off the boy who glared down at her with amused disdain, she assembled the weapon with quick familiarity, clicking the magazine in to place and rising slowly.

Food and Shelter had been difficult to find when she was factionless, but firearms were near on impossible. The first year and a half of her training had taken place without touching a single one, but after Cain and Edward had taken on the dangerous task of ambushing some of the guards on night duty, it had been a critical addition to her regime.

Kaz raised her arm smoothly; clicking off the safety she gave Solomon a wicked smile and fired three shots at the target in front of her. She did not have to look to know they had reached the centre and in those fleeting moments, Kazana felt it was worth giving everything away just to see the smug grin fall from his face.

* * *

"Okay third time's the charm, you cannot deny me now!" Vesper pleaded, twirling a purple lock around her finger. Kazana slid her plate away and revelled in the full sensation that still felt like new, rolling her eyes as she was fixed with an emerald stare.

"Not tonight, I saw quite enough the first time," Kaz groaned, the determined Dauntless born had been trying to get her to attend another party for three days straight.

Vesper's eyes narrowed with the challenge, her ruby red lips pressed in to a thin line as she tried to work out a new tactic. The bench shook with the familiar weight of Wes' bear like form; he did not bother to grab a plate as he pulled the platter of chicken drumsticks towards him, winking at Kazana as he bit in to the food. Two days had passed since the fight and he hadn't spoken one word about it, pressing a hefty palm to her mouth as she had ran in to the infirmary rambling apologies.

Kaz choked as the overwhelming scent of Vesper's perfume invaded her nose, the girl had squeezed in between her and the huge candor, unaware of the red hot blush that reddened Wes' face as she did.

"Now listen here little madam," Vesper poked a long fingernail in to Kazana's chest lightly, painted in the same alarming shade as her lips.

"A little birdy told me that the Dauntless leaders and other high ranking officials will be otherwise engaged tonight, meaning this may possibly be our only chance to go wild. Now are you in or are you out?"

Valuable information would be shared at that meeting and Kazana had been given the perfect alibi, she nodded her head slowly as if digesting the offer.

"I'm in."

* * *

Sub-zero temperatures felt akin to a thousand sharp blades again Eric's face as he stood ready and poised at the open train door. It was a sensation he knew too well, and a snarl ripped through him as one of the newly trained guards lost his balance on a particularly rough bump and fell straight in to the Dauntless leader.

Pulling him roughly to his feet, Eric gave the boy a warning glare before launching himself off the cart and on to hard cement, without looking back to see if his men had all made it he propelled himself off the roof ledge and rolled along the safety net in one swift motion.

Ripping away the bulletproof vest and outer layers that had weighed him down for the past 48 hours, he charged through the crooked hallways and along the uneven grounds of the dauntless compound, paying no attention to the men and women who backed out of his way in the process.

"Ah Eric you made it!" Max clapped his hands together and gestured to a seat beside himself and Tori, they were seated at the head of a long wide table which was littered with papers.

Shutting the door firmly behind him, Eric stalked over to the appointed chair and watched as two men dressed in similar layers to the ones he had been sporting took a guarded position by the entrance.

"You all know why you are here," Tori began, her voice soft but commanding as every head turned to listen. "Every day our system faces a growing threat from those without order, the Factionless are beginning to cause problems. It's crucial that we find a way to reason with them-" her words were cut off as Max gave a derivative snort.

"Reason with them? There is no reasoning with the Factionless. We are here to find a way to stop them. Eric, if you care to tell the others what you and your men have found out these past two days?"

Max leaned back in his chair and stared expectantly at the younger leader.

Kazana watched the hostile looks exchanged between the two men and decided that there must be an unspoken hierarchy between the three leaders.

The conference room was vast, guards were stationed at every corner and heavy duty bolts insured no intruders could listen in.

Kaz was thankful for once of her sinewy limbs as she lay deadly quiet in the narrow air vent that looked down on the room, giving her an ideal vantage point.

Eric did not speak for a few moments and instead waited patiently for the other members to give him their undivided attention, it was imperative to him that he maintain control despite Max's attempts to belittle him. Irritation flared up as he met Four's expectant gaze, one of the few people who could not be intimidated by Eric, he stood up to his full size and addressed the group.

"My men and I met with the guards who are currently stationed where a majority of the Factionless reside, to their knowledge; they remain as useless and subdued as ever." Kazana bristled in anger at the words, but kept her palm firmly over her mouth, silent breaths tickling her fingers as she watched him work the room with a commanding tone.

"It was only when we took residence in one of the warehouses that we noticed a difference, many of them I recognized to be ex-dauntless but the ring leader has yet to be found. We have reason to believe they are receiving help from Faction members".

"Which Faction?" Tori asked, her brows furrowed.

"All of them," Eric answered.

"They have access to resources that can't just be found on the street, food, weapons, books, this is a lot bigger than we initially thought."

One of the men who worked in the armoury looked agitated and addressed Eric openly.

"Why didn't you just stop them when you had the chance? Shoot the perpetrators and move on?" Murmurs of agreement followed as the table broke in to discussion.

"Just kill them all now, there are too many of them anyway," one voice piped up angrily.

"No just show them who is boss, scare them a little," an older woman suggested, her eyes narrowing at the thought.

Kazana listened to their crows in horror as their ideas became more extreme, their violent nature coming to a head as they shouted in vain. In an attempt to shuffle forward and get a clearer view, her boot became wedged in a miniature gap in the vent, she cursed inwardly and tried to free herself before they heard.

Eric slammed his hand on the table and the noise came to an immediate halt, he fixed them all with a cold glare.

"Killing them solves nothing, scare tactics will not work at this stage. I've seen them interact; they are smarter than you think. Our next step is to organize a meeting with Jeanine Matthews and Jack Kang to see if we can get access to the truth ser-"

He stopped abruptly when a loud thud sounded from somewhere above, a metallic bang that could only have come from inside the room.

Kazana's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. In trying to free her shoe from the steel prison, she had jerked her foot violently and attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Her breaths came in hot nervous pants as she tried to sidle backwards out of the vent on her stomach, the tell-tale wall behind her alerted her to the sudden drop.

Kaz hung for a few moments from the vent and landed with bent knees on the ground just outside the conference room. Breaking in to a sprint, she heard the door opening behind her and pumped her arms faster, her legs burning with the effort.

Eric wasted no time in storming out of the room; the guards fell behind as he ran full speed down the dauntless halls. Whoever had been listening in, they must have been of a very small stature, and very fast too apparently, he noted as he rounded a corner.

There was a sharp squeal as Kaz's boot scraped across the cement, turning on the balls of her feet in to another room. Heavy bass music took her by surprise as she was met with flashing strobe lights and swaying bodies. Moving hastily in to the crowd, Kazana removed the elastic from her hair and allowed it to flow down her back; she rubbed vigorously at her eyes, smudging the black ink.

With a furious growl, Eric threw himself in to the throng of bodies that the intruder must have immersed themselves in. His tall stature allowing him to look over the heads of other members and initiates alike, in such a chaotic surrounding he had no idea what to look for and knew it was of no use to search now.

Running his hand through his cropped hair, Eric snatched a bottle out of the hands of some faceless dancer.

"HEY!" she complained, but stopped short when she saw just who it was she'd been addressing.

Eric took a swig of the bitter substance and sunk in to one of the armchairs that resided in the corner, it was no use returning to the meeting now, everyone would be on edge knowing that a mysterious eavesdropper had heard every word.

Making an attempt to blend in, Kazana began to mix a concoction of spirits together, her mind whirring with the information she had just heard, she berated herself for having been so careless. Throwing her head back she downed the mixture in one gulp and winced as the vile liquid burned her throat, she wondered why the other factionless had clung to these bottles like it was their saving grace.

A very suggestive, very drunk Vesper sauntered up to where Kazana currently had her head ducked down by the drinks table.

"Well heellllooooo there stranger, fancy seeing you here," she slurred, a small hiccup followed her words and had Kaz not been so on edge after her near escape, she might have laughed at her friend's unusual state.

"I think someone needs to sit down," Kazana smiled grimly and allowed Vesper to lean on her as they neared an empty chair, the taller girl fell in to the seat with a graceless thump, her head lolling on the head rest and eyes fluttering shut.

Eric took advantage of his position in the shadows to observe the lithe creature who had plagued many of his waking thoughts over the past few days. Even on duty he had found his mind wondering repeatedly to that moment in the hall, when her eyes had met his, so fierce and full of challenge.

She sighed heavily and lay back on to his arm rest, unaware that her every move was being followed by his amused gaze.

His eyes roamed down her relaxed form, it was the most at ease he had ever seen her, head tilted back to reveal a long milky expanse of neck. Her body looked fuller then it had that first night in the kitchens, the muscles in her shoulders and arms were more pronounced and yet still feminine, a small waist flared out in to pronounced hips.

Kaz sunk further in to the arm rest, her head leaning on the wall behind as she stretched contently. Her black vest rode up with the motion and against his better judgement Eric felt his hand graze the soft skin there. He had been certain her eyes would fly open in surprise, and that she would jerk away from him then and seek the safety of her dorm, but she did not.

Unusual warmth seemed to spread through Kazana's body as she relaxed, half sitting, and half lying across the armrest beside her violet haired friend. Everything seemed to be lighter, more relaxed around her as the music and voices faded in to a distant hum.

She was suddenly aware of a roughened hand stroking down her waist, the familiar scent of smoked oak filled her senses and she was reminded of the fleeting fires that had warmed her during those lonely nights on the streets.

Instead of leaning away from the touch as was her main instinct, she found herself seeking more. With eyes still closed she turned her head and breathed in the heady masculine scent, Kaz sunk lower still until she had sidled in to a small nook in the arm chair, her small shivering body now pressed against a warm solid one.

Eric watched with halted breath as Kazana slipped gracefully in to the space beside him, the arm which had been outstretched now secured her against him. Her head fell back against his chest and she listened for a few moments to the gentle thrum of his heart before skimming her nose against a chiselled jaw. She took him by surprise as she relaxed in to him, her face buried in the warm expanse of skin between his jaw and collarbone.

Kazana was all too aware to whom it was she was now curled up against, nobody could feel as rock solid as he did, no one radiated the warm earthy scent that he did, and no one made her feel body feel quite as alive and electric as Eric did.

It was of course due to her earlier indulgence that she found herself now submitting to these sensations rather than fighting them but such thoughts did not occur to her as she traced her hand gently down the skin tight material of his black shirt, exploring the hard contours she found there.

Noting how Kaz had still not once opened her eyes, Eric used his free hand to trail across her jaw, turning her head so he could observe her more closely.

Her long black lashes dusted the white almost purplish skin beneath her eyes, a strong regal nose led down to full, crooked lips. Such imperfections had never been more desirable, as she opened her eyes slowly to gaze up at him.

Despite the delicious numbness that had taken hold of Kazana's body, she still felt her heart race with nerves as she opened her eyes to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat as she met his obsidian black gaze, shadowed eyes bore in to her with open lust and it was paralyzing.

Her stare faltered for a moment as she became aware of his lips, dangerously close to her own. Eric followed this movement and noted the way her tongue darted out teasingly to wet her own lips, her hot shaky breaths fell against his jaw and the tension was unbearable and tantalizing all at once.

Sliding his hand more possessively across her jaw and in to her soft hair, he held her firmly there and she offered no resistance as he pulled her closer to him. It was in that moment, as the inevitable feel of his lips ghosted over hers that they were ripped away from each other by the piercing wail of an alarm.

Kazana jerked away from Eric's embrace and fell unceremoniously on to the floor; the impact of the cold stone was sobering as the walls echoed with noise. All music had been halted and the bodies that had swayed and swaggered under the intoxicating lights were now evacuating the room in a chaotic frenzy.

The spell was broken for Eric as he watched the party come undone, one of the other two leaders must have sounded the alarm in an attempt to find the rat.

_The rat, _he remembered, that was why he was there wasn't it and the little bat had distracted him. He watched as she scrambled to her feet and backed away from him, their eyes locked in a moment of perplexity. She had caught him off guard, made him _weak_. He rose from his seat and pushed past her roughly, heading for the exit, he had no time for distractions.

He would not let this happen again.


	9. Punishment

Chapter 9

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. *shakes fist angrily at the sky* **_

_8 years prior to initiation _

A pained whimper escaped Kazana's lips as a clammy palm was pressed to her mouth, a wiry arm kept her firmly in a low crouch. Sleek silver cars raced past her in flash, sadistic grins pasted on the faces of the men who hung carelessly out of the windows.

"Stop struggling," the man who held her hissed, his breath tinged with the poisonous odour Kazana had become so accustomed to.

"They'll hear you!" frightened tears streamed down her face as gunshots sounded in the distance, some wailed at the sound, and some just stood blank faced and waited. Waited for their fate.

The official term was purification, the day in which a select number of dauntless members would drive out with their weapons and cut down on the ever growing number of factionless that dirtied the streets.

Tucked in her usual reading spot, she had been unable to stifle her screams when the first gunshot sounded and was pulled away by the man who currently held now. Though gaunt himself he had no trouble in containing her, begging silently with his eyes that she remain quiet for the both of them.

Her muffled wails came to a halt when the next congregation of cars sped past, her wide eyes too big, too haunted for her childlike face, met the narrow glare of a young woman clad in the typical black attire of a dauntless member.

"We got one back there!" she called out, and Kazana felt the arms around her loosen as the older man took off in the other direction.

_"Hide!"_ he cried out over his shoulder before disappearing in to the shadows.

The screeching of wheels had Kazana bolting in to action, taking off down the empty streets of the factionless residence. Manic laughs barely reached her ears as her heart pounded in frenzy; the desperate pleas of those she recognized echoed from roads away, it was an orchestra of misery.

"YEEEEEEE HAAAAAAA!" screamed the driver as he reversed carelessly in to the dustbins she'd once used as refuge, and accelerated towards her.

"RUN RABBIT RUN!" the woman cackled, squinting in to the setting sun and firing two bullets at the tiny girl.

Adrenaline pumped through Kazana's veins but she feared it would not be enough, tears blurred her vision and she felt her bare foot twist inwards on the unforgiving gravel. The laughs increased at her struggle as she crawled forwards on her bloodied knees, sheer desolation brought begs for mercy to the tip of her tongue.

The car squealed to a halt and the slamming of doors alerted Kazana to their oncoming presence, chunky boots scraped against the rough surface beneath them. She rolled on to her back to watch them charge forward, a malicious glint lit the eyes of three faces, two men and a woman advanced towards her like excited hyenas.

It was only as they came closed that Kazana noticed one of them was exceptionally young, 13 maybe 14 which made him a dauntless born, he was the first to reach her and took no trouble in pushing the heel of his boot in to her grazed cheek.

The pressure increased as he knelt down in to the press, his eyes were a sweet baby blue and they glittered with glee when Kazana stared back up at him defiantly, her trembling form betrayed her fear.

"She's all yours, Slo," the woman crooned, dropping her gun and looking down at the boy with a motherly sort of affection. He grinned up at her and reached for the weapon, his grip was clumsy and weak when he held it to Kazana's head, but that did not make her any less afraid.

"Any last words?" he taunted, digging the metal in to her temple. His proximity was enough that flecks of spit fell on to her nose when he spoke, his breath sweet from the dessert that would have been so graciously dished out to him back at the dauntless compound.

Kazana cleared her throat timidly and leaned in to him, she gazed up at him with such pathetic longing that he was not prepared for the feel of her teeth when they ripped in to his cheek. Kazana did not think, did not question when she sunk her jaws in to the boys smooth flesh; she simply held on with vicious tenacity and jerked her head back violently.

He flew backwards with an excruciated howl, blood poured from his face in streams but Kazana took no notice as she shuffled away on her backside and took off in to a sprint.

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed at her, his voice hoarse with exertion.

"I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

_Present day_

Any traces of alcohol that had numbed Kaz's mind had long gone as she weaved through the panicked bodies of her fellow initiates. All members were headed in the same direction, the alarm could be heard in every section of the compound but it where the noise was at its peak that everyone came to a stop.

Eventually not a single voice could be heard over the ear-splitting wail, the three dauntless members stood sombre faced before a monstrous speaker. Eric stood looking at the crowd with stern countenance, reaching over to punch the button beside him so all became silent.

Max was the first to make a move as he strolled forward with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You have all been called here tonight because there is a traitor in our midst."

Excited murmurs followed as the impact of his words sunk in but were halted instantly as he held up a steady hand.

"Though we know not all the details, we have reason to believe that there is to be an uprising."

Max's words rung out to the men and women in their hundreds who clung to his every word.

"There are people in this city, our city, who want nothing more than to watch it be run down to the ground. Those who are too _weak _to belong, those who have failed to succeed, to thrive and now want _you-"_ he gestured with one long sweep to the swarm of black before him "_you_, the strong, the brave, the fearless, to give in to their demands!"

Cries of outrage followed his words and Kazana felt herself being knocked repeatedly in to fervent bodies, straining forward in order to be heard.

The dauntless leader's voice rose as he continued to speak bringing again silence.

"These people, these…traitors, would see this faction burn among the flames in which it was forged. So I ask you...WILL WE STAND FOR IT?!" his voice bellowed furiously and Kazana could barely recognize the people she had come to know so well, with as their faces twisted in anger.

"NO!"

"I SAID WILL WE STAND FOR IT?!"

"NO! HELL NO!"

Kazana only hoped that in their animalistic excitement, the others would not see beyond her false cheers.

"We stick together!…but just know that not everyone is who they seem, I want you all vigilant. That is all for tonight, I will leave you with that." He turned then and retreated back in to the leaders headquarters, leaving behind disarray.

Dragging herself back to the deserted dormitories, Kazana was barely aware of the eager voices around her as she went. She had gathered valuable information that would serve the mission well, but had now made things ten times more difficult as everyone would be on their guard.

Uneasiness surrounded Kaz like a dark cloud and sleep could not be more welcome as she sunk in to her soft mattress. Evelyn would have to hear about this, and soon.

"Rise and shine, tuna brine!" Wes sung cheerfully directly into Kazana's ear as he brought a fluffed pillow above his head and brought it down with vigour. Her hand shot up in a moment, with eyes still closed as she deflected the playful hit.

"Nice try, apple pie," she laughed, pushing herself out of the bed and grabbing the underwear that Wes dangled in front of her face.

Incidentally, apple pie was dished out generously along the tables as Kazana took her usual seat across from Vesper and Dale. Figuring this was a tactic to sweeten the members up; she found the thought soured her taste for it and reached instead for a large bowl of oatmeal.

"Stop right there…traitor," a cold voice halted her hand and Kaz felt her heart drop as she looked up to Turf glaring at her. The table was deadly quiet as the others paused to watch the interaction, suddenly his face broke out in to a grin and Wes' face was sprayed with apple as Turf laughed.

"Gotcha! What a load of rubbish anyway, seriously that man could tell everyone to take off their pants and wear them like rabbit ears and we'd all do it."

Kazana couldn't help but beam at him as she saw a new side to the boy she'd tried to avoid for so long, he was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

Breakfast continued on in silence before Vesper dropped her cutlery with a loud clatter and grabbed the napkin from her lap, reaching over she dabbed at Wes' face until all traces of food were gone.

"What?" she growled, noticing the way everyone looked at her with cocked brows. It was easy to envision the husky voiced girl beating a fellow initiate to a pulp or polishing off shot after shot of straight vodka, but such small displays of affection was something Kazana had never seen in her before.

The bearlike boy said nothing as he dug in to his food, but the remnants of a blush stayed on his face all the way to The Pit, where an array of knives were waiting for them. Peter stumbled in to the training room 10 minutes later than usual, holding an icepack to his head he slumped down by the wall and sneered as the initiates looked at him expectantly.

"Get on with it then!" He spat.

Kazana was the last to select her blades, weighing them in her hands, she was just beginning to take her stance when Tris appeared on the stairs.

"You're _late,_" Peter snapped, Tris simply gave him an indignant look and came to stand beside Lisa who was facing the target head on and seemed to be aiming for the ground.

"They're working with knives today," Peter groaned, massaging his head with the icepack. Tris rolled her eyes and moved Lisa's arms and legs to make the throw more affective.

"Why don't you come up then Peter, I understand you're quite the _killer_ with a knife" she quipped.

Kazana smiled to herself as Peter bristled in anger and came to stand behind her.

"Partied a little too hard last night I guess, not that you'd know anything about that huh, _Stiff_".

Tris refused to give him the satisfaction of replying, turning to walk up the stairs she addressed the initiates.

"I'm going to get more supplies, keep practicing."

Peter turned his attention to Kazana.

"Well don't just stand there! Go!"

Angling herself so that she stood diagonally on from the target, Kaz drew back her arm and prepared for the throw but was cut off once more by a screech coming from further down the line.

"Get off me!" Mia cried, her short hair wrapped tightly in Solomon's fist as he bore down on her, her back to the target.

"You think you can smart talk me and get away with it?!" he punctuated his words with a sharp tug of her hair, she whined at the motion.

"That's enough," Peter drawled, leaning against the target and watching the display with disinterest.

Solomon wilfully ignored him as he slammed a fist next to Mia's head making her jump. She whimpered and her eyes darted around the group, a silent plea for help.

"I'll show you crazy, you brown nosing piece of-" the hand he had raised was pinned in an instant to the target by the edge of his sleeve. A single blade continued to tremble with the impact of the hit and a small trickle of blood slid to the floor where his wrist had just been nicked.

"Don't you touch her," Kaz snarled. Her body still tense from the force of her throw, she straightened up and walked calmly over to where Solomon stood staring at her. His grip loosened enough for Mia to slide out from under him and back up into Jared's open arms.

Pulling the blade from the target in one swift motion, Kazana decided to take one more chance in wiping the surface of the knife across Solomon's bare shoulder, smearing it with his blood.

An amused chuckle sounded from behind her as Peter came to slap Kaz on the back.

"You're a fast learner Amity, you'll fit in here." The smile fell from his face when he saw the state of Solomon's wrist.

"But that right there was an unauthorized attack, and I can't just let that go unpunished. See Max after training and he'll sort you out." Rolling his eyes as Solomon continued to stand there clutching his wrist and shaking.

"Go get that cleaned up."

Tris returned soon after that, oblivious to everything that had just taken place and began to lay the table with more knives.

"Everyone take 5 steps back. I want to see you throw long distance."

* * *

Kazana's body was slick with sweat by the time they were dismissed for dinner but she found the thought of being at Max's mercy put a stop to her appetite and decided to head straight to him before attempting to stomach something.

A timid voice stopped her halfway up the stairs, and Kazana found it sounded entirely unfitting coming from Mia's mouth.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

Unable to think of a reply, Kaz could only nod in response and carried on up out of The Pit. The petite girl followed behind and she could hear the cogs working in her head like a true Erudite.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you" Mia confessed, running a little to keep up with Kazana's long strides.

"It's fine" Kazana was nearing the Dauntless leaders headquarters when she realized Mia wasn't going to leave. "You just said what everyone was thinking, I forgive you. Now you have to go before anyone catches you here."

Mia nodded eagerly and lingered for a moment before heading off in the other direction.

Nearing Max's office, Kaz heard raised voices from within the room and found what little determination she'd had flee when she recognized just whose it was.

"I will not waste my time babysitting whilst we are at risk of a war!" Eric's voice was verging on a yell and there was a muffled bang as his fist made contact with the wall.

"You said yourself you wanted to train the initiates; I thought you'd appreciate this" Max replied.

"The point is that you are asking me to waste my free time t-"

Having heard quite enough, Kazana raised her hand and tentatively knocked on the door. It was thrown open in an instant by a very enraged Eric; he looked ready to bite the head off whoever had dared to interrupt his conversation but his mouth snapped shut when he saw who it was.

"Ah speak of the devil, Kaz is it? I've heard a lot about you. Please come in." Max beckoned to a seat before him, the glass of his desk was invisible underneath the plans and diagrams that covered it.

Treading carefully over to the seat, she tried to sink naturally in to it and found unwanted memories of the night before plague her mind as she looked up at Max's confident smile. The persona of a leader, it made her queasy for some inexplicable reason.

"It's rare here to have an initiate come in to training and make a name for themselves before stage 1 is even over, and an amity transfer no less!" Max chuckled warmly, she forced a smile in return.

"Imagine my surprise then when I heard that you are currently the lowest ranking initiate!" he clapped his hands together and did not look in the least bit bothered by the statement.

Kaz found herself confused at his brash words, was humiliation to be her punishment?

"This is true…sir?"

"Max" he corrected.

"Right, Max. This is true, but I am making improvements…I hope to rank higher by the end of stage 1" she finished calmly, hoping he would buy in to her story.

"Oh no doubt you are! But with potential such as yours, to waste it would be a crime!"

Kazana's eyes narrowed, _'Oh you'd know all about that'._

"That's why Eric will be helping you train nights" Max finished.

The words took a few moments to sink in, and it took a few moments more for her to even formulate a reply.

_She became aware of his lips, dangerously close to her own._

"I…I was under the impression I'd be mopping floors Sir."

"Max" he corrected again and laughed "I'm afraid mopping isn't one of Eric's forte's, but there a great deal others thing he could help you with."

_The tension was unbearable and tantalizing all at once. _

"I really don't think that's necessary, I am doing just fine on my own."

A derisive snort sounded from behind her and she turned to see Eric leaning against the now closed door.

His entire stance seemed relaxed but the muscle in his jaw twitched as he looked down at her coldly, stony grey eyes scrutinized her in a way that much differed from the previous night.

_She offered no resistance as he pulled her closer to him._

"Are you deaf? Or just stupid? You're ranking last initiate. You can pull all of the fancy kicks you like but unless I'm impressed, you can say goodbye to stage 2." He smirked as she gaped at him.

"Is that a threat?" Kazana bit out, forgetful for a moment that she was under the watchful glare of two dauntless leaders.

"It's a fact, and I suggest you take a more respectful tone with me if I'm to be training you for the next 12 days," he warned, eyes glinting dangerously.

Kazana wanted to snort, to wipe that righteous look from his face and challenge him right there, but it wouldn't do. Instead she gave a single nod, which was enough for Max who slammed his hands on the table eagerly.

"Fantastic! You'll be a great asset to us Kaz. Now if you excuse me I have a lot of work to get on with. Eric you'll see her out won't you?"

He flapped his hand towards the exit and punched random digits in to an elaborate touchscreen in preparation for a private call, signalling that the conversation was quite over.

Eager to flee the room and put as much distance between herself and the dauntless leaders as possible, Kazana rose swiftly from her chair and moved through the open door. A solid form kept her from advancing any further as the hand that held the door lifted and it shut behind her with a bang.

It had come to the point where Eric was in her personal space more often than not, so she was surprised when he stood at least two paces away from her. His face set in its usual impassive expression.

"I expect you ready for training at 8.30 every evening, without fail. Is that clear?"

His voice contained a rough quality to it. Kazana cursed herself for the way her body responded to the sound.

"Crystal."

_The inevitable feel of his lips ghosted over hers._

The space between them only served to enhance the memory of what had occurred only hours before. He did not move straight away, she held his stare as a question seemed to hang in the air around them.

_What happens now?_

Eric gave his answer by turning away and walking further in to the leader's quarters. Leaving Kaz to breathe a sigh of relief, she was happy that the previous night had meant nothing. She was.

Heading down in to the food hall to join the others, Kazana tried to fight the gnawing irritation that he had dismissed all that had occurred between them with such…_ease!_

So consumed was Kazana, by thoughts of him that she failed to acknowledge Max's words until her body was engulfed in cool bed sheets.

'_You'll be a great asset to us'._


	10. Raw

Chapter 10

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**Here it is! The next update! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, BUT I do own the fight sequences in this story so FEAST YOUR EYES on the delicious brutality. **_

Kazana supposed she had never spent long enough in the presence of proper company to know that it was considered sociably inacceptable, even to an ex-Candor, to stare so openly at ones friends. Without such mannerisms having been drummed in to her early on, Kaz saw it fit to study Lisa intently the next evening over dinner.

"If you're trying to burn a hole in to the girl's head, a gun might be more apt right now" Turf snorted, noticing Lisa's discomfort at Kaz's unyielding stare.

The words didn't deter Kazana as Lisa finally met her stare and raised an eyebrow in question; it was in such moments that she saw great oddities in her friend. The simple fact that Kazana had shocked everyone with her strength and combat skills was strange in itself, but Lisa had never met someone so unconventional. Where Wes was unusual in a comedic, purposeful sort of way, Kaz had quirks that never failed to surprise, even to her diverse group of friends.

* * *

_Previous night_

A routine had come in to place without a word being spoken about it, the dauntless borns always finished training first, which meant Vesper and Turf were always ready and waiting in the food hall when Lisa and Kazana arrived. About halfway through the meal Wes would bound in and knock over a few drinks in his wake as he took a place at their table, freshly showered and salivating at the plates before him.

"VeeVee!" indistinct voices screeched, bringing the groups attention away from their food and instead to the three girls that had somehow managed to squeeze themselves next to Vesper, unaware of the seething glare Turf shot them as he was separated from his plate.

Vesper's jaw clenched with annoyance but she managed to paste on an amiable smile for the girls who simpered back, giggling.

Kazana chewed her food slowly as she watched the display with brief glances, all three of them seemed to sport the same spiky bob and side swept fringe that Sophie had shown her in the styling room, each however, wore it in a different colour.

Mermaid green, Fiery orange and Bright Lemon Yellow, Kaz was reminded uncomfortably of the girls who'd stared at her with open interest as she'd begged on the streets with cupped hands all those years ago.

"Who are your new friends?" Green hair asked, twirling a piece of Vesper's hair around her finger and smiling sweetly at the group, her mouth curled wickedly when her gaze fell on Wes, who tucked in to his potatoes with wild abandon.

"Yeah Vee, aren't you going to introduce us?" Orange cooed, resting her head on Green's shoulder and reaching over unashamedly to pinch a sliver of bacon from Lisa's plate. Vesper smacked the hand away from her hair, slowly placing down her fork to gesture in Lisa's direction.

"This i-" her words were cut off by a sharp squeal.

"Oh god there he is!" Lemon exclaimed, flapping her hands as the group turned their heads in the direction of her conspicuous pointing. Kazana felt a slight twinge in her stomach as she noticed the focus of their attentions, Eric walked in to the hall and over to his table with calm deliberate steps, his jaw set, and body tense as if constantly awaiting an attack.

"Damn, would you look at those _arms, _enough to _crush_ a guy," orange swooned; falling further in to green's shoulder who nodded slowly as if in a trance.

Vesper scoffed at the pathetic scene before her.

"You'll catch flies if you don't put that away," she smirked. Lemon snapped her jaw shut but didn't avert her gaze.

"Can you blame me? He touched my hand during training today; I'm never washing it again."

Turf and Wes watched with unveiled horror as the three girls fell over each other trying to crane their heads in the Dauntless leader's direction. Green hair met Wes' stare and gave him a sultry wink, only Kazana noticed Vesper tense at the action.

"I think you three ought to leave" Kazana said, earning shocked looks from the group.

"And why would we do that?" Green hair sneered, scrutinizing Kaz up and down.

"Because I find you to be extremely irritating at this time, your presence is causing discomfort to my friends and I think we would all unanimously agree that this meal would be a lot more enjoyable should you go elsewhere."

Their mouths gaped open at such upfront shrewdness, it was at this moment that Lisa turned to peer at her new found friend. Very strange indeed.

* * *

_Present_

Kazana watched as Lisa met her stare, she found studying the girl to be a satisfactory distraction from the fearful anticipation that churned within. In just two hours she would be expected to begin her training with Eric and expose her weaknesses, but even worse her strengths, to the man who could pose the biggest threat to Kaz's mission.

She had noticed Lisa become more withdrawn as training went on, cracks could be seen in her usually well-kept composure, and no doubt initiation was beginning to take its toll.

"You should get a tattoo," Kazana declared.

"Why? So I have something pretty to look at when I get booted out of here?" Lisa mumbled dejectedly.

"No. So you have something to spur you on when you win your next fight."

Lisa scoffed at the words but her eyes already began to shine with the possibility. Sighing, she pushed her plate away and gave Kazana a wobbly smile.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

The two made their way to the tattoo parlour with haste, and Kaz found herself stumbling slightly as she saw Tori, one of the three Dauntless leaders, sat at her desk, brow furrowed in concentration. Lisa coughed gently, alerting the older woman to their presence.

"I'll be with you in just a moment," Tori chimed, not taking her eyes away from the intricate pattern she was tracing.

"Choose something you want and come to me when you're done," her voice held the authority of a leader and yet welcomed them further in to the parlour where Lisa began to browse.

It took her little time to decide on a pattern she liked, a frown marred her features as she noticed Kaz still standing at the entrance empty handed.

"Aren't you going to get something?"

Kazana could not explain to her friend the true reason of her reluctance. If the mission were to succeed, she shook her head, _when_ the mission succeeded; she didn't want a constant reminder etched in to her skin, of the people she'd betrayed in the process.

"I'm scared of needles," Kaz supplied, relieved when Lisa simply shrugged and approached Tori with her chosen piece.

With little else to fill her time before the training session began, Kazana refused the chair that was offered to her and leaned against a nearby wall, watching as Lisa winced every time the needle made contact with her shoulder blade, eventually allowing her eyes to fall shut, lulled by the gentle buzz.

"Baby? You in here?" A masculine voice asked from the entrance of the parlour.

"Behind the desk!" Tori called.

Strong cologne had Kazana choking as the man swept past her, she opened her eyes irritably, just in time to see him lean down to where Tori was seated and peck her on the lips.

Lisa looked distinctly uncomfortable at being so close to their affectionate greeting, Tori giggled and swatted him away with her free hand.

"Don't distract me, this is going to take a while, go entertain yourself until I'm done."

The man huffed jokingly and looked around, his eyes falling on the dark figure in the corner of the room, half hidden in shadow.

Kazana sucked in a sharp breath as he looked up at her, bright blue eyes squinted in to the darkness she now shrouded herself in. Silently begging that he would come no closer, her pleas went unheard as he made his way over to lean on the wall and peer down at her.

His body was incredibly lean, almost sunken in the oversized vest he sported, and his head was shaven making the contours of his face appear all the more hollow. An angry red scar ran from the sharp outline of his cheekbone to the corner of his lips. Kazana felt acid rising up her throat, as his eyes bore down into hers.

'_I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!'_

It couldn't be, she shivered, not him.

"_I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" _

Closing her eyes, Kazana waited for the moment of recognition, the screech of victory that would resonate around the walls as he remembered that fateful day.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes once more to find him smiling wickedly at her.

"Hello beautiful." He winked.

Kazana blanched, had she been wrong? Was this the boy who had vowed to instigate her death one way or another, all those years ago?

"The name's Sloane," he continued, seemingly unperturbed by her silence.

'_She's all yours, Slo'_

Kazana felt revulsion crawl within her she inhaled his scent, artificial and domineering, it couldn't have suited him better.

"Cat got your tongue honey? I could always help loosen that for you…" he drawled, stepping further in to her personal space. Time and Experience seemed to have made her unrecognizable to him, and Kaz was no longer sure whether to be thankful.

"I think I'll pass," she quipped, fixing him with a bitter smile. Glancing over in Tori's direction she noticed the woman was engrossed in her work, oblivious to her boyfriend's come on's.

Placing an arm on the wall beside her to block her in, Kazana found herself reminded of the moment Eric had cornered her in the pit, the heated thrill absent as she met Sloane's leer.

"You sure about that?" he murmured, Kaz opened her mouth ready to tell him just where he could stick his remarks when Lisa released a particularly loud cry of pain.

Sloane jumped away from her as if burnt, glancing in Tori's direction to make sure her attention was focused elsewhere, it was. Kazana took the opportunity to make her way briefly over to the entrance, giving Lisa an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it would take this long, I have to go now."

Lisa frowned, "What? Where?"

"Uhh, Kitchen duties, Max's orders after yesterday.." Kazana cursed herself for not having thought of a better excuse earlier. Lisa's eyes widened in understanding, she nodded and Kaz made her way to leave. She shuddered as she saw Sloane's twisted smile, holding a finger his lips in a shushing motion.

Kaz narrowed her eyes and stormed out of the room, furious that he should make her feel so dirty. So engulfed by anger was she, that Kazana failed to noticed the tall solid figure heading in the opposite direction.

Hurtling head first in to his chest, Kaz fell back on to her backside with bruising force. Eric looked down at with thinly veiled amusement, his expression hardening when she scowled up at him.

"You're going the wrong way initiate," he bit, lacing his hands behind his back as she stumbled to her feet.

"I was just going to change," Kaz replied tersely. Eric's eyes flicked up and down her form in a moment.

"You have your training gear on already have you not?"

"Well yes but not a t-"

"Then why are you still wasting time? Let's go," he interrupted sharply, turning to lead the way. Kazana silently seethed behind him, having discarded her outer clothes earlier that day for something drier, she was left with very little to train in.

"Are you always this moody?" Kazana questioned, emboldened by the anger that Sloane's perverted advances had instilled.

"Are you always this suicidal?" Eric replied, no doubt referring to her snarky comment. Kazana rolled her eyes, it was true that he did intimidate her, but he didn't need to be so extreme.

"Only around you." she smiled up at him sweetly, he simply glanced down at her in annoyance and continued down the steps into the main arena. Kazana wondered whether he might have hit his head as he made his way over the furthest wall, fixing her with an impatient glare when she did not follow.

Pushing on the wall, Kaz gaped as the stone gave way under Eric's hands, leading to a section of the compound she had never been aware of. Walking through the stone arch, she concluded that Cain must have been unaware of the room's existence when mapping out the area for her.

It was half the size of their usual training area, punching bags and targets lined the walls, part of the stone had been carved out so as to store a particularly dangerous looking set of knives. Her face lit up when she saw a single rope hanging from the impossibly high ceiling, it was perfection.

The smile dropped from her face when she saw Eric sliding the rock back in to place, he turned and noted the wary look Kazana fixed him with.

"Relax initiate, it's just a precaution, Max doesn't want anyone getting wind of these extra sessions in case it starts raising questions."

"Shouldn't it? I am getting extra help after all. Hardly seems fair."

Eric picked up a winding of white cloth and began to circle it around his fists with complete ease, it was clear he had undertaken the task many times before.

"No it doesn't seem fair, not when you're perfectly capable of passing initiation yourself but…" Eric halted his movements and smirked up at her.

"You're not."

Kazana's jaw clenched at his taunts, deciding that words were void in such a situation; she reached down to unlace her boots and throw them carelessly towards the entrance. She turned back to stare at him defiantly, as if to ask, what now?

He simply stared back; a dark amusement now lit his eyes as he took a step closer.

"You don't intend to train in that do you?" he asked, finding far too much humour in the situation for her liking.

"Yes, actually," Kaz retorted, crossing her arms over her chest,

"Well as your trainer, I'm telling you to change."

"I'd rather not" her voice was laced with animosity.

Eric tensed as she glared up at him in defiance; he was not used to being denied, especially by an initiate. Having bound both fists efficiently, he tore the fabric away in one swift motion, tossing the bandaging over his shoulder.

Kazana's resolve wavered for a moment as she watched his effortless show of power, her arms falling down to her sides as she went to take a step back.

Using her distraction to his advantage, he stepped forward and grabbed hold of the neck of her vest with two hands. Her eyes widened in alarm but before she had time to react he ripped the top in two and let it float down to the ground.

Kazana's jaw dropped as she felt his rough hands tearing her vest in two, leaving her in her training pants and sports bra. Words failed her as she gaped at him in astonishment, the cool air left a trail of Goosebumps down her arms and torso.

The cocky sense of victory that Eric had felt in that moment of power fled him as he took in the sight before him. Her chest heaved in silent fury, drawing his eyes to the hint of shadow which dipped down between her breasts.

Concealed by the teasing material, he felt the muscle in his jaw twitch, swallowing thickly as he was unable to look away. A light dusting of goosebumps covered her marble white flesh, and it took a great deal of control for him to resist reaching out to knead the smooth skin there. The longer he looked the more heated his thoughts became, he wanted to possess her completely, leave dark bruises and bites on the curve of her neck, as she came undone beneath him.

The shocked outrage that had Kazana trembling before him seemed to dissipate in moments as he watched her with unabated lust. His eyes trailed down her body slowly and despite the anger she felt at his audacity, she could not help the jolt in her stomach and the curious twinge between her legs his look inspired.

The feeling was completely unfamiliar to Kaz, but all she knew was she needed relief, the tension that had begun those two nights ago had come back full force and her whole body felt aflame. There was something so raw about the way he looked at her, she took a deep breath in order to calm down, but found instead that his natural oaky scent only intoxicated her further.

Both were having a very difficult time figuring out why they shouldn't give in to the moment right there.

It was Eric however, who remembered first. Closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the lustful images her unyielding gaze instilled in him, failing however as he imagined her wide innocent eyes staring up at him as he taught her a great deal many other things.

Kazana found her mind clearing as he took a step back from her; it was much easier to think without his stormy grey eyes watching her so intently. Creeping delicately past him, she retrieved the bandages he had thrown away and began to bind her own hands, watching as he took deep breaths with eyes still closed.

When they opened again, Kazana was fixed with a cold glare, and for her sake, she couldn't be more glad. Grabbing a knife from one of the hollows in the wall, she cut through the cotton and tucked the ends in to her fists.

The weapons and tools had been kept aside leaving a majority of the room clear, an ideal fighting arena. Kazana rolled her shoulders back, enjoying the satisfactory click she got from the motion, and stood with feet shoulders width apart; she met his glare head on.

"I'll be assessing your abilities to begin with, so we will start with combat. I want to see how you really perform in a fight."

"Let me guess? No one concedes?" Kaz asked airily.

"I think we'll reserve that for later sessions, I wouldn't want anyone asking questions when I'm dragging your body to the infirmary" Eric derided, to anyone else the comment might have been a chilling one but Kazana had always had a sadistic sort of humour.

"Dragging really? You sure know how to make a girl feel special Eric," Kaz gave him a cheeky smile, incensed by the prospect of a _real_ fight, against a worthy opponent. Her expression became altogether darker, it had been _too _long.

If Eric was surprised by her sudden brashness he did not show it, angling his body to face her side on. Adrenaline pumped through Kazana's veins as she watched him drop in to a ready stance, she followed suit and they eyed each other the way a predator might eye its prey, neither backing down.

Kaz had expected him to fly forward first, to use brute strength the way Wes had to overpower her, but he instead waited, expecting her to make the first move. She did not disappoint, flying forward with a simple jab to the nose, as he made to block the movement and make his attack, she changed her move last minute and kicked him squarely in the stomach.

Eric watched, winded slightly, as she pivoted on her foot to send another kick towards his head. Fast reflexes had him sweeping one leg under hers to send her flying on to her backside. He used her momentary fall to pin her down with his body, knees falling on either side of her torso. She struggled beneath him causing him to smirk down at her, "mistake number one, never-"

His haughty words were cut off as she head-butted him squarely in the nose. He groaned in pain and Kazana took no time in turning them so her legs now encompassed his, she tried not to think about the way his firm muscled thighs felt beneath hers.

Raising one arm she made to continue her attack on his face, his arrogant, handsome face. One hand shot out and grabbed her arm, wrenching it behind her back causing Kazana to cry out. She was thrown off him in an instant, Eric rose to his feet and kicked down, aiming directly for her head.

There was an understanding between them now, neither was ready to concede.

Grabbing the offensive leg, she pulled, using the momentum to bring Eric crashing back down to the floor. Kazana found herself unable to quell her laughter as she watched him fall, it was such a delicious sight. Eric growled and launched himself at her, a well-aimed punch found its well in to her solar plexus.

"FUCK!" she wheezed, all mirth leaving her as they glowered at one another.

He moved forward to plant another fist into her mouth but a flick of wrist had it flying off course, they continued in this way for some time, every movement wickedly fast as they threw and blocked punches and kicks.

Eric did not like to be beaten, and he certainly would not give up victory to an _Amity_ initiate. He pulled a long sharpened knife from one of the dips in the wall and saw the way her eyes widened in fear at the movement. She was calmed however when he slide the knife across the floor to her and picked up one for himself.

"Time to finish this Little Bat," he growled.

"What are you waiting for?" she taunted, her eyes glittering.

They flew at each other with a sharp clash of steel, the silent tribal rhythm spurred Kazana on once more as they circled each other, knives moving in sync as they jabbed and blocked. Their breaths grew into heavy pants as they continued on relentlessly, sweat dripped from every pore of their bodies.

Kaz grew tired of waving the weapon around and ducked his next blow, throwing the knife to the ground. He was stunned when she avoided the swipe of his knife with a smooth back flip. _What was this creature? _She came at him from behind, a vicious blow at his knees that sent them both to the ground.

Kazana tensed ready for his next move but saw none, she realized then that he was lying motionless on the floor.

_She had won._

Overcome with both relief and worry, her nervous laughs filled the silence as she turned away and wiped the slick sweat away from her eyes with shaky hands. A large arm barred her movements in a second; Eric knelt behind her seated form with one arm held around her throat, the blade winked at her under the artificial lights.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," he murmured in her ear, his harsh voice tickling her neck. Kazana froze for a few moments before, lolling her head back on his shoulder, conceding defeat.

He moved the blade away from her neck and both came to a stand, their bodies heaving from the savage workout. Eric went over to move the stone using considerably more effort than he had before; he found it difficult to gloat in his victory when he should have finished her in a single move.

Kaz shoved on her boots with haste, grabbing the torn shreds of her vest, she made to leave but was stopped by a wicked thought. Eric stood at the open doorway, his face set in its usual impassive expression, but the top he had been wearing was so damp it clung to every contour of his sculpted body.

"Thanks for the work out Eric," her voice was husky as she leaned up to place her lips by his ear.

"But maybe next time lose the shirt."

Kazana could not help the grin on her face as she sauntered away.


	11. Alone

Chapter 11

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. *muffled sob*_**

* * *

_6 months prior to initiation_

The bread in her hands had the consistency of a brick, dry and tasteless; it was a welcome discomfort to Kazana. It filled a void that was only too natural to her; Edward was not quite as beholden as he picked at the crisp dough.

"This is an abomination, there is an abomination in my mouth right now" a distinct look of displeasure marring his features as he slowly chewed. Kazana glanced up from her pitiful meal, her mouth stuffed to the brim with what remained of the bread. "Weh iyor nugunna eedat" she shrugged, wiggling her fingers in his direction.

Edward shot her a look of disgust, a laugh erupting from him as he held his food out of her reach.

"What was that my lady? I'm afraid my weak ears could not discern your regal dialect!"

Kazana scowled at him and struggled to swallow some of the food wedged in her throat, "Well. If. You're. Not. Gonna. Eat. That," she repeated slowly, grappling at his hands with renewed force.

Edward's chuckles increased as she attempted to climb over him for the remainder of the loaf, he knew not to push her too far, even he was smarter than to challenge the girl who was now referred to among the factionless as 'The Lethal Weapon'.

Her attacks ceased as she felt a wad of dough lodge itself in her throat, Kazana's face began to redden as she hacked up the offending substance. Breathing a sigh of relief when she spat it on to the ground and inhaled a fresh gust of air, once calmed she looked up to find Edward staring at her in complete horror.

A few moments of silence passed between them before his face broke in to a grin, he literally hooted with laughter, an uncontrollable honking sound as his eyes shone with mirthful tears. Kazana could not contain her giggles at the very sight of him, such moments were a rarity.

"You-you you're so-" Edward fell on to his back, body shaking from the force of his laughs. Kazana mimicked the movement and shuffled up next to him so they both stared up at the darkening sky.

Finally catching his breath he turned his head to look at her with a wide smile.

"You're a complete savage," he chortled, she turned to face him with a proud smirk.

"Absolutely wild, what would your mother say," Edward froze, smile dropping as he realized the error of his words.

He watched her with a mixture of shame and pity, she turned away from his gaze.

"Kazana I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I-" his words halted as she held up a hand and inhaled deeply, turning to him with a neutral smile.

"You've no reason to apologize Ed, it doesn't bother me," she reassured, a cool nonchalance in her voice. He studied for a few moments, wary that she would close herself off from him.

"It's just we've never discussed…I wasn't sure whether it was a touchy subject for you...," he spoke carefully gaging for her reaction, but she simply fixed him with an eye roll and a crooked smile.

"Nothing to be touchy about, I was born parentless, I've never known anything else...it helps when you don't know what you're missing."

Edward felt a painful pang in his chest as he watched Kazana shrug and look down to fiddle with the thread of her trousers, a dark curtain of hair shielding her face from him.

"I'm so-"

"That's enough! I said don't be, it's fine! I'm fine! Everything's fine!" she snapped, immediately regretting her outburst as she watched his face fall.

She sighed and moved closer to him, bumping his shoulder with her own and shooting him a cheeky smile.

"You know if you're really sorry you could always part with that abomination…"

* * *

_8 years prior to initiation _

Kazana grimaced as she crouched in a secluded alleyway and spat out a mouthful of blood, gagging on the steely taste that belonged to another. Having had the one place she could call home destroyed in The Purification, it was a struggle to find somewhere that would provide sanction in the after-burn of the event. Shadowed figures watched as she stumbled through the streets, narrowed eyes following her every movement as what survivors had remained strived to protect their hideouts.

A pained whine caught Kazana's attention, inclining her head towards the direction of the sound her eyes fell on a young woman who cradled a bundle of blankets in her arms. Two more children clung to her tattered robes, thumbs in mouths as they gazed back at Kazana with curious eyes.

An 8 year old Kazana took cautious steps towards the family, body trembling as the woman's head snapped up. Her eyes, wide and hollow amidst a gaunt face, narrowed in fear and anger, "you can't stay here!" she spat.

Kazana retreated back, tense and fearful as the viciousness of her tone broke the charged silence. "I didn't want to stay I just-"

"You get away from here! We have little enough food and shelter as it is, go! Shoo!"

Breaking in to a run, Kazana strived to distance herself from the woman's hatred. She threw herself in to an abandoned alcove, sliding down the crumbling wall, and finally allowed anguished sobs to wrack her body. She buried her shaking hands in to her hair, bitten fingernails digging in to her scalp as the pain swallowed her whole.

It wasn't the cold, hunger or exhaustion. It was loneliness, and it overwhelmed her.

"_Mummy." _

* * *

_Present day_

Eric wasn't looking at her; he was looking in every direction but _hers_. Kazana watched him shamelessly with narrowed eyes from her place at the breakfast table. _What is his problem?_

"-so I just decided to shoot the duck and eat the dauntless cake myself," Wes declared, poking the distracted girl beside him.

"Sorry what?" Kazana asked, slowly drawing her eyes away from the other table.

"My dream? I was telling you about how I became the beloved tyrant of this city, bringing infinite wrath in my wake, adored and feared by many," Wes sighed dreamily, suddenly lost in his beautiful, if not slightly insane visions.

Vesper looked on with her mouth agape as everyone tucked into their food.

"Am I the only one who is highly disturbed by this boy?"

Mia leaned over from her place further down the table.

"Perhaps you are just highly aware of him, it is common knowledge that one side effect of attraction is to be very much in tune to the object of your desires," she gave Vesper an expectant smile, as if to be congratulated for such a revelation.

Wes grinned, suddenly very disinterested in his fantasy as Vesper's face flushed a light crimson.

"Shut up Nose."

* * *

**Harry vs Lisa**

**Mia vs Solomon**

**Jared vs Fay**

**Bernie vs Kaz**

Kazana winced as she saw the name that was written alongside Mia's, what friendship they had was weak, but it still bothered her to see the vicious glint in his eye as he sized the former Erudite up. Her worries were quelled for a moment as she watched Lisa take to the ring, there was a confidence about her that was entirely new and she wondered whether the previous night had played an important factor.

The fight was drawn out for longer than expected, Harry wasn't ready for the onslaught that Lisa gave him and it was only after she began to tire, beating at him with desperate punches, that he finally tripped and knocked himself out in the process.

Peter sniggered at the display, but nodded in approval as Lisa dragged herself out of the ring, panting wildly.

"Well that's new," he snorted, proceeding to circle Lisa's name, her face broke in to a victorious smile.

"Smile all you want, you're still ranking bottom," Solomon sneered, jumping onto the step where Mia was already stood dejectedly, her eyes cast down.

Kazana felt her fists tighten as she watched him stalk around her arrogantly before taking up a ready stance, how she would love to give him a real fight, and by real fight she meant kick his ass.

One vicious hair pull and Mia was on the ground face down whilst Solomon kicked her repeatedly in the face and ribs, his teeth gritted and a crazed pleasure contorted his features as he battered the girl senselessly. It wasn't long before she slumped on to the ground in defeat; he continued to beat her anyway.

"Enough!" Peter shouted, his expression one of confusion and shock. Kazana snorted to herself, _as if you're any better. _

Jared put up no resistance as Fay ripped in to him during their fight, his head jerked up in surprise when Tris burst through the entrance and down the stairs. Fay used this to her advantage and knocked him to the ground with a final blow.

"Late again, Stiff?" Peter drawled.

"Important matters, I had to deliver a message. I'm here now, what have I missed?" she asked.

"Nothing worth seeing," he shrugged, eyes flickering to Kazana's direction. Kaz grinned openly as she saw Solomon's face twist in a scowl, but frowned as she watched him whisper directly in to Bernie's ear. Her opponent nodded and finally met Kazana's gaze with a dangerous smile of her own.

The two girls took to the ring, Bernie ran to take her place, feet bouncing back and forth in anticipation. Kazana moved calmly to stand opposite her, never letting her eyes stray from the girl's face, never giving an inkling of how she'd attack.

A piercing scream erupted from the girl as she went to latch herself on to Kaz, arms flailing. The unusual approach threw her for a moment, but she landed her fist with ease in to the open target that was Bernie's chin.

Disappointment flooded Kazana as she watched her fall ungracefully on to her arse; Eric had ruined her for any other opponent. She scolded herself immediately at the thought, _stop glorifying him, you fool!_

Scrambling to her feet, Bernie threw an aggressive punch towards Kazana's face, who defected it with ease, Kaz had not expected the girl to sink her teeth ravenously in to her blocking arm.

Before she had time to slap the girl away, she felt Bernie's desperate hand grasping on to her ponytail, wrenching it to the side.

"Fuck her up Bernie!" Solomon crowed and it occurred to Kaz then that he must have whispered words of advice in her ear. _So she wanted to fight dirty._

Kazana used the arm that was not currently being gnawed at by a psychotic abnegation transfer, to wrap her hand calmly around the girl's neck. She squeezed riotously, causing the girl to loosen her grip on Kaz's hair; Bernie's face began to purple as she took a step back trying to escape Kazana's hold.

They locked eyes and Kazana did not need a mirror to know her eyes were burning, her face contorted in complete loathing, Bernie shrunk under her malevolent gaze. Kazana gripped the hand on her hair, and bent four fingers back until there was an audible _snap_.

Bernie fell to her knees with a Banshee like scream, cradling her broken hand to her chest as angry tears flowed down her face. Kazana felt no remorse as she looked over to Peter, one eyebrow raised.

"Urm…I think that's…that'll do for today. I want everyone here on time tomorrow, we'll be doing something a little different, and can SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!" he shouted, flinging his hand in the direction of the girl whose wails still echoed off the walls.

Peter stormed out of The Pit, followed by Tris who shot Kazana a fond smile before leaving. Wes regarded her for a moment after they left, and then fell to one knee, head bowed and fist clenched to his heart.

"Tyrant Queen, I am at your service, I bequeath my life to you in the pursuit of knowledge so that you may teach me your wicked wicked ways!" He looked up at her for a moment with a cheeky wink before returning to his original position.

"What sort of queen am I? Without my chariot?" she laughed but was cut off when he grinned and proceeded to throw her over his shoulder.

"TO THE FEAST, WE GO!" He bellowed, zooming off towards the food hall.

* * *

Eric was stalking from one side of the wall to another when Kazana approached the secret training quarters at 8.32pm that evening. Her calm yet confident steps only served to anger him more as she neared; he'd been like a livewire all day, just waiting for the spark that would set him off.

"You're late." He snapped, a quick once over had him noting she had opted for a more conservative outfit for their session, if that gave him displeasure, he sure as hell wouldn't acknowledge it.

She looked startled for a moment, but relaxed against the wall to look him dead in the eye.

"Sorry _Sir,_" she sassed. Eric felt his groin twitch at her sly tone, lust and resentment had been searing inside him since their heated fight.

He pushed the stone away as he had done the previous night but blocked her way with a single arm; Kazana looked up at him, a retort ready on her tongue but was stilled by his stony expression.

"Talk to me like that again and see what happens. I'm still the leader here, and you're still just an initiate, one wrong move and you're out. Is that clear?" his voice was a cold hiss, the defiance in Kazana's face melted away leaving a rare vulnerability.

Her body felt alive with that same energy she felt course through her whenever in his presence, _why does it have to be him_?! She nodded, he retracted his arm slowly and Kaz darted to the far side of the room, eager for the distance, a chance to clear her head.

"I want to see how you handle a gun," he slid a black case towards her.

What confidence she'd had seemed to have left her as she met his impervious stare, their interactions from the previous night had given her a false sense of security. Despite his constant coldness, she'd begun to sense a certain sort of…intimacy between them, and now she felt like a fool.

Crouching down to open the box she assembled the weapon with swift fingers, trying to ignore the way his eyes burned into her as she did. In a matter of moments she held a loaded gun in her hand, Kaz rose and avoided Eric's gaze as she came to stand before one of the targets.

Deciding that she did not want to push him any further that night, Kazana did not pull the same stunt she had with Solomon, holding the weapon in both hands, she raised her arms and pulled the trigger.

5 shots fired, 5 bullets found the centre of the target. Her eyes never drifted from the bull's eye, she simply stood and waited for further words of instruction.

Kazana gasped when a pair of strong arms enclosed around her waist, Eric's solid form was pressed against her back, electricity surged through her body and god he just felt so _warm_. His large hands guided her hips in to a straighter position; he ran them up to her shoulders where he pressed his thumbs deep into the tort muscles.

Kaz bit back a moan as his fingers applied the perfect pressure to her sore tendons.

"You need to relax," his voice had taken on a gruffer tone and it sent shivers down her spine. "The tension is slowing you down, try again."

Closing her eyes, Kazana relaxed in to him, her heart was beating a mile a minute but she found the adrenaline effective as she looked at the target once more and fired five more shots, each one reaching the same point, but at a much faster rate.

Eric felt the vibrations of the gun through her body as he allowed one hand to drift back down, clasping her waist tightly. She was an excellent shooter, he was hardly surprised, what he hadn't expected was the strong reaction he felt at seeing her fire the weapon, her dark eyes fixed with deadly determination on the target ahead.

He knew how it felt to want a woman, he was no stranger to his libido, but Eric knew better than to think this was just another easy lay. She was powerful, Kaz had worked hard to conceal that from him, from everyone, but he saw her strength now, and he wanted it.

Hence why he stood now with her small soft figure pressed firmly against him. He knew he had to stop, whilst he still had the excuse of 'helping' her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, especially when she released a breathy sigh and relaxed further in to him. Her raven locks were swept in to a high ponytail leaving her neck exposed to him; he gripped his hands tighter, trying to regain some control. It was then that he heard it, as his fingers dug deeper in to her flesh she released a whimper of pained pleasure, and he felt his last slip of resolve melt away.

Kazana's face flushed with embarrassment as she heard the pathetic sound leave her mouth, but her eyes widened when she felt him tighten his hold in response. Strong, tense muscles formed a secure cage around her torso as his nose skimmed her jaw line, his hot breaths teasing the skin of her neck. The force of his hold had her moaning throatily when she felt herself grinding back into the unmistakable hardness of his erection; they both froze at the sound.

It was clear to Kazana now, just how very cold the stone room was when he released her in an instant, she stumbled forward slightly but managed to catch herself. The gravity of the situation weighed down on her as she turned to find him regarding her, his eyes dark with desire but it soon vanished to the steely mask that Kaz came to resent in that moment.

"Go," he demanded, pushing the rock away and standing as far from her as he possibly could whilst holding it open.

Her legs were jelly beneath her as she struggled to form a coherent thought; he was glaring at her now. Kazana had never met someone who could fire her up the way he did, make her entire body pulse with a burning need she did not understand, and then cool in an instant, so tenacious and unfeeling. She stood rooted to the spot, her eyes staring up at him wide with confusion.

"Fucking GO! NOW!" He roared. Kazana bolted from the room without another word.

* * *

Peter had been right; they were doing something different which was why Kaz now stood shivering on the rail tracks beside her fellow initiates, jumping from one foot to the other in anticipation of the train.

When it finally arrived she threw herself on without hesitation, eager to escape the icy morning air, the others soon followed and slumped together on the floor in a lazy pile. Kazana remained standing, staring out the train door at the retreating compound.

Her face flushed when saw an agile muscular form swing in through the open door at the other end of the carriage; suddenly the day trip had become a lot less thrilling.

She continued to gaze resolutely out at the approaching city but was interrupted when a broad arm shot out and slammed the door shut. His warm earthy aroma was enough to alert her to who was stood beside her but she reluctantly turned her head anyway to meet his sardonic look.

"Careful Initiate, at least leave the suicide attempts until after you've been cut," he smirked. Kazana seethed silently at his words but refused to rise to the taunt as she walked away to slump down beside Lisa, who watched their exchange with interest.

Eric took on an authoritarian tone as he addressed the transfers and dauntless borns alike.

"Okay listen up, today we're going to be visiting the Fence, this is where we guard the city against any possible attacks." He paused when an audible groan sounded from the group, he glared at those who had moaned in protest and they halted instantly, his voice hardened.

"The Fence is where many of you will end up working should you pass initiation, so I'd get pretty damn accustomed with it if I were you."

He shoved open the door and moved into another compartment.

A dreamy flutter sounded by Kazana's ear and she turned to find Orange hair gazing out after him, chin propped up on one hand.

"I just love it when he gets all tough and dominating," she giggled and Kaz felt a flash of red hot irritation at the girl's words, _it's just because he riles me up…nothing more. _

The city began to fade in to the distance as the train neared their destination, what seemed to be hundreds of black dots lining the vast fence turned out to be the many legions of Dauntless troops, stationed at different points, some with their backs away to the city, and some watching their approach with hawk like eyes.

Kazana leaped from the train with a flip, and landed with her feet planted firmly in the ground, Vesper followed suit and the girls grinned at each other for a moment before heading off after the others. Eric, Peter and Lauren led the way whilst Four and Tris lagged behind the group, Kazana could not help but notice the nervous glances they gave each other as they perused the area.

She stiffened when the familiar scent of cologne travelled up to her.

"Hey man! Didn't know you were on duty today?"

They'd come to a stop and Peter was now pulling Sloane in to a half hug, slapping the older man on the back.

"Well I couldn't miss the chance to show the new initiates around now could I?" Sloane grinned, glancing over the group momentarily, his eyes lingering appreciatively on Vesper who seemed oblivious to the attention. Kazana sighed in relief as she remained hidden behind her friend.

Sloane's arrogant grin slipped slightly as he met Eric's cold stare. "Eric, what a surprise…shouldn't you be off on exciting missions, saving lives, taking lives, whatever it is you do," his voice was laced with bitterness which seemed to make the Dauntless leader smile despite the underhand insults.

"Actually I've got all the time in the world, perks of the job" his smirk deepened as Sloane's fists clenched. Kaz watched the exchange curiously, it seemed like there was some history between the two, but for once she found herself grateful of Eric's power, it pleased her to see the older man's baby blues burn with fury.

He turned on his heel and stalked off to address one of the soldiers, and soon they were all separated in to pairs and to Kazana's great ire, she was stuck with Lemon. On closer inspection it seemed that the crooked patterns in the Fence were in fact stairs and boy were there a lot of them.

After a great deal of climbing, and a number of whining complaints from Lemon, the two managed to get to the top of The Fence, threatening barbed wire lined the entirety of the area and stopped at waist height.

Unsure what exactly she was supposed to do now that they were up there, Kazana decided to just take in her surroundings, gazing out at the Amity fields she saw that the house in which she had stayed before the choosing ceremony was out of sight, this had of course been on purpose.

"Fantasizing about home?" Eric grunted, appearing beside her suddenly and there was a loud sigh from Lemon's direction.

Kazana snorted, "Hardly."

Eric scrutinized her reaction, ready to make another remark when he felt a tug at his sleeve; a strange yellow haired girl was gaping at him like a fish out of water.

Kaz managed to hold back a laugh as she saw Lemon pestering the Dauntless leader with her incessant questions, all mirth flooded from her body as another presence stood behind her.

"Well, well. What a pleasant surprise to see you here," Sloane drawled, again stepping much too far in to her personal space. Kazana did not allow him to stay behind her for very long as she turned her body to face in his direction.

"Is it?" she sneered. Backing away until she felt cool metal digging in to her spine. His smile widened as he took a step forward.

"Mhm, what a naughty little thing you are, hiding away the fact that you're an initiate. You could get me in to a lot of trouble you know, but then I've always found I like a bit of danger."

"Yeah, you know that's funny, I feel the exact same way. In fact everyone here does, we're Dauntless, it's sort of a given," she rolled her eyes and turned to see Eric staring daggers at Sloane who was now leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You look familiar, it's strange I feel like I've seen you before, I just can't place it" his words were a distasteful buzz in her ear, and it took Kazana every ounce of strength not to flee right there, her heart pounding from his recognition. She could not let him suspect, especially when she now had the Dauntless leader's attention too.

If looks could kill, Kazana thought, as she watched said leader's eyes slide to hers. His whole body was rigid, jaw tight, the muscles in his arms flexed beneath his form fitting jacket as he stepped towards them dangerously.

"Kazana!" Four's voice called from the top stair, she looked down at him in question as he beckoned for her to follow him. She did not hesitate to do so, oblivious to Sloane's frustrated groan as she hurried away and even more so to the crack of Eric's knuckles.

"What is it?" Kaz asked, though she really didn't care as long as she was safe away from that creepy leer. Four stopped mid-way down the stairs and just gave a nonchalant shrug.

"You're supposed to be seeing everything, not just the top…why don't you have a look around further down."

Kazana watched as he tried to make the sentence seem casual, relaxed. She could have asked why he singled her out when the entirety of the group were gathered at the height of the fence but decided his strange request was a blessing in disguise, anything to avoid Sloane.

Light quick steps had her travelling down the stairs and on to the hard pavement below, the area was deserted and she could just make out the hint of green through the thick metal wiring.

"Psst!"

Kazana whipped around, trying to discern the direction of the voice.

"Oi, Psssst!" her mouth fell open when she saw a familiar tuft of golden blonde hair poking through the metal. Edward was on the other side of the fence.

"What are you doing here?! You're going to get yourself killed!" she hissed, running over to hook her fingers in the grooves. A single blue eye gazed back at her, crinkled in amusement.

"No he's not," another voice piped up and Kazana turned her head to see Evelyn standing some feet away from him.

Kazana gaped at them, "I...what...how-"

"Now is not the time for questions I'm afraid Kazana, I just knew we would not get another chance like this for some time. Tell me everything."

Relaying the details of her experiences so far, Kazana watched as Evelyn's face changed from amusement to shock, anger and then thoughtfulness. She had of course left out a few details from her experiences in Dauntless thus far, but the important parts were there.

"Two leaders of Dauntless are helping you with extra training? Why? Why are they paying you special attention, I told you specifically to stay under the radar!"

Kazana felt her face come aflame with guilt under Evelyn's inspection.

"I tried! I fell behind and it worked but then I was ranking so low I had to make a point, I…I didn't mean for this to happen. Besides Max isn't helping me, Eric is the one training me." She finished, not sure why that would make the situation any better.

"Do you train nights with him? Does he know the full extent of your abilities?" Evelyn questioned.

Kazana nodded. "I do, and I'm not sure he…he knows a lot more than I would like him to," she mumbled.

Evelyn didn't speak for some time, she and Edward shared a look and Kazana suddenly felt more distance between them than just a metal fence.

"Has Eric shown any interest in you?"

"Well I think he was intrigued by my rope cl-"

"Don't be naïve Kazana. I'm asking you if has tried to become more intimate," Evelyn said calmly, Edward looked uncomfortable at the exchange but continued to watch Kazana, awaiting her reply.

"I…no…no he hasn't," Kazana swallowed thickly, unsure as what she should say, all she could picture was the coldness in his eyes as he told her to leave the previous night.

Evelyn scrutinized her for a moment, leaning her head forward to rest on the other side of the fence.

"Kazana I hadn't planned for this to happen, you seemed to have gotten yourself into quite a precarious situation," she sighed. Kazana felt a prickle at the back of her eyes; shame flooded her at the woman's words.

"But it could prove to our advantage." She finished. Kazana looked up at her then, brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have managed to capture the attentions of a man who has direct information to the plans of every faction in this city."

Kaz's stomach churned as she anticipated her next words.

"What is it you are asking me to do Evelyn?"

Edward was looking away now, anywhere but her direction. Thick blonde strands of hair obstructed his face from her view but Kazana could see the way his knuckled whitened as he gripped the metal tenaciously.

The steps above her began to tremble under the weight of the initiate's boots, loud excitable voices cutting through the tense silence that had fallen over them.

Kazana pulled away from the fence but did not back off. She needed to hear what the older woman had to say, she craved for Evelyn's guidance and thought it pained her; Kaz could not leave without a plan, a way forward.

"I'm asking you to seduce him."


	12. Fury

Chapter 12

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, but I am a Dauntless Fighter on Quizup? So that has to count for something… right? **_

_6 years prior to initiation_

"Come back here Rat!" a young voice jeered as Kazana sped down another alley away from the Erudite headquarters, neatly trimmed trees faded in to the distance behind her as smooth paths became gravelly roads.

"Leave it Sam, she's not here" a timid voice spoke up, three boys and two girls all clad in rich blue uniforms were chasing after the fleeting figure.

"Not until she returns what she stole!" the boy, Sam, spat back. Pushing his glasses further up his nose he peered around another corner, squinting in to the darkness.

"Who cares? It's just crisps, and they weren't even yours! Come on, before we get in to trouble!" another girl with twin plaits tried to gesture back to the pathway but was dismissed.

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson and who better than us? Don't be such a wimp!" a different boy sneered and ran in to the shadows, the others all followed suit.

Kazana cursed herself internally as she backed in to a dead end at the far side of the alley, she had just wanted to come and retrieve her book, but hunger had gotten the better of her so she'd grabbed what food she saw and made a run for it.

"There you are!" Sam crowed, spotting the girl crouched in the corner. Shuffling away with the book hugged to her chest, Kazana saw as they approach that they couldn't have been older than her own ten years, but with a group of them surrounding her she had no chance of escape.

"What do you think we should do with her first?" the first girl asked, eyes glistening with keen excitement.

"Nothing."

The group who had now enclosed around her, whipped around to see who had spoken. Kazana watched anxiously as they stepped away from her slightly and she could now see another boy stood at the other end of the street, his entire body basked in light.

"I…we were just, we just wanted to…" Sam stuttered, he stumbled in to a side wall when the boy approached them calmly.

"You were just picking on a defenceless girl?" the boy supplied, his voice calm and derisive.

"She's just another Factionless Rat, and she was stealing!" one of the girls whimpered but shrunk under the boy's cold stare.

"I think it's best if all of you leave, before it slips out that you've all taken part in such ignorant behaviour."

Not a moment passed before the group were clambering out of the alley, tripping over each other in their attempt to leave.

Kazana stared up at her young saviour, his face was undetectable in the darkness but she couldn't help but find his voice familiar.

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching out with one hand, unconcerned when her dirty palm clasped his own. Kazana was unable to voice her thanks, so she instead nodded furiously and then sprinted away without another word, deciding that she had risked enough that day.

The boy watched her go with a puzzled expression, he turned to leave but found his path obstructed by a hard object. Crouching down to inspect the solid item, he found it flex beneath his fingers. He brushed the dust from the top and stared at the cover in dismay.

'A History of Martial Arts.'

* * *

_Present day_

The sweet caress of the evening air on Kazana's face did little to cool her simmering fury as the train returned to the Dauntless compound. She replayed Evelyn's words over and over in her mind; angry tears of frustration burned the back of her eyes, as their conversation had been cut off too soon.

"_I'm asking you to seduce him."_

This had never been part of the plan, she was a fighter, and a damn good one at that, but what Evelyn was asking her to do went above and beyond her capabilities. Kazana could not shake the feeling that what had started out as an honorary mission, had now become nothing more than a dirty deal, in which she was reduced to a simple whore.

It was the exact reason she longed to change the system, too many nights she had spent on the streets watching as factionless women offered themselves, desperate and willing, to powerful men who took pleasure in exploiting their weaknesses.

"Well that was boring as hell," Vesper muttered, leaning against the wall beside Kaz with arms crossed behind her head. "If that's what I'll be expected to do day in, day out for the next 30 odd years then count me out!"

Turf scoffed, "You should be so lucky, you're looking at 20 years tops. Old Madge was thrown out yesterday."

Vesper's eyes popped open, "No Shit! Madge? Really? I could have sworn she had another 5 in her at least, that's screwed up." She nibbled a strand of violet hair thoughtfully before turning to Kazana with a smirk.

"So, care to tell me what you were up to this afternoon?"

Kaz felt her heartbeat quicken as she met her friend's sharp green eyes, "Wh..what?" she stammered.

"Don't act dumb, you know what" the girl winked and Kaz could only stare in response. Vesper rolled her eyes. "That guard? Sloane? I saw you guys talking from across the fence" she waggled her brows.

Kazana's stomach churned at the thought, she scowled at the taller girl. "It was nothing, besides, he's with Tori. Remember?" she struggled to keep her tone nonchalant.

"Didn't look like nothing from where I was standing, maybe you were too busy making eyes at Eric?" her smirk deepened.

"Excuse you?!" Kaz paled. Had she really been that obvious? Had Evelyn seen something she'd missed?

"Kidding!" Vesper chuckled, "Somehow I can't see Eric with any girl, he's too terrifying. Mind you, he does have a pretty smoking bod…and those eyes man…"

Kazana snorted, though the derisive sound was more to cover up the sound of her choking.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like greenie over there," she nodded her head towards the three dauntless born girls, giggling away in the corner of the cart. Vesper barked out a laugh, "Greenie, I like that, though maybe it'd suit you a little more" she leaned in with mirthful eyes "Amity."

Kazana shoved her shoulder, laughing along with the girl as the train approached their nearing stop. "Speaking of nicknames, do the Dauntless borns get to pick them too?"

Vesper shrugged, "Sure we do, Turf here would know all about that!" she grinned as the boy beside her flushed red.

"Shut it V" Turf warned, flinging himself through the open train door. The girls immediately followed, but Vesper began to pester her brother incessantly.

"Come on Turfomeister; tell Kazana your real name."

"Go jump in the chasm." Vesper clutched a perfectly manicured hand to her heart, feigning hurt. Kaz smiled lightly at the pair, though her mind continued to wonder, plagued with the thought of her next training session with Eric.

"Fine, be that way…Turmeric." Vesper grinned in triumph but gasped when her brother tackled her to the ground, they wrestled ferociously as other members began to crowd around and cheer.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO REPEAT THAT NAME!" Turf shouted.

"Oh Boohoo! Cry me a river!"

Kazana watched the display for a few moments more, her brow furrowed in concern as she debated whether or not to intervene. The fight was playful enough, but it had begun to attract too much attention as she glanced and saw Four and Tris approaching.

She stepped forward and used her thumb and forefinger to press into Turf's jugular, he yelped in pain and flew back, and Vesper tried to use his moment of weakness to throw a haphazard punch but was detained. Kazana gripped the girl's wrist and used her other hand to twist it down to the ground, causing Vesper to squeal.

"Alright! Alright! I'm done!" Vesper conceded and Kazana released her immediately just as Four and Tris came to stop beside them. Turf came slowly to a stand, rubbing his neck in circular motions. "Damn Amity, that's a tough grip you got there."

Four's eyebrows rose as he looked down at them all with arms crossed, suddenly looking a lot more menacing than Kazana had ever seen before. "I don't want to see you referring to each other by your old factions, you're all Dauntless now. That is unless I decide to deduct more points from you for wasting everyone's time."

Vesper and Turf caught on immediately, and scurried off in to the hall followed by the remaining onlookers. Kazana however, stood firmly in place and studied the two trainers before her. Tris glanced up at Four with a slight frown before turning to her.

"Something wrong, initiate?" she asked coolly, though Kazana did not miss the discomfort in her eyes.

"Why did you ask me to separate from the group today?" Kaz questioned, her jaw set resolutely as she stared at Four.

"I already told you. There was a lot more to see" he glared back at her, but his throat bobbed nervously and Kazana's temper only rose at his disregard.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" she spat, he stepped forward to reply, his eyes flashing in anger but was stilled as Tris placed a small hand on his arm. They shared a momentary look before pulling Kazana away from the throng of people and in to a small alcove.

"You should keep your voice down" Tris spoke soothingly, though it did nothing to calm her turmoil of emotions, anger at having been lied to, hurt that she was isolated from the only people she could call family, and crippling fear over Evelyn's parting words.

She could not deny to herself, the strong attraction she felt towards the cold Dauntless leader. But he was a monster, a representative of everything she yearned to fight against. Kazana felt a pang of guilt as she realized she had enjoyed the secretiveness of their encounters, the rare opportunity to taste the forbidden fruit without watchful eyes and talk of conflict.

"Why exactly should I do that?" Kaz bit out.

"You know why," Four sighed, leaning out to check for any curious ears.

"No, I don't think I do. You are going to have to be more specific."

She locked eyes with Tris, the two seemed to scrutinize each other for some time before the older girl nodded and looked away.

"We know why you're here…we've known for some time."

Kazana stared open mouthed at them for a moment in bafflement.

"If you've known then why…why am I here? What is the point? You even had the chance to become a leader!" Kaz jabbed a finger at Four, Edward had kept her well informed on the matter.

"Once maybe, but things have changed. I haven't had Max's trust for some time; we needed someone from the outside who could get more information."

"What makes you think I can get any more out of them than you can?" Kaz's mind whirred as she came to terms with the situation, what else had Evelyn lied about?

"All we know is what little is shared during the meetings with the leaders and other high ranking members. It's not enough, you can get vital details without being caught" Four explained, Kazana shuffled from one foot to another and glanced down at the ground.

"I've tried that already, they are just going to up security now and I'll have no way of accessing their plans."

Four and Tris' eyes widened in understanding as they remembered the interruption at the previous meeting, it was clear between them all that the Dauntless leaders would be a lot more cautious since the threat of a rat arose.

Kazana turned to leave, the gravity of the situation had become too much for her to bear, and she did want them to see her crumble from the weight of it. Tris' arm shot out and grabbed her before she could be seen; Kaz was surprised to see her own fears mirrored in the girl before her.

"I know this must be hard for you Kazana" Tris began, "I saw you, before you joined Dauntless, all those weeks ago, your hands were so cold…" her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"You're fighting for a better life, for yourself, for us all. I feel the same way, the system is corrupt, and it's only a matter of time before the cracks begin to show. They are planning something big Kaz, not just the Dauntless leaders, Erudite, maybe even Candor we don't really know" Tris' face crumpled as she struggled to speak, Four put an arm around her, and Kazana could see the affection is his eyes as he moved his thumb in circular motions over her waist.

"There's something we're missing, if you have any way of finding out more…" she tapered off, Kazana simply nodded.

"I'll do my best." She turned without another word, walking in an aimless direction as she dwelled on Tris' words.

These were two people she knew to be strong and confident, but they had seemed just at lost as she in that moment. It was clear to Kaz that if they suspected something dark was being planned amongst the hierarchy of the factions, then it most certainly was.

She came to her senses as the scent of raspberries hit her rather forcefully, she had wondered in to the salon. Sophie was stood in the far corner, brushing foils on to a young man's hair, her eyes lit up as she saw Kazana standing in the archway,

Sophie tucked a vivacious pink strand behind her ear and placed the brush down, slapping the guy on the back. "Give it an hour dude; I'll be back in a mo." She smiled and waltzed over to Kaz, "Hey there stranger, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kazana scanned the bustling room calmly, taking care to scrutinize each photo that covered the walls as an idea began to form in her head. She turned back to Sophie, her eyes steeled in resolve.

"I need your help."

* * *

It proved difficult for Kaz not to tug anxiously at the form fitting top she now sported as she made her way to the training room for a third time that week. Living in the shadows had given her a sense of comfort and normality over the years but she could not deny the feeling of sly satisfaction that lingering eyes sparked in her, as she walked with her head held high through the stone halls.

They'd had little time, but Sophie managed to serve her well and she had come away with a few ensembles that could only aid her in the upcoming task. Kazana's thick textile trousers had been replaced with tight sleek pants that emphasized her growing curves; large crosses were stitched down both sides leaving a tantalizing amount of skin.

Wide black straps criss-crossed along her torso to form a unique top, it was made to be resilient during hard-core training but the flawless design hugged her lightly muscled form. Sophie had outdone herself; the outfit was eye-catching without being obvious, she had braided Kazana's hair in to a high ponytail and rimmed the girl's eyes with dark kohl giving the entire a smouldering effect.

Kazana knew better than to go about her plan with blind ignorance, any girl could alter her appearance, especially in a place like Dauntless. It would take a lot more than that to break Eric down, he was cold and wilful, simple charms would not be enough, it was with this thought that she slowed her pace and came to lean against the wall to the secret room.

Kaz sensed him before she saw him, that prickling sensation of awareness that only seemed to occur in his presence. Glancing up from the ground she saw him approach distractedly, pulling away shields of blackened armour from his arms and chest, a large helmet tucked under one arm.

He spared her not a single look as he strode towards the wall and pushed away the stone roughly, his typically aloof expression marred with a slight scowl. Kazana felt her stomach drop at the sight, he seemed completely disinterested and his dark mood punched holes in her faux confidence.

She scolded herself when following him in to the room as he rolled the door shut, for the traitorous coil of desire that his large imposing form stirred in her. His muscles flexed beneath his broad panelled jacket, tattooed blocks peaked out of the collar. Not a strip of skin was visible to her as she scanned his heavily clad form, and it made him seem all the more dangerous as a result.

"Today you'll be working on the bag, practicing techniques" he ordered, still facing away from her and peeling away dark gloves. "Start with some defence moves and we'll take-"

His grey eyes were on her then, an unreadable expression his face as he perused her toned figure. Kazana felt a heated blush creep up her neck but forced herself to appear calm as she met his intense gaze. Eric's position remained stoic as he drank in the sight of her, but before she could decipher his look, he had moved away. A lengthy distance now kept them apart as he leaned against a wall on the far side of the room, his body half concealed in shadows.

"We'll take it from there. Defence moves" his voice carried a gruffer tone than before. Kaz felt a mixture of irritation as he moved away, annoyance that he was so keen to avoid her and frustration that she had again lost her cool in the heat of the moment.

"As you wish" she shrugged, moving over to the punching bag where she jumped on the spot a few times, throwing light jabs to warm up. His eyes followed her every movement as her punches grew in intensity, arms immediately rising to form a protective stance. Kazana threw all of her vexation in to the blows; the bag trembled and flew back with every impact.

Still he did not move a muscle as he watched her work and she felt her patience grow thin. It occurred to her then that she had to change her tactics, this was a man who enjoyed the chase, and she had to tap in to more predatory instincts.

Halting her movements, she turned to him and leaned back on the bag, her clothes clung to her damp form as she panted slightly from the exertion.

"Eric?" she questioned, Kazana wrapped her arms around the bag behind her and tilted her head to meet his steely stare.

He did not answer; simply raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement and Kazana took this as encouragement to continue.

"I need your help" she stated, giving nothing away as he scrutinized her expression, his voice seemed a lot more formidable as it spoke from the darkened corner.

"You seemed to be getting along just fine, initiate."

"No I'm absolutely certain my technique has a lot left to be desired," she replied sweetly. He pushed off the wall but did not advance any further.

"Your body needs to face the bag side on, making the target smaller for your opponent."

"Like this?" Kazana turned again to the bag but stood stiffly to the side of it, her arms loose by her side. A muscle worked in Eric's jaw as he took another step forward.

"No. Don't keep everything locked, you need to relax" he grunted. Kazana allowed a small semblance of a smile to grace her features as he spoke the same words from the previous evening.

"I'm not sure I understand, you're going to have to show me."

"I think you're pretty capable," he answered and Kaz wanted to groan at his stubbornness.

"Please, Eric?" she was surprised at the huskiness of her tone, but it seemed to work as he came over to her in long slow strides. Gripping her hips roughly he turned her in to a more diagonal position, Kazana sucked in a sharp breath as his hands left warm imprints on her cool skin. He immediately took hold of her wrists and jerked them upwards in to a defensive position, she knew he was trying to keep every touch hard and impersonal but it only fuelled her determination.

She flinched at the contact, falling back in to his chest so his arms now encased her entire torso; she felt his grip tighten on her wrists. "Sorry!" Kazana feigned, moving forward to balance herself but was unable to escape his iron grasp.

"What is it you think you're doing initiate?" he growled, his hot breaths tickled the back of her ear as he spoke and she shuddered at the contact.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Eric," she whispered innocently, moving forward again and this time he released her though when she turned around Kazana was met with a fierce glare.

"You know exactly what I mean," he muttered dangerously, Kaz retreated back a step as he advanced by one. She was unable to conjure a reply as he examined her face, his hand shot out to grasp the thin black material that encased her torso.

"Did you wear this for me?" he asked harshly, a cruel smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself," she spat back, though her face began to heat up as he backed her into the wall. She wondered how the roles had reversed so suddenly.

"I think you did. Strolling in here dressed like that and begging me to touch you," his lips came to rest by her ear, every word he spoke tinged with bitterness.

"Are you really that desperate to pass initiation? Or were you just looking for a quick fuck before you get kicked out?"

Kazana bristled in fury as she shoved him back forcefully, though her face burned in humiliation. "I'd never lower myself to that" she hissed, "You repulse me."

His eyes darkened as he blocked her in once more, Eric chuckled scathingly. "You didn't appear to have a problem last night; I seem to recall some very loud _moans_."

She felt her chest heave with the force of her furious breaths, unable to ignore a pang of hurt. He had cheapened their moments together with his crude words and in the process made her out to be a complete fool.

"If you think I'm interested in becoming a whore in your rotation then forget it, I can't stand you! You're cruel and twisted and prey upon the weak just to serve your own ego, you're not a man! You're a coward!

All mirth left his face at her words, and Kazana felt herself regretting the outburst as his eyes simmered with rage.

"You don't know a thing," he bit back threateningly, "what would you know of real men?"

Kazana laughed scornfully, "Oh I know plenty, and trust me you don't fit the agenda."

"Is that right? I suppose it all makes sense now, it seems someone has a taste for big bad Dauntless men. Is that why you were sidling up to Sloane this morning?" he spat.

Kazana's eyes widened at the accusation, the feeling of disgust returning to her full force as she remembered the older man's advances. "That's not…It's not…"

"I see the way he looks at you!"

"So _what_!" she cried, "It's none of your business! You've made it quite clear how you feel about me so if you don't mind, I'd like to cut this one short! Maybe I'll find a big bad dauntless man to satisfy my needs on the way out," Kazana hissed the last part and saw his scowl darken as she pushed past him.

She had just reached out to push at the wall before her when she was turned suddenly and slammed against it. His lips crashed down on hers with bruising force, Kazana felt his body pinned, hot and heavy against hers as she stood frozen in surprise. Her first instinct was to flee, to push him away and scream and fight for having the audacity to even touch her, but she found she could not as his intoxicating scent filled her senses.

Her mouth began to move on its own accord, their breaths fell against each other in longing pants as she strived to match his aggression. She buried her hands in his short hair and scraped her nails along his scalp, causing him to hiss and press her further in to the chilled stone. Eric ran his hands in rough strokes down to her thighs, gripping them tightly he hoisted her up with ease and Kazana took no time in wrapping her legs firmly around waist, delighting in the delicious friction that their new position afforded them.

Weeks of tension and pent up desire were released in to the kiss as Eric rolled his hips against the crux of her thighs, causing them both to moan. Kazana bit down harshly on his bottom lip, dragging it sensually along her teeth, Eric growled and fisted her long ponytail, jerking her head back slightly so he could lean in further and deepen the kiss.

He massaged his tongue against hers, dominating her mouth with bold strokes that had Kazana moaning against her will, she tried to take back control but found it impossible not to give in to the passionate sensations. Kazana tightened her legs and met the forceful roll of his hips with her own steady rhythm, he groaned in to her mouth, a raw masculine growl of desire that only heightened her own lust.

Eric pulled away to plant hot open mouthed kisses along the milky white skin of her jawline, moving down her neck and nipping the skin there. Kazana whimpered at the contact, it felt like she couldn't get close enough to him, she wanted his mouth everywhere; her body pulsed with an electric desire, a need to fulfil something she did not quite understand.

The hand that was not tightly entwined in her hair, gripped Kazana's waist possessively, his mouth returned to hers and their movements became all the more frantic. She could feel the evidence of his desire grinding hard against her and her heart raced with the thrum of anticipation, only a few thin layers separated them now.

Eric began to claw at the fabric of her top, his knuckles whitened as he pulled savagely at the material. Kazana felt her top constricting around her torso and knew it was only a matter of moments before he reduced it to nothing more than a few scraps on the floor but she could not bring herself to care. Only wanting to remove the barriers that kept her from feeling his heated skin, pulled taught over sinewy muscles, flush against her own.

"Eric?"

Their movements came to an immediate halt as the foreign sound filled the room, Kazana felt a surge of panic as she glanced around in search of the source. They both relaxed noticeably as their eyes fell on the walkie-talkie, lying haphazardly by his discarded gloves.

"Yo, Eric man you there? We got a little problem down in the landscape room, think you can check it out?" the young lad's voice was crackly and distorted but it was enough to pull them out of their lust induced haze.

He released his grip on her hair and her waist, just as Kazana removed her legs from around his solid torso; neither said a word but they were unable to look away from one another. Kazana noted his swollen lips and dishevelled hair; eyes darkened in desire, and had absolutely no doubt that she was the exact mirror image.

Fear and confusion began to dawn on her; he had not yet altered his expression to the cold disdain she knew was to come. So before Eric could say a single word, before it could truly hone in on them the severity of their actions, Kazana pushed the stone door aside, and fled.


	13. Deception

Chapter 13

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**A/N: I have created a playlist for this story which you can find in my profile. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I am shocked and humbled by your amazing response. This is a very long chapter in comparison to previous ones but I felt it needed to be in order to convey more than one point of view. Just a little reminder to everyone that there is no easy journey ahead for these two as they are on opposite ends of the rebellion, so without further ado… Chapter is rated M for light adult themes.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Or Detergent, I like to opt for more natural methods of cleaning such as bathing my clothes in chocolate milk…too much? I think I need to stop writing till 4am…**_

_8 years prior to initiation (The Purification)_

Gleaming leather did not belong in a place like this. That was the first thought that crossed the withered man's mind as he fell to his hands and knees in a pool of grime. He was eye level with two pairs of shoes, tailor cut and shined to perfection, it was all the information he needed to know they had come.

"Is she safe?" a silken voice asked, the clean cut of his tone matched the sharp appearance of his hard-pressed suit. The muddied man shuddered violently as he pulled back in to a kneeling position and observed the two suited officials towering before him.

Both were dressed in their customary black business jackets and slacks, the essence of sophistication as a sleek car with blacked out windows sat parked behind them. It was of course, an unusual sight indeed to anyone who lived within the modified city, but he'd been expecting them for some time.

"I d...duh…I dunno," he whimpered, his voice hoarse and thick with fear.

"What on _earth_ do you mean, you don't know?" the second official asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"She got away; I didn't mean for nuffin' to happen. They spotted us ya see and I…couldn't..."

"You cowered out." The first man stated, it was not a question.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, further obscuring his face with dirtied hands. "They was gonna kill me, I told 'er to run!"

The second man rolled his eyes at his confederate and kicked out with one foot, it took little pressure to send the factionless filth to the ground once more.

"Are you telling us that you actually believed your pathetic life to be more important than hers? Have you any idea the trouble you have cost us?" he sneered.

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried, rocking back and forth in a cradled position as heaving tears streamed down his face.

"Did you see anything, anything at all?!" the suited man asked, desperation breaking through his cool tone.

The factionless man was silent for a few moments, his body still shaking with terror.

"There was this boy, a Dauntless lad and two others, he was clutchin' his face real h..hard, as if someone 'ad taken a chunk outta it." A steel capped toe pressed further into his shoulder, the clean, bold scent of shoe polish filled his senses.

"And this matters to us because…"

"Cuz' they was chasing her you see, at least I think it was them, maybe she managed to get away or somesort," the words came out as a jumbled plea, his saving grace. The two men regarded each other thoughtfully before the weight on his back was relieved and he breathed a thankful sigh. His ease did not long last however when his head snapped to the side with the force of an aggressive blow.

The factionless wretch had barely the energy to struggle as one arm held fast around his neck, another hand grabbing his hair to wrench it backwards. He watched with choked gasps and great trepidation as the second man came to crouch beside him, a syringe balanced delicately between his fingers as one droplet seeped from the winking needle.

"I think that's all the information we need for now. This'll just pinch for a second," he leaned in further and halted at the sliver of skin, slick with sweat before smirking at his colleague. "What's that line again? Something those brutes use to give themselves a faux sense of courage?"

He paused for a moment in thought before chuckling; his hand tightened once more on the needle in his hand. The curling smile on his lips failed to reach his eyes.

"Ah yes, be _brave._"

The helpless man's eyes rolled back in to his head as he fell in to a boneless heap and all of his memories fled in to unconsciousness.

* * *

_Present day _

She'd overslept. It didn't take a watch or the sight of empty beds for her to become aware of this fact, Kazana just felt it, that dreadful realization that hits you upon awakening. A sizeable yet taut bottom was the first thing that entered her vision as she opened her eyes and saw Wes running quite comically out of the showers.

"Don't look! Don't look! My body is a temple!" he chanted and ripped the sheets from his bed to cocoon himself within them. Kaz watched on in bewilderment as he narrowed his eyes playfully at her and shimmied in to a pair of underwear. How someone so large and intimidating could look so feminine was beyond her.

What brief amusement she had felt at his expense dissipated within moments as memories from the previous night came flooding back full force.

"What time is it?" she grumbled, rubbing her sore, exhausted eyes with rough palms.

"Time you put some pants on. We've missed breakfast." Kazana did not miss the way his tone had hardened and she did not blame him. If there was one thing she and Wes could not jest about, it was the absence of food. This morning could not get any worse.

* * *

Her morning had just got a lot worse. It had been with sprinting strides that she had made it to training on time but each initiate now stood before their assigned rope with unease. Max had decided to drop in and assess their progress but Kazana was well aware that his hawk eyes never left her own climbing form.

She did not allow his thoughtful stare to disturb her however as she gripped the rope with steady hands, it was the first time she had been given the chance since their first disastrous session and now was the chance for her to let go.

Ignoring the attempts of the other initiates, Kazana hooked her leg on to the draping material, far above her waist and hoisted herself up with one arm. Her wicked fast metabolism had grown used to the steady meals provided in the past three weeks and her body protested to the continuous abuse as she made her way up to the top of the rope and tumbled back down in freestyle positions.

On her third transition, Kaz snapped out of her trance like state when Lisa waved a frantic hand in front of her face.

"How are you doing that?" she demanded, though her eyes were alight with curiosity not resentment.

"It's not so much different to the things we did in my old faction," the lie rolled off Kazana's tongue easily, but she surprised herself with her next offer. "I could show you some tricks if you like?"

She did not know why she said such a thing, her job was to ensure her own elevation, not assist others. Lisa's face broke in to a genuine smile, and it occurred to Kazana that was the first show of real emotion she had seen from the girl, it seemed initiation had changed all of them.

"That would be great!" Lisa took hold of the rope with both hands, awaiting instruction. Kazana demonstrated the position to assume in tightening her thighs and core muscles, so lost was she in the lesson that she had failed to notice Max's additional company until it was too late.

Kazana hung with locked legs and loosened arms, upside down from the scratchy material, Lisa just a few meters below her in a twisted parody of the position.

"Not bad at all initiate," Peter remarked as he watched Lisa's improvement, his eyes drifted up to where Kazana swayed carelessly. He opened his mouth as if to say more but thought better of it when he caught the stare of the two men stood observing.

Kaz followed his gaze and felt all control leave her body as she slid down the rope at burning speed, just managing to lock her legs in time before she collided with Lisa's struggling form.

Eric was stood beside Max; the intricate tattoos on his arms were openly visible as he crossed them behind his back. The older leader nodded slowly as they muttered to each other in hushed tones and Kazana could only watch the exchange with disquiet as the steely eyes she had become so accustomed to never met her own.

Max was approaching her; she jumped on to the ground after Lisa and felt frantic visions skim through her mind at the reason for his advance. Had Eric told him about last night? Had she somehow given herself way? What if this was it, what if she was thrown out for g-

"Kaz," he greeted her warmly, as warmly as a Dauntless leader could. He placed a steady hand on her shoulder in greeting and she felt her eyes drift past him to see if Eric had followed. He had not; he stood stock still at the entrance, face unreadable and stance shoulders width apart. Eric looked every bit the Dauntless ideal, she began to wonder if the passion he had emitted in their stolen moments had just been a dream.

She turned back to Max. Still waiting in sick anticipation of his next words, he did not say anything straight away, turning to Peter and Lisa with raised brows. Lisa jumped to attention straight away and began to busy herself once more with the task of climbing whilst Peter hurried off to bark at another initiate.

"I just came to see if your skills were everything Eric had made them out to be."

Kazana balked at the comment, glancing once again at the statue like presence at the doorway.

"My skills sir?"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Max," he reprimanded, she could only remain silent however, waiting apprehensively.

"You're advanced in ways that I struggle to find in my best officers," he explained.

"I have to wonder where it's all come from." Kazana winced; she could not afford to have this man suspecting her.

"But I'm afraid we haven't the time right now, I wanted to see if your prospects of passing initiation had changed." He grinned, a startling white smile. "You have a promising future here in Dauntless. It is clear now that your extra lessons aren't necessary. Consider them done."

"I...Sir…Max-" she stammered.

"I'm sure you'll be glad to have your evenings to yourself again!" he clapped his hand once again on her back in parting and marched out of the training area, followed by the man who had caused her restless night and late awakening, her constant turmoil and confused desire. He walked away calmly and took with him the last chance she'd had of completing her mission.

* * *

Two days passed in which she saw not a single hint of Eric, it was in the evenings especially that Kazana would find her eyes wandering to the far end table. The constant awareness that she had felt in the past weeks, the crackling energy that sent goose-bumps down her flesh, it was gone. He had successfully cut her off, and Kaz could only wander whether the sense of loss she felt was a result of her failure to Evelyn or the result of his desertion.

She had at first felt angry about the matter, in the moments following Max's departure her mind swam with various insults, simmering rage that he should have the gall to end things so abruptly. _Spineless Bastard. Arrogant Piece of Shit. Manipulating, Conniving, Soft Lipped Fuckhead._

The vulgarities however soon turned to insecurities, as Kazana began to question her own role in the matter, where had she gone so wrong that he would just leave like that? There was no doubt that he had been as absorbed in the kiss as she. The_ Kiss, _it felt strange just to voice it, to simplify such a raw, animalistic moment of yearning with a single word.

It was on the third morning since her conversation with Max, when Kazana found her mind yet again wondering to that heated night, that she grew truly angry at herself. What had she become? She was a warrior, a revolutionary, these were not the thoughts of a fighter, Kaz considered herself to be no better than the giggling fools who fawned over his very presence.

Tris stood at the entrance of the dormitories, azure eyes scanned the room calmly as she waited for the initiates to awaken.

"Today is Visiting Day."

The dormitory broke out into a myriad of frantic voices, and it took Kazana by surprise how someone so small possess such a commanding tone as she brought them all to silence.

"We are almost at the end of stage 1, some of you will have the chance to see your family before initiation is over and you are transferred to your new jobs." Kaz noted the way Tris skimmed over the matter of cuts; everyone else seemed so keen to remind them of their possible elimination.

"Here in Dauntless we take faction before blood very seriously," her voice remained firm but her eyes lacked resolve. "Keep that in mind when you go out there today."

The room burst in to motion as Tris turned to leave but Kazana found herself following the girl in a moment of impulse. Tris smiled weakly as she met the younger girl's gaze, their voices were barely audible above everyone's excited chatters.

"Have you heard any news?" Kaz whispered, her face schooled in to one of innocent wonder.

"Nothing yet, but you have someone here to see you who might be able to tell you more."

Kazana stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't tell me it's Edward or Cain?! Are they out of their minds?"

Tris shook her head. "Of course not, I believe you and her have already met."

Kaz gaped at the older girl with furrowed brows but advanced forward once again when Tris made to exit the dorms.

"Wait! Tris! I…One more thing. Have you seen anything of Eric in the last few days?"

Tris skimmed the smooth contour of her own collarbone for a moment, tracing the delicate ink there as she pondered the question.

"Not really, I know he and a few others soldiers have been making more regular trips to Erudite. Why do you ask?"

"I just figure it's best to keep tabs on what the leaders are doing," Kazana lied smoothly, meeting Tris' curious stare with a relaxed smile.

* * *

Lavender kissed sheets encased her entire body as she was greeted enthusiastically by a bustling woman in the customary Amity colours. Kazana recognized Sylvia instantly and struggled not to topple over from the force of her embrace, such fierce displays of affection were unnerving to say the least.

"My darling!" she cried excitedly, attracting the unamused stares of initiates and parents alike. Kazana tried to mimic the woman's animated tone as she pulled away and beamed.

"Auntie Sylvia!" she giggled. _Giggled. _

Kaz wasted no time in clasping the older lady's warm, roughened hand in her own and advancing towards a familiar alcove in which they could talk privately. Skipping all the while, she shot a glare at Vesper who was smirking at the display.

The moment they were out of earshot, Sylvia's twinkling smile fell and Kazana tried to scan her face for any sign of information.

"What's going on? Is Edward alright? Cain? Has Evelyn said anything to you? What do you know? Tell me everything!"

The older woman grasped Kaz's wrists and shook her head with shushing motions.

"All in good time my dear, Edward is fine. Cain came to me this morning in the hope that I might visit you. I'm afraid he and Evelyn are not on good terms."

"What? Why?"

"So much has changed since you came here darling girl, more and more people are beginning to speak out against the regime. Shootings do not stop at The Purification; the Dauntless guards are on orders to execute anyone who belongs to the rebellion.

When Cain found out what Evelyn had asked you to do, he was furious. Told her it was practically a death sentence, and I have to agree. I've never seen the man but Kazana, Eric is bad news. What is she thinking?!"

Kazana retreated back a step; the knot in her stomach grew heavier with Sylvia's words.

"Evelyn saved me when I had nobody; she knows what she is doing." The Amity woman observed her with a saddened smile. Her grip on Kazana's wrist tightened as she came to mumble in her ear.

"She is growing obsessed, the control she once held over the factionless members is wavering now that more people are being killed. I know that she is important to you my dear, but don't think for a moment that she will not sacrifice you for the good of her cause."

Fear and resentment had Kazana shoving away from Sylvia in a heartbeat, her jaw clenched as a cruel retort burned at the tip of her tongue. She knew however that it was not the fault of this woman that her mind had been plagued with doubt; the feeling had been crawling within her since the visit to the gate. But if she couldn't trust Evelyn, then who else was there?

Their goodbye was sickly sweet, a public display of motherly affection on Sylvia's part as she pinched Kazana's cheeks with tearful coos. It was only as she watched the retreat of her make believe aunt that she allowed her aching smile to dissipate to a grimace.

* * *

Eric was thankful for the darkened disguise the shadows afforded him as he observed the nauseating interaction. His eyes narrowed in thought as he watched Kaz's expression change to distaste at the woman's departure, had that been her mother? The simpering, doughy eyed oddity that clung to Kaz like a brightly coloured disease?

He did not allow her the possibility of seeing him as she headed in the direction of the dorms, seemingly lost in thought. Curiosity got the better of Eric as he walked determinedly to the control room and fixed Four with a sneer.

"Max wants to see you."

Four looked up from one of the screens and frowned. "Why?"

_Damn stiff! Just get out! _"He didn't say. But you better get going," Eric spoke with a bored drawl though his eyes were icy sharp and it didn't take long before the room was empty, but not before Four shot him a resentful glare.

Eric approached a screen that covered the expanse of an entire wall; he worked swiftly in tapping a unique passcode in to the controlling device. A range of options were available to him, but his fingers worked quickly to delve in to each category. **Census. Recent. Initiates. Transfers. **

10 faces appeared on the screen in two rows, the last of which had been crossed out. Deceased. He remembered the moment well, an initiate who had failed to even make it off the train. His eyes were drawn immediately to girl beside the red cross, Eric could not quell the feeling of unease that arose at the sight of her hollowed face.

He tapped the device once more so her picture was enlarged; dark empty eyes stared back at him, too large amongst bony cheeks and sallow skin. It was a shocking contrast to the girl that he had held only days before, basic information typed out across the screen beside her face.

Kazana Thomas. DOB: 2296. Daughter to Robert and Phoebe Thomas. Amity Transfer. Aptitude Results: Dauntless.

"_Kazana,_" the name rolled off his tongue like a natural caress. Thomas on the other hand looked out of place somehow, too normal. There was nothing unusual about her profile, nothing to explain the ease with which she fired a gun or conquered a fight.

His calculating eyes scanned her face once more; he toyed with the piercing above his brow, twisting it in slow circular motions.

It had been three days since he approached Max with the request that her sessions be stopped. The older leader had shrugged him off at first but firm insistence won out in the end, still he could not erase the image of her delectable lips pursed in to a scowl, fiery contempt in her eyes as walked away.

Eric had kept himself busy in that time, the alliance with Erudite was as strong as ever and it wouldn't be long before the factionless learned their place once and for all. This just left the matter of the Divergent. He patrolled the streets at night, leading the way for his soldiers to follow and during the day he continued to correspond with Jeanine and Kang.

On the odd occasion he dropped in to watch the progress of the Dauntless Born initiates, meals were taken in his apartment only and sleep was fleeting, practically non-existent. It suited him well, a constant routine, and a way to keep his mind…distracted.

When he'd arrived at their last training session together, it was with bitter resentment. The day at the fence had been long and tedious, only to be made worse by Sloane's constant hovering. Eric had been instructing the new patrol officers in the Factionless slums when a tell-tale beep alerted his duties back at Dauntless.

He'd been clear in his resolve to ignore her, make sure the hour passed quickly as she trained at Max's request. Then she had to go and ruin that with her dusky eyes and tantalizing skin, she had practically begged him to touch her and how could he resist?

Eric was used to being in control; it was something he had exercised for years. But control was not something he possessed when she fixed him with her catlike stare, she was fully aware of her power and it taunted him, like a moth to a flame.

So he'd lashed out, attacked her with cruel words and relished momentarily in the hurt that crossed her features. He mocked and sneered at her and still she did not back down, her inky eyes had shone with angry tears, a delicious flush of red on her cheeks, and it broke him.

He did not take well to the interruption that followed, wanting nothing more than to smash the walkie-talkie in to oblivion, every command that left his mouth in the landscape room later that evening had come out as a vicious snarl.

By morning however his mind had been made up, whatever it was she was doing to him, whatever spell she had him under, it had to end.

But how she plagued his mind. When he gripped his gun, he thought again of the feel of her hips, so soft and pliable beneath his fingers. When he ate his meals in silence, he could still taste her like a sweet intoxicating spice and then his mind would drift to the husky moans in his ear and her thick hair knotted in his fist and her firm thighs locked against his own. So responsive and just fucking irresistible.

Eric groaned again at the thought, swiftly erasing the history from the device before leaving the room. He needed another diversion, so he went to the place that he had come to know all too well, and got a tattoo.

* * *

Kazana awoke to blinding darkness, a blurry figure stood above her and it took her no more than a moment to shoot from the bed and send a fierce fist square in to his nose.

"AAAHH KAZ WHAT THE HELL?!" Four cried. Flashlights flickered in her face then and the other initiates were already up, drowsily pulling on boots and jackets.

"Whoa. Sorry, what's everyone doing up?" Kazana winced as she saw him lift his shirt and try to soak up the stream of blood.

"A little Dauntless tradition, get dressed." He addressed the entire group then, narrowing his eyes at the few initiates that dared to stare a little too long at his bleeding nose. "I want everyone on the train in 5 minutes!"

Kazana grabbed the first clothes she saw, squeezing in to the customized ensemble Sophie had given her and a thick black jacket to keep away the night's chill. Everyone ran at a steady pace to the tracks, the Dauntless borns followed behind and soon they came to a stop. Her body no longer protested at the late hour as she felt the wintry air surround her, it was a harsh yet effective wake up call.

"Everyone grab a gun!" Eric shouted over the sound of the approaching train. Kaz felt her head snap in the direction of his voice, she of course was met with nothing but his retreating form as he pounced on to the train and slammed open the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Fay hissed to nobody in particular as she fumbled for a gun. Kazana shrugged and decided to just go with it as she reached for a box labelled paintballs; she rolled her eyes, thanks for the heads up Ed.

The train doors were left open as they all scrambled on, Kazana found herself leaning out to pull Lisa in as she hung trembling from the bars.

"We are all going to be playing a game of capture the flag" Four announced, Tris, Peter and Eric stood beside him with arms crossed and anticipatory grins. "You'll all be split in to two teams, an even mix of Dauntless Borns and Transfers, the first team will get off first to hide their flag, followed by the second."

Kaz frowned at the thought; there were four trainers, who would be the team leaders? Her question was answered however as she saw Eric move to the other side of the carriage followed by Peter. She determinedly kept her eyes on Four, it would not do for her pride to be further destroyed with his dismissal.

"You first," Four said, Peter opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Eric's drawl.

"What happened to your nose?"

"One initiate got a little over exuberant, get on with it."

The Dauntless Leader cocked a brow but questioned no more. "Wes."

"Kaz" Four countered. Eric's fists clenched for a moment as his eyes darted to hers, the tension was palpable but over in an instant as he looked away and smirked.

"Solomon."

"Harry."

"Bernie."

Kazana felt a twinge of annoyance as she watched the abnegation transfer grin and take her place besides Solomon. Wes made wide eyes at her and mouthed 'kill me'. She stifled a smile.

"Lisa."

Eric snorted, "You're just begging to lose now Four."

Four shrugged, but Kaz did not miss the way he glanced at Tris with a momentary wink.

Eric scowled, "Mia."

"Fay."

"Jared." Four nodded resolutely, "Dauntless Borns then."

Kazana tuned out the rest of the conversation but felt herself returning Vesper's cheeky grin when she approached their group and flicked a violet strand over her shoulder. "Time to kill it," she chimed.

Turf was on Eric's team, along with Lemon and Greenie, Kazana wondered if she should bother learning their names but instantly dismissed the thought, _Nah_. Eric's team jumped off first, Vesper playfully stuck her foot out as Turf jumped, causing him to land in a heap on the grass.

The train continued to move with haste, the rickety bumps had everyone jolting back and forth before Four finally leapt off the cart followed by Tris and the remaining initiates. The first to speak was a boy with a tall red Mohican, Kazana recognized him as one of her congratulators after her first fight.

"So what's the plan? Go half and half and ambush the other team?"

Vesper tutted and ran a delicate finger down her blood red lips, Kazana was amazed she managed to make it out in the middle of the night with a full face of makeup.

"No way jackass, they'll be expecting that. It's done like every year," she remarked. Four frowned at this, "Who told you?"

"Dauntless born," Vesper smirked and Four rolled his eyes, Tris nodded her head in agreement.

"She's right; Eric will be expecting us to use the same strategy as last year we need to do something spontaneous." Ideas were shouted out instantly, no one voice instantly recognizable as the various initiates tried to get their point heard.

Kazana decided she'd had enough of taking a back seat in the matter and saw a brightly coloured piece of fabric glinting in the distance, advancing towards it she found that the fabric indeed belonged to one of the animals on the carousel. A neon scarf, the ends flickered with each gust of wind, it was a strangely lonely sight.

Untying the scarf from the horse's neck, she found herself give it a sad pat before returning to the group. They all looked up in surprise, clearly unaware she had even left.

"What's that?" Mohican boy asked, nodding to the material in her hands.

"Found it on the carousel," Kaz shrugged.

"Kaz that looks just like the flag…," Tris started, the other initiates' eyes grew wide with the growth of an idea.

"We can trick them into thinking that's our flag! If one of us runs to the offending team then that will distract them whilst we find theirs!" Vesper's voice was ecstatic. The remainder of the group nodded excitedly and Kazana cleared her throat to draw their attention.

"Who's playing bait?" she asked tentatively. Everyone shared knowing glances before fixing her with a sheepish smile. Kaz's lips pursed in annoyance.

"_Great."_

* * *

This was how Kazana found herself running full speed down the deserted city streets, faux flag in hand and questioning the justice of her situation. Frantic shouts in the distance had the adrenaline pulsing through her veins as she was alerted to the opposing team's presence. Stuffing the flag in to her mouth she grabbed the gun from around her back and loaded it with paintballs.

Her dread soon turned to gleeful anticipation as she darted down a familiar alley way, they were not far from Erudite.

"She has the flag! Get her!" Bernie's shrill scream broke through the steady rhythm of running feet. Kazana had never been more thankful for her extensive knowledge of the city as she took detour after detour, and soon the sound of approaching steps faded away.

Kaz stopped as she came to an open bridge, transferring the gun to one hand; she pulled the damp material from her mouth and leaned on the steady frame, laughing through heavy pants. Her joy was short lived as the bruising impact of a paintball hit her straight in the thigh.

"How's it feel to lose again, Amity?" Solomon jeered. He was alone from what she could see and approaching her with slow confident steps.

"I don't know, you tell me," she smarted. Raising the gun in her hand and firing three paint balls straight at his groin, he doubled over in pain, gasping for breath.

"You BITCH!" he wheezed, Kazana had to admit it was dirty fighting but he'd had it coming for a long time. She wasted no time in sprinting further along the bridge and on to another, the street lights were beginning to fade away behind her and soon she was enclosed in darkness and reliant on every sense but sight.

Unfortunately they did her no favours as she was swept up in one fast movement and hurtled off the bridge in to the sodden marsh. She landed harshly on to her bum, the offending figure swung down beside her. Kaz felt the ache in her thigh and backside slowing her down as she tried to attack but was pinned down by a solid form.

She tensed up immediately when her clawed hands met taut muscle; she'd know that frame anywhere especially when it was secured closely to her own. He ripped the material from between her fingers and examined it for a moment before chucking it over his shoulder and using one large palm to hold down her chest, fingers barely dusting the skin of her neck.

"Where's the flag?" he grunted.

"Haven't a clue."

He pressed in deeper and she could feel the damp slush of dirt seeping through her clothes and hair. "I won't ask you again," he warned menacingly.

"Good, could you let me up then?" she quipped, glad that she could find some humour in the situation. He didn't budge, she squinted in to the darkness, the silvery outlines of his eyes were barely visible but aggressive all the same.

"Not until you give me an answer," he growled.

Maybe it was the spontaneity of the night's events that made her lose all sanity in that next moment, or maybe it was the aid of darkness, masking her from reality that had her grasping a handful of mud and smearing it across his face.

They were silent for a few seconds, she in complete horror and he in disbelief. Kazana lurched forward ready to make her escape but was pinned down once again; she struggled beneath him and kicked out with her foot so he loosened his grip. He tackled her, and she, not one to give up a good fight, faced him head on so they were sent toppling once more in to the filthy marsh.

Both struggled immensely, unsure of the goal but desperate to cake the other in as much dirt as possible. As soon as one gained dominance on top, the other would attack, causing them roll back and forth in the cold slush.

The surrealism of the situation hit Kazana as she looked up at Eric, the great and powerful Dauntless leader, battling her in a pit of mud. Laughter bubbled out of her, halting his movements. She could not cease her amusement as he stared down at her in confusion, covered head to toe in sludge; her stomach ached from laughing as she struggled to stop.

His body remained tense over hers, ready again to attack but after a few more moments of her chuckling it was clear the fight was over. Soon the infectious sound of her giggles began to break through his own façade and he could not help a small smile.

Kazana stopped then, overcome by shock as she met not his glare, not his smirk, but a real smile. It was gone before it was really there, but she knew it wasn't a look she'd soon forget. To her chagrin, the expression had made him look undoubtedly handsome.

Neither moved a muscle as they watched each other in the obscure night. Kaz didn't know why she reached up timidly to his mouth to wipe away a smudge of dirt with her thumb, but the fleeting show of intimacy had felt oddly right and it was clear to both of them now that the flag was the last thing on their minds.

"Why did you stop the sessions?" she asked, it was a bare whisper of a sound.

"You didn't need them," he answered. She found the pressure of his relaxed form over hers oddly comforting and tried in vain to remember why this shouldn't happen.

"Maybe I wanted them," she murmured, surprised at her own admission and flushed with embarrassment that she should display such vulnerabilities.

His fingers were now tracing feather light patterns over the skin of her stomach, her shirt and jacket having ridden up during their rough and tumble. She shivered at the sensation and allowed her eyes to drift shut, shocked but not displeased when Eric's head came to rest against her own.

"I can't get you off my mind," he groaned, his husky admission was spoken a hairbreadth away from her lips, his hot breaths mingling with her own. She turned her head to the side, desperate to clear her thoughts, to gain some inkling of control but all attempts became void as she felt his lips skim across the line of her jaw.

His free hand came up to grasp her chin firmly, forcing her to meet his gaze, eyes like molten steel as they bore in to her own. His thumb brushed excruciatingly slow across her bottom lip, mimicking the movement of her touch as she'd wiped away the mud. His heated palm came to a stop on her cheek, the breadth of it encasing half her face as he kept her firmly in place.

"Then stop trying," Kazana breathed, unable to keep up the pretence of denial any longer, she gazed up at him with wide open eyes, and did not protest as his mouth met hers in a searing kiss.

It was nothing like the last time, rough, desperate and frantic. This was slow and sensual and honest, his lips worked in perfect unison against her own and she could only sink further in to the marsh with a moan as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. She allowed him to taste her want and yearning in the embrace, his mouth hot and possessive as it explored her own.

She slid a single leg up the firm expanse of his calf to wrap tightly around his waist as her fingernails traced lightly up and down in his back with teasing patterns. He shuddered and moved his hand away from her hip to slowly pull down the zip of her jacket and hike her soaking wet shirt up, his warm palm left gooseflesh on her stomach as it trailed up to knead one of her breasts in tantalizing motions.

Kazana moaned in to his mouth when she felt his thumb brush over the fabric covering her nipple, firm and taut from the wintery chill and his deliberate ministrations. Her head fell back in lazy bliss as Eric pulled away, his mouth working its way down teasingly until she felt his lips graze the exposed flesh of her waist.

She exhaled harshly when she felt his teeth bite down on the faint outline of her hip bone, his nose skimmed softly along the rough fabric where her hips were then covered. He moved up to capture her lips once more, both hands moved in synchronization down her body to grasp the backs of her thighs and pull her firmly to him, they both groaned at the contact.

"I want, I w-"

"I know," he murmured against her mouth, her shivering breaths fell anxiously against his lips.

Kazana felt a single tear slip down her cheek at his assurance, how long she had wanted to simply tell her that they know, not what they know, not how, just that they do. That even for a fleeting moment she could relax in to feeling that someone else would be there.

She closed her eyes and inhaled a shaky breath as she felt him wipe away the tear with the brush of his lips, they had entered new territory and it was frightening and exhilarating all at once.

"WE GOT IT!" Vesper's ecstatic yell broke through the near silence, neither made to move straight away. Kazana was surprised when she felt him pull the hem of her shirt down and zip her jacket up in a single swift movement, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so.

She'd expected him to snarl at her, to accuse her of ruining his chances in the game with her cheap distractions but Kazana should have known by now to expect the unexpected with Eric.

Her shock only increased when she saw him remove his own thick coat and drape it over her shoulders, it was as dirtied as her own but it provided instant warmth for which she was grateful.

"I can't take this," she muttered, though her body protested to the very idea of removing it.

"But you will," his commanding tone left no room for argument as he turned away to grasp the frames of the bridge and hoist himself over it and though she did not need it, she accepted his hand as he pulled her up too.

They walked in silence to the tracks where the other initiates had already gathered. The tension remained but it had changed somehow, a buzzing awareness, thrumming anticipation.

Kazana was surprised to see Lisa in the midst of the crowd, her face alight with a huge grin as Four's team held her high above their heads, Eric's team's flag grasped firmly in one hand. She joined them enthusiastically, her friend was so lost in victory she did not mind Kaz's muddy embrace.

The ride back to Dauntless was chaotic as the remainder of her team relayed the story of their success in acute detail; Kazana tuned the voices out and leaned back until her entire body was encased in the reddish glow of the rising sun.

She turned her head tiredly to watch the Dauntless leader who stood reclined by the train door.

His gaze never left hers.


	14. Martinet

Chapter 14

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**I just want to start by saying that the response I have received over this story has been so overwhelming but truly fantastic. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited and please continue to leave your feedback as it means the world to me. I do take your opinions in to account, even if this story does already have a set structure. **

**This chapter may leave you all with mixed emotions as it gives different dimensions to all of the characters, but I hope the balance was right. Please let me know your thoughts. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, hence why I am drinking tea and not liquefied gold. **_

Not a word passed Evelyn Johnson's mouth as she knelt on the unforgiving gravel, her hands trembling and bloodied as she cradled his head in her lap.

Cain stood frozen at the head of the crowd, clenching and unclenching his fists as he watched their leader silent and broken on the solid ground.

"Do you fucking get it now!" he hissed.

"Do you see what it is you're doing? He's dead Evelyn! He's fucking dead and it's all because of him! Shot him in cold blood, you saw it."

Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply; a watery trickle ran sombrely down her cheek.

"What do you want me to say, Cain?" she whispered. The older man shook his head and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, unable to contain his venom.

"SAY THAT YOU'RE DONE! SAY THAT IT STOPS HERE! Enough people have died! There are other ways to make a change and this isn't it!"

The crowd remained fearful and quiet behind him, but there was pleading in their eyes as they looked down at their leader. Everyone had felt the loss.

Evelyn looked up to glare at him through watery eyes, holding her chin up at high as she regarded the timid gathering.

"Do you really think there is any other way?" she spat bitterly, fixing those pleading eyes with a stern look that had them shrinking back in to the crowd.

"Do you think I don't know how hard it's been? I'm trying the best I can! We all agreed when we first started speaking out that there would be casualties."

Evelyn sniffed as she looked down at the boy in her arms, cold and motionless. Her voice lowered to a murmur.

"It's too late to go back now. She's all we have. Everything relies on her." Evelyn came to a stand as she addressed the crowd with a commanding tone.

"You've all come this far. They're scared now don't you see? They know that there are too many of us to fight off and once we infiltrate the system it'll be only too late." She narrowed her eyes, fearful faces came alight with hope. "We'll be unstoppable."

The crowd broke out in to cries of agreement, a cacophony of voices all roaring with exultation, all driven by anger, hurt and a hungry desire for revenge.

Only Cain remained impassive as he came to mutter in her ear.

"Eric is prepared to kill with no incentive at all, imagine what he'll do when betrayed by the one thing he cares about."

He pulled away to push through the exuberant crowd, leaving Evelyn to torment over his words.

* * *

_36 hours prior_

"Who's did you say this was again?" Sophie queried as she threw the slaughtered jacket in to what Kazana had to imagine was a Dauntless washing device. Of course it would be black; she noted, both girls jolted back as it emitted a particularly torturous groan, churning with the current heavy load.

"I didn't" Kazana quirked an eyebrow, "It's weird, I never thought about how you guys clean here. I'm used to just having my clothes whipped away and then bam, they're back the next day smelling of roses."

"Yeah well, don't expect that when you got your own place, you'll be scrubbing rags like the rest of us," Sophie winked and slid out her tongue, brandishing her tongue bar which glimmered under the fluorescent lights. Kazana's sharp intake of breath went unnoticed as she was encouraged once more to consider a life that could not be, a Dauntless Soldier with a real job and a place to call her own.

"Any thoughts on what you're gonna do when you pass? I hear you're wicked fast with a gun."

"No guarantees that I will, remember?" Kaz frowned, today was the last day of stage one and then she was at the mercy of her own mind, and who knew what demons would arise at the mere prod of a needle.

"You will, I know you will." Sophie beamed at her, her smile faltered in an instant however as she backed in to the laundering agent with a strangled cry. Kaz stood frozen to the spot, unsure how to offer comfort to the older girl as she had never been tactful with such matters.

"It's just; I'm terrified for Lisa y'know?" Sophie sniffled, her hazel eyes reddened and rimmed with the smudged remains of her kohl linings. "She's all I have here. I know I'm supposed to be brave, but what do I do, she's my sister Kaz. Damn it! _She's my sister!_" Her voice broke as she choked out the words and though Kazana could offer no soothing words, no affectionate embrace, she felt the acute pain that vibrated in her every sob.

Kaz clutched Sophie's chin with her thumb and forefinger, beckoning the girl to look up, her expression marred with confusion and grief.

"She's not going to be Factionless, Sophie. I won't let that happen."

Kazana knew her words meant nothing, that it was a void promise until fulfilled. She just gave the older girl a firm nod, before stalking out. "I'll be back later to pick that up."

Wes was the first to see her as she joined the others for breakfast, his face a canvas which he painted with swirling caramels of maple syrup and clumps of waffle.

"M'lady" he bowed his head deeply, regal manners clashing with the state of his appearance. Kaz had no time for jokes as she placed fisted hands on the table and looked him dead in the eye.

"We have to keep Lisa here."

Wes nodded his head slowly with a wizened smile, "Ahh yes…I don't follow."

"Lisa! She's won one fight and catching the flag last night would have boosted her points but it's not enough. If she doesn't show drastic improvement today then that's it."

Wes grabbed his face and squeezed it in odd squishing motions that Kazana had come to recognize as his 'thoughtful look'.

"Well last time I checked, I'm still ranking first…if she is paired with me then I'll lose" Wes shrugged, entirely nonchalant about the matter. Kazana didn't think she'd ever seen someone so wholly _good_.

"Okay…" Kazana inhaled deeply and accepted this as the only offering he could make, "Okay, me too. If either one of us is paired with Lisa, we lose."

Wes grinned and slapped her heartily on the back, Kazana winced, this boy really didn't know his own strength. She made her way to the last training session of stage 2 with a great deal more ease, knowing that her friend still had a fighting chance.

* * *

**Wes vs Mia**

**Bernie vs Fay**

**Jared vs Harry**

**Lisa vs Solomon**

Eyes widened in horror and disbelief, Kazana looked over at Wes who appeared to be equally as stunned. Their friend didn't stand a chance, one glance over at Solomon's vermin like grin had Kaz digging her nails into her palms. Of course the fights which pre-empted Lisa's approaching doom went exactly as could be expected. Wes used clean, powerful punches to send Mia to the ground, and it occurred to Kaz that the girl had hardly tried, it was almost as though she had already accepted her fate.

Fay to her credit, fought valiantly for her place, but was ultimately no match for the filthy tactics and unforgiving brutality that Bernie unleashed. It was amazing really, that she was quite so amble with four shattered fingers.

Harry's size and speed had Jared nursing his snapped elbow on the ground as a final blow knocked him out cold. Kazana had never seen Harry so relentless, but then desperation was a masterful thing.

Peter snorted as he observed Lisa's trembling form tread softly towards the ring; Solomon was already hopping from one foot to the other, stretching his fingers with a sickening crack.

Kazana clenched her jaw and tried to calm her breaths, this was it. The first girl to offer her true kindness, to stick with her through the violent lows and triumphant highs, would be sent off to live in the desolate streets, forever a victim to her sorrow and hunger.

It was this thought that had Kaz grasping Lisa's wrist roughly in her own. She was at the girl's ear before anyone could prevent her and her words rang hot and hateful in that single moment.

"You will have _nothing_. To starve is like having an iron fist kneading your organs, to freeze is to have your entire body inflect as the cold seeps in to your bones."

Tris rushed forward to pry Kaz's bruising fingers from Lisa's arm but it was too late, she was already seeping through.

"You will be a nobody! He'll _destroy_ you!" Kazana spat venomously. Even Solomon's jaw dropped slightly at the display, incredulous looks were shot in her direction, all but Lisa who continued to stare straight ahead.

The trembling stopped then, and it was almost as though a new being had stepped on to the platform. A dreamy sort of smile played at her mouth and it brought forth the smirk that Solomon had momentarily lost.

"Well it's good to know you have finally accepted the truth Amity, nobody bea-"

The unholiest of screams echoed against the walls as Lisa made her first attack, it was a painful blow to Kazana's eardrum but she could only grin at the display.

Solomon slumped to the ground as Lisa charged at him like an enraged bull and head-butted him with an impactful THWACK!

His eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth at her and made to rip in to the first area of flesh he saw first but her rampage had only just begun. Lisa jumped up with her knees tucked tightly to her chest and landed straight on to his abdomen, winding him instantly. She wasted no time in bending down to jab two fingers in to his eye sockets.

This time it was Solomon who wailed, body shaking violently at the intrusive attack. Then she was on him, her own lean form pressed firmly against his as she pushed past his hands. Lisa wrapped her fingers around his throat and squeezed, her ordinarily calm amber eyes wide and concentrated on the task completely.

Bernie screeched in outrage as Solomon's face began to purple, omitting the odd spluttering noise. There was no skill or prowess in the way Lisa unleashed herself on the boy, it was pure, unadulterated rage and Kaz could only gaze at the display in wonder.

"ENOUGH!" Peter roared as the fight reached its crescendo, Solomon completely merciless and approaching death at the hands of the lowest ranking initiate. The boy in question's face lit up with relief and then his eyes rolled back in to his head as he flopped on to the ground.

Silence was only momentary as Wes brought his hands together in slow loud claps, Kazana did not hesitate to join him and soon all but Bernie and Peter were applauding Lisa, thunderous echoes which united the group for the first time. Her face was tinged with red as Wes hauled her up and ran down the remaining platforms steps, the other initiates laughed as he spun her around dizzyingly fast. Upon her landing, Lisa's eyes met Kazana's own, and an unspoken alliance was forged between the two.

* * *

The jacket had been laundered and folded neatly when Kazana went to retrieve it later that day, it was in perfect condition and now all she had to do was give it back. Of course this had been an excellent idea when Kazana awoke that morning after barely a wink of sleep and an incredibly surreal night.

In the hours following her awakening she had tried talking herself out of the idea, 'It's not like he really needs it' and 'I don't even know where he lives, it's pointless!' Tris had looked unusually forlorn as she made her way out of the training room that evening, the same lost look that she had seen during their talk days before.

"_You're fighting for a better life Kaz"_

She sped past the benign trainer, trying to ignore the echo of her words.

"_and it's only a matter of time before the cracks begin to show."_

He'd know! He'd see right through her, she didn't stand a chance!

"_if you have any way of finding out more…" _

Kazana halted in her steps, the direction of the food hall. There was no denying that she still had a chance, a mere glimpse of one, he'd so much as affirmed it.

"_I can't get you off my mind"_

She felt a pleasant shiver as she remembered his groaned admission, it was an opening. This was a key opportunity, so before she could convince herself otherwise, she made a beeline for the oncoming Four.

"I need you to tell me where Eric lives."

His thick dark brows rose instantly as his mouth dropped opened in surprise.

"Erm…why?" he looked entirely uncomfortable.

Kazana simply held up the oversized jacket for his perusal, his eyes darted from the dark attire to her face, and then back to the coat.

"Do I want to know?" he sighed.

Kaz grinned at him and continued to listen intently to his direct instructions, before breezing past, her dark locks swaying with every brisk step.

Tris made her way over to Four in time to see the younger girl's retreat, she cocked a brow in question.

"She wanted to know where Eric lives."

"That is the single worst thing you could have said right now." Tris grimaced.

"The hamburgers are gone."

"Okay, now that's just sick."

* * *

Figures that he would live in a maze, Kazana thought bitterly as she weaved through heaving bodies. The further she got, the sparser they became and soon her feet were leading her past the control room.

The residential area which she had not dared to visit again since witnessing a woman's exile had been a snug formation of alcoves. They'd hinted at limited but practical space.

Kazana had little experience with luxury, it was only as she stood in the Dauntless leader's quarters that it began to dawn on her the benefits his roles afforded him.

Narrow halls led to a single stone archway, odd incisions in the rock allowed streams of lights to fall through and reflect on the marbled floors. Kazana found herself easily distracted as she noticed intricate engraving in the walls, creatures of which she had never seen, stood winged and majestic. She traced the patterns with a bony finger.

Kaz decided this had to be another route which led to the roof, a defence system perhaps. It made sense that Cain and Edward would be oblivious to the leader's section, it did however make her question just how many more secret passages existed within the compound.

Her heart pounded furiously as she found his door on the furthest end of the extravagant passageway. It was nor or never, she tried in vain to steel her nerves but could not deny that she was in his territory now.

She raised a shaky fist to his door but was halted by the sound of boots stomping purposely along the smooth floors. Sloane.

Tori's residence was set far across from Eric's, he was whistling jovially as he came to rap an uneven beat on her door, leaning casually against it with hands rested cockily behind his head.

Kazana pressed herself tightly against the door, she peeked her head ever so slightly out of the niche in the wall to make sure she had not been spotted. The sound of a rustling lock and a gag worthy greeting alerted her to his disappearance.

She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in to the door, just as it was thrown open. Kazana gasped and flew backwards through the open entrance only to be steadied by two strong hands. They clasped tightly around her waist but she had no problem turning quick in his arms and stumbling away.

Eric stood towering over her, or so it felt in that moment, his face a cool mask but grey eyes burning in curiosity. Kaz still clutched the jacket tightly to her chest like it was her lifeline; she opened her mouth to speak but stopped when noticing the small black device hooked on to his ear.

"Expansion would only raise questions; increase the screens and strengthen the perimeter," he ordered, though his fixed stare remained on her. The merest whisper which omitted in a crackly hum from the miniature ear piece was all Kaz needed to realize he was talking to someone else.

Overcome by embarrassment she took a tentative step towards the exit but was stopped when he slammed the door shut. Before she even had a chance to question this he was moving in to another room and her attention was immediately drawn to the studio she currently stood in.

The basics of it were like any other living space, pure stone. There were additional elements however, which made everything seem all the more overwhelming.

In particular, a huge cavern in the wall to her far right was filled to the brim with unlit logs, though she knew that it had to make a spectacular fire.

The ceilings were ridiculously uneven, bowing down and raising up again to descend in to two different arches, of which Kazana assumed, must lead to the bedroom and kitchen.

With no indication as to his return, Kaz tread carefully in to the further depths of his quarters. It was here that she could breathe in the delicious aroma of oak smoked wood and something else, a sort of earthiness that fit perfectly with the rustic setting.

Everything had been kept in pristine order, a sizeable collection of steel iron bars and weights were tucked into an alcove between the archways.

Kazana's jaw dropped as she found herself at the far end of Eric's quarters, the entire wall was a book shelf. Rough, slabs of wood all stacked precisely one upon the other to create a miniature library as she perused the countless books that covered the shelves.

She ran her fingertips lightly over the bindings, scanning every title greedily. A majority of them were non-fiction, typical easy finds from the Erudite collection, books on science, history, mathematics, and then there were those that shocked Kazana the most.

Literature Classics, entire collections of them, she had only managed to find the odd one on her scarce trips to Erudite HQ, but this was incredible.

A familiar sensation of being watched came over her as she picked a familiar title from the shelf and closed her eyes to breathe in the heady scent of old parchment.

Kaz looked up to find Eric leaning against the immense fireplace, minus the earpiece, with crossed arms and a cautious look in his eye, she felt as though she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I…ahh, I came to return your jacket."

He didn't say a word, just continued to watch her, it was unnerving to say the least. She had been so pleasantly surprised at the primitive comforts his quarters provided; Kazana had actually forgotten how intimidating it was, to have him zero in on her like a hawk with its prey.

The temptation to throw the jacket at him and run grew ever stronger but needless to say that approach would do her little in her favour. It occurred to her then, the key problem in their dynamic, they had never held a conversation. How had that fact managed to escape her? Surely that was a fundamental part of any…not relationship, of course not, acquaintance? Hmm.

She gestured behind her, book in hand. "This is…astonishing. Where did you…?" Kaz trailed off as he approached her and pried the jacket from her hands. White hot electricity ran up her fingertips as his warm skin brushed against her own.

Eric waited expectantly for her to finish but he was well aware of what it was she was referring to.

"It pays to have connections," he alluded. Kazana scanned his face for any hint of information but found nothing.

"Connections with Erudite you mean?" Nothing. He turned away with the coat and preceded through another arch, she followed him in to a decadently rich room. A large double bed acted as the centrepiece, impeccably made, and covered in black lustrous sheets.

Kazana considered his silence as he moved in to a further alcove to fold away the jacket.

"Hang on, were you in Erudite?" her voice was tinged with excitement at the breakthrough. He stiffened slightly but remained otherwise stoic at the exclamation.

"That doesn't concern you." She continued to gaze at him from the entrance, Eric rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I was in Erudite." Kazana grinned slightly but sensibly said nothing, instead opting to trace yet another engraving which played in to the stone.

"Will you be overseeing stage 2?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Yes." She smirked.

"Possibly." He raised a brow in challenge and observed her with one thumb running contemplatively over his full lower lip.

"What will we be doing?"

"Eating chillies," he replied in a heartbeat and Kazana actually let out a small surprised laugh.

"Rubbish," she smiled.

Eric's eyes narrowed as he brushed past her once more to enter the semblance of a kitchenette, it was cold and basic, very unlike the rest of the studio. Kazana got the impression it was rarely used.

"If you don't think you're Dauntless enough," he muttered, Kaz wanted to laugh again at the ridiculous notion but found herself instead considering the dare.

The next thing she knew she was sat on the black marbled sideboard, chilli in hand, glaring at Eric who just stared back amusedly. Kazana drew in a heavy breath and tried to muster a dignified expression as she popped the vivacious red chilli in to her mouth whole and bit down.

She swallowed instantly and triumphant in her success, Kaz opened her mouth to gloat but was stopped by the burning hot sensation running up her throat. An excruciating pulse of heat singed her nose and ears as she tried and failed to keep her face blank.

"No one concedes," she choked out through pained gasps.

He actually chuckled at this and flicked on a tap of water, Kazana practically salivated at the sight of the icy cold stream. She grabbled desperately for the glass he held out to her and downed it in seconds, relishing in the cool relief it provided.

It took a considerable amount of time for Kazana to collect herself again, a glance down alerted her to how haphazard she'd been in consuming the water. Her simple black vest now clung damply to her torso and she did not miss the wicked gleam in Eric's eye as he drank in the sight.

"Well," she cleared her throat and straightened up, trying to behave as though the last three minutes of choking and spluttering had never occurred. "That was pleasant."

"Stage two is all about pushing your boundaries mentally, peppers excluded," he smirked.

"Sounds fun, 'who can read 'Factions: An Antiquity' before they shoot themselves in the face." Kazana mocked, remembering a particular title from his extensive collection.

"That book is a valuable part of our history," Eric scolded, though his lips twitched with the hint of smile. "How would you have heard about that anyway?"

"Amity are kind not illiterate," Kazana snorted. Eric looked as though he wanted to make a scathing remark but was stopped by a high pitched beep omitting from his wrist.

He huffed out an impatient breath and stormed out of the room, shrugging on a coat when he returned. Kaz frowned at the odd pang of disappointment she felt at his approaching departure, she slid off the counter and retrieved his book. She steeled herself for her next question, wondering whether it was all too soon to ask.

"Can I borrow this?" Kazana held it out for his inspection; his cold grey eyes scanned the title momentarily before returning to her.

"No."

Kazana's hopeful expression fell under his impassive stare.

"If you want to read, you're going to have to come back."

Unable to form a coherent reply, Kazana opted instead to meet his ashen eyes and give the most imperceptible of nods.

He took the book from her hands and moved away, Kaz swept over to the door and opened it before another word could be exchanged. Shutting it behind her, her face broke in to an elated smile.

* * *

1 Wes

2 Kazana

3 Vesper

4 Solomon

5 Lara

6 Turf

7 Marty

8 Harry

9 Tanya

10 Bernie

11 Cam

12 Paul

13 Reggie

14 Lisa

**Mia**

**Ashton**

**Haley**

**Shia**

**Jared**

**Fay**

The atmosphere amongst the initiates had been tense as they made their way to the training room that morning. Peter, Tris and Four stood before the board which listed their final rankings for stage 1. Kazana was stunned to see the level at which she'd elevated, but that soon gave way to pity as she saw Mia's broken expression.

Those who had made it were lost in their own ecstasy as the cut initiates made their way out, only Kaz watched their tragic departure. Absurd guilt gnawed at her as she watched the former Erudite disappear through the exit, a need to do _something_ plagued her but the seconds seemed to pass achingly slow and she found it impossible to join the merriment of the others.

Suddenly Kazana was running, sprinting to get to the train tracks where the train had already arrived. The now factionless initiates jumped on, one last act of perseverance before their lives took a dramatic turn. Kaz threw herself at the last rung, clinging desperately on to the bars. Mia stuck her head out of the open door in bafflement.

"Are you crazy!? Get off! It's too late for me!"

"The boy with the eye patch! You must find the boy with the eye patch!" Kazana cried out desperately, her voice barely audible over the heavy wind. Mia gaped at her confusedly but nodded as Kaz finally lost her grip and fell from the moving cart. She tumbled to the ground, her back jarred at the fierce impact but there was no serious damage.

Looking up from the gravely tracks, she was just able to catch a glimpse of platinum blonde hair, before the train rode in to obscurity.

* * *

Eric felt a mixture of irritation and satisfaction as he led a group of six soldiers through the Factionless district.

He hadn't been sure as to whether Kazana would return, the jacket hadn't meant a damn thing to him but he'd never been more grateful for a piece of clothing as she stood wide eyed and curious in his quarters.

His initial impulse was to remain cold with her, it was familiar territory and he knew little else but there was something about her that demanded his attention. It had felt natural to relent to her curiosity; he wanted her to see more.

Of course then she'd had to go and taunt him with the delicious sight of her soaking wet shirt, clinging tantalizingly tight to marble white skin. Slow drops of water running slowly down her neck and in to the dip of her breasts. It had taken all of his control not to throw her on to his bed there and then.

But she'd be back.

They were coming to the end of their patrol, and the streets had been uncommonly quiet. That said, it was becoming a frequent occurrence as the word rebellion hung imminent on everyone's lips.

The odd scuffle of feet and crashing of glass alerted him to their presence but it was not his job to hunt them down, he was on the lookout for those who got in his way.

"We've got one!" a young voice cried, a more recent addition to his team. The boy's eyes glittered with excitement as he held a young man in a fumbling arm lock, gun held firmly at his head.

Various other soldiers leapt in to action as they raised their guns and pointed them at the struggling culprit. His clothes were a torn, dirtied array of black and grey, which meant he had most likely belonged to Dauntless at some time or another.

"We found him with a load of explosives, fuck knows where he found 'em!" another soldier added as he kicked the boy's back, sending him on to his hand and knees.

Eric's eyes barely glanced over the boy's face as he nodded and continued on away from the group, listing orders over his shoulder.

"I want it all gathered and on the train in 10, check the surrounding area for more evidence and take care of the kid."

The soldiers all mumbled in compliance and the familiar sound of clicks sounded behind him as they held their guns at the ready.

"You don't deserve her," a bitter voice broke through the tense silence.

Eric Froze, and turned slowly on his heel to face the kneeling boy.

"Hold your fire."

The young man's body trembled violently but his murderous glare held true.

"What the hell d-"

The thunderous tenor of lead against flesh resonated off the surrounding buildings as the young man's body slumped to the ground in an instant. His blood became a dirtied canal as it flowed in to the street.

Eric gritted his teeth he looked up at the young guard, wisps of smoke still crept from the tip of his gun.

"I said hold your fire," Eric spat. He ripped the gun from the teenage soldier's hands and looked down at the boy with a dangerous sneer.

"Ignore my orders again and it'll be your head cracked against the cement, Am I clear?"

The young boy gulped and nodded, his body quaked in fear under the Dauntless Leader's glare.

Snapping his fingers to signal they move on, he glanced back at the lifeless figure. Eric bent down and felt recognition wash over him as he observed the young man's face. A former initiate. A faded black patch covered one eye as the other stared up unblinkingly.

Caught in a moment of indecision, Eric reached down to shut the boy's eye just as a mass of furious bodies turned the corner further down the street. No one face was distinguishable from the distance, but the air was thick with tension as he came to a stand and scanned the group coldly.

Shifting the second gun to rest firmly under one arm, he fixed them with a warning glare and stalked off in the other direction. It was only as he turned the corner and joined the rest of his patrol team to head back to the compound, that he heard their tortured cries.

"_EDWARD!" _


	15. I Remember

Chapter 15

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

**A/N: It's Summer! My work is done! Which means the updates are going to be increasing these next few weeks. This chapter has its darker moments but in hindsight is one of the sweetest in this story, what can I say? I have a black soul. That said I almost teared up at some of the reviews you left for the last update, you're all magnificent. If you have any theories about the end of this chapter then I would love to hear them. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, I own a dog-eared, hardback copy if that counts? **_

The festivities were already in place when Eric returned to the compound that evening. Indulgent celebrations that would lure even the purest of souls in to the dark, and how the Dauntless relished the dark.

It reminded him of the rituals that he had been all too willing to advocate in the past, appraisal of 'the brave dead' who so valiantly fought before they took their last breath. Often all it took was one step too far in to The Chasm, a sanctuary he currently sought to escape the insufferable drunkards who littered every hallway.

Something had changed in him in the past year, Eric was well aware of it. He simply credited it to the difficult tasks that had befallen him. It had been easy to play the part of the trainer, cruel and mocking but it had also been akin to a game.

One that he refused to lose, he thought amusedly back to the all-consuming rage Four's success brought him in previous months. These matters seemed almost trivial now, and the weight of his duties had never felt as heavy as when he boarded the train that night.

Eric welcomed the thunderous roar that surrounded him in the centre of The Chasm, sheets of blue reflected in shimmering waves off the menacing rock. Rhythmic shadows passed over his face as he came to a stop on the railing; in that single moment of peace he knew if anyone dared to contact him he'd throw the damn device in to the water.

It could have been minutes, perhaps hours, he could not really focus on anything but the plumes of smoke that now invaded his space. Tightening his grip on the railing he turned his head to fix the offending presence with a hostile glare.

Sloane had draped himself over the side, a lazy smile on his face as the cigarette in his mouth hung dangerously loose. Heavy inebriation rendered Eric's stare void, otherwise the older guard would have been sure to evacuate immediately. As it was, Sloane was preposterously drunk and he simply fixed the Dauntless Leader with a grin, mistaking the look for one of curiosity.

"Did I ever tell you how I got this scar?" Sloane ran a thumb along the puckered skin of his cheek, highlighted in the flickering light.

"I don't care."

"Hmm," he pulled away and rested two hands behind his head. Eric thought that the end of the matter and continued to stare in to the water until Sloane spoke again, a crazed look in his icy blue eyes.

"I've always known my place. We all have a role of sorts in this world you know? Some of us are smart, some brave, yadda yadda yadda, but then you get those guys that just _don't fit_."

Eric narrowed his eyes, not bothering to throw another look Sloane's way, but the older guard continued on anyway.

"You know what I meant don't you? The useless vermin that fill the city streets, begging and scrounging and fuck knows what else." His words were slurred and the stench of alcohol began to pollute the salty air. Eric was sorely tempted to throw him over the side.

"So anyway I'm 14 years old yeah? And Ma had finally agreed to let me out on the yearly cleansing. Man I'm telling you now it was exhilarating, you know? Like seriously you live all your life in a box and then you get to hold a gun in your hands and…"

Sloane closed his eyes and clasped his fingers together to create the semblance of a weapon.

"You're like the fucking master, the power it's just…" his eyes darkened as he caught track of the story once more.

"Then I see one of those rats, she's real small y'know? It's bad enough that they exist let alone the fact they're breeding." He shook his head in disgust.

"And I have her, she's right there, fuck I'm so close! Then you know what she does next?" He leaned in as though expecting the Dauntless leader to be hanging on his every word, but Eric could not deny that his curiosity had been piqued.

"Took a bite right outta me," Sloane gestured slowly down his cheek, his eyes burning in anger.

"Ma never took me on another round again, by the time I was able to lead The Purification myself she was nowhere to be seen. Oh I've tried, fuck knows I've tried but haven't seen or heard a thing, it's like she just fell off the radar."

Eric snorted, "Ever occur to you that she might be dead?"

"No." Sloane shook his head, hollowed face contorted angrily in a sneer. "No she's alive, I know it." He crushed the cigarette in his hand, oblivious to the scolding embers searing his flesh.

"And when I get my hands on that little whore I'm going to make her wish she'd died that day."

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Incensed chants ricocheted off the walls in The Pit where a large group of initiates and members alike had gathered to celebrate stage 1's finality. Kazana smiled timidly back at a dark skinned girl with cropped hair and an infectious grin, she leaned in to shout over the thumping bass.

"How're you liking the party? I'm Christina by the way!" Kaz reached out to accept the girl's open palm but Christina simply scrunched it in to a fist and punched her jokingly in the arm.

"Kazana," she replied "Yeah it's erm, awesome?" Luckily the older girl was much too engaged in the jovialities to notice Kaz's diffidence.

"Yeah I've heard about you, apparently you have a mean flying kick," she flashed her pearly whites and threw back a shot of amber liquid. Was there anyone in Dauntless who didn't know her name?

That was a problem.

"I work in military operations, not the most exciting job in the world but the equipment is pretty cool. I wanted to train you guys this year but asshat over there beat me to the punch." Christina sent a bitter look in the direction of Peter, who was balancing a bottle of whiskey on his nose.

Kazana thought back to the earpiece Eric had worn the previous day. Opening her mouth to reply, she was interrupted by a huge flare in the corner of her eye. A collective of Dauntless borns were roaring with laughter as they took it in turns squatting over and lighting a match in the vicinity of their behinds.

Christina rolled her eyes but grinned slightly as Tris approached them, it struck Kazana how striking the former Abnegation girl was with her sharp features highlighted in the neon lights.

"I swear if Will pulled any of those tricks around me I'd haul his ass in to The Chasm."

"That'll be the day!" Tris laughed, "I'd sooner see Tobias on the zip."

Kazana stayed quiet as she watched the interaction, Christina was soon pulled away giggling wildly by a boy with shaggy blonde hair.

"So I hear you were trying to find Eric's quarters yesterday."

"Uh yeah, I had to return something. The leaders sure get it good, I've never seen such a big fireplace," Kaz laughed nervously but Tris just looked on in astonishment.

"Wait he actually let you in his place?"

She stared back in confusion, wondering whether she had said something wrong. Why should that be such a surprise?

"…Yes?"

Tris contemplated her for a few moments more before raising her brows and nodding, "Huh."

There were no signs that the party would be stopping any time soon and Kazana knew that without an existing desire to be there or the numbing buzz of alcohol, it really wasn't in her best interest to stay.

Making her excuses to leave she made to climb the steps that would eventually lead to the comforts of bed. It seemed that no matter how much time passed, she would never cease to relish the feeling of a real mattress; years of solid stone were bound to do that to you.

A gasping sob omitted from beneath her, and Kazana crouched down to see Lemon curled up in a tight shivering ball, hands clasped over her mouth as she tried to muffle her cries.

Kazana realized this would have been a good time to know the girl's name but settled instead for a light cough as she slid down the wall, leaving them hidden to the world.

Neither said anything for a while but Kaz remembered well the flash of vivacious tangerine coloured hair darting on to the train earlier that day. It occurred to her she had failed to see these girls possessed real emotions, something other than misplaced lust.

"I knew she wasn't doing so well I just," her voice broke as she tried to regain composure, bright yellow strands lay damp against her cheek. "I just never thought she'd be gone like that. One minute they're there…and the next…" there was silence as she stared sorrowfully ahead, tears continued to fall thickly.

Kazana did not embrace the girl, she could not even find it in her to offer a comforting touch, but she stayed. They stayed there for some time, mere shadows amongst a turbulent crowd. Finally it seemed there were no more tears left to shed and she simply sighed shakily as her head fall back against the pounding walls.

"I was starting to get worried there, you didn't even point out the perfection of Four's biceps," Kaz joked. She was rewarded with a shaky laugh as the girl reached up to wipe away stray tears.

"Actually I was more distracted by his bum." Kaz chuckled but stopped as she saw the smile fall.

"It's an easy distraction, fooling around, swooning after guys, stops me thinking about real life for a little while."

Guilt flushed over her as she thought back to her immediate dismissal of the three girls, Kazana never thought she'd be the one to judge people so quickly.

"Real life's not so bad," Kaz offered, "You've made it this far."

"And the idea of that used to mean the world to me, jumping off buildings, wearing the sexy black outfits," she paused and smirked at Kaz lightly. "Messing with all the big strong guys…" Her smile was bitter however as she continued on.

"It's just not the same anymore, there's uneasiness about you know? My dad, he was chief commander of the weapons department but last year he got this real bad pain in his back. Couldn't lift a damn thing, next thing I know I'm standing at the tracks watching him head out to hell knows where."

Vesper and Turf had hinted at doubts only days before, but Kazana knew she was on the verge of something as she stared at the teary eyed girl. "You think people are going to start trying to change that? The uneasiness I mean?"

"I don't think they're going to change anything." Lemon regarded her reproachfully for a moment, but seemed to shake away any doubt as she observed the writhing figures surrounding them.

"I know they will."

There it is, Kazana drew in a sharp breath and leaned away. It was of course, just mere gossip. But didn't all fundamental shifts happen as a result of gossip, ideas? She came to a stand and made sure to correct her previous mistake before leaving.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Tanya."

A glimpse of warmth began to enter back in to her eyes as she too stood to join the throng of bodies.

"It's was nice to meet you Tanya."

* * *

Jeanine Matthews stood primly in the centre of a newly refurbished section in the Dauntless Compound. Her lips pursed in distaste as her eyes scanned the vast screens and white tiles which lined the floors, a distinct contrast to the usual colours sported in the underground Faction.

"You say this is the finished product?" she queried, her voice dripped with disdain.

Peter and Max stood quietly behind Eric as they watched her peruse the room, a perfectly manicured nail reached out to scratch the glass screens. Having devoted a majority of his days to meet Jeanine's expectations, he was unable to keep his fists from clenching as she traced a finger along the frame and hmm'd at the sweeping of dust she found there.

"Everything has been designed as you requested it," Eric bit out, "It'll be ready to utilize by the end of initiation. Once you give the go ahead."

The Erudite leader had always been somewhat of a paragon to him as he grew up amongst hungry minds and keen thinkers.

There was no doubt that Eric too possessed this craving, but it hadn't been enough to quell the need for a pursuit more physical. It was as he stood before her now, exhausted, worn and bearing the brunt of her extreme scrutiny, that he began to question his past ardour.

"On the contrary, this is not what I asked for. I entrusted you with duty of completing this task to the best of your ability, this room is not ready."

In an attempt to refrain from ripping off the glasses that perched delicately on her crooked nose and snapped them in half, Eric gritted his teeth and inclined his head, requesting for her to continue.

"I want every surface consolidated and soundproofed, these foundations are weak. The screens are impractical, they will shatter during construction, fix that. Increase security, I will not risk the success of this assignment because of a glitch in surveillance."

Jeanine approached confidently in her cobalt heels to look up at him, a flash of irritation in her eyes as she failed to catch even the slightest hint of emotion from his face. "I'll have my assistant contact you with the finer details. Until then…" she gave the room a slow once over. "Clean this place up."

* * *

A fist remained frozen in place before the taunting door as Kazana tried yet again to muster the confidence to knock. Unlike the remainder of her initiate group, she had awoken with a clear head and eagerness for the day ahead.

It was early, perhaps too early to be standing at the entrance to the Dauntless Leader's quarters but she had only a mere couple of hours before stage 2 began and the temptation to read had been all too strong.

_Sure, _an ironic voice called from the deep recesses of her psyche, _that's all it is. _

Her mind was willing, but her body had moaned in protest as she'd climbed the ascending levels to his domain, the fall from the train had done more damage than she'd initially thought. Kazana counted herself lucky that the physical stage was over as a stab of white hot pain shot down her lower back. Growing impatient with herself, she impulsively reached forward and rapped on the door three times.

The nerves which trembled through her as a result only intensified when the door flew open and Eric stood before her with a furious glare. Her mind told her to run, but Kazana should have known that her body rarely listened to logic when Eric was involved.

His scowl had her convinced he would slam the door in her face but he simply stood there with the same snarling expression.

"Did it occur to you to ask before you wander up here and disturb me?"

Kazana blanched, what the hell was his problem?

"Well you're not exactly easy to find, I'll just leave if it's that much of a problem." She turned sharply and made to storm away with movements that reflected her rapidly descending mood.

Eric was before her in an instant, her nose almost collided with the solid wall of his chest but she caught herself just in time. He still looked aggravated but there was conflict in his eyes as he stopped her from retreating any further.

"It's not…you can stay," and then almost as though he were searching for something to toughen the display, "just don't break anything."

Kazana restrained herself from glaring at him, "Wouldn't dream of it." She brushed past, and felt the surrounding area immediately numb her vexation. Not bothering to look back at the hostile man behind her, she padded over to the book shelf and perused it in greater detail.

The slam of the door behind her and fading footsteps made it clear he wanted no part in her recreational activities. It made her uncomfortable that she currently resided in his lair when he'd been so openly averse to the idea but the roughened texture of the spines beneath her fingertips was far too appealing for it to matter.

She softly coaxed a delicately bound book from its place on the shelf, too rough a touch would have the paper shredding beneath her fingers. Kazana sunk to the ground cross legged, and poured over the stories contents with familiar vigour; it had been years since she had indulged in such practices.

Unfortunately her concentration was repeatedly tested with the spasms of pain in her back, she shifted uncomfortably every few moments before settling in to a different position.

"What did you do to it?" the husky baritone of his voice shook Kaz from her reverie; she peered over her shoulder to find him leaning again on the vast mantle. Eric had shucked the jacket and overcoat, standing before her in a form fitting black vest that outlined every dip and hollow of firm muscle.

"I urm…" she struggled to collect her thoughts, curious eyes trailing up the detailed patterns on his arms and neck, if only she could get a closer look…

"Training got a little rough," she supplied, although it was clear by the way he raised one brow derisively that he doubted the story. Kazana could hardly tell him that she'd jarred her tailbone by falling from a fast moving train just mere hours earlier.

Her musings were cut short as she winced and hunched forward from another pulsing bolt of agony that seemed to vibrate straight through the bone.

"Lay your legs out straight," he ordered and Kazana shakily complied, too wrapped up in the pain to question him.

She felt him behind her immediately, the cool breeze which had teased her skin earlier disappeared as he sat with legs outstretched either side of her body. The shock of his warm fingers kneading hard in to aching muscle was infantile compared to the immense relief his persistent touch brought her.

His thumb pressed down hard in circular motions over a particularly stubborn knot in her lower back. Her pleasure was short-lived as his powerful hands worked practically to smooth out the tension which not just the fall, but years of training had instilled in her.

She let out a comical whimper as he began to use his knuckles; Eric chuckled at the uncharacteristic sound.

"Sadist," she hissed.

"Well that must make you a masochist then." He dug sharply in to another knot earning a feminine purr that sent all blood running south.

"I don't derive any pleasure fr- Ooooohhhhhh" Kazana moaned indulgently as he moved his heated palms to the perfect spot between her shoulder blades. The smoky aroma that she had grown to favour over any other scent had her shutting her eyes slowly, as Kaz released herself to the luxurious sensations.

_"Eric,"_ the name passed through her lips as a sensual sigh that made her glow hot with embarrassment.

His hands froze in place and Kazana felt the humiliation ten-fold as he leaned in so that her back was pressed flush against his chest, his voice tinged with amusement as he spoke hot and heavy in her ear.

"What was that?"

"I do-, I didn't m-"

"Say it again," he demanded. She opened her mouth to protest once more but lost her words as one hand moved up to tilt her head to face him. Darkened eyes met hers and she felt what little control she had slipping away from her.

Now that wouldn't do. He was enjoying this power play far too much. Kaz allowed her gaze to drift down slowly to his sensuous lips, biting her own in the process. It had the desired effect, Eric leaned in closer to her and she pulled her head away just in time.

Her obsidian eyes gleamed deviously at the look of annoyance on his face. That'll teach him to play hot and cold with me.

Eric remained undeterred however as he traced the smooth column of her neck with slow, torturous nips that would almost be her undoing.

"Say it," he hissed her against her skin, her skin tasted sweet as his tongue lightly brushed her jaw line. She leaned further in to him and allowed herself to savour the momentary feeling of safety that his solid form against her own provided.

"I-…," she moaned and tilted her head to aid his access, whilst simultaneously glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"I'm-," His ministrations were slow and deliberate, fingers gripped her waist with bruising force.

"I'm going to be late for stage 2," Kazana whispered against his jaw, then swiftly faced away as she shuffled out of his grasp. The abrupt switch on her part had come as a surprise to Eric but he was quick to prevent her escape as he pinned her down with his larger frame.

"Always trying to run away," he taunted, his lips a hairsbreadth away from her own.

"As I recall it is you who left me on the last occasion."

"I could just keep you here. I do have it within my authority."

"Then who is going to punish me when I fail to turn up?" The wanton words fell easily from her mouth, as though he had coaxed them out of her.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to take care of that as well," his fingers pressed in to the skin of her hips with bruising force. "It seems you do have a penchant for pain."

She reached up to brush her mouth against his before taking his lower lip between her teeth and biting down sharply. Eric hissed and his eyes were like darkened slate as they bore in to hers.

"I could say the same for you," she whispered against his lips. She could feel every taut muscle beneath her fingers as she ran a hand slowly down his arm, using that distraction to lift it away so she could come to a stand.

Kazana darted to the door with her mind in a desire driven haze, relieved that he could no longer cloud her thoughts with his skilful mouth and teasing words. She took a deep breath and turned the handle, unable to resist however, from taking one last glance behind.

Eric had come to a seated position, leaning back on his hands his posture emanated dominance and Kazana knew by the dark promise in his eyes as he watched her leave.

Next time, there would be no running away.

* * *

Vesper raised a sardonic brow as she watched Kazana creep in to the eerie hallway in which the initiates resided. Beside her, Turf lay across three seats rubbing his temples with a groan. She came to sit beside her violet haired friend and faintly returned the smile Tanya sent her from across the hall. Of course the exchange did not go unnoticed by curious green eyes.

"Where've you been stranger?"

"Thought I'd do a little bit of light reading before the fun begins."

"Sounds lame," Vesper smirked and arched back to stretch on her chair, she reminded Kazana strongly of a feline, sly and blasé.

A hum of awareness still resounded through her body at the memory of firm deft hands.

"I guess it does."

Light burst through at the end of the corridor as Lisa exited a small room followed by Four, her face was visibly pale and her hands were trembling when she perched on the end seat.

"That bad, huh?" Turf queried as he continued to massage the sides of his head, Kazana thought back amusedly to the night before where he had stumbled over to her with the offer of some obscure coloured liquid. He'd insisted that he perform for her his 'saucy victory dance' before toppling over flat on his face.

Lisa didn't say a word, just stared straight ahead at the opposite wall with a blank expression. It only occurred to Kazana after the remainder of initiates had undergone their own simulation that her reaction had been surprisingly calm.

Soon she found herself surrounded by a collective of shuddering, panting bodies. No one expression was the same as they rocked back and forth in their seats, but they all had a haunted look in their eyes. Even Solomon sat stock still without the slightest hint of a sneer, it wasn't exactly encouraging.

"Kaz, you're up," Four announced, she came immediately to a stand. The Dauntless Born with the neon red Mohican took her place; his usual cheeky grin was nowhere to be seen.

Following Four in to the room, she slid herself amiably in to the reclining seat and even deigned to fix her instructor with a ready smile.

"I don't suppose I need to tell you what you'll be doing?" he muttered, clearly aware of the extensive details she had been given in advance.

"Does it hurt?" Kaz worried her lip as she saw him approach with a dangerous looking needle, a single drop of fluid seeped from the tip.

"You've already-" he stopped, "right, I forget you never did take the aptitude test did you?"

She relaxed back in to the chair and tried to steady her racing heart.

What if she could not control herself under the serum? Or worse, what if her fears revealed her for what she truly was?

Kazana shuddered and winced as she felt the cool metal enter her skin, waiting for the moment that her consciousness fled and darkness prevailed.

But nothing happened. A few moments passed as she kept her eyes squeezed shut, wondering when the sensation would come, but eventually curiosity won out.

Four was staring at her open-mouthed, his dark brows furrowed in confusion. The expression was actually quite amusing on him.

She slid backwards on her chair with wide horrified eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she lifted an accusing finger to point at him. Concern immediately troubled his features as he rushed towards her.

"What? What is it! Kazana, are you alright?"

"NO! NO! NOT YOU! ANYTHING BUT YOU!" she inched away from him and raised a dramatic hand to her forehead, "IT'S HIDEOUS!"

Four groaned in frustration as Kaz gave up the pretence and started laughing, eyes shining with mirth.

"That wasn't funny," he scolded, though his lips held the hint of a smile.

"Oh come on, it was just too tempting."

She huffed out a heavy content sigh and straightened slightly in her seat, all humour left the conversation as both realized something was very wrong. Four studied the needle in his hand, constantly glancing up at her face as though waiting for some inkling of reaction.

Moments passed in silence before a vivid image flashed through Kazana's mind, a sharp invasion of colour and familiarity that sliced through her thoughts. She recoiled, falling back in the chair with a compulsive twitch as her eyes glazed over and violent jerks seized her body.

For a moment, Four had been ready to snap at her but her entire form was shaking with spasmodic convulsions.

He clambered forward to grab her, trying desperately to snap her out of it but he cringed back as he saw orange foam bubble from her mouth, her body jerked in dry heaves. The frothy liquid spluttered out of her mouth with sickening choking sounds trying desperately to regurgitate the serum.

_Trapped. A swarm of dark green and startling white surrounded her, locking her in place. The tormented wails of a woman reverberated off the walls and disjointed words fell through her mind like shrill cries. The language was not her own tongue and yet, she knew. She knew what they were saying. "NYET!" a broken voice shrieked, "NYET! NYET!" Nobody was listening, why wasn't anybody listening? Machines. So many machines. Her struggles intensified but it wasn't working they were too strong and she was so small, measly hands and cherub cheeks. Glass walls began to close around her, and the fear, it was paralyzing. Numbers, she could hear numbers like cold metallic echoes dragging her to an unknown destination. "Chetyre," the robotic voice called. "Tri," Something clicked in to place, her body seized up in its cylindrical prison. "Dva," her screams were muted behind a thick blockade. "Odin," the tone rung out in finality and every limb became still. Sombre eyes amongst a grief-stricken face were all she saw before all went black._

Kazana lurched out her seat with a pained gasp, desperate to feel crisp air in her lungs. It felt like she'd been underwater, on the brink of suffocation and now the bliss of sweet oxygen filled her body in a sudden embrace.

Something vast and sticky coated her mouth and neck, an ugly shade of orangey brown clung to the white pallor of her skin. Four's eyes darted across her face in alarm; he released his grip on her wrists.

"What did you see?" he asked, "What was your fear?"

Kaz's pants refused to subside as she sunk down in to the chair and thought back to the images that had become a distant blur. But her nostrils still burnt with a heavy medicinal scent.

"It wasn't a simulation," and that cold, calculating voice still echoed in her mind.

"It was a memory."


	16. Affliction

Chapter 16

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**I tried to resist posting this so soon but the suspense was killing me. Many of you will finish this chapter and wonder if I wrote it with a psychotic grin whilst I twirl the proverbial moustache, and let me tell you, I did. Chapter is Rated M…It really, really is. **

**Disclaimer: *dons leather jacket and leans against a brick wall with a large exhale of smoke* Sup?**

_10 months prior to initiation_

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. This was an idea that Kazana and Edward utilized as they pressed themselves in to the towery, rusted pillars of the city's ferris wheel. The Purification had come sooner this year, it seemed the authorities were growing nervous and sought to eliminate any possible threats hastily.

Years of experience had taught Kazana well as she trailed the Dauntless guards' every step, there was bitter desperation in their hounding this time round, as though they were searching for someone in particular.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Edward muttered. He had until that day been completely unaware of the yearly cleansings and even deigned to scoff when Kazana awoke that morning to gunshots, grabbing him by the scruff to seek escape.

"You'll believe it when you have a bullet between your eyes," she hissed. There was an animosity of sorts between the two which had arisen at Edward's hostile behaviour; his exile had instilled bitterness in him which she'd only been able to handle for so long.

"Actually I'll be dead so it really won't matter then," he snorted and Kazana shot him an irritable glare. The Erudite in him just refused to let up.

The day was beginning to draw to a close, but the guards were thirsting for blood that night and would not stop until it was sated. Taking refuge at the Navy Pier had provided them with a great deal many hiding places but it wasn't long before crazed screeches sounded from the carousel's vicinity.

"Bridge! Now!" Kazana whispered furiously and shuffled her way around the large pillar before breaking in to a sprint. Edward quickly followed and soon the two were running side by side in direction of the city's main bridge, a huge construction that lead straight to The Hub.

"This is crazy! We're supposed to be hiding not painting targets on our backs!"

"They know almost every corner of this city," she panted as their worn boots hit the bridge and it shook under the impact of heavy footfall. "They're expecting us to try and hide."

Coming to a halted skid, Kazana glanced behind just in time to see a swarm of black ascending the momentous structure.

"Left! I know a shortcut, GO!" she almost slid on the very outskirts of the marsh as they pumped their arms and legs in direction of the train tracks. Pure adrenaline and a human will to survive had them tearing forward but Kazana had not accounted for the loose wooden wedge along the tracks that trapped her foot and sent her toppling to the ground.

The guards were fast approaching and despite her panicked attempts she was unable to dislodge her boot from its gravelly prison. For the first time in 7 years, as they drew ever closer, she feared that they would succeed in their hunt.

One of the four in pursuit suddenly lurched forward on to his knees with an agonizing cry, and it wasn't long before his three associates joined him. They all sported identical gun wounds in their upper thighs.

Kazana stared in disbelief, scanning the surrounding area until her eyes landed on Edward. He stood at the edge of the tracks, a threatening picture as he held his arms steady, one eye dead set on the target whilst the other remained hidden.

"Where the hell did you get that?!"

Edward tucked the gun in to the belt of his withered trousers and hoisted her up with a violent pull, they began moving instantly.

"You didn't think I'd actually leave Dauntless without a little self defence did you?" he smirked.

Eventually they found the perfect alcove as the sun began to set, casting away the day's horrors and leaving those remaining to mourn the fatalities.

There was camaraderie amongst the rebels, the fighters, those who knew that where they were strong alone, they were unbeatable together. But for one day a year, an unspoken agreement came in to place that allowed selfishness to be interminable. For one night only, many years ago, jilted and alone, Kazana had given herself over to agonizing tears. Never again.

But Edward knew of no agreement, he knew not of the self-indulgent allowances made on the day of The Cleanse. So he had saved her, rendered his own life null to preserve hers. How could she possibly surmount this fact? When even she could not recognize her own value?

Kazana placed a delicate hand on his chest, she did not smile, but her expression was open and vulnerable and honest.

"Thank you."

He looked down blankly at her hand for a moment, before covering it with his own.

"You're Welcome."

* * *

A day. One single day was all she had to fix the monumental disaster that was her simulation, or rather, lack thereof.

It had not worked, the serum hadn't worked and without it she could not pass stage 2, which meant she would not complete her initiation and everything, _everything_ she had worked so hard to achieve would be destroyed.

Four had been incapable of speaking for an enduring length of time, he had eventually admitted, that never in his three years as a trainer had an initiate rejected the serum. It was simply unheard of. Kazana did not feel special, nor curious about this fact, she was in that moment filled with exhaustive frustration.

That night she informed the others her fears had been so incomprehensibly awful, they were impossible to divulge. This excuse had been accepted, and they finished their meals in near silence.

What few snatches of sleep she got were plagued with glimpses of white fabric, pristine walls and that same artificial voice. It was all saturated with a sickly, choking atmosphere, the way nightmares always are.

The hallway was filled with silence when they all waited once again for their own simulation, and this allowed smaller details to filter through Kazana's comprehension. A single drip of water percolated through the stone ceiling, Wes exhaled singularly through his nose when panicked and every so often a long drawn out scream permeated through the door and reminded each initiate with brutal actuality that their time would soon come.

When she followed Four in to the room for the second time that week, they both knew it would be to undergo 15 minutes of nothing. Kazana had made it intensely clear that the orange fluid seeping from his needle would not come even remotely close to her person. For this reason, he entered her results in manually and examined her still form with poorly disguised pity.

"You know this can't continue," he said.

"Of course," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Your fear landscape will be the determinant, the only way to become Dauntless."

They both knew this, but how terminal it sounded in spoken form.

"We'll find a solution," she assured, without even the slightest hope of assurance.

Four did not argue, not because he believed her, but it was the kind thing to do. Kazana thought that though he did a remarkable job of remaining impassive, he possessed a vast spectrum of commendable traits.

Had she not been so caught up in her own impending doom, it might have occurred to her that neither Four not Tris adhered to the stereotypes of their Faction.

Her duties for that day were done, which left approximately 5 hours before the conventional bedtime. Vesper had informed her, not to her surprise, that yet another party was to take place that night in The Pit and when asked _'what's the occasion?'_ she simply shrugged. _'We're Dauntless, It's what we do.' _

Perhaps it was too much emotion, too much desperation that had Kazana sneaking from the compound that late afternoon to board a passing train. Or perhaps it was a severe lack of feeling, a defensive numbness that accepted her fate and encouraged reckless decisions.

Either way, she'd jumped on the train, she'd jumped off when it passed The Hub and she'd made her way with practiced stealth to the Factionless District.

Azure blue and burnt shades of orange tessellated to create striking patterns in the sky, it was both beautiful and frightening. As though the world that they knew, dull in its regularity, was coming to an end and that was exactly what Kazana wanted. Or at least it had been, when she thought it would end in her favour, now she wasn't so sure.

Evelyn gasped when the young woman walked in to her run down makeshift office that evening. It had now been approximately one month since Kaz stood in that exact spot and listened to her mentor's last minute advice.

She had returned for that same reason, the only solace she had left, someone to guide her way.

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn hissed more emotion than she had ever displayed before and suddenly Kaz understood what Sylvia had meant by an increasing lack of control.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? What if someone had seen you? Were you followed?!"

The gaunt woman threw open the disintegrating door to double check, she remained stationed thereon out.

"The fear serum didn't work on me," Kaz said, there was no need to expand, it was quite clear the implications meant from that statement.

"That's impossible; the fear serum works on everyone. Even the Divergent-"

"The what?"

"You know what, of course you know what, everyone-" she cursed irritably and ran roughened fingers through lifeless brown locks. Where Kazana had once found it difficult to differentiate between her adopted guardians' appearance and her own, the contrariety was now all too clear.

"That's not important right now, what's important is that you return to the compound immediately before anyone notices you're gone."

"Didn't you hear me!? The fear serum-"

"The fear serum _works-on-everyone," _Evelyn drew out each word patronizingly slow. "Try again."

Kazana stood aghast at the illiteracy of her words.

"I remembered something," she blurted, causing the older woman's eyes to narrow in on her.

"Something from my past, I'm not really sure. It was hazy, I was trapped in some sort of machine and-"

"That was your fear! The serum was working on you just like with everybody else!"

"You don't understand! They were speaking another language! And I knew what they were saying, it was a countdown, it was a memory and-"

"ENOUGH!" Evelyn exploded, her frail body radiated fury, voice hoarse and so shrill it made Kazana retreat back in surprise. Immediate hurt flooded through her at the woman's dismissal.

"You _will_ return to the Dauntless Compound. You _will_ undergo the fear simulation. And you _will _complete your initiation to the best of your ability. We have TOO MUCH at stake for you to fail now!"

"I-"

"KAZANA!" Cain's face was a picture of rare delight as he appeared at the doorway then, pushing past Evelyn to embrace the girl in a bone-crushing hug.

"When I saw the black hair from the street I had a suspicion but I never thought…," he trailed off, simply holding her, which he'd seemed to know she needed, even before she had.

Kazana felt her face alight with the first real smile she'd felt in two days, relaxing in to the brawny man's hug. It suddenly occurred to her that something very important was missing.

She pulled away from him with twinkling eyes that had him grinning right back.

"Where's Edward?"

Never had she felt elation dissipate so quickly as when the smile fell from his face in an instant, retreating in to an aphotic abyss, realization was a callous master indeed, when it dawned on her.

She knew.

She just knew.

Cain took one hesitant step towards her, distraught and penitent.

"Kaz-"

"How?" it was a pained exhale, a demand, a need. She _needed_ to know.

"We never m-"

"HOW!?" she roared, scanning desperately the faces of her mentors, unsure whether to give in to her anguish or rage.

The answer was clear when she threw over Evelyn's desk, every muscle contorted and flexed as she poured all of her ferocity in to the act. A carefully assembled sheaf of papers scattered to the ground and neither person dared stop her as she whirled on them, frenetic and trembling.

"HOW!?" she screamed again, "HOW!?" Kazana picked up a moulding glass bottle which would have once provided an escape for her associates and smashed it against the wall.

She battered Cain with her fists, relentless and craving an escape, some release, _something._

"He was shot Kazana," his voice low and regretful as he grasped her wrists. She fell against him shaking, unable to breathe, unable to even cry. Paralyzed in disbelief.

"Who?" she whispered.

"A Dauntless guard," Evelyn supplied for the first time since Cain's arrival. Her voice clipped but an undertone of grievance ran heavy in her words.

The grip on her wrists tightened as the older man's posture stiffened, he turned to their leader with a venomous glare.

"Tell her the truth," he growled.

"Who-What-?" Kaz stammered.

"Now is not the time to interfere, Kazana has come too far to falter now."

Kazana broke out of Cain's grasp to advance on Evelyn, hurt and confusion had her on her last tether and though it was clear who in that room held the authority, Kaz had been trained to become a human weapon. And she wasn't afraid to use that.

"Who killed him Evelyn?" she crept slowly towards the woman, taut and coiled like a spring, only inches were left between them when her guardians' bravado finally faltered.

"When we found his body, he-" she wet her lips nervously, eyes closed in a wince.

"Eric was standing over him with the gun, we have reason to belie-"

"Eric shot him Kazana," Cain snapped, growing impatient with the conversation. "He shot him after they found the weapons supply. They've taken everything. It's already over."

Evelyn's head snapped in his direction. "Don't say that!" she hissed. "Don't you dare tell her that we're done. I say when we're done! Me! We've come too far to let her emotions be compromised n-"

"Stop."

Both heads turned in Kazana's direction, her face had become an inscrutable mask and in that moment it dawned on them how much she had changed.

Her body was a structure of lithe, defined muscle. She was a shadow, a body of black and ready set to attack, only her eyes, burning obsidian gems among white marble, betrayed the intensity of her will.

"This isn't over," she declared. Molten hot rage had cooled to a tremoring simmer, a seething need for revenge. "I don't care whether he held the gun or not. He's the reason Edward's dead."

She addressed both tutors with her next words, and in their glacial severity, the power was all hers.

"Without those weapons we have nothing. I am the one with access to their secrets. I am the one who decides exactly where this mission goes from here on out. This isn't over until I say it is."

Their silence was enough for Kazana; she swept from the room and took with her every trace of control.

* * *

Environmental changes hold great impact on the emotions of man, endorphins are released, a thrumming energy in each and every person as the sun beats down. In that same way, winter has a way of seeping in to one's soul; it chills the bone and forces its victims to find solace in warmth.

Once in a while however, emotions become so powerful, so consuming in their transcendence that not even the omnipotent wonders of the world itself can alter them.

It was this fact in particular, this acute vehemence that simply was, that made Kazana aloof to the freezing forces of nature that night.

Her body seared with passion and yet every step she made was mute, a snarling hunger pulsed through her veins but her face was blank.

It was no startling matter that the party was in full swing when she returned to the compound incensed with venomous intentions. In fact, she had counted on it. She was of course no fool, the train's emptiness was a surprise, but that did not stop her from becoming a shadow, there was every possibility a patrol team would be in place.

No guards impended on her journey however, which meant they too were enjoying the merriments that night. This worked in her favour; it was almost as though fate wanted her to progress. Although, she thought bitterly, had that been the case, her friend would still be alive.

If possible, The Pit was darker than ever on her arrival. Neon lights, which often bore down strikingly fast on every surface, had been dimmed to a sensuous glow.

Kazana felt the bass as slow and as purposeful as her own heartbeat, it provided for her a stable undertone, to which she walked a predatory line, in to the core of the festivities.

She saw him immediately. And it was as though liquid fire had come alive in her veins, it was hatred, it was loathing and it was raw, unadulterated passion.

He was at that moment, the focus of a ravishing woman's attentions. Her flaxen hair, soft and sumptuous, was swept to the side, pretty pink lips pouted and sage green eyes regarded him with irrefutable interest.

And Kazana didn't give a flying fuck.

As providence would have it, a sufficient viewing point made itself innately clear to her and before long she was draped, side on to the corner wall.

Her posture the very paradigm of elegance, every element from her untamed hair to her careless attire was so out of place it was almost vulgar but she wore it well. Not such a shadow upon the wall but an exhibit, something to draw the eye.

And how his eyes were drawn. They slid disinterestedly away from his current subject and on to a creature which emanated, to be candid, a magnetic sexual energy.

What is it that makes feelings of fury so akin to those of aching desire? Neither cared, it seemed, they simply stood in their respective places. Eyes locked in a power play which no one, not the party animals in her wake or the doe eyed darling beside him could impede upon.

Eventually, and it did take a long time, the young woman realized with astonishment that his attentions were not on her. Her words fell upon deaf ears; she followed his gaze to the irritant which caused his distraction.

Kazana was aware when the beauty leaned in to whisper questions in his ear, queries that no doubt involved her own person. She was also aware of his failure to reply. There was no swarming sense of jealousy at the sight, but she did derive satisfaction from his disinterest in the woman and that did not play in to her plan at all.

Slowly, deliberately, she moved her attentions to that of the exit and walked out of The Pit.

The golden haired vixen's jaw dropped when he followed.

It was as though the air was charged with a crackling, heated sense of anticipation. She never turned her head to look behind, only moved with calm deliberation to the towering stone arch.

With practiced familiarity, her hand trailed along the wall beside her, dipping and delving in to the grazing dents. When she reached his door, the presence behind made not a sound but she spun slowly to face him and there was a heartbeat of silence. A moment of deliberation.

He placed his hand on the pad alongside the door, it beeped and clicked open.

It was as though the seconds that passed for her to enter did not exist, for where Kazana was once standing outside the door expectantly, she suddenly was not.

They collided, a violent and frenzied crash as Eric's arms formed a gilded cage around her waist. Suffocating and furious in their grip, she snarled, pushing at solid shoulders to no avail when he slammed her in to the wall.

Heated breaths mingled as he leaned in to kiss her but with a fixed glare she angled her chin away so the determined embrace was met with nothing but air. His eyes narrowed at the challenge, daring her to move again, he veered in once more.

Kaz allowed scornful victory to seep in to her gaze as she evaded his lips. It was then that realization flickered in the Dauntless leaders' expression and his mouth curled slowly in to a carnal smile.

This time when he inclined his head, a husky growl fell hot and heavy in her ear.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were asking to be fucked like an animal."

"Well then it's a good thing we both revel in ignorance," she smirked.

Eric's hands were punishingly tight as he held her to the wall, and unforgiving stone drove brutally in to her back. It was nothing like the teasing, opulent touches of their previous encounter. This was sick, animalistic debauchery, a need to hurt, a need to feel.

Clawed hands grazed her skin as Kazana's vest was ripped off in a singular vicious motion; his eyes were fixed solely on parted lips. Their pants fell heavy in wild depraved lust.

"Is this what you wanted last time? Hmm? To have your pretty little knickers torn off as I fuck you in to the wall?"

To her great ire, Kazana felt a guttural moan leave her throat when he pressed entirely against her; every inch of his hard length was grinding in to her core. Seized by frustration, she scratched definite canals down the skin of his arms; eyes alight with grim repletion at the red marks she left there.

Eric hissed, she leaned forward and a sweeping of thick black hair encased his neck and torso as she growled feverish in his ear.

"I think it's about time you stop saying what you're going to do and, _Just. Do. It."_

His hand fisted in her hair with a savage wrench, flaring jolts of pain and pleasure shot through her as he used it to force her in to the wall. She gasped as her stomach and breasts made contact with the cold surface, Eric's free hand pressed tight against her lower back and she arched in to it, revelling in the cruel sensations.

It all seemed to happen so fast and yet her body was achingly aware, and every motion happened with such filthy, sharp clarity. The flitting sound of his zipper, and the rough scraping of material descending her legs as he left her in little more than the skimpy material covering the crux of her thighs.

She braced two hands on the wall, nails digging painfully in to the stone when she felt thick solid muscles form a prison around her ribs. Large, roughened hands kneaded painfully at the flesh of her breasts and she could not contain a fervid moan when his fingers pinched and twisted her nipples.

Neither fear, nor doubt plagued her mind in that moment, just an insatiable, furious need to be filled to the hilt, she needed to fucking scream her lungs raw and writhe and shiver and sob.

Eric didn't disappoint, fuck she knew he wouldn't disappoint, not when his breaths were smoky sweet intoxicating pants in her ear and her scalp still burned deliciously from his relentless grip on her hair.

Then his hand released its taunting constraint on her breasts leaving impossibly hard peaks in its wake and trailed down the smooth skin of her stomach. Kaz shivered when his thumb brushed teasingly over her sensitive bud, rubbing the flesh through her knickers in hard, hedonic strokes.

Hissing in impatience she arched back in to him once more, moaning when she felt the gratifying impact of flesh on flesh. He was so achingly hard for her and what semblance of control he'd had seemed to be destroyed when strong hands wrenched the last piece of material away with a violent rip that yanked painfully at her throbbing centre in the process.

And then he was pulling at her hair with tearing force, and sharp teeth pierced her shoulder as he sank into her with a shuddering masculine groan. She exhaled shakily when overcome with the sensation of being so impossibly filled because fuck he was huge and it, it…

It hurt.

It fucking hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before.

And it was exactly what she needed.

Kaz felt him seize up then, and understood in that moment that he was going to try and take it slow. She couldn't have that. He pulled away in an infuriatingly gradual motion; she pushed back instantly, forcing him to growl through gritted teeth.

The fist in her hair tightened with renewed force and then he surged forward and a clawed hand was grasping her thigh and pulling her back in to the movement, her eyes squeezed shut as her mind was so exquisitely clouded with lust and pleasure.

But then he stopped. Withdrawing to spin her around and he was hiking one leg up to wrap around his firm, taut waist. Kazana waited for him to continue, fuck she was on the verge of begging for him to continue. Yet he just kept himself positioned at her entrance and waited until she finally opened her eyes and gasped as his own bore down on her, black and searing with desire.

Then he sunk in to her and they both moaned in to each other's mouths, and then his cock was pounding in to her with rough, bruising force, and fucking hell she was so wet for him. Eric's body was hard and unyielding as it gripped her own but his eyes, fuck his eyes were burning for her.

No he couldn't do that, this was supposed to be cold, a means to an end, nothing more.

But the friction was so deliciously perfect and _fuck, _she felt him angle himself to go oh so much deeper and the tip of his cock hit her cervix, completely filling her and that was it, that was the bliss she had so long been awaiting, he fit so fucking well, and her body was beginning to tremble with an unfamiliar sensation, a pulsing hot vibration that burst through her skin like white hot needles, and then his lips were on hers, swallowing her moans as he shuddered his own release.

They came together; the kiss was an open mouthed gasp, a collision of greed, craving and fervent desire. She hadn't even realized her hands had come to grasp his hair until the feel of flesh endured under her tearing nails. His own grip never relented on her waist and thigh, holding her to him as their pants fell hot and laboured.

Kazana wanted so badly to escape his silvered eyes, to clutch on to what control she had left, keep everything impersonal.

But his molten steel gaze forced her to stare back at him, and it willed her to open up completely, and she knew he could see every damn thing. Scorching lust, insurmountable rage and then, finally,

Pain.

Kaz collapsed in to his arms with an anguished sob, everything that had been suppressed up until that moment broke through with agonizing entirety. Firm hands guided her other thigh to wrap around his waist as Eric carried her though another arch, depositing her on to the swarthy sheets.

Pale, gaunt fingers sought out the cool relief of a stray pillow; she sunk her face in to the cushioned surface and allowed the soft material to muffle her shaking sobs. For a long time, they did not cease, uncontrollable grieving gasps reverberated through her body. It was as though her entire being was a plethora of agony, all of the heartache in the world had come to reside within her and now it bled out in to dusky silk. The bed did not sink down with an additional weight, no hushing sounds or soothing touches eased her pain. And for that she was glad.

In the vast confines of the Dauntless compound, a young woman cried herself to sleep, alone.

* * *

Her awakening brought with it merciless clarity. All-encompassing exhaustion spoke of stolen hours, what rest she'd had, had been brief but mercifully barren.

She tumbled ungracefully from the bed; trembling arms shot out to steady her fall but the overwhelming soreness which savaged her ever step played a heavy reminder of exactly what had occurred that night.

The first thing to note, was that she, Kaz, Dauntless initiate and undercover rebel, had had rough, brutal sex with the leader of said Faction,

That was…permitted.

The second was that she Kazana, factionless orphan and reluctant spy, had experienced a phenomenal orgasm at the hands of the man, who'd killed her best friend,

This was unbearable.

A sliver of light crept through the open arch to illuminate a dark residue on her inner thighs, blood. Searching hands trailed the walls to lead in to a further alcove; the entire room was lit up immediately to reveal a great marbled tub. It did not entice her in however as she made haste to clean the evidence.

Merciful fate had kept Eric away for the time being, and she would not pass up on that allowance. Scrubbing with more vigour than was likely warranted, Kazana glanced up at her harsh reflection and willed herself to see emptiness, regret, a solitary anchor with which she could be assured nothing had changed.

Yet how could her face betray such emotions when they did not exist? It had been…he had been, sensational. Resentment grew within her as she thought back to intense grey eyes, what right did he have to force her to feel?

Kaz stormed from the room to grasp haphazardly at a folding of thick cotton, shoving it over her head, the material engulfed her, coming down to mid-thigh. What right did he heavy to f-force that and, just…leave?

But no it was a good thing, a blessing even. A sign from the deities that it wasn't over, the plan would continue on and she would grow to flourish in the art of deception.

Eric was too fundamental a figure in her plan for it to crumble now, he essentially was the plan.

So they would continue on with this…affair of sorts.

And such sensitivities as she had displayed earlier would never occur again.

Ever.

Covert steps through the door did not stopped a sudden figure from colliding in to her; she was shocked from her reverie, and immediately cursed internally that such an event should not have been foreseen.

"Max!"

"Kazana," he smiled and she waited with bated breath for the moment in which he glanced down, eyes narrowing in distaste as he questioned the nature of her undress.

No such look was received, he just continued to gaze warmly at her, a steady hand remained fixed on her shoulder.

"It just so happens that you are exact the person I was looking for!"

"I…sir?"

He did not correct her.

A moment's walk led them to another door; the central domain of the leader's living quarters. A macabre sense of unease unfurled within Kaz as he leaned on the touchpad and waited for the process of command.

This man was inviting her scantily dressed self in to his quarters in the middle of the night. Naturally, instinct instilled a readiness to flee. Halfway through the entrance, he regarded her tense form.

"I have for you a serum that will work."

Recoiling back in to the opposite wall, it was then that she became convinced this was a nightmare. Because Max could _not_ know about the fear serum, he couldn't know that her simulations had failed.

Because Max-

Was analyzing every move she made with a glassy look in his eye.

He held himself in a poised business- like fashion that was startlingly averse to his usual hunched stance; so much so Kazana was surprised she had not seen it before…

And he'd called her by her given name.

Which meant he was under the influence of somebody else.

"Who are you?"

His lips curved in a wry smile. "You are a clever girl. Who I am is not important right now, I believe the real question at hand, is who you are."

"I do-What do you want? Why are you following me?!"

"So many queries and quite the surplus of answers I can assure you. If you would only spare me a few moments of your time?" He beckoned towards the entrance once more and against her better judgement, she followed.

Everything struck her as disturbingly sterile upon her first glance, no one thing within the room existed to serve a congenial purpose. It was the very essence of practicality.

"Please Kazana, if you would take a seat."

He had already settled himself in to a sleek, lengthy desk which resembled closely that of the conference room's table. The synthetic smile that was trained on her as she sat opposite him did little to quell her nerves.

"As I can imagine you are simply teeming with curiosity but I am afraid that my job at present is to provide you with one solution only."

Kaz winced at the sound of metal landing upon the smooth surface with a resounding bang, he slid a silver case to her. Clouded eyes scanned her reactions methodically as she unclipped the box and opened it to reveal 6 vials of burnt orange liquid.

"I suspect you know why these are necessary."

"The simulation failed. But that doesn't explain who you are, and what it is you want with me."

He clasped his hands together and leaned back in to the opulent leather chair.

"Oh dear child that is quite true! The situation remains however that you are in quite a precarious place are you not? It would be a tremendous shame were your secret to be uncovered hmm? A factionless young girl living within the Dauntless compound, a sheep among wolves if you will!"

It had been established that this was not the man he appeared to be but to see her such information fall from the mouth of a Dauntless leader with such insouciance. It shook her to the bone.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh darling girl no!" he leaned in to her; sweet endearments looked menacing on his tongue.

"It's just; we appear to be at a bit of a crossroads you see? We, that is my people and I have invested quite a substantial amount in the preservation of this city and well, to be quite frank my dear, you and your _cause_ are causing us quite a _stir._"

"So what you're suggesting is…"

"A lifetime of comfort," he beamed, "In exchange for your absolute cooperation that you will cease to rally the rebellion any further, we give you these serums." He clicked the box shut. "You will complete your initiation without a single hiccup and society can go on as it has done for eons!"

"And if I don't comply?"

His smile faltered to a grimace, Kaz thought it the most honest expression she had seen from him yet.

"I'm afraid my darling that we simply cannot allow you to endanger the system."

"So you'll kill me?"

Pierced brows rose in an instant as his eyes widened in horror.

"Good lord darling, no! You are after all my greatest success," he eyed her fondly and it seemed to her then the surrealism of the day's events had numbed her to the startling reality this man was presenting.

"It was you in the memory, in the white. You were there."

He sighed, "I am sorry it had to happen the way it did Kazana, such a sweet girl you were. Such a shame."

The chair scraped against slate with an agonizing squeal.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I'm afraid I cannot disclos-"

"TELL ME WH-"

A large hand slammed down heavily on the table as he looked up at her, he inhaled sharply but came again to fix her with a simpering smile. There was however a glint in his eye, a warning.

"This," he pressed a taut finger in to the box, it whitened with the impact. "Is your last chance Kazana. Take the serum. And go."

She gaped at him for a few moments in disbelief, but was resolute in her answer.

"No."

He studied her for a few moments with narrowed eyes; eventually however he shut them with a deep breath.

"Very well."

Silence passed between the two for what seemed like minutes, unbeknownst to her she had been tremoring violently, a perspiration of sweat fell past her brow as she tried to calm her breaths.

When Max opened his eyes, they were in all their clarity, burning with acid fury.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" he growled and Kazana knew in that instant that she was being addressed by the Dauntless leader.

"I didn…I don-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he roared, she was winded as he slammed the table away and in to her ribs. Choking for breath she retreated clumsily from his advances, Kazana threw herself across the table, slipping her fingers in to the handle of the box before bolting towards the door.

An agonized scream tore from her throat as he ripped in to her hair and used it to slam her face in to the wall. She used the momentum of her spin to smack the iron case in to his head. Max staggered back, nose bloodied and his jaw clenched, he accelerated forward once more.

Waiting till the very last second she stepped to the side, he went face first in to the wall. Wasting no time Kaz wrenched open the door.

Stone walls, intricate patterns, descending halls, they all blurred in to one as she sprinted to a destination she did not know. There was not a single person in sight, the corridors were deserted and it made it all the easier for her to hear the pounding echoes of his boots.

She was suddenly submerged in to glimmering darkness, flickering's of blue light bounced off the uneven walls. A crescendo of deafening crashes and thunderous roars rendered her captive to the divine mighty of The Chasm.

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, her throat choked up in terror as a solid form knocked her to the ground. Max's fists slammed in to her jaw, her temple, her stomach, it was a tirade of untameable wrath.

The box slid from her grasp, it teetered dangerously close to the bridge and Kazana cried out as another blow was sent to her mouth. Blood cascaded from her nose and mingled with pooled saliva as his hits refused to cease.

She was snatched up, bent backwards on to the railings as he hovered dangerously over her. Every muscle in her body trembled and ached and she could not summon the strength to stop him as he dangled her over the mortal stream.

Strands of hair flew wildly around her face as the gale force winds hammered at her bruised flesh. Syrupy drops of crimson slid down snow white skin before falling in to the icy waters where she would soon meet her fate.

Yet in those last few moments, the only voice that called to her was Cain's.

'_Listen to the way your body reacts.'_

He was using the entirety of his weight to tilt her against the bars, one last push and she would be fall head first in to the murky depths.

'_can you feel how your movement is affected?'_

A pattern could be found in anything, a formula, a code, a rhythm. There was beauty in chaos; his breaths fell on her face in measured counts, a distant thrum sounded in the rushing water.

She shut her eyes and relaxed under him, Max threw her forward and as her body moved up she wrapped her legs around his hips in a vice like grip and held on to the bars with fierce tenacity.

They both went hurtling over the edge, Kaz released her hold instantly. Clammy hands trembled on the bars as she hung contorted on the edge and an ear piercing scream was swallowed by the immersive void.

With one last modicum of power she clambered over the rails and collapsed in a shuddering heap on to the bridge. Kaz's chest heaved as dampened locks of hair clung to pallid skin, her tongue darted out to wet the cracked skin of her lips, blue and sickly in their guise.

A pulverized hand reached out quavering to hold on to the side as she searched the crashing waves below. It was as though nothing had taken place at all. The Chasm remained the same, a resplendent invariable. But a lifetime of searching could not erase the magnitude of what she had done.

She had just killed a Dauntless leader.


	17. Evasion

Chapter 17

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

**Many of you will have questions as to where this story is going from hereon out, I'd like to explain that I am a huge advocate for symbolism, almost everything I write, I write for a reason. I'm also very impressed at how perceptive you all are, your theories are a joy to read so please continue to post them and review. One more thing, this plot is about to get _wild_. **

**_Disclaimer: You know what else I don't own other than Divergent? A Kawasaki Ninja 300. I'd like to possess both. _**

* * *

Survival of the fittest was a notion that under no circumstance, not in the thousands of years that it remained an evolutionary necessity, prospered on emotion.

In other words, logic and rationality are placed on the back burner. Heads in their hands, groaning in protest as emotion tears through existence and destroys everything in its wake.

If anyone were to recognize this, it would be he with the mind of an Erudite. They of all people knew the infallible merit in sense better than anyone. It was laughable really; that the Dauntless thought bravery was their saving grace during the fear simulations.

To see things from a clearer perspective, lower the heart rate and ultimately suspend one's terror, what ideology was this but that of a logical being?

In actuality, Eric's calves seared with a familiar burn as he walked to the Factionless District. The lapels of his overcoat fought against the howling wind and a fly did land with an irritating _zzzt_ on his cheek before he crushed it swiftly between two fingers and flicked it in to the swirling atmosphere.

These were facts.

He had not felt a sentimental pull to the girl, who haunted his fleeting dreams. It had been a fierce need to fuck nothing more. He didn't feel the need to hold her afterwards and bear the brunt of tears as opposed to his soaking pillow. And he most certainly, DID NOT, _feel_, a mounting fucking confusion at the fact she had severely played with his mind.

Scratch that last, she hadn't played with his mind, he hadn't felt a damn thing.

And if anyone endeavoured to argue that matter, they most certainly _would _feel the crushing force of his fist in their face.

If the information were of any interest to anyone, and it certainly was not because it was a gruelling process even for the Dauntless, it takes approximately 5 hours and 25 minutes to walk to the Factionless District.

Eric had done just that, it had not been his intention to reside there; in fact even for a man of his size it was a foolish thing to do. Namely because the people who lived there would, given the opportunity, gut him like a fish and wear the entrails as jewellery.

But hey, Eric wasn't an Erudite. So, the point was moot really wasn't it?

There was a scampering of paws as steel capped boots marched up a creaking set of stairs, it was a warehouse which he had somehow in all of his years managed to miss. It seemed fitting that he should explore the place now.

It was nothing special; Eric found that the Factionless really could not be more unremarkable. If a word were to be absolutely essential to sum up their existence, that would be it. A littering of dirtied glass lay at his feet when entering on to the top floor, he was for a moment a little intrigued at the sizeable table strewn on to the floor. How in the hell had they got that?

He reprimanded himself; they had just confiscated an arsenal of weapons from these people, what surprise was there in a table?

Fragmented light fought to illuminate the room through solid planks of wood on the window. Closer inspection revealed a ledge of sorts on which he could sit. That is if he were a couple of feet shorter and 100 lbs lighter. It proved fitting for a child.

Eric came instead to lean against panelled glass, odd splinters scored his back but the discomfort went unnoticed. The new angle afforded him a curious sight.

Decaying wallpaper curled dejectedly, its floral pattern casting a morbid undertone. But what caught his eye were the three lines joint together in jagged canals as though carved with a fingernail to form the letter K.

It was unsettling to say the least, a horror cliché which spoke of desperate cries for help.

Though for Eric it was a key to his subconscious, reminders reminders reminders.

Kazana's name begins with a K, the thought hovered in the back of his mind, he refused to allow it to come to the forefront, to form in to words even in his head. It was just a dismantled thought.

In the light of dawn he vehemently refused to walk the way he'd come, the train journey back took 47 minutes.

If he had known what he would be returning to, he would have damn well gone on foot…and taken his time.

* * *

It was no wonder that facing one's fears was a compulsory requirement of initiation when a corpse hung suspended from a great harness above The Chasm. Rivulets of water continued to fall from its lifeless form, sliding down bloodless skin, a teasing drip down frozen lips before returning to the eternal pool.

"There will of course have to be an investigation," Tori mused as she and her fellow leader stared up at the drenched body.

"Your knack for pointing out the obvious never ceases to amaze," Eric drawled.

"This is serious! I-Fuck! I can't believe this is-Fuck!"

"We'll also have to find a replacement. Perhaps one with a cleaner mouth."

He was met with a seething scowl from the older woman; he fixed her with a customary smirk. It was of course a mammoth inconvenience that his associate had died on him; Jeanine would consider it a hindrance and increase the workload, a thorough investigation would further monopolize his time and the only person who had the blasted qualifications for the job was-

"Sloane," Tori's face lit up in a ridiculous smile.

He'd sooner jump in after Max than admit it to a living soul, but Eric would have preferred The Stiff.

* * *

"Play it again."

"For the last time man, nothin's happening."

It wasn't an infrequent occurrence that Eric questioned the competence of his Dauntless soldiers.

But it was times like this, as he watched the slovenly imbecile before him wipe cake covered fingers on the desk and scroll through surveillance, that he truly considered tightening initiation procedures.

He had ordered Tori to lead a thorough search in Max's quarters, to which he received a sneer of protest that she didn't take instructions from him.

From the outside in, this was of course true but there existed a hierarchy within all of the Factions, and it remained that they with the most powerful connections had the final say.

It was indisputable that with Max's demise, Eric had inherited this right. So he had simply arched an eyebrow and watched as she huffed and stormed off to conduct the search. Leaving just one last form of evidence.

"Then leave, I'll take care of it myself."

The young guard couldn't have looked happier to be relieved of his duties and left Eric to examine the footage alone.

* * *

_5 hours earlier_

Years of mistreatment would remain branded in to Tobias' psyche like an internal scar. These atrocities had without a doubt hardened him to the whirlwind life of a Dauntless soldier, and as such it had worked heavily in his favour.

Selflessness had been expected of him for 16 years of his life, to be selfless meant giving no thought to oneself, including the indulgence of vulnerabilities. Abuse and suffering was hushed up, swept under the carpet and when the time finally came for all of that to end, it was only too late.

Or at least, it had seemed that way. Two years had passed in cold indifference, but she had saved him, and still he did not know how to fully comprehend the feeling of being entirely content.

It was it in whole contentment that they lay now, in the reclined chair of the control room with Tris curled up on his lap half asleep and smiling.

They were surrounded by screens, yet oblivious to the content as numerous cameras surveyed their given breadth, Entrances, Exits, The Pit, Kitchens, Residences, and The Chasm. No corner went unnoticed under the glassy lens.

"Why did you have to take the night shift," she murmured in to his shoulder. Nestling her head further in to the crook of his neck.

"I don't really have a say, it's my job," he rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

The workload that evening did not come as a bother, he had soon grown tired of the constant raves the Dauntless obsessed over and their shared time together was a rarity that he fully intended to take advantage of.

"Mmnnngg screw your job."

"I'd-"

The handle of the door shot down as though trembling with a solid weight, both trainers jumped apart when it flew open and a dark figure collapsed in to the room. Her body shook violently, charcoal hair clung in dampened strands to her face as she stared up at them wide eyed and whitened.

"Kazana?!"

* * *

_Present_

It was on the fifteenth long, scrupulous read that Eric finally fisted the paper in his hands and released a frustrated growl.

"You're sure you found this there? Nobody planted it in his quarters?"

Tori rolled her eyes and tore the note from his hands.

"For the last time Eric it was _in his safe. _ The only people with access to that are you and I, we saw you leave on the surveillance tape and it obviously wasn't me. Did you not find anything in the control room?"

"Nothing, it's as though the footage was on a loop."

With a loud exhale, her head thumped forward on the wall in frustration.

"Think he messed with the footage himself? Didn't want anyone to see the jump?"

Eric eyed her shrewdly, "Do you?"

The case was closed, there was nothing that either of the could do to reverse that now. With such solid evidence, the investigation could be considered complete.

And yet…it just didn't add up.

"No."

* * *

Breakfast and a side of scandal. It was only to be expected that news would travel quickly, the food hall was chaos as Dauntless members gathered together in a frenzy, hungry for further details.

Eric knew that once the savage thrill of a shocking fatality wore off, fear of the unknown would take its place. For the unexpected death of the Dauntless leader was nothing short of an enigma.

He was also aware that it would be up to him to unite the faction and instil hope when doubt begun to spread, but to glorify the suicide of the man who'd led them thus far, it was unthinkable.

His eyes were searching before his mind had begun, falling instantly on cascading waves of jet black hair. That sight alone was enough to taunt him with vivid images of the previous night.

Damn but she'd been fucking gorgeous, skin smooth, taut and marred with signs of his uncontrollable lust. Those stubborn eyes, dark and furious as he tried in vain to possess her mouth and the sounds of her ecstatic moans still sounded in his ears.

That had been until the sensual sighs turned to sobs.

Fuck knew he was still trying to figure that one out.

Irritation flared up as once again her presence broke through any semblance of rational thought, but it was nothing to the rage he felt when she turned to meet his gaze.

* * *

There were three things in which Kazana could take comfort.

The first, she had the serum that would allow her to pass initiation, and it was now in Four's possession.

The second, she had successfully destroyed any and all evidence that linked her to Max's death.

The third, she was still alive.

Solacing thoughts indeed, then came the powerful tirade of doubt that crushed those thoughts in to the ground.

A leader of Dauntless was dead because of her and the person leading the investigation into his demise happened to be the very same she had shamelessly seduced.

There was no guarantee that the serum would even work, it had been supplied to her by the same people who had stolen a man's freedom of will and watched as he tried to kill her in cold blood.

And should these same people, in their almighty omniscience reveal the very secret she had worked three years of her life to hide, death was an absolute certainty.

So, "No Wes, I'm not hungry."

"There is an array of pastries surrounding us and Kaz is not hungry. We're all doomed."

_You have no idea._

"I think I just had too much to drink last night."

"Weird, I didn't see you around, and what did you do? Get in to a catfight?" Vesper grinned and reached out to prod her swollen lip; Kazana grabbed her finger with lightning speed and shot a warning look.

"No, I didn't get in to a catfight, can we move on?" Years of training to go undercover and she hadn't thought of a cover story for the bruises which covered the breadth of her face and neck, not to mention a nasty black eye. _Fuck._

"Yeah, can someone please tell me what the hell happened to Max?" _Double fuck._

"What's to tell? Sounds like suicide to me." Lisa mumbled through a mouthful of apple.

"Who cares? He was a right shithead," Turf chipped in, earning scandalized gasps further down the table. He turned to them with a wink and a salute.

Never had she been so eager to face her own fears as when the conversation took an unsavoury turn. Kazana decided to excuse her silence on a decided fascination with the people filtering out of the hall.

It was typical that as she craned round to feign this supposed interest, Eric's eyes were the first she saw. Paralyzing fear struck her as his expression morphed to that of fury, he knew.

He had to know. It was why he approached with such deadly fluidity, why silence befell the group as his molten stare remained fixed on her, and it was why they all scattered like wildfire when he addressed them coldly.

"_Leave."_

Those who had remained lingering in the hall made their way out with haste; she was now sat alone and unable to meet his eyes when he towered over her with palms flat on the table.

"How?" his voice was deadly quiet and it turned her blood to ice.

"I didn't, he just…"

"_He?"_ Eric hissed.

Dread kept the words lodged in her throat, the end tasted bitter on her tongue.

"What happened?"

She swallowed shakily, "He was just…outside the door I-"

A heavy fist came down on the table causing her to jump out of her skin, she almost toppled from the bench when his large palm steadied her, it was warm on her back and she shivered involuntarily.

"Where is he? I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him." He growled, and the hissed words were cool, vicious breaths in her ear.

"W-what?"

"Don't lie to me Kazana."

He didn't know… it was the bruises, he was furious about the bruises! She breathed a heavy exhale in relief, though it looked to him like a pained sigh.

So remiss was she in the falsity of his assumption that she had forgotten he was under an entirely different impression. One which showed fierce concern for her safety, and did he just…

"Did you just call me Kazana?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Tell me who it was that attacked you," he said then, almost deceptively calm, but Kaz heard the lethal tone in his voice.

Thoughts and images flashed through her mind as she tried to construct something, anything.

"I was…it was outside my door, the urm, outside the dorms, I didn't see them."

"Them? You said it was a he."

"I heard a man's voice, there were too many of them to fight off."

He didn't speak for a while, simply examined her face with sharp, glacial eyes.

"You were ranked second after stage one?"

"Uh...Yes?" What? What did that have to do with anything?

"Are you excelling in the simulations?"

Kazana blanched, which lie would cause less damage?

"Y-yes."

Eric inhaled sharply and leaned away, fingers taut and whitened as they clawed in to the table. It seemed like an eternity before he stepped back and she felt his incensed gaze scan her form once more. He turned from her without another word, and stormed out in silence.

* * *

Tortured screams had whittled away to mere whimpers that severed the still quiet of the corridor. The uneasiness that had surrounded the initiates like a toxic cloud did not disperse but it had become bearable, and some even deigned to hold conversations.

There was little that could be done to erase the trauma of the last few hours and though her nerves were shot to pieces, Kazana contented herself in delicately sipping a cup of water before her own simulation took place.

Wes watched her with wide eyed interest before finally speaking.

"Are you and Eric getting it on?"

She choked on her drink and jets of water spluttered on to his face.

"WHAT?!"

He shrugged hefty shoulders and wiped his cheek, mouth tilted in a lopsided grin.

"He seemed very eager to speak to you; I felt a lot of…" Wes leaned in and wiggled his fingers in a spooky motion. "Seeeeexuaaal tension."

Vesper, who had been observing the exchange with undisguised amusement, snickered at Kazana's horrified expression.

Blinking in surprise, Kaz tried to train her mouth in to a sardonic smirk.

"Did he really look happy to see me?"

Wes frowned.

"Well…come to think of it, no."

She tutted and observed them with overtly keen interest.

"If anyone should be addressing their unresolved sexual tension, it's the two of you. Oh that's me, bye!" Kazana left them in open mouthed shock and sauntered in to the room after Four.

What mirth she had derived from their expressions dissipated in moments as the door clicked shut behind her. The same metal chair was set in the centre of the room, next to the same machine beside the same computer screen.

But Four held three vials in his hand.

"I thought we could try tackling more than one fear today, now this should be enough ser-"

"No."

He glanced up at her then, brows furrowed in confusion.

"No? Kazana you've lost crucial time…"

"Four! For all we know those vials are filled with poison, I just barely escaped getting throw-" she cut herself off and glanced nervously at the twitching lens in the corner of the room. All the more wary of them now that she had seen the vast screens in the control room.

"I get that, I do, but you're facing your landscape in one week! You haven't even tackled one fear!"

The shimmering fluid bubbled angrily as he spun round to attach the needle, it looked like liquid fire.

She lowered herself in to the chair, jaw clenched as she tried to channel her fear through anger, the sharp metal was a hairsbreadth from her neck when she flinched away and the glass crashed on to the floor.

"KAZ!" Four exclaimed as they stared in horror at the hissing liquid, pooled on to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just, fuck I just don't trust them Four I-"

He grasped her wrist, his dark eyes stern and sincere.

"Neither do I, none of this makes any sense but it's the only choice you have and…Kaz if what you've told me is true then if they wanted to kill you they'd have done it already."

She stared back at him for some time before swallowing heavily and giving a terse nod.

"Okay…okay then I'll do them. My fears, I'll do all of them."

Four's eyes widened as he fixed up another needle.

"I didn't say you ha-"

"I know. But I've already wasted one vial, and I just want to get them over and done with."

He remained frozen in indecision as she settled back in to the chair and closed her eyes.

"Just do it Four."

Lingering seconds passed before she felt the needle pierce her skin with a biting pinch. And then nothing at all.

* * *

One rarely experiences true darkness. Pure and undiluted by light, even with closed eyes there is always a heated fluorescence which teases the lids. It was in complete and wholesome darkness however, that Kazana stood in a state of disorientation.

It was a weightless sensation, as though she were nothing more than her consciousness. But such an idea was negated as she staggered to her knees with a craving that was painfully familiar. She became mere bones, gaunt flesh and bones and the hunger, it was excruciating.

It was as though all the sustenance in the world would not satisfy her, it was too strong, a ripping, tearing force that slaughtered her organs and crushed frail limbs. A scream tore through her throat but it came out as nothing more than a choking gasp, dry, her throat was so agonizingly dry.

She writhed on the floor in weak, aching twitches as the emptiness flowed from the inside out. Kazana took one final gasp of air, allowing sweet oxygen to soothe her roughened throat and fill the starving void.

Her lungs felt replete with the black swirling mist, it tasted like the most delicious elixir and it was rejuvenating. She inhaled another wholesome breath, and then another. Light began to fill the room in filtering bursts until finally; she had completely consumed the darkness.

There was a distinct shift as natural light filtered in to the room like a warm embrace; she was lying on an oak wooden floor. A soft glow illuminated her skin until it was almost translucent, and her hair was splayed out along the surface, like a dark shimmering mane.

The walls were windows, every single one, and somehow she just knew, that they all posed a different destination. A blissful smile touched her lips as she thought, how would the open breeze feel on her face? Warm? Crisp?

Kazana slowly shut her eyes. An elated laugh bubbled up through her, a giddy joy that spread all way to her fingertips. Overcome with the need to explore, to find out the answers to her questions she jolted up.

Yet nothing happened. Not a single muscle would move, it was as though a magnetic force was pulling her to the ground and not her arms, her torso not even her toes would twitch.

In vain she struggled, thrashing and clawing but it was all in her mind and panic began to surge through like an acidic wave. The glass became thick and clouded until she was surrounded by solid white walls, too white, it was far too white.

The panic turned to sickly terror as her arcane prison became visible, thick metal straps that held her in to place within a great white tomb.

She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing, willing that it would stop, that everything would just end but there were people, so many people and it all smelt so chemical, so harsh it choked her every sense and a man was coming towards her and he was just a figure, a blurry form of white, so much white and he was smiling and the walls were beginning to close and the machine, it encased her, it imprisoned her and he had a voice and she knew that voice she knew it. Letters, she saw letters, RPTS, the echoing voice began to sound and she didn't have time, and there she saw them on the walls, on their coats, everywhere, RPTS, RPTS, RPTS. There just wasn't enough _time._

* * *

Someone was screaming. A shrill, grating sound that penetrated her mind like a blade it was so powerful. Kazana was trembling violently, her throat burned and then she knew it was her, omitting the ear-splitting cry that had Four backed in to the corner with his hands clapped over his head.

She drew in a haggard breath and heard his shaky sigh of relief, he lowered his hands warily. The vision was gone but the terror remained, her face and neck were damp with tears.

"W-what just…happened," she shuddered. Four crept over to the computer screen, scanning its contents with alarmed eyes.

"It started out readable, information was sent to the computer using the Amygdala but then something changed-" he stared at the computer shaking his head.

"The transmission became distorted; I could barely see a thing and then suddenly it just cut out."

"You mean like last time?" Kazana clenched her fists, desperate to release her anger out on something, like that useless fucking machine.

"No, it was working. I saw it. Your brain patterns show a change in stimulus, I can't be sure but it seemed to have activated the Hypothalamus. Maybe something triggered a memory, overpowered the hallucination somehow, I'm not sure."

"So those weren't all my fears? There's still more it just got interrupted?"

He walked over to open the door, as though desperate for fresh air, a new atmosphere. She saw then that he looked truly exhausted, it was difficult experiencing one's own fears and he had to witness hundreds.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow," he replied, rubbing his eyes, "You should get some sleep."

Her body ached to reach the welcoming splendour of her mattress, to cocoon herself in billowy blankets and shove two fingers up at the waking world.

Kazana dragged herself from the seat, limbs still stiff from the savage beating she'd received the previous night.

With each step towards the dormitories she allowed herself to glorify every detail of what was to come, the cool relief as she peeled off her training gear, a chilled pillow against her cheek and if life were in any way merciful, dreams that involved a surplus of food.

She greeted Lisa with a smiling yawn, and walked the rest of the way to her bed in a gentle haze. The sight that greeted her was sobering.

"Lisa…where's my stuff?"

* * *

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. **

"ERIC OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

The door in question was a towering metal structure of bolts and locks which led the way in to his living quarters. With each wham of Kaz's fist, echoing, metallic groans resonated but ultimately she was the one damaged as her hand began to throb painfully.

"I NEED MY THINGS, YOU CAN'T JUST KICK SOMEONE OUT IN THE MIDDLE ON THE NIGHT, I NEED AN EXPLANATION, ERIC OPEN THIS DOOR!"

She had made her with renewed energy to the Dauntless Leader's domain having received discomforted looks from the other initiates.

No reason had been given for the absence of her belongings, only that a gathering of guards had taken every last thing and left without a word. Kazana was in no doubt of the incentive, and she would not leave without a fighting chance.

After what seemed like an eternity of thunderous knocking, she resided herself to the fact he would not answer and rested her forehead against the chilled surface. Her clenched fist fell heavy and defeated on the wall beside her, palm smacking against smooth glass.

Beep.

The door swung open and it took quick, fumbling steps for Kaz to find her balance. She stood in the centre of the Dauntless leader's domain in a protective hunch, scanning the room with narrowed eyes.

Creeping confusion turned to full blown bafflement when she saw two steel cases beside his training equipment, within them she found her clothing, toothbrush and crumpled bed sheets.

"I did wonder if you'd figure it out," a deep voice sounded from behind her and she turned sharply to see Eric standing at the open door with crossed arms and a quirked eyebrow.

"Figured what out?! Is this your idea of a joke before you throw me out?"

His eyes hardened as he shut the door behind him, "Why would I throw you out?"

Kaz gaped at him for a few moments, suddenly quite certain her day could not get any weirder.

"Well I…you tell me! Why did you take all of my things?"

"Because you're staying here," he announced as though it were completely obvious, and it almost rendered her speechless.

"I…_why?!"_

"You were beaten to a pulp last night; I'd have thought it'd be obvious. You won't last through initiation if this continues, which would be a waste."

It was a compliment of sorts, even if it did make her feel like a disposable object. He thought the other initiates had done this, but that didn't justify anything.

"You can't do that; people will think the rankings-"

"Actually I can do whatever I want."

"But why not Tris, or Four even!"

"They're incompetent enough as it is, let alone with an initiate to babysit."

"Where would I sleep I-"

She saw his slow smirk and immediately saw red.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING IN YOUR BED, YOU CAN FORGET-"

"Interesting you should jump to that conclusion, there's actually a perfectly good sofa."

Her heard dropped on to the steel box with a loud _thunk, _she was so exhausted, both mentally and physically, it was all she could do not to pass out right there.

It had been her plan to continue seeing him; in fact the plan had been put in to place so that she would have access to his personal information. The opportunity was being offered to her on a silver platter, not to mention intimacy was no longer essential.

Despite the suspicious feeling that he was pushing another agenda, Kazana could not deny that his actions were decent, and she would always appreciate decency, even if he was a cold blooded killer.

Exhaustion began to take its toll as her head lulled to the side and she released a heavy exhale.

"Thank you."

He watched her carefully, evidently surprised at her gratitude but simply nodded and approached to grab a large shirt from the top of her box. The very same she had taken last night.

"It's only till the end of this week, after stage 3 you will leave."

Eric threw the dark material over his shoulder and fixed her with a cold look.

"And don't make a habit of stealing my clothes."

She'd been about to give a snapped reply about the lack of attire he'd left her in when both sense and realization dawned on her.

The shirt.

She'd been wearing the shirt; it was riddled with Max's DNA. How had that piece of crucial information managed to escape her? If Eric was making fast progress with the case then she had to know.

He turned away to move in to the kitchen, Kazana hastily followed.

"H-how is Max's investigation going?"

Eric leaned against the edge of the counter and filled a glass with water.

"It's not, the case it closed."

"Closed?"

"We found a suicide note in his apartment."

She paled, that wasn't possible.

"You don't think somebody planted it there?"

He leaned further back with the glass in his hand, arms covering the length of the counter as his steely gaze stayed on her. It still unnerved her, the way he could watch her so dominantly without a hint of shame, his arms and torso were covered in thin black material that emphasized sculpted muscle.

"The note was found in his safe, no one else has access to it."

No, no that couldn't be true. It had to be a lie, there had to be another explanation. Kazana stumbled back in to the stone arch and tried to comprehend the gravity of his words.

They had planted the note before she had even talked to him, before their interaction. They knew he was going to die; it didn't matter if she had taken the offer or not, they had _planned_ for Max to die.

But _why? _What possible reason could there be for pre-empting the murder of a Dauntless leader? Especially after having expressed a sincere interest in the system's regularity?

"Can I see it?"

Eric narrowed his eyes, but after a few moments he brushed past her to the book shelf, he retrieved the note from hard pressed pages and held it out.

"There's nothing to see, I've tried deciphering it myself."

Her shivering fingers enclosed his as she took the worn paper from his hands, for once even the warmth of his hands and close proximity could not deter her trembling.

_Regrettably I must inform you that my _

_place in this world holds little value. _

_Time has worn me down, made me a mere_

_shell of the man I once was. Forgive me. _

He was right, it was generic. A simple note, there was nothing from which she could infer an explanation. She had been tempted to tear it to pieces, but such a display would not go unpunished, her eyes continued to scan the words desperately.

_Regrettably I must inform you._

_Time has worn me down._

An answer, she needed answers!

_A mere shell, time has worn me down a mere shell, my place in this world, regrettably I must, _

She stopped. A pattern, there were patterns in everything. There was beauty in chaos.

Regrettably, Place, Time, Shell.

RPTS.


	18. Asphyxiation

Chapter 18

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

**A/N: This chapter gives few answers in regards to RPTS and her memories but it does delve well into Eric and Kazana's dynamic. Rated M. **

** Now I know this is cheeky of me, but if there are aspiring artists reading this then I would love love love for someone to draw something from the story, a character, a scene, I would do so myself but I can't draw to save my life! Message me if you're interested :) Otherwise enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent but S.A.W is mine...and the blood is coming. (Thank you Lucien for that line, it's perfect.) _**

* * *

"How about _'Scholarly Male seeks generative intellectual!_'"

"Basic, try '_Lonely Astronomer in search for her lucky star.'" _

"It doesn't say that."

Eric's gaze snapped up to fix her with a sardonic smirk. Balling the slip of paper up in his fist, he threw it directly at Kazana's head.

"On the contrary Little Bat, it most certainly does."

Mounting exhaustion slowed her reflexes as the crumpled wad smacked in to her temple; she fixed him with a withering glare before observing the sheet's contents.

"Huh what do you know, it does. Ah! No, okay, we have a winner…_'Explorative Element longs to secure a Compound, Procreative tendencies not required.'"_

"The high-brow way of saying he bats for the other team," Eric drawled amusedly. The two lay in languid comfort on their respective sides of the sofa.

A loaded silence had befallen the two as she'd stood frozen by the book case with Max's note in her hands.

Had Kaz kept her mouth shut about the investigation and continued to live a life in which the encrypted message did not plague her thoughts, sleep would have come as an easy ally.

But the note did exist, and she had seen it. Even in a state of severe fatigue, her brain refused to shut off and Eric had provided her with a perfectly good distraction.

It was an odd situation indeed that the two lounged so carelessly opposite each other in complete amiability.

However, even in the most dark and surreal of situations; it was impossible not to find humour in the desperation of the Erudite Dating Profiles.

"I still can't believe you managed to get hold of these…I still can't believe they exist!"

He reclined back with one leg propped up on the cushions, arms crossed behind his head showcasing the tense outline of sinewy muscle. Were she not so lethargic right then, the sight would have put her in a bit of an awkward situation, because never had the Dauntless Leader looked quite so appealing as when he abandoned his rigidity and simply…relaxed.

"You should start believing it because," he quirked an eyebrow at the open file in his hands.

"'_Marsha' _who is in the _'Orthopaedic Sciences Profession' _is pretty serious about finding her ideal man."

"Oh, _Marsha_," Kazana grinned despite herself and snatched the paper away.

Reciting the words in a dull, monotone voice,

"I need a man who can want me for my looks and charm, not just my astute brain. Minimum of 160 IQ, does not have to be well endowed-"

She gaped at the words before her but was unable to resist a sly smile.

"Looks like there's hope for you yet Eric."

The man in question glared coldly but even the steely intensity of his stare could not stop her loud chortles.

"I think it's time you get some sleep," he muttered and rose up to leave.

But not before a solid arm held her against the sofa as he came down to murmur a low hiss in her ear.

"And I don't think last night should have left you in any doubt of my size, perhaps you just need another demonstration."

He was gone before she could even form a reply, or address her involuntary shiver of desire.

* * *

The path on which she stood led to irresistible warmth, a tangible heat that was not visible to the eye but in its thermal embrace there existed a faint glow.

Reaching out a tentative hand, her arm dipped, as though delving in to rich sunlight, in to the magnetic pull of the heated atmosphere.

Kazana longed to immerse herself completely in the delectable sensation, but an icy gust of wind blew teasingly at her exposed neck and arms, willing her to turn away.

There before her stood a young girl. Dark eyes gazed up at her with open vulnerability; they spoke of true pain, no one so innocent should possess such a look. Her hair, black as simmering coals had been cut ragged with a sharp blade, leaving odd uneven strands to frame her ivory skin.

She was overcome with the fierce need to protect this girl, to save the child she once was. A tall figure emerged from the shadows; a dark bandage hid one eye from view as he reached out to clasp the small girl's hand in his own.

They watched each other for a moment, a shared look of trust and companionship, before turning their fixed gazes on to Kazana and the stubborn chill grew ever more ardent from their direction.

What had once been a pleasant warmth tickling the flesh of her back had now become an uncomfortable scolding sizzle, she cringed away from the source of heat. Inclining her head once more to observe the pale figures who stared back in eerie silence.

Kaz dropped to one knee so as to be eye level with the young girl, a mirror image, she held out her own palm, beckoning silently, willing her to follow.

But the girl simply tightened her hold on the boy with the sallow blue skin and drab tawny hair, his one eye narrowed in distrust. Wide, fearful eyes darted away and Kazana twisted herself around to follow the little one's gaze.

A wall of flames towered above her, a vicious, burning blaze which licked her pale flesh and breathed a hot sigh on to her skin. The incessant inferno howled in muted laughter, it called to her, a hissed dare, _come to me. _

"I can't leave her," she uttered softly, and the words were lost to the tormented wind which swirled in a crimson haze, scorching embers dusted the air yet two bodies remained untouched. Now blackened silhouettes who watched on, frozen against the glacial backdrop.

It was both haunting and mystifying, and to Kazana, far beyond her reach.

* * *

Four's stare was disapproving when she bolted upright from her chair, a strangled cry still caught in her throat as dark pleading eyes continued to sear through her consciousness.

"In the Final Test you'll be expected to face yours fears. You can't keep lingering like this."

"You say that as though I have a choice."

"There's always a choice," he snapped and stepped back to dissemble the machine.

Four eventually sighed. Looking back to her with a repentant grimace.

"At least you've made some progress, the memories aren't returning."

"For now. That doesn't meant my final simulation is safe."

She didn't want to question his every word; it would be a joy to accept his positive outlook.

But now was not the time for blissful ignorance.

"Well we have 3 days to figure it out. I'd hit the books if I were you."

Kaz narrowed her eyes.

"Where would I…" _Ah._

"You know."

He gave a terse nod. His expression betrayed a sincere concern which did not settle the doubts spawning within her.

"Be careful Kazana. He's not a man you want to get on the wrong side of."

As if she didn't already know.

* * *

Military Operations made up a small sub-division of the Dauntless' armoury, a seedy cave which resided deep within shadowed tunnels. Therein lay section after section of weapons all ranging from considerably harmless to potentially catastrophic.

Though lights remained functional, little surface area was illuminated under their dim glow and so it was with a lit torch that Kaz made her to way to the furthest part of the cavern.

It was an industrial mess, an Erudite's wet dream as a smattering of wires and shrapnel lay haphazardly across the corner tables. Empty cartridges and exhausted fuses littered the floor on which Christina was strewn, two uncovered legs, smudged with excess oil, protruded from the underside of a monstrous vehicle.

Kazana's flickering shadow covered a large breadth of the cemented floor and wall, as though blessed with a sixth sense, Christina called out to her from beneath the tank.

"5 secs Kaz, yeah?"

She used those stolen moments to observe the huge structure with unguarded fascination.

Dwarfing her in size, the wheels alone cut off at her neck and ascended in to a metallic black base. It appeared to be constructed from an assortment of materials, some of which were riddled with bullet holes and astoundingly, a small scale crater.

Jets protruded from the tail of the vehicle and flared up in to stacked barrels that would undoubtedly round off a manifold of ammunition if required.

It was visually stunning and equally terrifying. Sporting her trademark smile, Christina wheeled herself out from the bottom and brushed off damp thighs.

"Quite a sight isn't it, took m-WOAH! Fuck, put that thing out now!"

Kaz's brow furrowed as she glanced down at the flaming torch in her hand, but complied as a dirty rag was retrieved from the floor and draped on the fire, killing it instantly. The older girl's alarmed stance relaxed as she released a breathy sigh.

"No open flames in here man, we have enough explosives lining these walls to destroy an army. Once made the mistake myself, my eyebrows didn't grow back for weeks!"

"Right, sorry. It just looked like white clay to me."

Christina's grin turned wicked as she strolled over to the steel shelves.

"This here's C4, less than a pound of this and we could be blown right out of here, bones and all."

Kazana picked up a solid block, weighing it in her hands as pale fingers moulded in to the soft material.

"Why's it squishy?"

"You can change its shape that way, makes it easier to control the explosions."

"Sweet."

"Right?"

Kaz couldn't hide a wide smile as she replaced the block and began exploring.

"So what exactly do you do here anyway?"

"Weapon construction, I guess you could call it military research," Christina shrugged.

"Isn't that Erudite's job?"

The older girl looked perturbed as she snorted.

"Those nerds wouldn't know what to do with a gun if you paid them."

Riddled with curiosity, Kazana's eyes darted back once more to the momentous truck sitting centre in the cave.

"What's t-"

A high pitched beep sounded from Christina's wrist, she groaned and began to shrug on a pair of heavyweight pants.

"Oh man, forgot about patrol tonight. Ethan's off sick and I gotta prep the guards."

She paused as the material met mid-thigh,

"Hey think you could help me out? It won't take too long."

Kazana nodded and the two made their way back through the tunnel, swerving in to a side cavern which looked to be in full commission as various members buzzed around with familiar ear pieces and intricate watches on their wrists.

"This here's communications," Christina explained. "It basically covers every form of contact, from the guards on the fence to the patrol teams downtown."

She began to hook various wires off the walls and loop them around her biceps, Kazana hesitantly followed suit and soon the two were heading out to the mouth of the tunnel. Dark silhouettes stood patient and statuesque in the smouldering light.

Christina unravelled the cables, coming to stand behind the first soldier who waited with arms stretched out. Kazana watched carefully as she laced the wire through incisions in the jacket and weaved up past his neck to clip on to a miniature ear piece.

Tentatively she began to mimic the movements on a second row of guards; wavering shadows cast their faces in to darkness. Hastening with time she had almost finished her duties when a snide voice called over his shoulder.

"Little lower whilst you're there honey."

The other soldiers snorted with derisive laughter, wolf whistles echoed off the walls and an angry blush began to burn its way up her neck when a stark shot sounded and the guard in question howled with pain. Kaz jumped back as he hopped up and down frantically, clutching a bleeding boot in both hands.

"Try that again and it'll be your head."

She froze at the deep baritone in his growled voice, slowly lifting her gaze to meet Eric's own scowling one.

"Yes sir," the guard gasped, limping away for medical attention.

In vain Kazana tried to stop her hands from trembling as he took a step forward so that she was looking directly at his solid shoulders. Her throat felt painfully dry as she swallowed heavily and began to weave the wire shakily through his jacket.

Soft breaths tickled the hairs on her neck and she felt a static energy thrum right through to her fingertips with each tentative touch. She reached up to tuck away a thick sweeping of dark hair, only aware of the open vulnerability it presented as his voice was low and dangerous in her ear.

"I don't think you were given permission to start working yet initiate."

"I wasn't aware your consent was required…_sir_."

"My consent is always required where you're concerned."

Her fingers froze on the hot pulse of his neck, furious at his claim and yet aware of a hidden meaning in the words. And this scared her more than anything.

"For now," she breathed, looking up once more to see his grey eyes studying her face.

"Hmm," his large hand came to enclose her wrist, a warm thumb swept slowly over her pulse before he pulled it away and fastened the device himself.

His confident gaze did not reflect the nervous gait of her own movements when it scanned her once more before he moved away and signalled with one hand for the soldiers to follow him.

They did so obediently and soon the sound of marching boots subdued into nothing, leaving a very conflicted young woman in their wake.

* * *

"**About the size of a pearl, the Hypothalamus ****contains a number of small nuclei with a variety of functions."**

Cocooned in mountainous blankets, Kazana had tucked herself away in the alcove of Eric's bookshelf. It had proven absurdly easy to locate a book on biological functions of the brain and though she questioned his need for it, she did not disparage it, there was a great deal to learn.

"**Stress hormones cause several changes in the body, including an increase in****heart****rate and****blood pressure****. These are released when our 'Fight or Flight Response' is triggered." **

It seemed Four had been on to something, where the serum was designed to target fears, what had instead been activated was her need to escape. Regurgitating the substance had been one form of fighting back…but that didn't explain why it was happening to her.

"_You are after all my greatest success."_

If she had a predominant disposition to flee, then it most certainly was triggered when those words continued to echo in her mind. It had been Max's body but it hadn't been his _voice_.

That voice. She knew that voice.

And it made her blood curdle.

She flinched when a beep interrupted the silence, and almost jumped out of her skin when the door was flung open and slammed in to the wall. Peeking out from beneath protective sheets, Kazana watched as Eric stormed in to his bedroom with a face of thunder and shut the door behind him so hard it tremored on the hinges.

It had happened so fast she barely had time to register the crimson spots along the floor creating a bloodied trail in to his domain. He was injured.

Kaz remained frozen in indecision as a vicious shadow moved about heavily in the room across, she would have to be a fool to disturb him in a state of such fury.

A fool she was indeed, edging slowly in to the kitchen to search for a needle and thread. Kazana was unable to stop a smirk as she peered in to an oak drawer and saw a pair of glasses tucked in to the back corner. He hid those well.

Medical appliances had not been easy to find, either he hadn't much use for them or simply refused to accept help, opting instead to stalk around his room in a stubborn rage.

She jumped from one foot to the other in front of his door, twisting at the bag in her hands with painful force.

With a heavy exhale, Kazana rapped three firm knocks on the door and felt a weight drop on to her stomach as it was thrown open. Eric stood before her with a snarl that bore his need to rip into something or some_one_, and in his hands lay the dark fabric of his shirt, damp and mottled with blood.

His glare slowly turned to dark amusement as she tried, and boy did she try, to drag her eyes away from the massed planes of his chest and shoulders. Kaz knew her face had to be burning up, because the heat was searing as her gaze roved over arms which looked like they'd been carved from smooth marble and lowered then to firm abdominal muscles.

An angry wound covered the breadth of his muscular core, a heavy sever which could only have been done with a sharp blade. She winced to think how it must have felt, but his expression betrayed no pain.

Ashen eyes darting down to the fabric in her hands, he looked back to her with a quirked brow.

"Come to fix me up?"

"Urm…," she ripped her gaze away and tried to focus on the door's arch. "I thought you might need help."

He moved in to her eye line, forcing her to meet his wicked smirk.

"And how did you intend to help?"

"Well, that looks like it'll get infected if not treated and you need stitches."

"I could just do that myself."

Kazana clenched her jaw and made to step away.

"If that's what you want then-"

Eric grasped her suddenly by the waist and dragged her in to the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I never said that," he murmured, grey eyes alight with mirth as she glanced around like an alarmed deer. "Where would you like me?"

"Uh, on the bed is probably best."

He arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly, revelling in the blushing scowl that suffused on her face.

Eric moved back and sat on the edge of the mattress, before using his upper body to slide slowly to the headboard. He leaned against it and waited as she shuffled to kneel beside him, her body hummed with awareness as his intense stare remained fixed on her all the while.

Kazana worked in efficient silence, perturbed that as the needle pierced his skin, weaving slowly through firm flesh, his face stayed entirely passive.

"You've done this before."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Necessity," she paused, "my old life bore hazards too."

"Falling out of too many trees," he teased.

Her mouth lifted in a faint smile.

"Something like that."

Warm skin was pulled taut over tensed muscle as she leaned down to snap the thread with her teeth. For one insane moment, she wondered how his skin would taste, if it would be infused with that same earthy aroma she had come to relish.

"What happened?"

"I was caught off guard, patrolling one of the northern warehouses. I didn't get a good look at his face."

"And here I thought you were indestructible," she smiled.

"Is that a backhand compliment?"

Kaz shrugged, tying the thread in to an intricate knot.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one under that impression," and then, "you're rather scary."

His knuckles brushed up her back in a loosened fist, "Do I scare you?"

She placed the equipment back in its bag and looked up to have dark eyes sear in to her own.

"Yes."

The hand paused, a firm pressure on her waist.

"Good."

* * *

His palm enclosed her torso, a heated sensation that instilled a craving within her. She wanted to consume his warmth. Skin to skin, it was a necessity, a must, and the intoxicating scent of smoked oak surrounded the air and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes to truly become lost to the feeling.

Then the hand was pulling her in, a magnetic force and she followed so willingly, so desperate to feel hot lips against her own, to taste the delicious scent on his tongue. An ecstatic moan was caught in her throat when open mouthed kisses were peppered along her jaw, her throat and it burned a sizzling, sensual burn.

"I need to taste-"

But then his lips were on hers, swallowing her words and their tongues entwined in a searing kiss that deepened with every second yet it wasn't enough and she wanted to feel it all, feel the pressure of his body weight down on her own and pushing in to her, rough and hot and hard and controlling and-

There was smoke. Not the delectable scent that clouded her desires so but real, thick smoke and she was breathing it in.

Frantically, Kazana tried to pull away from his firm embrace but solid arms kept her in place and the kiss became an exchange, a passing of fiery, toxic air that scorched her throat.

Pale, white skin blackened with charred burns as his grip seared in to her flesh and soon she was choking, suffocating at his will.

"Stop," she cried breathlessly in to his mouth but now the air was permeated with the asphyxiating mist.

"_Stop!" _

But her lungs were now filled to the brim with acidic oxygen and her throat burned at the mastery of her scalding libido.

It was killing her.

* * *

Kaz refused to open her eyes.

Because to open her eyes was to meet Four's gaze and she just wasn't ready for that.

Having Four witness that particular fear should have been a simulation itself.

She cracked open one eye ever so slightly but shuddered and squeezed it shut again.

"Any ideas how I should tackle that particular fear?"

"Urm…," he his breath was stuttered and when she finally deigned to look at him, Four's face was tinged with a faint blush that eased her relief.

"I think perhaps you should punch him in the face and be done with it."

Kazana laughed shakily, reaching up to wipe at her dampened brow.

The fear had been an odd continuation of the previous night, disturbing alterations had been made in her simulation such as the lusted embrace and suffocation but it had felt oddly real.

In actuality, their night had ended when she pulled away from his light touch and fled the room without so much as a word.

"How long can someone stay in a simulation?" she asked.

"Until their heart rate lo-"

"No I know, I mean," she struggled, "I mean how long could someone potentially stay in one? Considering the dose you're giving me."

Four contemplated the question for some time, lost in thought as he disposed of the empty vial.

"Well it's all in your mind, the serum just taps in to a particular part…I suppose in that case you could stay in a simulation indefinitely."

* * *

It had been at Vesper's insistence that Kaz found herself once again in The Pit, there was to be a commemoration of sorts that evening in Max's honour and though the Dauntless despised formalities, certain decorum was required.

Sophie was nowhere to be found which was highly unusual and yet she gave it little thought when perusing the dark clothing that adorned rack after rack.

"How about this one?"

Kaz glanced up to find Vesper grinning malevolently, her eyes fell to the scrap of material in her hand and she immediately pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"How about no?"

"It's cute."

"It's see-through."

"I prefer the word 'mesh'."

"I prefer the word no."

Her electric eyes narrowed in challenge, "Just try it on."

A myriad of complaints fell silent on her tongue as the material was thrust in to her hands and Vesper sashayed away with her own collection.

Clouded glass made up a thick barrier between the fitting area and the tattoo parlour, though excited voices still managed to penetrate through.

Grumbling to herself at the injustice, Kaz ripped the curtain closed and was half through squeezing in to the dress when she caught on to a hushed conversation.

"Yeah dude I'm telling you one shot! One eyed fucker was out like a light."

"Shit, we've been after that one for ages! Bastard shot me in the leg last year."

"Nah it was incredible, Eric was furious though."

"The fuck? Why? He should be giving you a fucking medal!"

"Dunno, told us to hold our fire but he was gonna get away any second, I just did what any of us would do!"

It didn't take long for her to clock on to their meaning, she currently stood two feet away from the murderer of her best friend, with little more than glass to separate them. Peeling off the dress, Kazana shoved on her clothes and tore from the room with rippling speed. Vesper's voice called out after her sharply.

"Hey! What about the dress?!"

"Get it! I'll give you the points later!" Kaz appeased the girl and flung herself through the open door and in to the parlour. Her eyes landed immediately on two boys, they couldn't have been a year or two older than herself, she slid behind a tall panel and continued to listen, trying to discern one from the other.

"These things better fucking work; it's taken me ages to save for it."

"I hear the pads are better than the pen actually, doesn't fade as much."

"Yeah we'll see…where the fuck is Tori? Been standing around forever," they ascended further in to The Pit in search for the older woman and Kaz noted immediately that the guard in search for more tattoos was the very one she wanted.

Sliding out from her hiding place, Kazana sidled along the panels and came to a stop where countless patterns and black square pads covered the table.

It took no time at all for her gaze to alight on his chosen design.

Far too easy.

She began to prise the two surfaces away from each other; the pad contained a transparent strip of paper. She rolled her eyes as _'Be Brave'_ was written in fiery calligraphy across the centre. Kazana stuffed the sheet in her trousers and retrieved a dark pen and blank paper to begin her design. Voices further down began to increase in volume and she knew there was little time to waste.

Replacing the pad on the table which now contained her renewed image, she fled the tattoo parlour and grimaced. Vesper stood before her with a Cheshire grin and a slip of netted material between her fingertips.

"Oh no."

"Oh, _yes_."

* * *

It seemed, when a Dauntless Leader died, the celebration was not so much a party as a banquet.

And what a grand banquet it was, every table lay adorned with rich, mouth-watering foods which conjoined together to create a sumptuous aroma. Members remained standing as Kazana entered the hall in a state of cool apprehension and discomfort.

At the time, Kaz had thought it a marvellous idea to return to the dormitories as Vesper had begged she fall victim to a thorough makeover. Naturally, she had no desire to undertake such abuse but her only other option was to risk Eric seeing the ensemble, and _that_ she would avoid at all costs.

Hence why she entered now, fingers itching to tug at the soft black mesh which covered her arms but left bare shoulders and led down in to a form fitting bodice before flaring out in to a leather skirt. She had drawn the line at the vivid shade of red being waved dangerously close to her lips, but Kazana should have realized that where there was a line, Vesper would destroy it in a moments.

"_Absolutely not! It's bad enough that you're painting my face!"_

"_For the last time it's called make-up you illiterate savage, and this red would go so beautifully with your skin tone…"_

She descended the stairs, trailing hesitantly behind the remaining initiates but was stopped by a merry voice on the elevated balcony.

"Kaz! Weston! Our two highest ranking initiates," Tori called out merrily from the furthest seat.

Wes reddened at the given name, but it seemed the Dauntless Leader was far too inebriated to care as she gestured to two seats on either side of the table.

Cringing anticipation became consummate dread as Kaz looked to the last seat, on one side sat the gaunt, scarred form of Sloane who roved over her figure with open appreciation. On the other, Eric sat in contemplative silence, slate gaze fixed straight ahead as he circled the rim of his glass in smooth motions.

She could at least relieve in the fact his attentions detracted from her completely.

And this in no way, burdened her with an absurd sense of disappointment.

Needless to say, a palpable tension existed between the two the moment she was seated, given the options however it took her no time to shift closer to the Dauntless Leader, achingly aware of the minimal contact it created.

Tris looked over at her with an apologetic smile before engaging Tori in conversation. It was then that she felt a light brush against her knee, the faintest of touches, but it sent jolts of electricity up her spine.

Kazana snapped her gaze to Eric but saw he was now engaged in a riveting discussion, she gasped as his thumb slid sensually along the same place, running smooth strokes along her flesh.

"There she is!"

The exclamation drew the attention of all present but the two guards only had eyes for Kaz who paled visibly at their approach.

"You better watch your back you _cunt_," the first sneered and she felt the gentle caress tighten on her leg.

"Why would she have to do that, Davis?" Eric questioned softly, his penetrating gaze fixed on the men before them.

"Sh-She fucked with my tattoo!"

"How?"

"Go on, show 'em Davis," his friend prompted, though the man in question looked entirely discomforted by the idea.

"Well I, I mean I don't really wanna-"

Eric glared at them coldly, evident in his expression that they were wasting his time.

The first soldier turned hesitantly and lifted his vest; there in bold black colours was the words 'I LOVE' followed by a huge Amity Symbol that covered the entirety of his back.

Wes snorted with laughter, and soon the rest of the party joined him in uncontrollable snickers as the guard spun back around with a furious expression.

Eric simply smirked at the display and Kazana had to fight a breathy moan as his palm trailed softly up to trace sensuous patterns along her inner thigh.

"Do you have any evidence to back up these accusations?"

"N-no… but we _saw_-"

"I don't care what you saw, if you have no proof then you are wasting my time."

The two soldiers gaped at one another for a moment, before stalking away with a hateful glance in her direction.

"Oh, and Davis?" Eric called out clearly. They spun eagerly to hear the remainder of his words.

"Ten days kitchen duty for displaying Amity Propaganda."

Never had footfall sounded quite so thunderous as when they retreated down the stairs in a fit of rage.

As the table broke out once again in to a jarring cacophony of voices, the heated palm at her thigh dragged slowly upwards in a firm stroke and it took every iota of her control not to react. It was only when she focused completely on the untouched drink before her that she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"_Bad_ girl."

Deft fingers moved past the dark material of her skirt, Kaz grasped his wrist with both hands in a desperate attempt to regain her composure but when his roughened palm squeezed at the flesh of her inner thigh all control fled completely and she became once more that day a victim to her hungry impulses.

"So Kaz, tell me, how are you faring in your simulations so far? You only have one day left!" Tori beamed and suddenly all alighted on her, unfortunately the ministrations of the man beside her had rendered her speechless

"I urm…I ah well," she clenched her thighs together in order to alleviate the sensation but he pursued relentlessly, a husky gasp caught in her throat as warm fingers brushed over her bud through the thin fabric of her knickers.

"It is…going very well. I am very confident as to," she gritted her teeth as he teased the line of her underwear and dipped in slightly to stroke at her wet core.

"As, as urm as to the outcome of my initiation," she finished desperately, glancing over to see Eric watching her with unveiled mirth, though his eyes were dark with excitement.

Kazana clasped her fingers tightly to her mouth as two long fingers slid in to her wetness and pumped in slow rhythmic movements. She ground her hips in to his hand, aching to reach the glorious release which began to build in her.

The erotic display went unnoticed by the other members who continued to converse in pleasant ignorance.

Her body vibrated with the familiar sensation that crept up through her stomach spread to her fingertips, lusty anticipation and she was so close, so very close-

"You're not to come until I tell you to," he murmured in to her hair.

Eric pulled his hand away at a torturous pace and quirked a brow at the shock on her face, she'd been so ready, and the dissatisfied ache was unbearable.

Then he was gone, excusing himself from the festivities to attend to other matters.

The wait was insufferable; every part of her thrummed with pulsing need and not the deafening voices or the bustling crowd could quell it.

"I'm sorry to cut this meal short, but I'm afraid there are other activities in place for tonight that we must continue on with," Tori sighed.

She moved with absolute haste through the crowded hallways, adrenaline coursed through her veins and if Kaz were to be entirely honest, she had pressed her hand on the door pad in expectance of a sudden embrace, a passionate kiss and rough encounters.

Such however, was not the case. If not for the dim light omitting from his bedroom, she might have though the quarters deserted. He emerged, an intimidating figure half cast in shadows and carrying a glass of swirling amber liquid.

Eric sunk on to the sofa beside the fire, and finally regarded her with darkened eyes. His fingers lightly covered his mouth as he leaned against the cushions in a relaxed style but there was intensity in his posture, a readiness that reminded Kazana strongly of a predator, watching, waiting, for the opportune moment.

Her body felt alive with static energy as his steely gaze drank in every detail, he took his time to look, to observe, before speaking in a low voice.

"Your shoes, remove them."

Despite her change in attire, the training boots remained a constant as Kaz reached down with shaky fingers to fumble with the clasps and slip them off.

"The dress."

She reached round to the laces and pulled harshly at them before his growled baritone stopped her.

"Slower."

Kazana inhaled a shaky breath, a hot blush seared up her neck and pinked her cheeks but there was something in his voice, in the command and the absolute dominance that he displayed which called to her, demanded her submission.

Reaching around once more, she held his gaze and tugged a single lace gently, his expression betrayed no emotion but the eyes, they burned in to her flesh.

"I wanted to fuck you in that dress."

A jolt of desire ran hot through her core, ignited by the inflection in his words.

"But that'll have to wait."

One more tug and the dark material pooled to her feet leaving her in plain nude stockings and black underwear, his grey eyes slid over her exposed form carefully.

"Bra," he demanded.

She fumbled with the clasp for a few moments before that too joined the dress and her breasts were exposed, nipples hardened and sensitive as a cool gust swept over her.

Kazana's breaths fell in light pants and though she had never felt more vulnerable, there was a certain empowerment in the way his attentions stayed fixed on her, waiting with heated anticipation for her next movement. She teased the skin of her stomach and thighs, running her fingers down to hesitate at the sheer material.

"Leave them."

It was then that she saw his pupils illuminated in the soft distant glow, dilated like dark gems and the vein pulsing in his wrist as he clenched the hand by his mouth.

"Underwear, off."

Swallowing heavily, Kaz hooked her thumbs in the dark fabric, aware that his hawk eyes were fixated on the movement.

She allowed him to see her avid want as she held his gaze and slid the material down her thighs, stepping out of them to sweep the clothes behind with her foot.

"Come here."

Her steps were soft and deliberate as she approached him and she could sense his impatience and revelled in it.

Eric did not move bar the hand which came down to rest on the sofa's arm as she leaned down placed two hands on his firm shoulders. She squeezed the solid muscle there and slid down so her knees fell on either side of his lap.

Kazana did not sink down straight away; she hovered over him, long black hair swept over both their bodies as she waited with bated breath for his next instruction.

His eyes roamed down the milky expanse of her neck, rose coloured nipples and the muscles in her stomach which tensed as he placed a warm hand on her waist and pulled her down, he cupped her chin with his left hand and turned it slightly to run his nose against her jaw.

"Fucking gorgeous," he mused, inhaling her skin's natural scent and brushing his tongue against her pulse, she shivered at the contact and finally lowered down until his rock hard erection was nestled against the crux of her thighs.

Kaz rocked her hips and moaned softly causing the fingers on her waist to dig painfully in to her flesh as the mouth at her neck grew ever more ardent in its attentions.

Eric pulled away though his hands still remained hot and heavy on her skin, holding her firmly against him in a possessive grasp. Her eyes darted down to observe the dark blocks on his neck disappearing behind thick material, she thought back to the night before and how her shy gaze had been unable once again to soak up the full experience.

Kazana tugged at his shirt suddenly causing him to hiss in pain, alarmed, she leaned away with questioning eyes and waited for his approval to continue.

Eric shucked the shirt himself in a matter of moments though her wide eyed stare had caught the wince with which he'd done so. The wound remained a glaring red along his abdomen.

She drank in the sight of his masculine form which radiated such heat and brought forth a primal instinct within her, a need to feel and taste. Black ink covered the expanse of his neck and descended down in to intricate patterns along his forearms.

"Unzip me," his voice was a rough hiss against her chin.

Though her hands shook with the movement, she did not hesitate to follow his orders. Kazana undid his trousers and fumbled for a few longer moments with his pants before his hardened length was released. She bit viciously in to her lip as she gazed down at him and wondered how that had ever fit, even in the throes of their passion, he was monstrous.

The grip on her chin tightened as he forced her eyes to meet his own, black and piercing with a carnal want.

"You're going to ride me now, and you're not going to come until I give you my permission."

"I...I-"

"Is that clear?" he bit harshly along her jawline, she gasped her assent.

"Yes. Yes_, yes_."

Kaz knelt up and aligned his hard length with her entrance, her core was soaking wet from the longing anticipation and a husky moan caught in her throat as she lowered herself on to him. It was a mixed sensation of immense pleasure and pain, the same aching feeling of being filled completely and with the new angle she sank down until he reached the hilt.

She stayed like that for a few moments, adjusting, savouring before raising her hips and coming down once more. Eric appeared to be breathing singularly out of his nose as he watched her with unadulterated lust; his hands clawed in to her hips and sped up her movements until they had a fast, sensuous rhythm.

Her body tensed up with the building sensation, black eyes glazed with desire and lips damp as she flicked out a tongue to wet them. He recognized the signs, leaning in to whisper hotly in her ear.

"What do you want?"

She felt her eyes roll back in to her head as she tilted her neck and sought to give in to the feeling.

"I want to-_fuck!_ yes, I need, I need to..."

Immediately he stood, instinctively she wrapped her naked thighs around his hips as he lowered her down beside the fireplace. Eric pulled out of her and lifted one leg until it was at his shoulder, he planted teasing nips at her calf, she moaned impatiently as he stayed positioned at her entrance teasingly.

Placing her foot on his shoulder he leaned in until she could feel his powerful breaths on her neck, her entire body felt damp and slick with sweat, grey eyes penetrated her with a gaze that demanded attention.

"Say you're mine"

"You're mine," she smiled breathlessly.

He punished her with a taunting stroke, she gasped and he smirked.

"Tell me you're mine."

But she could not.

It was the ultimate submission, and to say the words, to confirm it, she could not.

Sliding her foot from his shoulder she trailed it down his chest to hook around his waist, allowing the other to follow suit. Kaz dragged him down until he was within her once more, and though he hissed his disapproval, what measure of control he'd had snapped.

"Now," he growled.

With a few last rough, passionate thrusts she felt herself come undone. Eric soon followed suit, releasing a deep guttural moan in to her neck that had her shivering at the animalistic sound.

His weight upon hers was a solid pressure which restricted her airflow and pressed her firmly in to the ground but it was flesh on flesh and their laboured pants fell deliciously in to each other's mouths and it was a moment in which she could forget and focus on the masculine form encasing hers.

But the knowledge of her refusal, her neglect to comply hung heavy in the afterglow.

A slick, warm substance coated her hips, and she looked down to see Eric's wound had reopened. He rolled on to his side and placed two fingers there, they came up marred with a crimson stain.

"I'm bleeding for you," he smirked.

Eric had become to her, a flesh and bones representation of her fears and desires as the simulation had well proven.

But to submit to desire was dangerous and in time it would destroy her.

He would never know that she bled for him too.


	19. Fragmentary

Chapter 19

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

**Every single review that I have recieved has put a genuine smile on my face, thank you to everyone who has shown their support and I can only hope that I do your beautiful compliments justice. **

**Your theories may veer off into an entirely different direction once more, and if they do, I am eager to hear them! 'Toma' is pronounced Toh-Mah. **

****This chapter will be the final semblance of normality, the cracks are beginning to show...****

**_Disclaimer:_**_ **I do not own Divergent. I do own the soundtrack though and it had been on repeat for 4 months now...**_

* * *

The humidity in the air that night brought with it a bitter taste, a tangible acidity which caressed the tongue and breathed toxic kisses. Locks of vivid pink hair clung drably to her pallid skin and cool rain drops did little to ease the tension.

They fell as light pockets of water, taunting splashes against her flesh and the thick warm scent of damp cement clouded her senses.

A blurred vision of black approached slowly, smooth rubber over gravel and though the image was distorted through wet lashes, she knew who had come.

A sleek door was clicked open, its reflective surface glistened under the moon's glow and she wasted little time in sliding on to the dark leather within. Two men sat on either side in still silence; they were, in their morbid uniformity, a faceless duo.

"We assume," one began in a cold drawl, "that by your compliance to show up, everything has gone to plan?"

A sickly shiver reverberated through her body, a twisted, churning sensation in her gut.

"They've closed the case, everything has been done as you requested," she mumbled.

"And the girl?"

"She took the serums, about her progress…I don't really know how she's-"

"I believe we strictly specified that to be vital information, you are still following our instruction aren't you?"

"Y-yes, of course! I-"

"Because if we had reason to believe you were disobeying our orders, I'd hate to think what your sister would suffer for it."

She paled, trembling fingers gripped compulsively at her fuchsia strands.

"No please! Please you can't, I'll keep watching it's just difficult to get to her what with Eric-"

"Eric? The Dauntless Leader?"

"Y-yes, yes Eric, she's been staying in his quarters I think, I'm not sure."

A small smile curled on the blank man's lips, his eyes hidden behind black shades.

"How interesting."

She remained silent, her throat felt thick with fear as she swallowed heavily.

"You will continue to update us on the matter; we'll be in contact soon."

"Wait! W-wait _please_, my sister. She'll be safe won't she? You won't tell anyone…about her, her-"

"That depends on your consistent cooperation. Toma has been pleased with your work so far, we expect that standard to continue."

When the door opened once more, she was assaulted by the thick heat which clung to her atmosphere. Yet it offered a desperate comfort as she yearned to escape the artificial breeze tickling her skin, the first man moved aside and she scrambled from the vehicle.

It was only as a powerful growl omitted from the engine and a vast distance existed between them that a cold voice called to her from the open window.

"Oh and Sophie?"

She turned.

"The rogue trips to the Factionless District, have they continued?"

"N-not that I've seen…no."

"Good," he mused and a wall of glass edged up slowly, impeding the conversation any further.

Blinking red lights ascended in to the night and she was once more, alone.

* * *

An oppressive heatwave had fallen over the city, sunless warmth which crept under the skin and boiled blood. In any ordinary case, such heat would be insufferable but to stand in a titanium elevator beside Jeanine Matthews herself, Eric was quite literally at his wit's end.

"Marginal improvements," she said with eyes dead set on the doors before them.

"It is ready then?"

She released a short, derisive laugh. He gritted his teeth, determined to keep his steely gaze fixed straight ahead.

"Not in the least, I dare say it won't be applicable for six months at the earliest."

He exhaled a sharp breath through his nose; turning to her then with clenched fists.

"Six, _months_?"

Her cold, calculating eyes observed his vexation with a smug sense of condescension.

"I want everything to be perfect."

"It was my impression that you wanted the Divergent dealt with."

"Oh and I _do_," she insisted, regarding him then with pursed lips, "Tell me, how is your progress with the rebels coming along? It's come to my attention that there are now renegades _within_ Dauntless."

He met her cold smirk with an impassive expression, though his eyes held a glint of warning.

"That hasn't been confirmed. They are just rumours."

"Hmm, I should hope that they are. Because it seems there are liabilities within the other Factions as well and you know what that could lead to."

Eric knew well to what she was referring, traitorous tendencies ran like a venomous undercurrent to their society. The Faction System existed as a carefully crafted structure, one he had lived through and come to lead. It was his responsibility that no weaknesses existed which could impair this order.

"If any such people are found," he began as the doors opened and they stepped out to turn their separate ways.

"They will be dealt with accordingly."

* * *

A jovial ambience reflected in lifted voices and the raucous laughs which echoed through the food hall that morning. No doubt fuelled by the sticky heat and fevered tension that existed in anticipation of stage 3.

All of the merriments in this world could do little to pierce through Eric's rapidly descending mood, a commonality that came to result from Jeanine's nagging.

There was however, another matter, that of the man who stood beside him, gazing down at the tables below. The balcony afforded them a scopic view of the Dauntless members and it proved fitting as they saw fit to make the occasional speech, rile everyone up, instil unity.

A flare of irritation ran through him as the smallest details seemed unacceptable. For example, Sloane's aftershave cut through the air like a poisonous gas.

Tori gnawed relentlessly at the skin of her fingernails causing the odd click to resonate and he tensed at the sound.

Finally, there was the announcement that tasted acrid on his tongue and he drew out the moments in which he would not have to voice it.

Cold grey eyes scanned the breadth of the hall in search for a single pair. As though touched by his stare, Kazana, small and dark amongst the bustling crowd looked up to meet his gaze.

They stared in silence, and an absurd desire to smile fell upon him before he quashed the notion, instead drinking in the sight with cool indifference.

Her eyes darted away momentarily, Eric followed Kaz's gaze to see Sloane watching her with equal compulsion. Scorching ire ignited within him as she bit her lip and looked away, never once daring to look back.

Such a reaction could not be borne from nothing, a history existed between the two and Eric would not let it rest until he knew what.

"QUIET," he demanded in a sharp, resonating tone. Immediately the hall fell in to silence, as all eyes sought him out with avid attention.

"Yesterday we recognized the passing of an important figure to our brave community."

Frantic whispers and nods in assent broke out through the tables before hushing down once more under his cold stare.

"Today we see the dawn of a new Dauntless Leader," he continued, though the words burned his throat and clawed at his conscience.

"We have seen the forces that threaten to destroy this great Faction of ours. It is up to us to decide where we belong, and to eradicate those who don't. Let this be a warning to them that your leaders will _not_ cower under duress! _Today, _we recognize the birth of a new age!"

Eric watched as Sloane raised both arms in to the air.

"YEAH!" He roared.

"_YEAH!" _The hall broke out in to deafening yells, fists whooped at the table as a swarm of bodies stood to applaud wildly.

Only one stayed seated in silence, and when her dark eyes met his, they were enraged.

* * *

Rich melodic sounds slowed her world down; they were in their classic extravagance a soothing masterpiece. It was as though the glassy haze in which she had sought to view reality cleared and revealed to her a pearly white haven.

A duo of flutes accompanied her scattered thoughts, strings lulled Kazana in to a dizzied trance and the single violin cried for a stolen future. But none of that mattered, for she was the chosen one, a diamond in the rough and he had recognized that. What a kind man he was, the closest one could have to a father.

Men in dark green uniforms roamed the laboratory as she stood elevated on a platform, for once looking down on others and it made her feel like royalty.

Kazana hummed along to the sweet highs and stern lows, swaying from one side to the other as an array of workers buzzed below her. _My Loyal Followers_, she decided as they glanced up occasionally to observe her swishing form.

Mirthful eyes gazed on, she curtsey to the benign man with a giggle.

"Toma? May I get down now?" The words sounded strange on her tongue.

"Later, my sweet," he called and though it perturbed her she let herself go once more to the light sensations.

"_Desyat," _What a chilling voice, she decided it quite unsavoury as a sudden tiredness sunk in to her limbs.

"_Devyat," _Almost, she yawned, robotic.

"_Vosem," _A cold sensation ran through her body, as though plunging in to ice cold water.

"_Sem," _No, not water…liquid metal, and it was turning her blood to stone.

"_Shest,"_ "T-toma! I can't move_! Toma!"_

"_Pyat," _Walls were closing in, a rounded prison.

"_Chetyre," _His eyes were alight with curiosity, watching the spectacle as though it were a captivating opera.

"_Tri," _The music was reaching a crescendo, and how the violin pined.

"_Dva," _He was approaching her now, gazing upon her through a fogged window as her heavy pants fell on glass.

"_Odin,"_

"Sladkikh Snov," he whispered as darkness prevailed once more.

* * *

Sorrowful harmonies continued as a quiet echo when consciousness returned.

It was not so much a fearful feeling; it was on this occasion a bittersweet betrayal.

"Who was he?" Four asked.

Kazana lay still, unable to even open her eyes; so many questions still went unanswered. Yet part of her felt like she _knew_. As though the resolution was hidden deep in the recesses of her mind but she was powerless to see it.

"I don't know."

But she did. He had meant something to her once, as a young girl. _Toma._

Her instructor leaned against the wall with arms crossed, observing her still form with brimming frustration.

"You still didn't face your fear."

Kaz opened her eyes, staring up at the flickering light.

"No," she agreed.

"Your final test is tomorrow."

"It is."

He watched in disbelief as she continue to gaze on blankly, completely oblivious to the severity of his words.

"Kazana, this is it! Your last day, there are no more chances! You're going to go in to your fear landscape tomorrow alone and there won't be another opportunity, you'll just be _gone!_"

A heavy weight had settled in to her stomach, dawning anxiety and a simmering anger which refused to dissipate.

Her body burned but it was not with the stifling heat, she yearned to find a release, to scream her lungs raw and claw in to the walls, scratch and tear, she longed to destroy.

But Four didn't deserve that.

So he watched with dismay as she came to a stand and walked gently out of the room, shutting the door with a firm _click._

* * *

Fury thrived on submission, when an uncontrollable force takes wind what better victim than passivity? Weakness could be found in all living forms; it just took the tenacity to find it take what angers lay within to inflict upon them mercilessly.

Yet there was no better ally to rage than solitude, it forced that feeling to a simmer, so that there may be no poor soul to receive vexation's onslaught.

Eric was a man, who knew his hatred well. So accustomed was he with his own anger that measures had already been taken to prevent it. Because an enraged mind was a passionate one, and no leader could thrive solely on passion, he was after all, still a man of logic.

In that, the reason existed as to why he kept his private living quarters just that…_private. _

It was his space, a place to think, a place to plan. With nobody around to disturb him, his dark mood could burn slowly like the flames at which he stared. Eric settled in to his seat in an attempt to regain some semblance of calm before patrol began.

Yet as he sat there now, it was impossible not to think back to the previous night and to inky waves rippling down ivory skin.

He did not know why he felt so maddeningly possessive, so incensed. Did she know?

Eric had resided himself to the idea that he would pay no attention to these questions, they weakened him, ate away at his rationality but it could not be resolved if he did not acknowledge it.

So he deciphered the situation and saw himself at fault, he had ultimately invited her in to his home, in to his life. It had been through this invasion, her constant presence that he had started to lose his mask.

It left only one option really.

* * *

If anything were to have acted as the nail in her proverbial coffin then the sight of Sloane's belongings stacked in boxes outside Max's door was it.

"_Kaz,"_ he greeted with a slow grin that made her stomach churn.

She was halfway through opening the door to her temporary living quarters when he closed the distance between them and leaned in to the wall.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now."

Kazana was in close proximity to the man who'd hunted her down as a _child_. He was engaging her in conversation, no, clinging to her like a disease as she stood in the home of the man who led the Faction commissioning her death sentence.

Needless to say, she was not a fan of either. They'd have once had her head, and now what did they want? Her body?

Well this one would have to back off before she gave him another scar.

"Oh I'll be gone soon so mercifully not," she spat, edging further through the door when he grasped her wrist suddenly. A clammy palm which chafed her skin and sent sickly shudders down her spine.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," he drawled.

Kaz ripped her arm from his hold and stormed in to the apartment, slamming the door behind her. So wrapped up in her own rage was she that the lithe form on the sofa had gone unnoticed as he sat in flickering shadows.

"What did he want?"

She froze, turning on her heel to see now silver in the darkness.

"Nothing," she said with what little cordiality she had left.

"It didn't sound like nothing," he stood slowly then, a tall shadowed form against the stone mantle.

"You wouldn't have heard anything at all if he wasn't, Living. Next. Door.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No. You're right," she snarled, "It opens another, why the fuck is he a Dauntless Leader!"

If Eric was taken aback by her language he did not show it, simply took a step forward to glare down at her dangerously.

"Why is it a problem to you?"

"Because I find him repellent!"

"It didn't seem that way to me," he sneered.

She stood before him; her body trembling as she seriously contemplated kicking his open wound.

"I should have known you wouldn't understand, you're as bad as him!"

His eyes glinted threateningly as he approached with slow deliberation.

"What is that supposed to mean,"

"It means you're nothing but _filthy_, twisted murderers," she hissed.

"I really don't think you're in a place to cast aspersions considering you fucked a filthy, twisted murderer."

"I-that's not, you can't just-"

"Oh don't back down now," he taunted, "and here I thought we were actually getting somewhere."

"Don't you dare use that against me!" she tore her hands through her hair, nails dug in to soft scalp. "Fuck, you make me sick!"

A muscle worked in his jaw but he remained entirely still, watching her with venomous contempt.

"Anything else you want to say?"

Kazana thought back to the tense excitement which had filled her as she gazed up at him that morning, only to have it dissipate in seconds when the hall resonated with the words of a mad man. She remembered the resolve in his eyes as he had condemned every peasant, every dirty street rat just like her to a damning fate, how those same eyes had gazed ardently at her only hours before and how it half felt so _real_.

"You're WEAK!" she yelled, "You put on such a macho act of possessing real power and making great changes but you do _nothing!_ There are people starving! Getting kicked out of their homes because they can no longer navigate around this fucking death trap and now when things seem at their absolute _worst_, when people look to _you_ to make a difference, YOU RECRUIT A FUCKING PSYCHO!"

Her entire body tremored as furious adrenaline pulsed through her veins and his face which so often gave away nothing was contorted with seething anger.

She held her ground as he took a menacing step forward, barely a hairsbreadth between them as he leaned down with a growled intonation.

"Do you want to know what makes me hate you?"

A rough palm pressed against her chest until she was backed in to the stone wall, his fingers dug grooves in to her throat when a low voice hissed in to her ear.

"You're afraid," ashen eyes bore cruelly in to her own, "You're afraid so you put on this act, feign sensitivity and innocence, and try with such desperation to fit in as though it will become you but you know," the warm hand slid to cover the breadth of her throat leaving gooseflesh in its wake.

"You know when it's late at night, and you're lying alone in bed planning your next day of falsities, that behind the coy smiles you harbour this need to conform because you're scared someone will finally get to look inside of you…and find you hollow."

Seconds ticked by, a charged silence befell them with nothing but the fire's charred crackles to permeate the deathly quiet. She had been flayed open to bare bones and fragility before him. It had been an agonizing exposure, not the simplicity of a nude form no; this was a chilling insight to her very being. He had delved deep in to the recesses of her soul and come out…empty.

"Your things will be packed and waiting for you tomorrow evening."

The enraged passion that had shadowed his eyes was gone, leaving them cold.

And when he left, the draft against her skin served as the only reminder of his absent touch.

* * *

Not even the sight of Solomon's thrashing, tormented body appeased Kaz's thoughts as she and her fellow initiates waited patiently in the observation room. Half an hour had passed, and still he did not emerge which she knew would do grave damage to his ranking.

But where it might have relieved her, sickly anticipation churned within and cold words continued to echo in her mind.

"What the hell is that?!" Turf guffawed when a hulked shadow fell over the group.

Kazana pulled her gaze away from the room aside and joined the others in a slack-jawed gape as Wes stood before them shirtless and sporting a floor length fur cape. His face had been completely covered in black paint, and dark inky strips covered his arms and torso.

"This," he announced, "Is my warrior gear."

Everyone blinked up at him in a moment's silence as he placed his hands on his hips and looked out in to the distance meaningfully.

"Wes…it's a simulation. It takes place in your _mind_," Vesper said, shaking her head.

"As our forefathers wrote in the ancient factional proverb, 'thou shalt not fight fear whilst dressed like a nerd'."

Kaz felt her face break out in the first real smile she had experienced all day as the young man marched over to Four, who looked unsurprisingly bewildered, and accepted his injection before entering the landscape room with arms held high.

"Absolutely bonkers," Vesper muttered with a small grin, fastening her vibrant hair in to a slick ponytail.

What amusement she had felt simmered away in seconds as her eyes fell on the man who was currently hooked up the simulation, they had not seen each other since the previous night and for that at least she was relieved.

Laughter roared in her ears as Wes, in the midst of his fears, belly flopped on to the floor and wormed his way along it in retreat of an unknown attack.

After what seemed a considerable age, though she knew it had not been long as her friend proved himself a brave warrior indeed, her name was called.

A silent conversation passed between Kazana and her trainer as he pressed the needle in to her skin.

_So this is it…_

_Yeah._

Four watched with raw anxiety when her hand hesitated on the door's handle, before she pulled it open and walked on through.

* * *

The warmth was absent this time round, and where Kazana had once stood on an empty path, she now found herself in the centre of a vast forest. Thick mists danced through the air, a cool embrace on her flesh. There was a startling contrast of rich greens amidst an indigo sky and the entire effect seemed almost fantastical.

A small brush of skin against her own alerted Kaz to a small figure vying for her attention. She looked down to see large, saddened eyes, the young girl.

"He's gone," she whimpered softly.

Raising her hand to gently cup the girl's chin, she lowered herself to her knees and obsidian eyes bore in to each other, a silent understanding.

"I'm here now," Kazana pulled the shivering body in to a tight embrace. "I'm here."

Damp tears soaked through the cotton of her vest, and dread dawned upon her once more as a familiar heat licked at her back.

"No," she whispered to herself, "Not now."

But her quiet pleas went unanswered as roaring flames ignited in to an electric blue wall, howling winds tore in their direction and it was as though a powerful force was beckoning her away.

Angry caws sounded from above, a swarm of blackbirds circled in the sky and threatening shadows hovered within the trees, yet the pull of the fire grew ever more ardent.

A painful ache ripped through her heart as she moved out of the little one's hold, fearful confusion marred her infantine features.

"I'm sorry," Kazana murmured, but a vicious gale forced her words in to oblivion. She turned to the scorching hot blaze and knew in that moment what she must do.

With slow, tentative steps, she approached the cackling flames and submerged herself in to the heat, leaving her innocence behind.

The black was back, an all-consuming eclipse that demanded absolute stillness.

But she'd tackled this before, it would come as no surprise and Kazana could move through it quickly.

Or so she'd thought. The savage hunger attacked in mere moments, a vicious blow that knocked her to the floor, she fell on her knees gasping, deep desperate inhales. Clinging to the belief that it would defeat the dark.

With each passing second her attempts became more frantic, needy pants that brought no alleviation.

Time was escaping her, seeping like smoke through her fingers, why did the solution not exist?

Another voice answered from deep within her sub-conscience.

_Because you can't fight it._

Her struggles ceased. Kazana lay trembling on the hidden surface, staring out in to nothing.

_You have to embrace the dark._

I can't! She thought back desperately, I've fought too long for the light.

_How can you learn to love the light when you do not know dusk?_

She squeezed her eyes shut and though her body continue to shake violently, her pants slowed to subtle breaths, and she found solace in obscurity.

Her first fleeting thought as she stood staring in to Eric's fireplace, was that she was completely alone.

Kazana had been certain of it, but then she always was.

"_You're afraid," _his voice came as an echoing reminder and brought with it the intoxicating scent.

Then he was behind her, his hot breath a vicious yet tantalizing hiss.

"_It's all an act," _his lips spoke against her neck and soon they were brushing sensuous kisses along her jaw with deep sumptuous inhales as though trying to thieve away her essence.

But the blissful breaths turned once more to smoke which overpowered her senses, thick muscular arms held her against his chest as poisonous fumes filled the air.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered, and a sensual chuckle tickled her neck.

"_Hollow,"_ was all he said, turning Kazana to capture her lips in a deep, consuming kiss, and in it she found the acidic fog filter in to her throat, choking and searing her windpipe.

To become Dauntless you have to face your fear no matter what the cost to your comfort, happiness or even your sanity. Hadn't that been what she was told?

Yet how did one face this? A powerful seduction, a cruel game between treacherous players, he would swallow her whole and leave nothing.

So Kazana would have to play, the only way one could in such a betrayal. Her arms came to weave around his neck, pulling him closer, and though his flesh charred an excruciating burn, she did not relent. Ripping away from his embrace to snarl in his ear,

"I am _not_ afraid," and a dark glint danced in his eyes before then their mouths crashed together, a painful yet exquisite need for dominance.

Scorching burns were a blessing in comparison to the immediate chill that swept over her. Taking in its wake the current sights and sounds to leave her in a renewed purgatory.

She knew this fear, it had plagued her for days, tormented her conscience with teasing images that refused to form a clear vision. She knew because it was real, it _had _been real and now what lay before her was a picture of perfect clarity.

If Kazana had known what reality would show her, she'd have revoked her wish to find out.

It was a laboratory, clean, white and sterile. The smell of rubber and antiseptic filled her nostrils, and though it all felt painfully familiar, her movements felt too minuscule, too light. As if she had reduced in size to a mere child and a strange desire to giggle tickled her throat.

Men and women interweaved through desks and machinery, a swarm of dark green and crisp white coats. She saw now the gathering of men who tried to keep a large crowd at bay, they stood behind a barrier with strange devices in their hands that flashed and clicked.

Screaming voices were lost to the soothing sounds of a violin concerto; it lulled her in to a sense of peace and proved a fitting soundtrack to her riotous thoughts.

A myriad of expressions existed within the throng of people, furious tears and carnal excitement but what echoed in her ears was the constant scream of a desperate woman.

"Nyat!" she screeched. Kazana heard it then, it was as though a distinct shift had taken place in her brain and an unwritten puzzle had been deciphered. She understood every word.

"No!" she was saying, "NO!"

Overwhelmed by the frenzied attention she turned her gaze to the kindly man staring up at her; extravagant robes adorned his tall, wiry body.

"Toma," she called to him, the words fell naturally from her tongue, lilted with sweet familiarity. "May I get down now?"

Kazana was graced with a charming smile as he brushed idly over the emblem on his robes, RPTS.

"Later, my sweet," his robust voice carried easily over the music, which began to pick up in tempo.

An unusual sound echoed through the open lab, cold and artificial it sent shivers down her spine but in the words she could now find sense.

"_Ten," _it was a female, the robotic voice.

"_Nine," _the crowd could barely contain themselves, and the constant screams of an incensed woman thrummed in hear ears. "NO!" the distant lady cried, "NO! NO!"

"_Eight," _what reassurance she had found in his smile left the moment her platform jolted and a creeping feeling began to enter in to her bones.

"_Seven," _erratic yells merged with the building crescendo of tortured strings, a metallic echo sounded and instilled in her a desire to struggle.

"_Six,"_ six?! Her mind whirred frantically, six what! Pristine steel began to close in around her, lined with a smooth white exterior. Mounting confusion sent her beating heart in to overdrive.

"_Five," _Kazana found her voice then, though it seemed nothing else would move, and the aching clicks of her jaw alerted her to a swelling sense of numb.

"TOMA!" her young voice begged, strangled and muted behind enclosing glass.

"_Four," _white flashing lights were blinding as they emerged from the crowd, blurring the approaching figure who gazed up at her with raw magnetism. She pleaded to him through a clouded surface.

"_Three," _Her eyes darted to the wall behind him, she squinted as magnificent letters were written over and over, blurred in a haze.

"_Two," _**TIME. **A single word stood out to her, no there had to be more…**RUSS…**but her eyes were glazing over and they searched in vain.

"_One."_

"Sweet dreams," he whispered and it was the last thing that she heard before all went blank.

* * *

When Kazana came to, she stood stoic still within the empty room. Every muscle had ceased up and it was only as the door flew open, and a sobering breeze rolled in, that she collapsed to her knees and felt once more.

It would have been appropriate in that moment to worry; to wonder at her results but her mind was replete with severed images. _Toma_…his name had been Toma; and she had loved him in a childish way, the way an animal might idolize its owner.

Bodies were lifting her and there were crazed voices in Kazana's ears but they went unheard. In the new found light of the observation room her gaze snapped to the three chairs in which her observers had sat. Whilst two Dauntless Leaders remained, regarding her in open fascination, one had not lingered and the third seat continued to spin crookedly from his rash departure.

* * *

Drops of perspiration clung to heated skin, Kazana's black ensemble felt stiflingly tight as the initiates gathered in the dining hall for their results. She closed her eyes and attempted to focus on the heavy rhythm fists created on the tables as members whooped and cheered.

Yet in that moment it was a tribal drum, thundering against the surface and reverberating off the walls as though offering up a sacrifice. She certainly felt like one then, a spiritual offering to some ethereal beast, in her mind's eye that beast was a machine, surrounded by screaming crowds and scientists.

Had it given her away? She'd had no option of retaliating, no chance for escape. Were the roaring chants pre-empting her failure?

So lost in her doubts was she that speeches of hope and courage held no impact, they fell on deaf ears. Never had Kazana expected to look up then and see dark eyes staring back at her on the screen above, a photo which had been taken months in advance. In it her raven hair hung dull and drab against pallid skin, and gaunt features betrayed a life of pain and hardship.

But there it was. Right beside the number two spot.

1 Lisa

2 Kaz

3 Wes

4 Vesper

5 Marty

6 Turf

7 Solomon

8 Harry

9 Tanya

10 Cam

**11 Bernie**

**12 Lara**

**13 Reggie**

**14 Paul**

Ecstatic screams and shouts of laughter surrounded her as she was lifted off the ground and carried on a wave of black, beside her Lisa sported a joyful grin. She had gone from the bottom spot straight to top of her class, and if Kazana had not been so caught up in her own relief she might have questioned this strange elevation.

Wes banged his fists on his chest enthusiastically and pulled Vesper in to a fierce kiss, it had been a long time and coming and few could help but smile at the romantic display.

Surprised delight gave way to a dawning discomfort however as the crowd parted and Kaz saw a familiar face staring at their group with sombre eyes.

Sophie stood at the edge of the celebrations, kohl smudged and red rimmed as her vivacious hair hid beneath a large hood. Noticing Kazana's curious stare, she backed away from the throng of bodies and turned to leave. A predominantly stubborn will had her following the older girl out, and soon she was breaking in to a run to catch up.

"Wait!" Kaz called out but she had to reside herself to the fact Sophie just didn't want to be caught.

Whilst everyone remained gathered together to continue on with the festivities, the uneven corridors leading out of The Pit were eerily empty.

Bubble-gum locks flew around the corner and retreating footfall grew quieter until she was left completely alone.

It was the first real moment of solitude she'd had all day and reality was an ice cold realization when she heard victorious cheers beneath her feet. They were celebrating a new life, a certain future within the Dauntless Faction, and although she had succeeded in her mission so far, what was there to commend?

These people had not experienced the cruel bite of winter's chill in their bones as another night was spent amongst filth and waste. And as far as they were aware, neither had she.

So what did that make her? Dauntless?

No.

No, she had once been the victim to crazed eyes and armed weapons; she had torn away with barely the clothes on her back as Dauntless members sought to eradicate her kind.

Yet this still happened did it not? Would it now be she who pulled the trigger?

In the midst of her inner turmoil, dazed steps had taken her to the grand arch of the leader's quarters.

Oh.

Of course, Eric had seen everything, and her imagination had been so vivid in conjuring images of their inescapable bond. Kazana's humiliation was nothing to the pain that washed over at his words.

"_Your things will be packed and waiting for you."_

With a heavy heart she pressed her hand to the pad beside his door, and swallowed thickly when it clicked open. This was it.

And how she tried to ignore his delicious scent which wrapped around her like a second skin, and fought the feelings of familiarity his stone palace evoked in her.

Kazana tried, she really, really did.

"What have you done to me," her voice was nothing more than a hushed whisper.

Advancing in to his domain, she glanced around in search of her belongings. Of course she shouldn't have expected for him to make it easy.

After rifling through the kitchens, behind the sofa, bookshelf and training area she softly crept through his bedroom and peered through the deepest arch.

A quiet tremor ran through her as she approached the sink and ran her finger over the damp bristles of her toothbrush.

Kaz did not know why the suspicion had crept up on her, how the idea had manifested in her head but she suddenly found herself rushing to his cupboard and throwing the doors open.

Her clothes were all there, hung in neat dark rows beside his.

Her lungs felt replete with too much air, and her chest, it was as though it contained too much feeling, so much so that it ached. She allowed her legs to give way beneath her, falling against the bed to brush her cheek against soft sheets.

And then he was there. In the doorway, staring down with such a cold, blank expression it almost made her want to laugh. Because his eyes were all that mattered, eyes the colour of lead, of steel, cool unfeeling metal and it was entirely him.

In the raw hold of their gaze, it was acknowledged, a silent acceptance.

They didn't say a word, not one. How could they? They were too far gone.

* * *

Static skies and violent showers chased Kazana in to the warehouse as a furious thunderstorm took place that evening. Far in to the night when all had come to rest, she wrapped herself in his layers and breathed in the oak smoked scent that permeated winter air.

Cain's sombre form stood by the window as Evelyn sat at the makeshift desk, her face illuminated only slightly by a flickering candle.

"It's done."

Their heads turned immediately in her direction, breathing relieved sighs when they recognized Kaz's sodden figure. They demanded details, to which she gave the bare minimum but it seemed to be enough.

"You will be residing there permanently?" Cain asked, as she explained the strange aftermath of Max's demise.

"Until you give the go-ahead, yes."

Evelyn turned to Cain with an arched brow, "She's come further than I ever would have imagined, I never thought a Dauntless Leader could be ensnared so easily…"

"I don't think it's safe, she wasn't trained for this."

"She has made more progress in one month than any of us; she can handle the pressure just fine."

"If he finds out-"

"Eric won't find out, as long as she does her job properly. Leave us."

Cain shook his head incredulously and stormed out of the room. Kazana remained quiet, staring resolutely at mottled walls.

Evelyn turned to her with a stern expression.

"You must of course keep him hooked, continue giving us information. Remember where your loyalty lies. We need you."

"Me?" she looked up then, "My body you mean?"

Evelyn stuttered at her abrupt reply, "No-I mean you…Just keep up the pretense Kazana, this won't continue forever. It'll be over soon."

"Soon?" Kaz breathed a shaky sigh, her expression hardened as she came to regard her guardian with a bitter smile.

"Don't tell me soon," she spat, "do not look me in the eye and say that you know when it'll be over. I have _waited, _with bated breath for your command but you just reset the clock and say _'one day.'_ If you think, that for one moment I would still be alive were this a lie then I suggest you look again."

"That's enough," Evelyn hissed, eyes wide in shock but it could not be stopped.

"He plays this game better than I ever could, forces his way in, he fills me like a toxic poison and I accept it! I _relish_ in contamination!"

"Stop-"

"And when I finally come undone I think in that moment, as I breathe in death's scent maybe this will be it."

"Don't-"

"I see him for the monster that he is, just as he sees me, like he knows it's real, and as the truths lie open I wonder how this will end, whose _organs_ will splay out on _naked_ skin when _SOON FINALLY COMES!"_

Evelyn smacked her across the face, a sharp, heavy blow which resonated through the walls.

"I d-," the older woman's breaths fell in furious pants, "I don't want to hear about your ridiculous infatuation."

A grim smile touched Kazana's lips as she held her bruised jaw.

"You have a job to do; it's come too far for you to fail now. Gather the information, blueprints, weapons; I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

Diluted light filtered in as Evelyn made to leave, Kaz watched her shadow reflect on to the wall, mimicking her passive stance.

"Do not endanger this mission because of your misguided emotions," she snarled before slamming the door behind her.

Kaz crept in to the furthest alcove of the room and traced over the jagged K in the wall with a trembling finger.

"It's too late," she murmured in to the darkness.

It's far too late.


	20. Carnage

Chapter 20

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**A/N: This was a difficult chapter to perfect, but I hope it works for all of you and just know, all of this happens for a reason! Mixture of Book 1, 2 and the movie. **

**I was watching the film again and Tris stares at a wary factionless girl after her aptitude test. I googled who played her and she doesn't look far off from how I envisioned my OC. Weird! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. If I did I'd buy a bungalow and it'd just be one big bed. Like. 'Honey I'm home!' *jumps enthusiastically on to house sized mattress***_

* * *

**RUSSIAN SCIENTISTS DISCOVER THE KEY TO GENETIC RESTORATION **

**Toma Volkov, world renowned biologist and public speaker has revealed plans for renovations to his current research lab. The enterprising young scientist remained furtive on the nature of his new task but rumours have ensued as a result of his latest interview on WNT that it will be an extensive look in to Genetic Preservation. **

"_I cannot reveal at present the circumstances surrounding my findings. I can however say that substantial progress has been made and we do hope to see significant changes made in the future. Until appropriate subjects are found The Russian Precinct of Time and Sustentation will remain a theory based program only." _

**Whilst many praise the breakthroughs made by Volkov in recent years, there are still those who question the ethics of research conducted by the RPTS. Religious speakers have taken to the streets to voice their protests.**

"_It's a crime against humanity! We were put on this earth to live our lives as God intended, in pursuing this act of madness, they are committing the worst sin imaginable, haven't we suffered enough?" _

**Critics have assailed Volkov's work saying that it is 'fruitless' and 'an age too late' but not everyone agrees.**

"_I say let him get on with his work, I mean it's bad enough already right? How much worse could it get? Better that they keep trying before there are no more Originals left." _

**Although this view does hold universal value amongst the optimists of our society, it does rouse the doubts that play on everyone's minds. Are they any Originals remaining? **

**Tune in again to World News Today to find out more on the issue.**

* * *

_6 months after initiation_

Amelia Crow had never envisioned her life to end up this way. It had been a cruel hand that she was dealt with and yet even amidst the poverty and heartbreak, she had found a community. One that loved her, it was only when she immersed herself in to their lifestyle with reluctant beginnings that their withstanding loyalty became clear.

A former Erudite had to have known that a substantial amount of the Factionless population was still infantile. But she had not. No horror had been quite as shocking as the moment she entered the crumbling night room and saw before her a crowd of innocent faces. All wide eyed and cherub cheeked.

Few jobs were available to the Factionless and in the rumoured uprising; Factions were reluctant to give work to potential rebels. It was in that moment however, that Amelia Crow decided herself their guardian and devoted her time to ensuring their safety. In the 6 months since her abrupt departure from the Dauntless Compound, she had worked diligently to nurture them.

True happiness was a rare feeling when one was surrounded by so much pain. But nothing, not even in the years that she had lived in luxury, made her happier than seeing their little faces light up with an angelic smile.

Of course, perhaps there was one more thing that had surprised her more than the neglect on the city's youth.

Kaz Thomas had not been in Amity.

Kaz Thomas had not received a Dauntless result.

Kaz Thomas was NOT Kaz Thomas at all.

She was Kazana, a treasured vigilante amongst her new community.

In light of the news she had been filled with bitter resentment, arriving one day at the run down warehouse, starving and sodden from the pouring rain.

"_Excuse me? Where can I find the boy with the eyepatch?"_

"_You what?" the bearded man had replied, face contorted with dawning anger._

"_Urm…I was told to find a boy with-"_

"_Yeah I heard that! Well someone must have had you on love cuz he's dead!"_

"_W-what? No! I mean, she said-"_

_A dark shadow passed over her and she turned to see a woman standing in the doorway, frail and gaunt, yet she radiated a strange sort of power._

"_I'll take it from here Bill," she'd said. "My name's Evelyn Johnson, I'm afraid there's a lot to explain…"_

Bitter resentment indeed, she, a rightful contender for a top spot in the Dauntless rankings, had lost her place to someone who didn't even belong there.

But time changes everyone, and as wearisome days turn to freezing nights, Amelia could now understand Kazana's desperation to escape. And of course, everyone adored her. She was after all, their only hope.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear, a hooded figure approached with cautious steps.

"THANA! THANA!" the boy in her arms cried in excitement, tongue hanging languidly from his mouth to create a prominent lisp.

"Hey there little man! How's my favourite soldier doing?" Kazana scooped the small child up with minimal effort and spun him around to evoke manic giggles.

Grinning madly, Kazana planted a firm kiss on his forehead and placed him down to join the rest of the children. Amelia shook her head at the immediate lift in the group but proceeded forward to embrace her friend with a laughing hug.

"Ahhh! I haven't seen you in forever! Where've you been!?" Mia asked.

"It's been impossible to get away, the workload has been mad lately, some project Eric's working on. I've got as much information as I can but…," she threw her hands up and the two nodded.

But this was the firm, unyielding Dauntless Leader. Secrets remained just that.

The calm ambience that settled was broken as two hulked arms wrapped around Kazana's waist and hauled her off the ground.

"Oi! Why did no one tell me you were here?! Where've you been huh?!" Cain's cheerful cry resonated boorishly along the walls and soon a vast crowd had appeared in search for the prestigious young woman.

She batted his large hands away and stood unable to contain her smile as familiar faces surrounded her.

"I don't even know where to begin, man I've missed you all!"

"How about start by telling us how you got so huge!" Cain chuckled.

"Hey I resent that, I like to call it lady muscle," Kazana punched him in the arm

There was however a noticeable change in her body, as wiry limbs had filled out to tight muscle, giving every appearance of a Dauntless warrior. Young faces gazed up at her shadowed figure in awe.

Cain smiled fondly at her but his expression turned stern as he stood with crossed arms.

"Seriously though, we haven't heard a word in 2 months! We thought something might have happened-"

"No! No, I just didn't want to risk anything…I don't know, I've just been on edge, like someone's watching…"

"You know if that were true, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah, yeah…well," Kaz turned to the crowd of people and lifted a large satchel above her head.

"I COME BEARING GIFTS!" she yelled.

"YAY!" a myriad of small voices cried, running at her with vigour. Laughter broke out as small arms grappled at her black clad figure in search for presents.

"Woah! Slow down there tigers! There's enough for you all," she moved out of the throng of bodies with an endearing smile and began to hand out various treats from the Dauntless' pantry.

It had been a pain in the arse to collect; glittering blue eyes gazed up at her as a young girl gnawed gleefully at a bar of chocolate. But it had been completely worth it.

With the children distracted, she turned to the others with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, don't worry there's treats for you too," she winked. The crowd laughed, treats in Kaz speak was a covert reference to weaponry. If food had been particularly difficult to source, then pinching from the Dauntless' armoury was near impossible.

Kazana gazed back at the young ones, giggling and tackling each other to the floor in pursuit of the last slab of cake. She turned to Mia with a proud slap on the back.

"You've done an amazing job with them."

"Oh it's not me, not really. They-," Mia shook her head as her eyes began to shine with bright tears. "They're remarkable. I mean really special, it's like they have nothing but they just keep on fighting I…," she shrugged with a watery smile.

"They aren't the only ones," Kaz broke away to gesture to those around. "When I was growing up I…it was nothing like this. It's like everyone's finally coming together."

The crowd murmured in agreement, there was a sudden shriek as she was tackled to the floor by faded orange hair.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE ACTUALLY-HOW'S TANYA?! AND VESPER AND MARTY AND WHAT'S-" Kazana groaned as she pushed the excited girl away and sat up.

"Shia, calm down! They're fine! Everyone's fine, Tanya's working with Sophie now, giving everyone horrendous haircuts," she smirked at the memory of Vesper's fuming expression when leaving the salon with a violet afro.

"NO WAY REALLY?! IS SHE-"

"If everyone is quite finished catching up, I would like to talk to Kazana," Evelyn's authoritative tone rung out across the huge hall and silence fell amongst the group_. "Alone."_

A moment of tension passed as Kazana saw the disappointment cross their faces.

"They can stay if they want to," she supplied meekly.

Evelyn's mouth tightened as she pursed her lips and scanned the crowd with stern eyes. There was an immediate shift as they made their way dejectedly to the exit.

Their solitude was finalized by a slamming of the door. As had become standard since the night of Kazana's simulation, she kept her eyes fixed on the wall, unable to even look at her former guardian.

"You haven't contacted us in two months."

"It's been impossible," she replied, and it was true. To have made the journey out today was already a monumental risk.

"And what do you expect us to do in that time hmm?" Evelyn's voice was tight as she came to stand over Kaz's seated form. "When you're off gallivanting-"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe think of a plan!?" Kazana got to her feet, the doubts had been in place for months now and she was not the only one to feel them. "I've given you what information I can Evelyn! You're supposed to be our leader! And yet still I wait to hear an idea!"

"Information? You call this giving me information?! When I gave you this task I _never_ expected you to be so, to be so-"

"To be so what?!" Kazana spat, "To be so traitorous? Is that what you think? You think I like having to sneak around lying to everyone? That I like leaving everyone here to live another life I-"

"You're so ungrateful! Evelyn hissed, "I should have known that you're ridiculous infatuation would-"

"Don't you dare bring him in to this!"

"Why? Because you're in love with him is that it? Because the murderer of our people has _stolen _your heart?"

Kaz stared at her open mouthed, her eyes narrowed as she threw open the door. As expected, the entirety of the crowd stood there with necks craning to hear more.

"_Our_ people have gotten NOTHING from you, if you really want to help them then you'll stop withholding information."

Wide eyes and curious faces stared at the girl who only months before had flinched at the sound of a gunshot, but there she stood. Fierce stance and head held high, she addressed the group clearly.

"The Dauntless have a close affiliation with Erudite. From what I have seen, Jeanine Matthews has been making regular trips to the compound. I don't know why and I don't know what it is they are planning but it looks to be soon-"

"Illuminating," Evelyn drawled. Kazana stiffened, but kept her gazed fixed on the crowd.

"Now if all of you just stay together then we have a fighting chance, the important thing is that you're safe. If I hear anything more then I will return immediately but I cannot stay long," she regarded them sorrowfully before appealing to their leader.

"Evelyn I know things have changed between us," inexplicable regret welled up inside as cold eyes stared back at her. "But you have to let that go. We have to make our move whilst we still have the chance."

A charged silence befell the room, and then she left.

* * *

Eric had never felt the desire to smoke. It was to him, detrimental to training and furthermore a waste of his time. To feel thick smoke entering his lungs as time wastes away at his teeth, it really didn't hold any appeal. None at all.

But as Peter stood centre on in the control room's extension, his expression marred in confusion, and a stupid question hanging out his mouth. Eric decided nothing could have been more desirable then, than a damn cigarette.

"So…you're just gonna like…inject them? Like a simulation?"

The Dauntless Leader remained at the entrance, hands clasped behind his back as he observed Erudite worker's in action. A small smirk graced his features as they glanced nervously up at him before scrambling on to the next task, bodies trembling all the while.

"Mhm," he replied shortly. If not for the apt progress made in recent months, his temper might have snapped just then. Peter really was a last resort.

"And you want me to…"

"Watch for any intruders, yes."

"But if they're all out of it then-"

"It's a precaution," Eric cut him off coldly. "Nothing can infringe on this plan is that clear?"

"Urm," the green eyed imbecile scratched nervously at his neck before replying. "Yeah, I guess…"

His superior arched a brow.

"I mean yes, yeah."

Eric fixed him with a cool stare, "You're absolved from the injection on the grounds that you take this task seriously. You're expected here at 10 o'clock tomorrow at the latest. Now get out."

* * *

Summer months had come and gone, leaving behind a bitter chill which found its optimum potency within the Dauntless cavern's. In the deepest crevice of the caves, Military Operations provided a minimal warmth as Christina sat soldering at her station. A surprised yelp echoed off the walls as she felt two hands poke her waist.

"Damn it Kaz, that's not funny!"

The younger girl in question simply grinned, throwing dark swathes of clothing in to the corner to reveal sculpted arms. Hard-core training really had been inevitability, she blamed their leader.

"I'm sorry; your reactions are too good!"

Christina shot her a mock glare; a film of sweat covered her skin as she worked painstakingly at their newest adaption to the tank. It had been at Kazana's insistence that they start working on defence methods, considering the sizeable bullet holes which marred its metallic surface.

"This thing's driving me crazy! Where've you been all afternoon?"

"Ahh, Vesper needed help in tech," Kaz supplied smoothly.

"Has the afro gone down yet?"

"Pfft, no."

"I'm surprised Tanya's still alive," Christina shook her head and placed a wad of cloth in her mouth to focus ardently on the electric current sizzling between two metal poles. "Howuhrick?"

"Beg pardon?"

The cotton wad was spat away in a vulgar motion.

"How's Eric? I never see you guys together."

Raven black locks tickled damp skin as she heaved herself on to the truck and began dissembling a gun barrel. She kept her eyes fixed on the task at hand.

"He's busy."

The constant whir which had reverberated off the cavern's surfaces halted as Christina switched off the iron.

"Busy huh? No offence but like, I wouldn't even think you're together. You're so cold with each other, how do you live with that?"

Seconds ticked by, the silence permeated only by an echoing click and gentle shuffles. The former Candor had yet to abandon her incessant curiosity; Kazana said not a word, just continued on with her work.

Christina groaned frustrated, "Right, no Eric questions. Got it."

Kaz smirked softly to herself, though she would insist to this day, that it had not been his influence.

* * *

Long days and even longer nights had culminated to a deep pitted frustration within Eric. The evidence of his exhaustion was minimal; his tenacious willpower meant a rigid front had to be kept at all times. Yet the skin beneath his eyes had begun to darken and light stubble covered the breadth of his jaw, the entire look was…shadowed, menacing in fact. In that regard it worked in his favour.

Though Eric sought to keep an impassive outlook as he carried out the tasks which Jeanine had bestowed upon him, it was difficult in his current state of fatigue not to snap.

A reason why, as he led the guards trailing after him down to the Dauntless' armoury, he did so with a brooding stalk.

If truth be told, he did not know what would result after the events of tomorrow night. He only knew that it had to be done. It had to, for the same reasons that he hunted down the Factionless, for the same reason he pushed his initiates to break point.

To preserve a functional society.

It was a tedious journey in to the caves that night, simply because he did not have _time _to waste on patrol. If his soldiers were capable of showing an ounce of competence, then he could work on finalizing plans.

But they were not, they were idiots.

He felt replete with vexation, the feeling coursed through his veins like acid and an urge to destroy itched at his fingers as two silhouettes made their way over in silence.

A loaded silence fell on the group as they stood, immersed in shadow and waited patiently whilst the two figures prepped them for duty.

The burning sensation continued to sear within him as nimble fingers weaved wires through his jacket. However it was for an entirely different reason when she came to stand before him, his hot pulse quickened beneath her fingers as she activated the device.

"I wasn't aware you were working tonight," he spoke indifferently.

"I wanted to finish the resistance panels," Kazana replied coolly, eyes fixed on her busy fingers.

"You won't be paid overtime."

"That's alright, my landlord's a bit of a tool," she grinned slightly with gaze averse.

"Careful, one word from me and he'll have you out on your ass," Eric smirked.

She stepped away and his eyes darkened at the distance.

"You'd never."

Moments passed in tense quiet as Kazana fought away her smile, Eric scowled suddenly at the curious looks which surrounded them.

He lowered his voice to murmur in her ear, though it had returned to cold impartiality.

"I'll be gone for the night."

"Okay,"

A selfish need to preserve, to possess, had eaten away at his conscience for drawn out months and it made him unable to resist one last warning.

"Don't leave my quarter's tomorrow evening."

"What?"

"Just go straight there, don't eat in the hall."

"Why?"

Eric's fists clenched at her stubbornness, he sought a stray excuse.

"It's a surprise," he said through gritted teeth.

Kazana scanned his face with narrowed eyes, but in a way that made her both exemplary and exasperating, she stayed quiet on the matter.

"Hmm."

This would be the moment in which they parted, looked on at each other with aloof detachment and left.

But in a rare moment of impulse, Kaz glanced warily over at Christina before giving him an impish smile. She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips against his in a tentative kiss.

Eric's hands came instinctively to her hips as he stood still in surprise. Yet the feel of her soft skin beneath his palms demanded a response, and he was all too willing to pull her in possessively. Taking immediate control of the kiss, he coaxed her lips open and felt a stirring in his lower abdomen as she sighed softly in to his mouth.

With a low growl he slid one hand tightly in to her hair and dominated her tongue with his own, she surrendered willingly, wrapping two arms in a firm hold around his neck.

Kazana provided him with all too tempting a release for his blistering temper and as she released a wanton moan against his lips at the delicious friction it had taken a significant amount of self-control not to slam her against the wall then and there.

But as it stood, they were surrounded by gaping morons so he pried his hands from her delectable form and stepped away, their breaths fell heavily as they stared at each other with darkened lust.

Glancing away to retain some iota of restraint, Eric caught the slacked jawed gaze of a young soldier. The guard squirmed under the Dauntless Leader's glare and looked elsewhere.

With an impatient click of his fingers, the men and women marched dutifully away and left him to her unyielding stare, inky black pools which glimmered as she gave him a half smile.

Kaz brushed her thumb slowly over the chiseled cut of his jaw.

"You need a shave," she murmured thoughtfully in to his ear, before walking away. Black waves rippling with each step.

Eric moved to take lead of his soldiery, a light smirk playing at his lips.

"_Temptress."_

* * *

The next evening had Kazana curled up in bed with a book she did not read. It had not been for lack of trying, the nutritional development of cattle (Where did he get this stuff?!) might have once proved to be a stimulating text.

But a dissatisfactory feeling niggled at her, really buried under the skin with stubborn tenacity. Eric had told her to stay away, reason being that it was a surprise. Of course she knew better than to believe that, his manipulative tricks might have worked on others but he was a fool to try them on her.

She had retired to his quarters straight after a long shift in the armoury, the patrol that night would be substantially larger than usual, or so the request alluded. Kaz threw the book down with a huff, what hadn't he been telling her? Restlessness thrummed through her, fingertips itched and taunting whispers, _'You're trapped.'_

Her clammy hands created a painful friction through knotted locks as she pulled viciously at her hair as if trying to force a plan from her scalp. Well if there was something he'd been hiding, she was not going to find it here.

Kazana walked resolutely to the huge metal structure that was his door and pulled.

And…nothing happened.

A heavy weight had dropped on to her stomach but she pursued, slammed, wrenched and kicked the door with every iota of her strength.

"No…," she whispered. Fear, frustration it, seared through and in a moment of self-absorption.

"He knows! He knows, He knows! NO! NO!" Unyielding steel trembled as she threw her body at the door in vain, "ERIC, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Kaz screamed a violent tearing at her vocal chords.

Seconds passed; minutes maybe hours and still she could not regain control. Every muscle burned as she tore viciously at the door, nails clawing and fists bruising as thunderous echoes resonated around the room.

It was everything she had feared, he knew, he had to know; he'd seen her fear simulation, Paralysis, imprisonment, and her worst weakness of all…him. Breaths fell in tearful pants, how could she have been so foolish? She'd been so sure that yesterday's trip had been covert.

The door would not open.

Kazana swallowed heavily, chest heaving as her back slid down the chilled surface. To lie in submission and accept her fate, it would not do. There was far too much at stake, people's _lives_, those who depended on her.

Her eyes alighted on the training kit, a heavyweight barbell which had been a favourite of hers during the vigorous strength sessions. Scrambling over, Kaz unscrewed the plates and stood with the long steel bar in hand. It would not affect the door, Eric would never have his main entrance so penetrable.

But he'd never have expected someone to break _out _of his premises, there had to be an exit. Stick in hand, Kazana begin to examine the ceilings with slow deliberate taps, each sound was light, yet solid.

"Come on, come _on_!" she hissed frantically as the steady movements led her in to the bathroom. Everything was illuminated with a bright artificial glow that had her squinting in discomfort; she'd been meaning to change that for months now.

Again a rhythmic tapping resonated along stone walls, but to no avail. The sounds were solid.

Frustration took hold once more, a dawning, scorching intensity that clawed at her throat and seared skin. He had trapped her, he had practically told her that she would be ensnared and like a foolish wild animal she had allowed it.

Kazana glanced up at the mirror; dark fearful eyes stared back at her, red rimmed with tears and skin sickly pale once more. It reminded her too much of the girl she had been, always running and scared for her life…pathetic.

With an enraged cry she wrenched back the bar in her hands and brought it down on the glassy surface with a powerful smash. Shards flew dangerously in all directions, but careless instinct had taken over and she had not been able to contain it.

Her grip on the steel was painfully rigid, and knuckles began to whiten from the trembling force but all she could do was stare open mouthed at the sight before her.

A hole. A gaping wide, vast, darkened tunnel.

An escape.

The huntress in her reacted. She had once been referred to by her renegade peers as 'The Lethal Weapon' naturally it had made her scoff, and in a way it still did. But her instincts now were entirely human, a will to succeed, a will to survive.

Kazana held the bar over her shoulder and ran to the kitchen, there couldn't be much time, he could return any minute. She grasped three large knives and tucked two in to her pockets, one in to the loop of her belt.

Beside the entrance lay her boots, she shoved them on and clasped them with frantic movements. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, with deep shaky breaths Kaz ran once more to the bathroom and ascended in to the tunnel.

It became apparent after mere metres of crawling that the journey through would be as uneven and hazardous as the rest of the compound, a stale, rotten stench permeated the air. She gagged on the toxic fumes but continued on, Kazana's terrified yelp bounced off the enclosed walls as a sudden drop sent her flying in to a momentous pit…of waste.

"Yeeuurgghhh," she groaned as a suspicious sticky residue coated her arms and neck. Narrowing her eyes through mountains of empty cartons and left over food she realized then that it had been a vent leading through the kitchens.

"Just what I need!" her voice carried a sardonic edge as she placed both hands on the tip's edge and threw herself over the side, brushing away moulded carrot peels. "I suppose I've had worse."

It had been with a pained grimace that she fished the steel rod out from a manifold of malting beef.

Kaz sprinted from the kitchens in haste, determined to get out, no ingenious plans, not an ounce of confidence, but a will to leave. Desperately she tore through the food hall, down long winding corridors and descended narrow stairs but…

It was deserted.

Never in all of her years had Kazana experience such eerie quiet, there existed in the shadowed halls, a dim array of lights which flickered weakly. Even the crisp air tasted empty, a continuous rushing of water sounded in the distance. But recent events had rendered The Chasm a haunting place for her and it offered little relief.

The terror only truly set in when she came to a screeching stop at the residential quarters, a common sanctuary for her, and saw not a single soul.

It wasn't the echoing desertion which filled her with sickly dread, no.

It was the complete, wholesome feeling of ignorance.

Minutes passed in tentative silence, broken only by the careful treads of her boots. A flash of blue moved in the distance, and Kazana was on it in moments.

It was an Erudite, a real life, writhing form who yelped as she tackled him to the ground and wrenched his arm behind his back. She knelt down and pressed a hefty boot in to his neck, one acute strike and it would be snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled, incensed with fury as he gave no answer, simply continued to struggle and choke under the pressure.

"TELL ME NOW OR I'LL BREAK YOUR-"

"Kazana! Stop!"

Her head snapped up and a mixture of confusion and relief hit like a tidal wave. Tris was running towards her, heavily armed and followed by two older men. Their clothes were worn and grey, causing her bafflement to increase tenfold.

"That's my brother! Kaz, he's my brother! Stop!"

"He's Erudite," she replied cautiously, though the force of her boot lessened enough for him to scramble away. Her eyes darted to the slip of grey binding Tris' shoulder.

"Were you _shot?!_ What the hell is-Why is nobody-WHAT's GOING ON?!"

"There's no time to explain, we have to run! Now!"

Despite her gnawing concern, Kazana joined the older girl in a sprint, the men were just at their heels as they headed towards The Pit.

"Where have you been Kaz!" Tris panted desperately, wincing as her arms pumped with every movement.

"Eric locked me in."

"WHAT?! You mean you don't know-"

"Know what?!" Kazana yelled, they had just begun to approach the first strip of light illuminating The Pit. A distance gunshot sounded, causing both women to drop to the ground.

"Dauntless are killing off Abnegation, they're being controlled by Erudite," Tris hissed over her shoulder, a stray bullet whizzed past her ear.

"How is that poss-"

"Mind-control serum," Tris replied, impatient to reach a destination of which Kazana had no idea. "None of them realize what they're doing, that's why we have to stop the simulation."

"_You are a clever girl. Who I am is not important right now, I believe the real question at hand, is who you are."_

A simulation. That is how they had controlled Max.

It had been an unwilling memory, a realization that could do her no credit. Months had passed in silence, what mattered now was stopping the murders.

Panic washed over as she thought of the others, the Factionless, surely if Abnegation were being wiped out then her people were faring no better.

"We have to get to the control room," Tris whispered urgently, dirty blonde hair clung sodden against her face as she jumped to her feet. A Dauntless soldier stood there ready and a heartbeat of silence fell as he pressed the gun's mouth in to her temple.

Kazana's body acted before her mind could comply, the metal rod swung viciously across the floor and a sickening crack was heard as fell back on his arm. Ripping the weapon away from his tremoring clutches, she began to move in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?!"

"There's something I have to do!" Kaz yelled.

Therein began her thoughtless ascent in to the Dauntless' armoury, whatever unknown deity which ensured light filled the gloomy caverns had fled. There was no time to light a torch, Kazana ran straight in to pitch black and prayed that muscle memory would save her now.

A slice of wind blew threw her hair, it sounded like a breathy sigh as she walked tentatively in the direction of Military Op and withdrew a creepy shiver. Even the powerful roar of the Chasm failed to penetrate these stone walls and it occurred to her then that one rarely ever heard _absolute_ silence.

Shaking palms ran across roughened walls as she felt her way in to the furthest cave. Her body tensed as the scuffle of a boot sounded from the underside of the tank. Kazana dropped to the ground and held the gun steadily towards an unknown target.

"Show yourself!"

"Kaz?"

The voice was instantaneously recognizable, relief flooded through her at the sound.

"Lisa? How are you awake? How did you-"

"I don't know I was asleep and then everyone was suddenly up and getting dressed and Kaz they had this really weird look in their eyes like zombies or something and I just ran before anyone could see…I didn't know what to do I-"

Grappling at cement floors, her hand came to rest calmly on her friend's. They lay in tense quiet, palms clammy and trembling as the two girls held on to each other.

"We need to move, she grasped Lisa's wrist and pulled her out from beneath the monstrous vehicle.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Kazana asked over her shoulder as she began to pull frantically at the soft blocks lining the shelves.

"What? No! I work with cameras not tanks!"

"Well you're going to have to learn," she jumped on to the truck's wheel with familiar ease and revved the engine. A thunderous roar resonated off the walls as it came to life; blinding beams filled the cavern with light.

"Start filling the box, white blocks first, grenades then guns and for fuck sake whatever you do don't light a match!" Kaz ran from the drafty cave without another word, leaving a baffled friend behind.

Immersed in to darkness once more, her movements became progressively more delirious as she tore through haphazard materials. Delicate fingers slid carelessly over smooth blades and textured shells.

"No, No, No, N-AHA!" her hands wrapped firmly around a plastic barrel.

Renewed hope thrummed through her as Kazana emerged in to illuminated corridors, she omitted a frustrated groan however when realizing her mistake. A tranquiliser gun. Bloody useless.

"Divergent Rebel, drop your weapon!"

What the hell is a Divergent? Kaz targeted the voice and shot a single dart in to the perpetrator's neck. The older woman's eyes rolled dramatically in to her head before flumping to the floor. She looked down at her gun, _awesome_.

Every step was one long wide stride after another, on the very tip of her toes. A nervous habit that had culminated from years of fleeing, the entire look was effortlessly graceful but reduced speed by a vast amount. It did however, afford her a predatory silence.

The Pit was empty once more, Kazana wondered then at her decision to leave Tris at such a vital time. A crucial moment existed in which her eyes darted frantically from a solid, steel elevator and a long winding of stairs. One would be littered with guards; the other would lead to a littering of guards…both irresistible choices.

Satin waves had become damp and riddled with sweat, she cursed her choice to forego a hair tie.

Seconds passed in which Kaz hopped to and fro on her toes, akin to that of an athlete before a race, she wiped a stream of perspiration from her forehead and slipped the gun in to her jacket.

"Alright, okay, come on, come on," desperate attempts to gain a semblance of courage. It would have taken months to prepare for such a heinous attack and the security was bound to be near impenetrable. But every second wasted resulted in more unnecessary deaths, she flew in to the stairwell and pulverized the first guard with reckless abandon.

Initially, the shock factor was a sturdy ally, but the ascent up the stairs grew infinitely more difficult when she sent vicious knees in a soldier's nose and watched as 8 more appeared, armed and eyes narrowed at the top. 8 guns, all tense…and pointing at her face.

_Appeal to the hunter, _she turned on her heel and sprinted down the stairs, a cacophony of thudding boots made their chase and Kazana knew it was only a matter of time before they relied once more on their weapons.

On the very last step she bounded on to her toes and gripped tenaciously on to the railing above, so close behind were the soldiers that her imminent jump sent them flying in to one another. A wave of black went crashing to the floor and with liquid fire pulsing through her veins; she swung herself on to a higher step. Desperate to reach the top before they could regain their footing.

The Control Room was in her sights, teasingly close and all had seemed possible before a lithe figure jumped out from a sly alcove. Recognition was a sickly sensation as he wrenched her hair back mid-sprint; the momentum had her toppling to the floor with a pained outcry.

"I should have known it'd be you bitch, you just got too good, too fast," Solomon sneered as he forced her chin up with his gun. Outrage glittered in her onyx eyes when he kicked open the lapel of her jacket and threw the weapon aside.

He almost seemed to release an ecstatic moan when pressing the barrel deep in to her jugular.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

If there was to be an end, and of course, it was inevitable.

It would not come at the hands of _Solomon._

_One_, he clicked off the safety and leered at her with an uneven smile.

_Two, _Somehow he had gotten close enough that she could feel his toxic breath on her face.

_Three, _he pulled back the trigger and she pulled out a kitchen knife.

It was over in moments. Kazana would never forget the moment the sharp blade pierced through the centre of his forehead like butter. Crimson sheets of blood splattered her face and neck, coated her pale hand in a wave of dark liquid.

The entire scene was terrifying, truly, disgustingly horrific. So traumatic a sight that one could not even react, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. It was the type of image that our brains, desperate to preserve the state of our mental health, tried frantically to erase.

She pushed the deadweight away with hands that trembled violently, the soldiers would be on her any moment and she just didn't _care_.

To kill, it had for years been her prerogative had it not?

No…no. Kaz knew better than that, she wasn't a murderer; it was never supposed to end that way.

Not even a twisted bastard like Solomon deserved such a macabre death.

An agonizingly exhausted crawl had her moving along the floor, red hand prints marred the slate surface until a shaking palm enclosed around the tranquilizer gun.

Her nose was filled with the raw rusty scent of freshly spilled blood, breaths choked out in hissed pants as she came to lie in a foetal position with the weapon hugged to her chest.

They would come any minute now, full, rhythmic steps that marched to the beat of her demise. She could hear it now, though they came in frenzied footfall, so eager to kill.

"Kazana?! Ka-" fingers grappled at her limp form, desperate motions moving down her body. A sigh of relief barely filtered through her consciousness.

"It's not yours, oh thank fuck the blood's not yours."

Her head lulled lazily to the side, eyes squinting ever so slightly in to distance. Blonde hair, platinum blonde like the pale sun.

"Mia?" she croaked confusedly.

Reality began to register through, a static transmission that made her sick to her stomach.

Literally, Kazana rolled on to her stomach and wretched acidic heaves. _ Flesh. Carve. Gore. End._

"Eurgh," she groaned through a bitter choke. Whispered apologies cut through the air, but he would never hear them.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry." _

Awareness slid through her spine as a hand ran comforting strokes down her back. Kazana's throat felt feverishly sore as the surrealism set in.

"What are doing here?"

Squinting through sodden eyelashes, an equally familiar form sprinted along the corridor; and mild confusion took a dark turn.

"Cain!?"

"Come on we have to leave, more guards will be arriving any second," he wrenched her up, seemingly oblivious to the dark substance coating his hands.

"I can't! The simulation-wh-how are you here?!" a chaos of questions hung despairing on her tongue.

She planted her feet firmly to the ground as he tried in vain to drag her away.

"TELL ME WHA-"

Cain grasped her to him in a bear lock, clamping one hefty palm on to her mouth.

"SSHH! Damn it, sshh!" he hissed, jabbing a finger towards the Control Room.

Frustrated tears burned her eyes, threatening to create a searing trail through a canvas of red.

"We have to go," he muttered again.

"Wh-where's…where's Evelyn?"

The grip tightened around her shoulders, a fearful hold which served only to heighten her alarm.

Kazana ripped away from his grasp, chest heaving as she watched his pained eyes dart to the door behind.

"Where's Evelyn, Cain?"

Mia's voice answered for him, a timid murmur that had Kaz floored.

"She's already in there," Mia glanced anxiously at the entrance. "They all are, Evelyn…she's going to kill the faction leaders."

"No," she shook her violently, "No, she'd have told me. She'd have said, I've been part of this plan from the beginning, I'd have been told!"

"She was using you Kaz," Cain took a tentative step forward but she shoved away, "Evelyn needed you to get to Eric."

Her steely resolve broke as tears ran freely down her face, silent, agonized tears, but Kazana continued to shake her head.

"No," she whispered, "No."

Her guardian's words echoed through her mind as though they had been spoken mere hours before.

'_When the time comes, I'm going to need you to help me make those changes.'_

It had been a semblance of hope, for a brighter future, and a democracy in which nobody was thrown on to the streets like trash. All children could grow up without the filth and the hunger and the exhaustion.

But not like this, never like this.

Hissed protests fell upon deaf ears as Kazana stumbled over to the entrance of the Control Room, her entire body trembled as she pressed herself against the wall and peered in.

A screen… No. A multitude of screens, covered the breadth of one entire wall. Her vantage point afforded little more than a fleeting glimpse of soldiers marching in the city streets.

It was enough, she saw now the catastrophic damage that would ensue, and the clues which she had gathered over short months come together in an abhorrent outcome.

But worst of all, she realized, didn't see, no, because she always saw. She realized that the instigator of this unspeakable genocide was…

Was the man standing with an unforgiving mask before the screens, his hateful eyes bore deep in to an unseen opponent. Inked Muscular arms were pulled taut over his chest as the guards beside him wrestled with a struggling body.

A pair of cobalt heels was all she saw in the corner of her eye, out of view. Rich blue, prim yet authoritative.

"Lower your weapon," Eric spoke deceptively calm as he addressed the hidden form, "and he won't get hurt."

"Evelyn please! Just drop the gun! Please! That's my husband, I c-"

Kazana's eyes widened as she heard frantic murmurs, the pleading voice. There were more of them, any of them even. Evelyn had sent them to their execution.

"I'd rather see you dead," the older woman's voice hissed and she saw Eric's sharp intake of breath as he arched a brow at the soldier beside him.

Pained cries reverberated off the walls as a gun was shoved deep in to the factionless man's mouth, Eric's face almost alit with a smirk as he regarded the woman Kazana now knew was her former guardian.

"I'll ask you one more time," he snarled, "Drop. Your. Weapon."

And Kazana waited with bated breath, for the metallic thud that would have to ensue, the relenting sound of Evelyn's acceptance. It had to happen, because if it didn't an innocent man would die and there was no way that-

Her heart thrummed impossibly loud in her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the submission, she knew the man whose life was currently teetering on the edge of nothingness.

But no such sound came, Eric remained stoic still but his cold gaze flickered over to the waiting soldiers. An excruciating sob turned Kazana's blood cold as they pulled the trigger, and his skull exploded in to a chaos of flesh and brains.

Warm arms wrapped around her in what she knew was an attempt to comfort as Mia and Cain stood behind her, but all she could feel was rage.

This was a society of people, The Factionless made up over 15% of their population and they had looked to a leader. They had searched desperately for someone, _someone_ to protect them.

Throwing caution to the wind she peered further in to the room, half hidden by shadows and saw now the woman who let them down. Evelyn stood rigid before a crowd of people, all clad in rags and holding on to weapons with shaky hands. Choking cries omitted from a lady further back, she rocked back and forth in her son's arms.

Eric stood parallel from the gun which was currently aimed at his forehead, a single shot and he would be done. Yet it didn't seem to bother him in the least, he simply looked on at the gaunt woman, lips curled in a half smile.

"So this is your leader?" he addressed the crowd, "this is the woman that will supposedly take you to victory? Somehow I expected more."

Kazana observed the doubtful faces of her people; she saw the pain that marred their features as their eyes alighted on the deceased body before them. Evelyn bristled at his words, her finger twitched on the trigger and she knew it would miss.

It would miss, and then Eric and his guards would murder them all. It would be easy for him, it already _had _been easy for him.

They had no chance.

At least not with Evelyn.

She did not tremble when lifting the gun in her hands, her body did not shake as she stood square on from the target. Kaz simply closed one eye, and fired a dart, straight in to the woman's neck.

Grappling hands tried to pull Kazana back, but it had come too far. Eric's eyes narrowed as he watched Evelyn's form collapse to the floor.

"She's not their leader Eric."

Every face turned then to regard the girl who came to face him centre on. Eyes shone, black as obsidian amidst a blood smattered face, her form was tall, tense and radiated control.

"I am."


	21. Enigma

Chapter 21

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has given positive feedback on the story so far, I absolutely love hearing what you all have to say and seeing reviews really motivates me with writing. **

**You will recognize scenes from all of the books as I have merged them together to serve the story. This is Kazana's tale though not Tris' so I won't bore you with details you already know ;)**

**I'm listening to Sia's 'Fire meets Gasoline' and the lyrics fit Kaz and Eric perfectly. For those who haven't, check out the story's playlist on my profile. **

**I took a quick break from S.A.W to write 'Chromatic' an Eric/OC Oneshot if you'd like to check that out. It was a bit strange because I am invested in Kazana's character now but I'd love to see what you guys think of it.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, nor can I pull off Veronica Roth's spanking pixie cut, haven't the cheek bones for it. _  
**

* * *

**BUREAU BUYS RIGHTS TO THE RUSSIAN PRECINCT OF TIME AND SUSTENTATION.**

More than 10 million people tuned in to watch the emergence of Mr Toma Volkov after his company was bought by the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. Apparently his condition is stable but there are fears he will not recover completely from the trauma of his premature removal!

Which begs the question, what next? :O :O

Mr Volkov's hardcore design has pretty much ensured his own damnation and scientists are reluctant to move on to the second subject.

Until then the second evacuation had been postponed until its official date.

That's all from me today guys; check back on my blog later this week to hear more!

BigBrain X

* * *

_One month ago_

"You're going on a field trip today," Eric announced, a towel thrown casually over one shoulder as he strolled out of the bathroom. Kaz's dark eyes flicked up from behind heavy weight pages, reading in bed was a luxury she would never tire of, amongst other things.

"That's a nice thought," her gaze remained fixed on the book. "But I'm working, so no."

She was thrown in to pitch black when a bundle of fabric was thrown on to her head, Kaz spluttered indignantly from beneath the towel.

"We leave in an hour, get dressed."

Dragging the thick material from her face, she glared at him from behind mussed locks. Inky dark waves rippled down her naked shoulders as she sat immersed in satin sheets.

"Mmm, I think I'll stay here," she smiled sweetly, watching on in appreciation as the muscles in his back stiffened beneath taut skin. Intricate black shapes wove down past his shoulders and came to a narrow point at the tailbone. Her lips pulled up in to a mischievous grin as he turned his head slowly with a cold glare.

"Are you arguing with me?"

"I prefer to call it selective hearing," she nodded thoughtfully.

"Would you prefer I carry you to breakfast in that bed sheet? Because that's what will happen if you don't move," he warned lowly. His glacial stare caused a flaring of goosebumps along her flesh, but she wouldn't call his bluff.

Kazana snorted and snatched the book up to continue her perusal; a startled yelp tore through her throat when a pair of solid arms scooped her up roughly.

"Eric! Put me down this instant!" she scolded in a struggling frenzy on his shoulder, her legs kicked out wildly from beneath the sheet and he tightened his hold beneath her bum to cease it.

"This isn't funny! Let go right now!" her cries fell on deaf ears as he threw open the door and ascended through the corridors. Dawning terror clawed through her as busy shadows interweaved up ahead, she was practically naked!

"I'll throw all of your protein in the bin! So help me I will!"

Dropped jaws and arched brows followed her journey all the way down in to the food hall, yet he did not react in the slightest. Eventually she gave up in her struggles, and slumped angrily on to his shoulder.

"I'll pour lye on your piercings," she muttered, thudding her head against his back irritably. It felt like head butting a brick. A dark red blush of mortification diffused over her face and neck as he deposited her none too lightly on to the bench beside her friends.

"Eat your breakfast. Put some clothes on. And get on the train," he said coldly as though addressing his evening patrol and then stalked off.

An odd silence fell upon the group as she tried in vain to tie the sheet in to a makeshift toga.

"…Kinky," Turf grinned.

"Shut up _Turmeric_."

* * *

Kaz sat with her chin tucked firmly on to her knees as she glared out from the moving train cart. Curiosity tugged at her like a petulant child when she scanned the myriad of black clad bodies around her, some recognizable, some not, none she could call acquaintances.

Standing at the open door with his trademark brooding expression was Eric. Part of her wanted to join him in watching the fading landscape but her stubborn side, the stronger side, decided his actions that morning would not go unpunished.

"Alright listen up," he said and turned to them as he leaned on the door panel. Kazana wanted to shake her head; he was standing at the open entrance of a speeding train and still looked nonchalant.

"In case you haven't realized already, we're heading towards the fence. Tech discovered a fault there 5 days ago and it's our job to get it fixed. You've got 10 hours; you'll be sorted in to groups and work from there. Am I clear?"

Murmurs of ascent rose up though Kaz's expression remained one of bewilderment. What good could she do on a job like this? Sure she was strong but Wes had the muscle power, the decision hardly seemed tactical.

An uncomfortable silence fell amongst the ranks as they came to a direct stop and she realized then that by 'fault' Eric actually meant agiant wreckage. Charred wires and shrapnel hung dangerously from where a chunk of the structure had collapsed.

A steel plank teetered dangerously on the edge before falling down to the ground with a reverberating crash. Long strands of grass could be seen on the other side, and a sweet humming filled the following quiet as a cheerful Amity skipped through with a basket.

"Who wants cupcakes?!"

A Dauntless born turned to her with a derisive laugh, Vesper might have mentioned him once or twice in the past. '_Ah yes, the initiate asshole, every year has one.'_

"You hear that Kaz? Cupcakes? Bet you're missing home already," he then proceeded to flutter his hands and skip dreamily; it had the other members keeling with laughter.

Kazana waited for them to die to down before releasing a joyful giggle and approaching the Amity girl, they smiled at each other as she took one of the delicious cakes.

"You know I think you're right, I've been really nostalgic for these," she took a delicate bite and moaned as the vanilla icing coated her lips. The boy smirked as she approached him but did not back away. "These really are fantastic, you have to try them!" Despite his confusion he opened willingly as she held it up to his mouth.

Kazana then proceeded to smash the cake in to his face.

The laughs increased tenfold then, and Kaz maintained an innocent expression as the boy spluttered white butter cream on to the ground. It was at this moment that Eric, who had been checking supplies on the track, returned to see the commotion.

One pierced brow rose in an unimpressed arch as he took in the boy's ridiculous appearance, and with one cold look towards the remainder of the group, they fell silent once more.

"This is how it's going to work, you all get a number. The numbers determine your job. You do that job well and then we all leave. Any questions?"

Not a peep.

"Good," he turned to the Dauntless born with the caked face, "Get that shit cleaned up."

As the pack dispersed into assigned groups Kazana glanced up to see Eric regarding her with a knowing look. She simply gazed back with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

* * *

_Present day_

It should have been disbelief. When the girl with whom he'd shared his bed, his home, his _life_, declared herself their leader. He shouldn't have been able to believe it.

But when she stood before him, before the crowd who gazed up at her with ardent familiarity, eyes black as the clothes on her back and coated in the blood of another. It was as though something slid in to place. The puzzle, the mystery, the fucking enigma that was Kazana, it all made sense now.

And he wasn't thinking in those few fleeting seconds of the ease with which she'd held a gun, or the prowess of her flourishing knife. He did not even think of her fights.

Eric saw in those few moments a girl on a rope. His Little Bat. The very first time, when the mind had been so lost that it was simply her body reacting to the music. She didn't know he'd seen it all, watched her twist and turn and climb and fall, the question had been sparked then. He knew, it was then, in that exact moment, she'd told him then that it had been the trees.

She Climbed. A lot. Of. Trees.

He hadn't been able to believe her then. The doubt had eaten away at him.

But he believed her now.

When those brave enough asked him what he had seen in his fear simulation, Eric did not answer. His reason being the very same his fear existed in the first place.

Humiliation.

It was the very enemy of a cool, logical man. His cold leadership could only derive from self-confidence, he _needed _to know he was better. Better physically, better mentally, he needed to be the best.

And to feel shame searing through his body, flaming skin and burning ears, the feeling was unacceptable. When faced with his fear, he had summoned his indifference. If he did not care, then it did not hurt.

Eric wanted her to hurt; he wouldn't be able to feel the pain. But she could.

* * *

_Say something._

Desperation began to filter in to her gaze, his words she could handle, his voice she knew. But this silence, it was unbearable.

_Say something, please. _

"Well, you certainly had me," a false smile curled his lips.

Her stance stayed strong, Kaz lifted her chin to meet his stare square on. Her eyes however, they faltered, she could feel it, because she was searching his own so desperately for something. A tangible emotion, a sentiment, something she could familiarize with. They scanned urgently, constantly…and found in him, a chilling amusement.

"What did you think it would stop now?" he took a menacing step forward, and still she could not see him. He wasn't _there. _"Thought you'd charge in with what?-" Eric glanced down at the plastic gun in her hands and smirked. "A few tranquilizers and save the day?"

"Eric," she saw his eyes flash then. As though the name made it all too real, that this was really happening, and it was happening between _them. _

"Stop the simulation."

"This is much bigger than you Kazana," he warned. "It's too late now."

Too late to save the Abnegation? Too late to save herself? She looked in to his glacial stare.

No. Too late to save their-

To save what they'd-

Too late for them.

"As it stands there are almost 50 of us and less than five of you," she spoke calmly, though adrenaline gushed through her veins like wildfire and Kazana didn't know whether she wanted to collapse or throw up. "Your odds look grim if you don't."

"We have guar-"

"Dead," Kazana cut him off coldly. If Cain was the man she knew him to be, then not one single guard outside that room was alive.

He inhaled sharply, eyes glinting with rage. Though she knew it was not in mourning, no. It was simply an inconvenience. Every life wasted was an _inconvenience _to Eric.

"Well at any rate," a new voice spoke up. This was a higher tone, cool and calculating. Kazana watched as blue heels ascended in to thick calves, a tight dress and pursed lips. Jeanine Matthews, the brain of the operation.

"You cannot _stop _the simulation. In a few short moments the Dauntless will have eradicated the first hindrances to our city and when that's done we'll deal with you," she explained it calmly, as though explaining a medical procedure.

Kazana heard muted gasps behind her, stuttered breaths and trembling forms. Her eyes flicked to the entrance, and it took every iota of willpower not to react when she saw not Cain standing there, nor Mia.

It was Tris.

Tris was otherwise hidden from view to the others; she held up two fingers and mouthed _'wait.' _

"Admirable though really, your passion to survive," Jeanine began, her voice was slow and deliberate, expectant that all should hang on her every word. "Even after you've all _failed _at initiation you're all still so convinced that you _belong."_

Kaz scanned the room with hungry desperation in her eyes. Eric zeroed in on the action like a hawk, and she knew, she knew he could feel her vulnerability. He drew on it, _fed _upon it, that dynamic had always been, he the sly predator and she, his willing prey.

It proved a succinct distraction, whatever it was Tris had planned. They had time.

"The people who stand behind me are fathers Miss Matthews," Kaz snarled, "fathers and mothers and children, some of whom _did _pass their initiation before society deemed them disposable."

"Your sentimentality blinds you Miss Thomas." Kazana almost blanched, _Thomas. _The persona she had once considered her anchor, it just sounded wrong now. "Society can only benefit from those who play their part. An automaton if you will, we are the nuts and the bolts of a machine. And when that machine breaks, it is our job to fix it."

She allowed herself to laugh scornfully at the older woman, Kaz dragged a deliberate hand across her cheek. A dirtied streak of sweat and blood smeared along her face, and in her wilderness she became the polar opposite of her stone cold adversaries. So Jeanine wanted to teach her a little lesson in reality? It was time to give her a bitter dose of her own.

"Amazing," Kaz smiled and a wicked glint entered her eye as she took a slow step forward. "A machine? Really? That's brilliant. Tell me, does it work for you too?"

Small eyes narrowed behind the frames of her glasses, but the woman remained otherwise unmoved.

"The excuse I mean. I suppose your logical brain and stupendously high IQ deems it a fantastic reason not to have friends," Kazana arched a brow as she quirked her head to the side. "Or a lover maybe? A family? How about _someone_ who wants to be within a mile's radius of you without snapping your neck?"

She saw then how Jeanine opened her mouth to interrupt, to spout some bullshit excuse about the merits of her aloof lifestyle and disparage theirs.

But she wasn't finished.

"You're _smart, _not _heartless. _Don't you for a second try to argue otherwise, you feel just like the rest of us and it hurts doesn't it? Oh you can isolate yourself and say it does you a world of good but we both know that's a lie don't we? Loneliness really is the bitterest of feelings isn't it? I should know, _I FUCKING LIVED IT." _

_No, _she took a calm breath, _no, _this would not work if she lost control. It would prove nothing.

"So who was it Miss Matthews, Miss? Jeanine? Who destroyed your heart so badly you had to _convince_ yourself you _like _solitude?"

They were small things really, perfectly manicured nails digging in to flesh, the slight twitch beside her left eye. Mild creasing around her pursed lips. And it was all Kazana needed to see to know that Jeanine Matthews was _pissed._

"Eric, get rid of her."

She laughed again, the sound was more wild this time. Fear and fury and regret fusing together as a choked giggle.

"Yes _Eric, _do be a good _pet _and shoot the damn girl," Kazana mocked and saw as dark rage swam in his grey orbs, an incensed reflection of her own gaze. A fleeting image came to her then, a vision of their first fight, it was the first time he had come to recognize her as a worthy opponent.

It wasn't clear who drew their weapon first, but breaths fell as silent pants when the two foes held their guns in steady hands. Eric and Kazana stood side on from each other, eyes locked in a burning battle and neither dared say a word as they aimed for the other's head.

* * *

_One month ago_

Streaks of gold and burnt orange filtered in to the evening sky, it appeared a false sense of warmth in the approaching winter. Reprieve could be found in the painstaking task of repairing the heinous damage done to the fence, it at least kept out the chill.

A sticky film of sweat coated Kaz's body as she worked alongside the others, a soldering iron clasped in both hands and a clouded mask guarding her face. They had managed in quick succession to form a basic structure, but something did not sit well as she glanced over at the other group.

Whilst some had been tasked with the preparing of materials, cutting and measuring, Kazana worked steadfastly on fusing the following pieces together. A frustrated groan tore from her throat as she tried in vain to make them fit, incompetent idiots. She switched the iron off and exhaled noisily to stare at the sunset through misted glass.

"-I hear she practically fucked her way through initiation," a female voice from the other group sneered. Kaz's ears pricked up at the sound, leaning in closer to catch the conversation.

"Yeah well it's not hard to believe is it? The way she looks at him like a needy puppy. Probably begged him to let her stay."

"Why her though?" the girl spoke in hushed tones "He had a pick of the lot, and _that's _the best he could do?"

"I dunno," another guy in the group laughed, "I'd fuck her."

They broke out in to a myriad of guffaws and arguments, Kazana knew she was at the centre of their jeering and all she had to do was turn the iron on. Drown them out. Their voices would become nothing but muted blurs, but _damn _if she was going to let that happen.

"Excuse me?" she called and watched as they stopped to turn to her cautiously. Kaz pushed the mask up to rest on her hair and brushed a drop of perspiration from her head. "I just wanted to know what pattern it was you were using?"

They exchanged confused glances before the girl looked up at her in bored disdain.

"What?"

"The pattern," Kaz repeated slowly as though to a child, "For the fence? I'm having a little trouble attaching the pieces over there and I hoped you could help me?"

"There is no _pattern," _another boy snorted and grinned at his friend. "You just fucking cut the pieces and fill the gap, is that difficult?"

"Oh no it's just. You see the bars holding this fence up? They're criss-crossed, intricately. It's a sound structure designed to maintain the sturdy defence. Because you see," she smiled, "Should we not carry on that pattern it would create a little something called an inconstancy, a weakness. And if something were to I don't know…attack? That weakness? Then the entirety of this structure would crumble and destroy everything in its wake. Leaving the city vulnerable and defenceless…oh, and of course killing thousands of guards in the process."

A heady silence followed.

"So I'll ask you again," her voice took on a darker tone, "What pattern were you using?"

"W-we…we weren't,"

"That's right," she snarled, "You weren't. Maybe you should focus on doing your fucking job instead of discussing my sex life."

Kazana ripped a scroll of paper depicting the design from the inner lapel of her jacket and threw it within their seated circle.

"Get to work."

She watched as they scrambled for the sheet and satisfied, turned swiftly on her heel to finish her soldering. The mask was halfway down her face when she looked over to see Eric regarding her with dark amusement. He had seen everything, and judging by his dilated gaze and sensual smile, he had _very_ much enjoyed it.

* * *

_Present day_

Frightened cries and muffled sobs crackled through the air, the sounds came directly from the speakers as soldier after soldier forced a grey clad innocent to their knees. Kazana's eyes however were not on the screen, they remained fixed on the man before her. Within the room itself, it was deadly quiet.

What she wanted more than anything, in that exact moment, was to see a murderer.

Her finger hovered on the trigger, as did his. Were he a murderer, a sick twisted killer, a villain, a tyrant, the enemy. She could pull it, and he would die, and maybe so would she.

But he was _Eric._

And she fucking _couldn't._

Kaz prepared to close her eyes; if she could not see him as a target then maybe eliminating the image altogether would help her shoot.

A heavy weight pressed down on her stomach, fear and desperation clawed at her throat, madness tore within her mind, a raging battle between anger and anguish. They were on the very verge of death, the teetering ledge between living and dying, and a twitch of a finger away.

The wall collapsed.

This was not a clever metaphor, not an intricate detailing for the inner goings of her mind. No.

The wall in which the entrance stood, was literally obliterated before their very eyes and fell with an almighty roar.

The room fell in to chaos, bodies scattered in search for safety as blocks of rubble catapulted in all directions. Blackened, crumbled stone littered the floor and Kazana watched as the very corridor in which she had stood became openly visible. There in the vast hall above The Pit, clad in thick goggles with her jaw practically to the floor, was Lisa.

And she was currently stood in a very large, very armed, great black tank.

Kaz had no time to waste; she watched as Jeanine clambered on her knees towards the screens, pristine blue attire smudged with dark stains. Eric was already on his feet and reaching for a gun, the guards continued to struggle on the floor.

"GO! NOW!" she roared and shoved forcefully at the swarm of bodies that descended back down the hall. They had a chance. They actually had a chance. Whatever happened to her now it didn't matter, because they would survive.

Their time was fleeting however, slipping rapidly through their fingers as stray bullets whizzed past her ears. Kazana dived to the ground and picked up the plastic gun, one guard had already begun to chase after the crowd with vicious determination. She rolled on to her back and shot three darts in his direction, two hit the wall opposite and one hit him right in the arse. He keeled over in seconds.

Suddenly Tris was at her side, wrenching her by the arm as they sprinted towards the screens.

Kaz watched in dismay as she saw Eric was now engaged in a different fight altogether…with Cain. Her eyes darted back and forth as the two men forgot their guns, tearing violently in to each other, and the dark figures on the screen raised their weapons to begin the massacre.

"How's the scar?" Cain yelled as he sunk his fist in to Eric's jaw. The Dauntless leader who had the advantage of muscle on his side threw the older man to the floor and stamped on his ribs.

"What makes you think there is one?" Eric sneered and a fleeting realization hit her as she remembered his stab wound…the one she had fixed.

Her trainer's reply went unheard as she surged forward to hold off Jeanine, she did not take in to account the second guard trailing her every movement.

A sharp pain blossomed in the right side of her abdomen, Kazana crashed to the floor with a gasping cry. Fresh crimson stained her fingers as she grappled at the bullet wound.

The strangled scream had both men halting in their tracks; everything passed her by in a searing blur as Cain called her name and Eric stood frozen, unable to move, unable to comprehend.

Squinting through desperate eyes she saw Lisa and Mia running towards her, wrapping one arm over each shoulder to haul her away. But Kaz could not leave, not yet, and the pain, it was white hot stabs of agony in her side. She wasn't done, not yet.

"H-how, t-the tank…h-how," she mumbled, fabric was being wrapped around her torso, suffocating in its grip.

"Not me," Lisa explained frantically, dragging her to lie beside the truck.

"W-wh," she flicked out her tongue to wet dry, cracked lips, "Who?"

The answer came to her in an incomprehensible blur. Tori.

Tori tore from the truck and bypassed the girls, both men, the screens, dismissed it all as only one target lay before her eyes. Kazana's shock could only come in choked, confused gasps as she watched the woman knock Jeanine Matthews to the floor.

The hissed exchanges were barely visible, a distant haze but where once the Erudite leader was very much alive and in control, she now lay on the stone slab, a sharp blade protruding from her stomach as her glassy eyes stared up in to nothing.

Every screen covering the breadth of the wall turned to black as Tris emerged from behind them, eyes wide and frantic, Four stood at her side.

Kaz was overcome with bewilderment, and she wanted so badly to question, to run, to _move, _but she was so damn weak and her body burned from the pain.

"Er-" she inhaled a straggled breath, white dots blurring her vision. Was it over? Had the simulation been shut down? But all she could say was, "E-Eri-"

And then a door was opening, and bodies were holding her, lifting her, she was being crammed in to a dark space and it smelt like leather and gas and smoke. A vicious roar tore through the air and seared at her skull, she cried out but it was faded, muted even.

Kaz's head dropped hard and heavy on to cool surface, her chest rose and fell in struggling pants as she stared out through dimmed glass. Everything jolted beneath her, a sharp backwards, forwards motion that she recognized all too well, and then she was moving.

The truck pulled away, descending through the vast corridors in search of an exit. Her half lidded gaze stared out but she didn't see, all she saw were the cold grey eyes that had burned in to her as she drove away.

* * *

_One month ago_

She still wasn't speaking to him.

The remainder of the evening had passed in quick succession, but a heavy sense of dissatisfaction weighed heavily in her gut. Eric dismissed them all at 8pm that evening, by which time the fall skies had already filtered in, casting the city in to darkness.

But 9 o clock had come and gone and Kazana did not leave, she had a job to do after all. There was a pleasant ambience as flickering candles glowed in the distant fields, guards on night duty chatted amiably above and the delicious aroma of freshly baked bread wafted through the air.

She worked quietly, finding a gentle rhythm as she hammered newly soldered planks in to the fence. Sweets songs sounded from over in the Amity houses, and though she had never truly appreciated their lifestyle before, it seemed in that moment, like perfection.

Kaz had just begun to hum along when a wave of awareness passed over her, she felt him first. Before his voice fell hot and tantalizing in her ear, his solid chest was pressed against her back and even the warmth of his body could not stop her shiver.

"I thought I told you to leave," he murmured. His low breaths tickled her ear.

"I wasn't done."

Kazana exhaled shakily as his solid arms came to wrap firmly around her waist, dragging her back in to his hard chest.

"Always trying to defy me," he growled against her neck, lips brushing the skin beneath her ear tantalizingly soft. She wanted to fall against him completely, tilt her head to allow him full access, desperate to feel hot kisses against her flesh. But when had she ever made it easy?

"They ruined it you know," Kaz's breath hitched as his tongue flicked out to draw a gentle line along her jaw. "The urm, t-the fence, th-the design is weak."

Eric's hum against her jaw was another exhale of smoky sweet breath; she could feel his lips curving in to a smirk. "Why do you think I brought you Little Bat?"

Kazana could not even muster up a sense of guilt as she dropped the hammer to cross her arms over his, even through the layers of clothing; she could still feel the delicious heat of his body behind hers. When he spoke again, she closed her eyes, and savoured the deep sound.

"You're quite the little mistress aren't you?" he teased, and trailed his palm slowly down her stomach to rest on her hip, he brought her further back until she felt the unmistakable hardness of his erection.

"You feel what you do to me?" he hissed gently, and damn she could only moan in response. "Seeing you rip in to those nobodies made me want to fuck you against the fence then and there."

Kazana's breath stuttered, and then he was pressed hot open mouthed kissed down the smooth skin of her neck, his tongue teasing lines against her collar bone.

"Is that what you want?" he questioned softly, his lips brushing her shoulder. "Do you want me to take you right now?"

"Mmm," she moaned and rolled her hips, revelling in the hiss that sounded against her skin, "Anyone could see."

"I don't care," he growled and she could not help a breathless laugh at his impatience. Kaz turned to face him and felt the grip tighten; his eyes were dark molten silver boring in to hers. Eric's palms slid in slow heated movements to the backs of her thighs and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

She was slammed in to the barely repaired structure just as his mouth fell hot and desperate against hers, a muffled groan escaped them both, an animalistic sound of need. He was impossibly hard for her and damn if she couldn't feel it pressing so deliciously between her thighs, oh fuck, right _there._

He tore the band from her ponytail, dark waves fell down to her hips and covered them both, a carnal growl sounded against her lips as his hands buried themselves tightly in her hair and tilted her head back to deepen the kiss.

Kazana could have lost it right there, her mind was hazed with desire and the friction just felt so perfect… but she was still aware. Her eyes cracked open ever so slightly to see the curious gazes of the guards above; with great reluctance she broke away to murmur in his ear.

"Take me to bed, you Neanderthal."

And soon the evening ambience was filled with her elated laughter as he hauled her over his shoulder for a second time that day.

* * *

_Present day_

"Well we can't stay in the city!"

"Of course we can! We have the upper hand now, when the Dauntless revol-"

"They won't revolt, are you kidding? We'd have nothing left. The syst-"

"The system is finished. Done, fuck they just tried to kill an entire faction!"

"What and you think we'll actually find anything out there? It's a wasteland!"

"Better to actually try then stay here and get slaughtered, Eric will have the entire city on a manhunt."

Voices, voices, indiscernible voices. Kaz had not given in to the darkness, not yet. But there she lay in the midst of light and dark and it all passed in a blur, a truck, a train, a fence.

"With what army? Erudite? They'd probably hold the gun backwards and shoot themselves in the face!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Cal."

Tris, that was Tris' voice. Kazana sucked in a sharp breath, searing agony shot through her lungs, it hurt to even _breathe._

"Woah there girl, don't try and sit up," Cain's fatherly drawl was an instant relaxant but that soon gave way to confusion.

"Evelyn," Kaz wheezed, a choked, useless noise that sounded more like _'Evnih'_

"She's safe, we got her in the truck just before you passed out."

"I didn-" she couldn't waste her precious breaths, but she hadn't, she hadn't passed out. Her throat felt painfully dry, her tongue flicked out uselessly to lull on her lips. "_Whurmy?" _Where am I, she had meant to say where the fucking hell am I.

"Amity safe house for now, we sent Mia out to find your friends. Wes is it? They should be back soon."

Her eyes cracked open a bare sliver, a blurry haze of green confirmed his words but she just needed to see _faces. _Something to accompany the voices. There were so many voices.

* * *

Jack Kang was a bare wisp of a man, all watery eyes and trembling lips. But he was the best Eric had. The Dauntless Compound was at present, a ghost town. He had no doubt in his mind that many would return and when they did he would make sure they were a force to be reckoned with.

It was in that moment quite impossible, even for a cool, sharp thinker like Eric, to understand the gravity of what had just happened. He glared in to the rushing waters of The Chasm where they currently resided and tried to break it down.

The simulation had failed, the Abnegation remained alive.

Jeanine Matthews, Leader of Erudite and his former associate, was dead.

Thousands of Dauntless, Abnegation and Factionless were currently scouring the city purposelessly.

One of three leaders had turned traitor.

Kazana was leader of the Factionless.

And she was…gone.

A tall, hollow figure was making his way towards them; heavy steps fell with echoing creaks on the bridge but his mind remained numb.

"Well that was a fucking disaster," Sloane slurred, he had in his hand a large bottle of gin and drank from it leisurely as the two men leaned on the railing. Kang of course, stayed well away from the edge, wiry limbs quivering in the cave's chill.

"Still managed to kill a few before they got away though," the older man grinned widely even as Eric did not reply, did not even spare him a single look. "Hey've you seen my girl? She disappeared when we got to Abnegation."

"She's gone," Eric said coolly.

"Gone? Really?" Sloane pursed his lips but seemed otherwise unbothered as he took another swig.

"Managed to take a piece of Jeanine with her too,"

"No way! Tori?" The older man released a hysterical sort of laugh, the odd sound bounced off the walls menacingly. "Guess we'll have to kill her then," he shrugged, not the relaxed movement one would expect from a man who had just announced the execution of his partner.

A tense silence fell over the three as Eric was lost once more to his thoughts, aching calm was giving way to resentment and it wouldn't be long before that too turned to searing rage.

"So I didn't see Kaz anywhere tonight, think she might be Divergent?"

Eric stiffened but still his glacial stare remained fixed ahead.

"No. She didn't get the chip. I locked her in."

"…So that means-is she still…," Sloane drifted off, but Eric knew. Was she still up there? Had she stayed? Well…no. He did not speak straight away, the words felt foreign on his tongue

"She was the rat."

There was a shift in the air, a cold wave of realization. But Eric was already cold, and he did not see Sloane's eyes darken at the words.

"Factionless?" he sneered.

"Their leader."

A sharp intake of breath, a clenching of fists.

Eric did not see. Blue tinted shadows passed over his face in rhythmic waves.

"In order to regain control we have to get rid of the ones who hold the power," Eric spoke.

Sloane scrutinized his expression for a few moments, but found, to his satisfaction, no signs of affection. No mourning over love lost.

"So if we see the perpetrators…?"

Eric stood to his full height and looked down at the man with steeled eyes.

"Then we kill on sight," he finished, and turned away to walk out of The Chasm.

He did not see Sloane's lips curve in to a slow grin.

* * *

Slabs of sickly sweet dough were poking her lips, an unwanted intrusion against her mouth but she was powerless to stop it. Kaz's weak eyes gazed up to see Wes, the big bear, hovering above her with a sad smile.

"Hey there your highness," his voice was softer than she had ever heard, and it broke her heart. "Thought you might want something to eat after the most traumatic day of your life."

If she hadn't been in paralyzing pain, she'd have laughed. Of course anything could be fixed with food. Her face broke in to a shaky smile, but it may have appeared as more of a grimace. Kazana shook her head, once, twice and swallowed, her throat really was on fire.

"W-wat, W-wat," she stammered

"Warts?" he questioned, "Don't worry, they're not bad, your face will be fine in a few days!" Wes grinned and she didn't know whether she wanted to laugh along or punch him in the face.

"Wat-watuh."

"Watermelon? I'm not sure if they grow that here; maybe try the next field along?"

She found her voice then, with a deep shaky inhale.

"Weston, b-bring me water now or so help me I'll kick your arse all over again."

"Ah there's the girl we know and love," he winked.

"Are you terrorizing her already? Girl's just got shot and you still find time to crack jokes," Vesper's husky drawl was a welcoming blanket of reassurance. They were safe.

"Turf?" she gasped. Her eyes darted down to see thick white bandages covering the breadth of her torso. When had that happened? She didn't even remember falling asleep.

"He's fine, everyone's fine…well I mean, I don't know about your…people-" Vesper broke off and the two came to sit on either side of her soft mattress.

"Yeah thanks for telling us you're a badass, undercover spy, rebel leader," Wes huffed with mock annoyance.

"M-must have s-slipped my mind," Kaz smiled, though really her heart was pounding, none of it was sinking in. The scratchy ache came back full force, she coughed violently and cried out as the force sent new waves of agony rippling down her spine.

"Fuck! Kaz, Kaz! It's okay, damn it Wes go get her some water!"

"There isn't any, I've searched everywhere,"

"What do you mean there isn't any?! Ever heard of a tap?! Fuck I-"

"There aren't any taps in this place," Wes gestured around; Kaz barely registered the walls floating out like sheets. It must have been a tent of some kind.

"I've got some," a new voice chimed in, soft and lilting. A kind face with bubble-gum pink hair came to stand at Kazana's side and never had she looked as appealing as when a cool refreshing bottle of water was in her hand.

Sophie unscrewed the cap and held the bottle to her lips, the chilled liquid was a fountain of gold as it wet her lips and soothed her throat. She glugged the water with weak, clumsy motions but did not stop until every drop was gone.

"T-thank-"

"Hey don't worry about it," she smiled but her face turned serious all of a sudden as she regarded the other two in earnest. "We have to move her."

"WHAT!"

"NO!"

Vesper and Wes stood with shouted protests, only stopping as they saw Kazana wince at the piercing sounds. Sophie shook her head sadly, "That Cain guy said the wound needs cleaning, if we don't get her to med it'll infect."

Kaz did not concern herself with words such as 'wound' and 'infect', she felt impossibly high, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"We'll help you then-"

"No! No, that's alright I've got it," Sophie laughed shakily and grasped the steel bars of Kazana's bed frame, they wheeled out of the tent and a fresh breeze tickled her hair. Serene bodies floated by, they were weaving in and out of linen structures, tepees, tents' she could not really discern.

"Mmmmnnnn," Kaz moaned dizzily and lulled her head back, she could see right up her pink haired friend's nose, how funny, she wanted to chuckle.

"W-what a m-mess."

"Right?" Sophie concurred; they were entering in to a new tent. Kazana preferred the word tepee, it sounded cuter, the pain was beginning to give way to a delicious numbness.

"Hummm," Kaz smiled dreamily, "Maybe I should have listened."

"What was that?" Sophie went to the open entrance and pulled the fabric aside, they were closed in. Closed in an adorable tepee, Kaz wheezed with laughter.

"To Max," she sighed, "Well…not Max, really, I don't know," she snorted. Her friend's hazel eyes were narrowed as they regarded her swaying form.

"About what sweetie?" Sophie murmured distractedly.

"Mmnngghh," Kaz mumbled, "about staying away, taking them, about stopping," a hysteric sort of giggle sounded then, a laugh verging on a sob, "N-now I'll never s-see him ag-ain."

A cool hand pressed against her forehead, a soft caress, she leaned in to the touch.

"Hey, hey Ssshh, it's fine, everything's fine, it's good you took the serums," Sophie cooed.

A warm feeling washed over her, sweet and numbing in its embrace. Her blurry, glazed eyes barely caught the dark silhouettes hovering outside. Something nagged at her, an unwelcome pinch, a thought, her deadened mind sought desperately to place it.

"I-,"

Shadowed figures were ascending in to the tent…tepee? Damn she didn't care anymore.

"I- didn't-"

The thought was escaping her, what was it? Why was it so important anyway? Why couldn't she just let go. The soothing hand on her forehead was…shaking. The sick churning of fear suffused through her consciousness.

"I didn't mention a serum," she whispered.

Large amber eyes were full of regret as they gazed down at her, but the drug was already in place.

"I'm so sorry Kazana."

That's the last thing she heard before it all went black.


	22. Revelation

Chapter 22

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**A/N: I just want to make clear now that Tris and the others will be following a similar story to Allegiant behind the scenes. This is still focusing on Kazana and Eric. Thank you to those who have followed/favourited/reviewed so far. Only 4 more chapters remain if all goes to plan.**

**I know many of you will have thoughts and questions after this chapter so please share them with me, 10 reviews and I update. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or a fountain pen. The ink always gets all over my hands.**_

* * *

Each breath was a sharp, heavy gust that punctured her lungs, the air felt too clean, too refined. A dull ache resided further down, somewhere in her core but all that could be seen through the blurred blue haze was tubes of fluid. Running in, running out and faceless faces staring down with voices that came through muffled masks.

"Up the suction, she's going to bleed out."

"HR looks stable, I need more pressure on the abdomen, it's embedded in the right lower quadrant."

Every inhale sounded with an amplified whoosh, as though she were lying in a wind tunnel. An unpleasant suction worked against her mouth, hard plastic that led in to rubber wires. The tips of her fingers and toes twitched with awareness as panic began to set in. Arms clad in swarthy blue sheets held Kazana down as the struggle ensued.

"She's coming to, increase the gas."

Kaz caught the faint scent of vanilla as a pair of golden brown eyes gazed down at her, wide and crinkled at the edges. Rounded cheeks were lifted in what might have been a smile had the mouth not proved hidden.

"Don't worry," she murmured "it'll all be over soon."

* * *

_Three days later _

Nothing had gone according to plan; the compound was left in complete disarray. A majority of the Dauntless had returned, having been left with little other alternative and the bond with Erudite remained strong although undoubtedly damaged.

To his own surprise, Eric had managed to cut himself off completely from any emotional ties that might make him a liability as a leader. He was numb, cold and entirely driven with the need to succeed and stamp out the problem. Emergency supplies, food, clothing and weapons had been gathered to support the soldiers in their attempt to regain normality.

Though Sloane held the title of leader it was Eric that all looked to for instruction, a way forward. He gave them just that and despite the plan being solid, wary eyes followed his large form as he stalked through the shadowed corridors. Some were even brave enough to voice their queries.

"So…we're looking for their leader?"

"_Leaders_, Amity are now suspect as well," Eric drawled.

They often remained silent before their next question, deep in contemplation as they wondered whether to risk their necks.

"Are you sure you want us to kill her?"

His cold stare would slide to them then, causing an icy shudder to run down their spine. He'd hold the stare for as long as he pleased, and in those few moments it was as though he were picking them apart, tearing them to shreds with sharp eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he'd return dangerously.

"I-I d-"

It never lasted longer than that, Eric was already gone.

* * *

_Two months ago_

Her trip to the Factionless district that morning had been short and sweet; she divulged the necessary information and continued to ignore the feeling of discomfort that gnawed at her conscience.

Three days without a word from the Dauntless leader had left her questioning his absence, Kazana told herself the worry was purely for her own people and she'd taken the first train out of the compound to ensure they were safe.

On her return, it was widely discussed that Eric had come back and, if possible, in a fouler mood than when he'd left. Instinct led her with soft catlike steps to their old training room; she pried the stone away and slid through the narrow gap.

Dim lights cast his menacing shadow on to the vertical surface, a stalking projection, but he otherwise remained hidden from view. Kaz approached cautiously, the crunching of glass beneath her boot alerted him to her presence, and made clear just how destructive his mood currently was.

"What happened?"

Silver eyes glinted in the darkness, his voice gruffer than usual.

"Surveillance on the Factionless has been destroyed, third time this month."

It came as no surprise to her; she had after all issued the command that no camera be left intact.

She could hear his breaths falling heavily in the tense quiet, awaiting a response that would patronize him to no end and cause another inevitable fight. There was rarely a middle ground on the rare occasions that they found themselves together.

Everything was borne from a desperate craving, a need to access each other in their rawest state. Whether it be searing anger or desire, all that they had, and were, was extreme.

Kaz was in no mood to fight, in fact his tangible vexation made her unusually playful. But then, she'd always enjoyed playing with fire.

"So you decided to take it out on the shelves?" she brushed away a littering of shards and came to stand before him. He was visible to her now, but only just, and twisted excitement pulsed through her veins as she rested a palm on his chest. "That's quite a waste in here, don't you think?"

Reaching behind him to withdraw a sharp blade brought them in to taunting proximity, Kazana didn't move away. She stood on her tiptoes and delighted in the delicious breaths that fell against her jaw, it would have been easy to close the distance then. He eyed her suspiciously when she pressed the knife in to his palm and smiled wickedly.

"You wanted to vent," Kaz hummed against his ear, "So vent."

"What are you-" he stopped when she backed in to one of the targets and regarded him expectantly. "No."

She laughed, "Oh come on, we do it all the time!"

"Not when I could take your head off we don't."

Her eyed widened comically, "Are you saying…you _can't_ do it?"

Eric's jaw clenched, his grip tightening on the blade's handle.

"This requires restraint, which I don't currently have."

Kazana remained stoic, gazing over at him with complete trust, her voice was a bare murmur when she replied, "Then calm down."

He exhaled sharply, turning the weapon once, twice in his hand before a slow smirk graced his features.

"If I didn't know better Little Bat, I'd say you have serious issues," he flicked a switch and the entirety of the room was illuminated, as was the extent of damage he'd inflicted on the place.

She quirked a brow at the array of paintballs that had been smashed in to the ground, his black attire marred with rainbow stains. "I could say the same for you."

His first throw was impulsive, careless and landed a way away from her thigh; she snorted and mimicked the tone he'd often used with the new initiates.

"Well that was pathetic."

"Would you rather it was your mouth?" he sneered.

"I'd say yes but I'm not sure you could throw that far," she teased, eyes glittering with mirth.

His own gaze narrowed with the challenge, moments passed in silence and Kazana had been ready with another retort when a second knife sliced through the air towards her head. She was unable to contain a gasp as it landed directly beside her temple.

"Ah, ah, no flinching," he warned, lips upturned in a dark smile.

"I don't remember agreeing to that rule," she grumbled

"It doesn't matter," he smirked, "I'm the boss."

Kazana shook her head with barely concealed amusement but gestured for the next throw. Eric regarded her with perverse excitement, the cool steel resting against his jaw.

The blade trembled with the impact as it landed directly between her thighs, a hairsbreadth away from her womanhood. She released a terrified squeak much to her humiliation and his smile widened predatorily.

With an indignant huff, Kaz wrenched the knife from its target and threw the weapon at Eric's infuriating face. He ducked just in time and the impulsive action only served to fuel his mirth, his shoulders shook with a sinister chuckle.

"If we could avoid castration, that would be greatly appreciated," she snarled, though her lips twitched with an irresistible grin.

Kazana marched over to smack him, he caught her wrist easily but she was already lurching up with her knee. A large palm grasped her thigh mid-air and Kaz was sent ungraciously to the floor, his impending form was already pinning her down when she tried to escape.

"You really should invest in some new moves Little Bat."

One flailing hand caught him in the jaw and her face broke in to a triumphant smile. His eyes darkened at the blow and suddenly both her arms were pulled taut overhead as he grasped them in one palm.

"Watch it," he growled in warning.

"That's what happens when you leave for three days without a word."

"Miss me?" he taunted.

"Actually we were running low on food, I missed your income."

His grip tightened, fingertips dug punishingly in to the flesh of her wrists.

"Probably a good thing," he murmured against her neck, his free hand coming down to pinch her hip. "These are starting to feel quite generous."

Kazana inhaled largely through her nose and increased her struggle, hips bucking upwards to throw him off. The attempt only excited him further however, Eric's grey eyes were dilated to dark orbs and his heavily muscled form kept her pressed firmly in to the ground.

He dragged his hand teasingly down to the waistband of her trousers and flicked his thumb softly over her fabric clad clit. She gasped, moving in to the touch unwittingly, he inclined his head to brush a hot tongue teasingly along her collarbone.

Deft fingers worked on the button of her pants and they were ripped down in one rough motion, a vicious opposition to the warm palm pushing up her vest. Hot kisses left a scorching trail down the bare flesh of her stomach, his long fingers stroked over the damp fabric covering her core.

"So you did miss me," his warm breaths left gooseflesh against her hipbone.

Kazana growled in frustration and wiggled against the fierce hold that encased her wrists, Eric used his free hand to beckon her hips upward and she omitted a low moan as he dragged her skimpy knickers down her thighs with his teeth.

Any protests she might have had died in her throat when his skilled mouth encouraged cries of an entirely different kind.

* * *

_Present_

An acrid taste felt bitter in Kaz's mouth when she awoke, every limb carried a deep rooted ache that had her groaning. She opened her eyes but it took long, disillusioned moments to really see, the room spun in a blur of white.

A high pitched noise sounded excruciatingly in her ears, she looked around in panicked desperation for the source but found none. The pain was solely her own, her stomach lurched with acidic nausea as her eyes landed on multiple tubes threaded in to her forearms.

Kazana ripped them out without a second thought, wincing at the sharp sensation and hissed as the impact of sitting up sent white hot agony pulsing through her abdomen. She was clad in a light blue gown, shimmying up the material revealed a wide patch taped to her pale flesh. Kaz tore the material away; her skin had been knitted together with delicate thread and left an angry red scar right across her torso.

The sight was strangely familiar; memories of a similar wound came to her in a dizzied haze. Eric. Their scars were almost identical, the idea would have been almost amusing had she not then found her mind assaulted with the sudden visions. Cain had been the one to cut him, the intention of his blade was fatal…and they had fought, at the Dauntless compound.

Before she was shot, and they escaped and…Jeanine Matthews was dead.

Had Tori escaped too? Was she on their side?

Their 'side' had become as blurred as her narrowed sight, the betrayal hit her with vicious tenacity.

_Sophie._

Dark eyes scanned the surrounding room, it gave away nothing. The walls were almost disconcerting in their blankness and all that existed besides her simple bed was a lonely chair perched in the furthest corner. She was aware of an extensive passing of time but not of its exactness. Days? Weeks?

Crossing over to a single square window, each movement felt weighed down with her languid limbs. Her heart pounded in her chest and the haze cleared abruptly, she soaked in the sight of a tall black gate, the ends speared outwards as though warning off intruders.

A sudden buzz sounded from behind the glass, the gate opened and a truck with blacked out windows edged on through. She took little notice, focusing purely on the large plaque that had come in to view. Bureau_ of-_

"Ah! You're awake!"

Kaz whipped around, fists clenched and tensed ready for a confrontation. The dangerous movement had the perpetrator taking a cautious step back. It was a woman, she had a benign look about her, large golden eyes and soft brown waves that had been pulled in to a loose bun.

"Who are you?"

The familiar scent of vanilla permeated the air as she took careful steps forward; it seemed on closer inspection that the woman was a lot older, late forties at least.

"Marnya Volkov," she smiled shakily and received no similar sentiment. "You won't remember me but…," she trailed off, arms falling to her sides as she regarded Kazana with what could almost be described as awe.

"I just can't believe I'm actually seeing you again. 12 years…," she said wonderingly.

Kazana eyed her warily; a multitude of questions burned her throat, desperate to cling on to something familiar.

"Where am I?"

"Well, outside the fence, as I'm sure you've guessed," Marnya laughed nervously but cleared her throat to continue. "Right now you're in one of the subdivisions of the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. Although this particular project has existed long before they came about," her voice was tinged with distaste.

"RPTS," Kaz murmured, Sophie had mentioned serums before the drug had set in. Marnya's face lit up in a pleased smile, eyes crinkling at the edges.

"You got my note!"

"Note?"

"My messages, I encrypted your fears with the initials, if I'd had more time I'd have made them clearer but-" she regarded Kazana with wide eyes, "You mustn't tell anyone about that, god if they found out I'd probably lose my job I-"

"That was you? What does it mean? None of this makes any-"

Two suited figures appeared at the doorway, their eyes were hidden behind black shades despite their being indoors. The first thing that Kazana noticed was that they were in no way distinctive; it was as though if they were to turn around and walk away she wouldn't be able to remember one single detail.

"He wants to see the girl," the first spoke eerily calm.

Marnya frowned at this, tugging nervously at caramel curls tinged with grey.

"She really needs to rest…she's barely recovered I-"

"Now."

A tense silence fell upon the three, Kaz watched as Marnya exhaled and bowed her head.

"Fine," she muttered, "Fine, but I'll take her."

Their mouths pursed disapprovingly but no qualms were made, they stepped to the side and Kazana felt a warm hand at the small of her back.

Marnya guided her out through the door and in to a corridor made entirely of steel, guards clad in dark green suits lined the walls and a vision from her memory returned full force. Soldiers, she remembered, they had been stationed to keep the crowd at bay.

"Where are we going," Kaz kept her voice quiet, unsure why she felt more trusting of this woman. A foolish move really, she knew better than to fall victim to kindness, Sophie had proved that much.

"You'll see," she smiled, though it failed to reach her eyes. Their heavy footfall echoed along the metal, it squealed under her boots and seemed oddly sinister in the deadly quiet.

Each hallway passed much like the last, dark, deserted and heavily guarded. Only one held a single difference, there in one of the walls was an embedded door. It appeared to be a lift, not unlike those in the Dauntless compound.

"Where does that-"

"That's not important right now," Marnya cut her off softly, increasing the pressure on her back as they turned a sharp corner. Kazana felt frustration boiling her blood, tempted to tear away from the older woman's grip but even she could not challenge such a vast number of guards.

She wondered exactly what could validate such a necessity; they came to stop before a clouded glass door. It was twice her height, and covered the furthest wall of the end corridor, what really drew her eye however, was the gold inscription running along its surface.

_**Toma Volkov**_

Kazana ripped out of the grasp and jerked away, head spinning as she tried to come to terms with what this meant. It had been a memory, _he_ had been a memory, she knew that for sure. And yet, it had almost felt like a dream, distant and untouchable. Kaz knew nothing of him, not one single detail, but there existed a certain familiarity, and even stronger, a deep rooted dread, an instinct that told her to stay away.

"Volkov," she murmured backing clumsily in to one of the guards who barely reacted to her stumble. "Is he your son?"

Marnya's brows rose and she gaped for a moment at the question.

"No! No, he's…I suppose a distant relative."

The older woman reached out with delicate, weathered fingers and pressed her thumb, then each finger individually to the glass. Blue prints hummed under her touch, glowing through the clear surface.

"Permission Granted," a robotic voice sounded and Kazana shuddered. Again, all too familiar.

Thick glass retreated sideways in to the wall; a plume of menthol smoke crept out of the room and all within seemed hidden by the chilled fog.

Marnya entered without a second glance, seemingly unaffected by the daunting atmosphere. Kaz hesitated, curiosity itched at her to find out more but nothing sat easy. One last look at the multitude of soldiers confirmed her lack of options; she took a steadying breath and walked through the smoke.

"I-I thought I was meeting Toma," Kazana blanched.

"You are." Marnya replied from further on, she followed the voice and reached out with fumbling hands for a familiar form.

A dim blue light cut through the strange mist, illuminating the woman's bowed form. They stood in a room that was vast but almost empty. Marnya had stationed herself beside a tall chair, metal pads protruded outwards, designed to cushion someone's head. It was oddly similar to the seats she had seen during stage 3, in the fear simulations.

In the centre of the room was a platform that could have been considered a bed in its plush form.

Upon it lay a man whose tall figure was clad in pure white robes. Kazana approached tentatively, his chest rose and fell with regular breaths. The man's eyes were closed, body relaxed as though in a deep sleep. The face was familiar, she _knew _that face. But this was different. He was…old.

Soft wisps of grey hair dusted a balding surface, chestnut marks dotted along wrinkled flesh. His face was worn, hollowed with age and deep lines had embedded themselves in to his skin.

"This can't be him," she whispered, "This can't be Toma."

Marnya had come to stand behind her; her scent was sweet, but no longer comforting as Kaz regarded his still form.

"The man in my memories was young."

"That was a long time ago Kazana," Marnya spoke soothingly.

The suited men said he'd wanted to _see _her, but he looked so peaceful. This did not look like a leader who had demanded her presence.

"Can we wake him?"

"No."

Kaz opened her mouth but made no sound; the sharp smoke wafted up in to her nose and scalded her lungs.

"He can't be woken," Marnya's voice was hushed as it dropped an octave. "Toma Volkov has been in a coma for 42 years."

* * *

Impatience hung heavy in the air as Cain paced from one end of the tent to another like a caged animal. Vesper lay flumped on to the grass, red fingernails skimmed along green shards and Wes sat beside her, rocking from side to side like an anxious child.

"They should be back by now," Turf growled as he emerged from the tent, batting the sheet away irritably.

"They left an hour ago," Vesper drawled, though she could not deny their absence had left her with equal discomfort.

"She's right," Cain sighed, "We can't expect them back any time soon."

Their anxieties were a result of the bold decision that had been made that morning. Tris, Four, Lisa, Tori and a group of others had agreed that what answers they needed were not going to be found within the city. They had taken one of the Amity trucks and driven beyond the set perimeters, in to the unknown.

It had not gone without protest, namely from Evelyn who insisted that there was nothing to find. She had awoken little after Kazana's disappearance and failed to gain back the alliance of her people following the deaths at Dauntless. The older woman had stormed off when her qualms had gone unheard, she had not been seen since.

The question of Kaz's whereabouts had plagued them for three days, Wes and Vesper of course blamed themselves and Cain had retreated in to a constant state of anger.

Sophie was nowhere to be found, and it had not been for lack of trying. They had scoured every corner of the city, leaving of course the areas in which death was a certainty. Dreaded anticipation had everyone on edge, Eric had not yet made a move and he was not without an army having had many of the Dauntless return to their leader.

It left them with the only conclusion that she too had return to the compound, though Lisa had sworn it impossible.

"I know my sister," she'd insisted, "She would never do that."

"Yeah and she wouldn't turn over our best friend either?" Vesper sneered.

It seemed the only possibility; Kaz had been taken by the Dauntless traitors. The story failed to add up however, word would have gotten out that she had been captured. Eric would have begun the attack knowing that the Factionless leader was gone. But if Kazana wasn't with the Dauntless, then where the hell was she?

Two figures approached in swaying red tunics, the familiar sight had the group jumping to attention.

"Johanna," Cain nodded to the older woman, "I assume everything went smoothly?"

"Almost," she seemed regretful. "Tori was shot down before we made it out of the city."

"How is that possible? Nobody could have been-"

"They were wearing Factionless arm bands Cain," Robert answered.

"You don't think Evelyn…?" Turf murmured, the following silence confirmed their wondering.

"But the others," Cain pushed on, "They're okay? What did you see?"

Johanna nodded, "Yes, yes they made it out; we left them at the ruined city. As to what we saw…it was a wasteland."

The disappointment amongst the group was tangible, but there was no time to dwell. Cain scratched unwittingly at his brow.

"Evelyn needs to be dealt with before she causes any more damage," he huffed.

There were nods of agreement, Wes simply continued to rock sadly. They had refused to allow him to join the group leaving the city, insisting that he was required to stay should Eric attack. Lisa had gone in his place.

"I miss Kaz," he sighed. Vesper leaned in to him, burying her face in to his hefty shoulder.

"Me too, big man," she murmured sadly. "Me too."

* * *

No sound permeated the eerie silence as Kazana stared at the comatose form before her. Chilled, azure smoke filtered out through her nose with each choked breath but she did not feel it. Feeling was a luxury she did not have, the overload of information left her strangely numb.

"I imagine you must have a lot of questions-" Marnya began.

"You think?" Kaz replied sardonically.

"But it's really not my place to answer them."

"Then who?" she sighed, "Him?"

Kazana gestured to the stone still figure.

"You've spoken with him before."

"I-" the denial caught in her throat, she _had _spoken with him before. Through Max.

"But how?"

"A delicate piece of technology really," Marnya replied, her movements seemed impatient as she walked over the reclining seat. "You're aware how the fear simulations work? How it taps in to the part of your brain omitting those visions?"

Kazana followed her to the tall chair warily, "Yes…"

"It took us years to develop it, when he…came out, I was just a teenager. We eventually managed to develop a simulation that would allow us to access his sub-conscience."

Marnya pointed over to his bed, Kaz squinted in the navy shadows, a large tank was hooked on the head of his bed. A small clear tube ran in to the vein of his wrist and in it flowed a constant supply of clear bubbling liquid.

"A serum? You're keeping him conscious with a serum?"

"It's only when we enter the simulation ourselves that we can see what he sees. It is where you will find your answers."

"That still doesn't explain how he managed to control Max."

"Max was given a chip that would hook him to the simulation, much as you will be."

"Against his will," Kazana grimaced.

"It was a necessary action," Marnya sighed.

"And the code in the note? Was that necessary too?"

Marnya shook her head; a sad smile graced her doe like features.

"No. I thought when the time came that you found us yourself, you'd know where to look. I didn't know things would happen this way."

She hadn't known Kazana would be kidnapped? Taken by force? Had she known about the attack on Abnegation? 12 years she'd said, had she seen all those years of poverty?

Kaz sunk in to the chair and leaned back, two magnetic pads felt cool against her temples as Marnya began typing in to a hidden tablet. There was no computer in sight, evidently the technology was far more advanced outside the city, and yet strangely similar.

A languid weight did not pull her eyelids down, her mind flicked back to the leaders in stage 3, how they'd stared straight ahead with glazed eyes. Her gaze remained focused, but her mind went blank.

* * *

Jovial music echoed through emerald fields, the sun remained in a permanent state of setting and it cast the landscape in an aged golden glow. Kazana stood basked in the delicious light; the sky was lilted with shades of pink and dusty lilac. The sweet tune that followed her tentative steps through the crops was familiar, a distant chime of violins and the occasional bash of a snare drum, it was uplifting and whimsical, her very own orchestra.

Stone slabs encrusted with what might have been crystallized sugar, glinted in the grass. She followed the path cautiously until it led to a magnificent fountain.

The structure was shaped like a large love-heart, made entirely of marble and a constant flow of fresh water fell from the intricately carved basket of a wistful woman. She stood as a centrepiece, looking out in to the distance longingly as the waves lulled around her in an eternal stream.

Kazana came to stand before it, gazing up at the stone angel in awe; she was unable to resist reaching out to feel the cool water against her fingers. It was sensational.

"You always did love that fountain."

Her head whipped around in search of the voice, one she knew only too well. There stood before her was the cause. Of what she did not yet know, but looking at him now. The man who had haunted her every nightmare for months, the shadow that had loomed over her every waking thought for years, he was the cause.

Messy brown hair had been tucked behind his ears, a chequered cap was propped on his head and it matched the tweed of his suit. A small green bow was buttoned at his collar, and a strange pipe protruded from the pockets in which he currently had his hands. Toma regarded her cheerfully, the man from her memories.

"I _believe _we saw this one on a belated trip to Moscow in the fall," he chimed. Kaz simply stared at him open mouthed.

"Do you like the music?" he gestured with a circular motion all around, where 3 flutes currently sounded in silken harmony. "Tchaikovsky's 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy'," he chuckled. "It always was one of your favourites."

"You're not old," Kazana murmured. She really had had a plethora of questions to ask, queries to make. That had not been the top of her list.

Toma simply raised his brows, and plucked the pipe from his trousers. Squinting in to the fading sun and holding the wooden piece out until the end ignited and plumes of smoke omitted in generous waves.

"Well this _is _my fantasy darling; I'm hardly going to make myself an ugly old codger now am I?" He grinned and took a hefty inhale of his pipe, the thick fog filtered out of his nose. The entire look was strangely demonic. He perused her form with a hint of pride, coming to lean against the fountain's edge.

"My, you have grown! Last time I saw you, you were still in ribbons and missing your front teeth," he chuckled and paused. "That is unless of course you mention the whole palaver with Max, which of course, I _don't!" _

Kazana swallowed heavily, fear and confusion thick in her throat. The setting sun and sweet symphony seemed almost sinister now.

"How could you have seen me then? You've been in a coma for four decades."

Toma's open mouth downturned in a grimace. "Ah," he sighed irritably, "They've left it all to me I see."

He inhaled sharply, and when his gaze was on her once more it was filled again with a false sense of merriment. "Very well," he threw his hands up twiddled his bow. Kazana could see how a younger her may have found comedy in his actions. "Let me explain then my sugar plum fairy."

Her mind flitted back to the platform on which she'd stood, looking out in to the crowd as though they were servants, and how _he _had made her feel like royalty.

Kaz's jaw clenched at the sentiment, but she was in no mood for games.

Toma clicked his fingers and with an almost comical _poof_ an aged wad of paper appeared in his hand. It was folded in half and covered completely in black font, some larger than others. He cleared his throat and regarded the paper with pursed lips.

"Hmm," he shook his head, "A little hazy with wording I'm afraid, but the best I can do. It is after all, coming from here." Toma pointed to his temple and gave her a discomforting wink.

She plucked the piece from his outstretched hand, eyes scanning greedily for information.

"**RUSSIAN SCIENTISTS DISCOVER THE KEY TO GENETIC RESTORATION **

**Toma Volkov, world renowned biologist and public speaker has revealed plans for renovations to his current research lab…,"**

Kazana looked over the first term over and over again, trying in vain to find an answer to months of questions. 'Russian Precinct of Time and Sustentation.' What did that even mean?

What truly caught her eye however, was the end of the article. A cliff-hanger of sorts as the writer left them with an enigmatic question.

"**Although this view does hold universal value amongst the optimists of our society, it does rouse the doubts that play on everyone's minds. Are they any Originals remaining?"**

"What's an Original?" Kaz asked, glancing up at the older man who regarded her through a misty haze. She coughed as a particularly violent plume invaded her nose.

"_Well,_" he dragged the word out thoughtfully, looking around with exaggerated motions before turning back to her. "I _suppose _that'd be _you_ my sweet."

"M-me?"

"Mhm," he smiled and sighed contentedly, "A shining example, a beacon of hope, the very definition of perfect genes," his eyes were alight with pride. "You my dear are whole."

Searing vexation tore at her insides, turning her blood to acid, but something about his regal manner demanded, calm and polite. It was though it had been instilled early on, perhaps it had been, perhaps by him.

"I'm afraid," she spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't quite understand."

Toma rubbed his eyes and adjusted his cap, "We live in a broken society my darling, you of all people must know that. What do they call your little groups again? _Factions? _It goes against human nature my sweet, against evolution."

Kazana sussed his questions were simply for show, an act to lull her in to comfort, he had instigated all of this. Of _course _he knew what a fucking Faction was.

"The reason of course stems back to a little issue with purity, something way beyond even _my _time, the result being a nation…no, a series of nations with a serious infliction on their DNA. Unfortunately once it was done, nothing could be done to reverse it, the gene, or lack of, is a dominant one."

It was information, crucial facts, but not ones she wanted to hear. An _explanation _was needed, RPTS, the note, her _past._

"Years passed and nobody thought there were any Originals left, but then of course _you _came along," he gazed fondly at her, "so small you were, all cherub cheeks and charcoal plaits. I knew I needed to keep you. To _preserve _your perfection."

A heavy weight settled in her stomach as he snapped his fingers once more, but all that he held in his hand now was a photograph.

"So I built a machine that would allow me to do just that, years of research, the sweat and the blood, oh but it was all worth it," cool fingers brushed against her skin as he leaned in to caress her jaw.

Kazana jerked away from his touch, oddly repulsed. She reached out with clumsy fingers to rip the photo from his grasp.

"I built one for us each," he whispered. "Just you and I. An indestructible structure of magnificence, designed so nothing, man or machine, could alter it. Hoping that one day, we would be released in to a new world, one where my research would prosper!" Toma frowned.

"It didn't work out too well for me as you can see," he gestured to their surroundings. His make believe world. "They took me out too early."

A strangled gasp omitted from her throat as she looked down at the worn picture, its edges were yellowed and ripped and the image had faded with time though the vision was clear.

It was her. Four year old Kazana lay still and silent, eternalized in a photograph that depicted what appeared to be a large white pill, a capsule. A thick glass window was the only access given to the tiny innocent face behind it. Bold letters ran along the underside of the square image.

RPTS.

"_Sustentation," _Kaz murmured. To preserve.

And Time?

Part of her told her not to look, don't look, don't look. It was though a distant version of herself knew, the sweet, laughing child knew. Before a sharp needle pierced her skin and stole what few memories she'd had left.

Pale fingers trembled violently as she turned the wisp of paper over in her hands and saw four numbers scribbled on to the back. A date.

_2112._

Hot tears slipped down her cheeks, fingers clenching around the frail sheet.

"Toma this picture was taken in twenty one-twelve," she looked up; his eyes scanned her face with animalistic excitement. He'd been waiting for this moment as long as she.

"That was two hundred years ago."


	23. Stratagem

Chapter 23

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**A/N: Update time! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter; I would love to hear your feedback. Where do you think the story is going from here on out? Not long left now!**

**Also if any of you have questions/suggestions or even requests that you want to send me personally then you can find me on tumblr. Link is in my profile. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or an espresso machine. After this chapter I'm going to need it.**_

* * *

_3 months ago_

Four walls held in the harsh screams of her writhing form, they reverberated as white hot pin pricks against Eric's ears, piercing his skull. She'd been sound asleep when he'd arrived at the teetering edge of dusk and dawn; the sky had warmed to brushed navy before disappearing behind the Dauntless walls.

A pattern had arisen in which he snatched what sleep he could and slipped away before she awoke, never did they touch, and rarely did they speak. To her, he was a silhouette, creeping in and out of the darkness. What stress he derived from the long hours increased ten-fold when the screaming began. Agonizing visions unknown to him, they swarmed through her unconscious mind and rendered her physical form to a shivering, sobbing mess.

"NO!" Kaz cried, "PLEASE, NOT AGAIN, I CA-" her chest heaved as pale fingers clutched the sheets beneath them.

Daylight would filter in, and they'd continue to watch each other in silence. He, dark eyed and furious from continuous exhaustion and she, wary and withdrawn. Kazana knew he could hear her, she'd known the moment she woke up on a bed of tears. But to brooch the subject was to risk his questions, the nature of her dreams.

Eric had seen her fear simulation, he had witnessed the same horrors as she, but they were both in the dark and it simply stayed that way.

Weeks later, Eric laid victim to another sleepless night, teeth gritted and fists clenched as the mattress shook beneath her trembling body.

"LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE!" her screams grew in desperation, shrill and indiscernible. His initial thought had been vicious; her night terrors were a result of abuse, perhaps at the hands of another man. Eric's blood had boiled at the idea, but it came and went in an instant when further cries discarded the notion.

"Make it stop," she whimpered in to her pillow, "I don't want to go to sleep."

This one, much to his chagrin, had been the most haunting of all. A murmured plea that crept under his skin and clung coldly to bone. 6am and Eric was already dressed, she would be awake within the hour, but he simply couldn't wait that long. Her cries were unbearable, and a severe lack of rest brought forth a searing resentment, this could not go on any longer.

* * *

A damp, sickly sheen covered her forehead as Kazana lay beneath the truck that night. Her skin retained a deathly pallor and long dark strands felt itchy with sweat against her neck. One of the wheels had come loose during testing, every muscle ached and her eyelids fell heavy due to the weeks of tortured dreams.

"Would you take a break already?!" Christina's arms were crossed resolutely over her chest as she looked down at the younger girl. Three months in and Kazana had certainly proved her stubborn streak, and a curious knack for mechanics, but the work was driving her to exhaustion and the effect had not gone unnoticed.

"Just 5 more minutes," Kaz wheezed, the tool felt heavier than usual, lean muscles flexed beneath sticky skin as she turned it with forceful strokes.

"You said that half an hour ago," Christina rolled her eyes and wheeled Kaz out from beneath the monstrous structure using her foot. She was met with a resentful glare.

"I'm not finished," Kazana sighed tiredly.

"Look you might be good with a spanner but I'm still in charge here, and I'm telling you to go get some rest."

She looked up at Christina from her reclined position, dragging a gloved hand through clammy strands of hair.

"I-"

"If you're both done lying around, then maybe you could consider doing your job?" Eric's gravelly drawl pulled their attention to the entrance in which he stood before a group of waiting soldiers.

"We were just-, I mean we weren't-"Christina trailed off when fixed with a scornful glare.

Eric's stony gaze slid over Kazana who had come to a shaky stand, she tried in vain to brush the oily residue from her thighs and looked up at him.

Minute details went unnoticed by the majority, the darkened flesh beneath his grey orbs, tired lines etched in to the skin. But Kaz saw, he was as restless as she, if not worse and instead of approaching the problem, it had festered, leaving a thick tension that was tangible.

"We'll take the usual, get my guards fixed up."

Christina had already begun to weave communication wires through the hollows of their newly renewed jackets. Kazana eyed the attire curiously, "You're not patrolling tonight?"

Eric was already in discussion with his second in command.

A young woman with cropped brown hair and multiple piercings in her brow stepped forward.

"War games," she tugged at the lightweight material and winked, "Stealthy stuff, y'know."

Nodding slowly, Kaz went to a modified station in the cavern and picked a gun to press in to the girl's palm. The Dauntless in question looked down at it and snorted derisively.

"A pistol? Really? What am I, a pussy?"

Kazana rubbed her eyes tiredly, averse to the steely gaze which was now trained on the conversation.

"I fixed it up myself," she assured, "It'll work better for your-"

"It's not up to you to decide what works," Eric approached coldly, hands clasped behind his back. "You've worked here for what? 3 months? And you're already making changes where they're not needed."

He took the firearm out of the girl's hand and examined the cap, his cruel stare swept over Kaz as it crumpled beneath his fingers.

A mixture of plastic and foam she had added for a muted shot. They fell pathetically to the ground, her throat felt thick with humiliation as harsh sniggers sounded.

His solid form was large and impending over hers as he slid the damaged weapon in to her hand.

"Next time you want to undermine my instructions, make sure you actually have a gun that works," Eric said icily. Kaz looked away with a clenched jaw as the girl smirked knowingly at her.

She kept her eyes trained on the floor, a furious blush heating her cheeks as the remaining patrol filed out behind Christina. Eric was the last to leave, his dark silhouette passed over the littered pieces. Kazana knelt down, assembling the pistol once more with trembling fingers.

He was a hairsbreadth away from the exit when a bullet flew past his ear and hit the wall opposite; every muscle froze as the stone cracked under the impact, leaving behind a gaping hole. All this, and there existed not a single sound. The shot had been, miraculously silent.

Eric turned slowly on his heel; she regarded him with a strong stance and head held high. But it did not escape his gaze, the way her black orbs glimmered with unshed tears and her face was sunken from a deep rooted sadness, a physical representation of her dreams.

The gun clattered to the ground, its weak structure tremored from the force but the message held true. She had a lot to say, he had a lot to hear, if he would just _listen._

Kazana fled before a single word could pass, her pride could not take the blow were her tears to fall. It was one thing for him to witness her unconscious terrors, but she would never let him see her do it awake. Eric's rough fingers clenched around the titanium shell lying beside the exit, the seeds of doubt had been planted and an unwilling discovery churned within.

He'd felt himself entirely deserving of Dauntless leadership, even more so of the top spot which the Stiff been stolen from him. There were few things that Eric felt himself unworthy of.

She'd never just been an initiate, just another Amity transfer. Not really. It made him feel a lot less selfish when he thought of it that way, that he hadn't seen something so pure and unattainable and sought to hold onto it in a haze of animalistic greed.

Why did their disputes always come down to things so trivial? Didn't she realize he was hooked? Whatever demons were dragging her down, he'd follow. Even if it destroyed them both.

* * *

Kazana was certain she could feel each individual vein in her eyeballs pulsing with soreness, her eyes would shut momentarily, allowing a moment of refuge, of peace. But it never lasted long before the fear crept in, fear of the dark, of the night terrors. Just a moment too long and sleep would sweep her away, she would drown in it, and there his face would be, the strange man with the charming smile and deranged gaze.

_Toma. Toma. Toma. _

It was never going to stop, was it?

The mattress dipped as a familiar weight sat on to it; she lay hunched on her stomach. Shaky breaths falling rapidly against the pillow, the patterns of day and night went unseen within the Dauntless Compound but Eric was nothing if not consistent. It had to be early dawn at least.

Kazana did not look at him, did not even react to his silence. He was probably wondering what she was still doing there, she had wondered the same thing, but somehow even after the turmoil of that evening Kaz couldn't bring herself to leave. Deep down she knew the dreams would only get worse if she did.

"Why are you awake?"

Her exposed skin prickled with awareness, flaring out in gooseflesh. She could not discern whether it was the chill of his quarters, or the tenor in his voice.

Her cheek nuzzled the cool pillow as she turned to look at him, silvery irises glinted back at her but his form was otherwise thrown in to darkness. His naked torso radiated an irresistible heat and she was glad he could not see her own exhausted face, eyes shrunken and red, desperate for rest.

"I can't face another night," she whispered. Her soft admission was muffled in to the plush material, but in the room's silence, it did not go unheard.

Kazana's ears detected no movement, not even a breath from his direction, but suddenly warm, solid arms pulled her across the mattress until she lay half atop him. One muscular forearm snaked over her back, holding her down firmly.

Every touch, every embrace had been borne purely from lust in their three months together, leaving behind a cool reality in which neither crossed the safe rift the bed created. Kaz could not bring herself to complain as he abandoned that barrier and a blissful moan caught in her throat as she buried her face in to warm crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for what could have been hours, leg hitched tightly on to his abdomen, his thumb brushing back and forth over her hip in soothing motions and slowing until it was simply a welcoming pressure on her waist.

With each regular breath against her temple Kazana was lulled into the darkness. The cold rift between them had melted away, and with it, so had the nightmares.

* * *

_Present_

Wide amber eyes stared at the ceiling above, hoping that perhaps in the shadowed patterns she might find some answers. In lieu of a comfortable night's sleep to process the day events, Lisa found herself awake and entirely overwhelmed.

Beside her Christina slept soundly, it was lucky that the dark afforded her some disguise as a taller figure rose from his bed and slipped through the door.

Lisa wasted no time in shoving on her boots; stupid nostalgic thoughts occurred to her that the dirt on these shoes came from the city. She was convinced; this place was driving her mad.

Emerging suddenly in to brightness she wiped hastily at her eyes, squinting in to the hallway it occurred to her then, that it was Four's wary gait stalking in to the night.

Pushing away the instinct to shout for him, she followed quietly instead. Lisa had possessed a strong sense of distrust the moment they entered the Bureau's compound. In fact, the wariness had existed since Kazana's disappearance, but she didn't want to think about that, she couldn't.

Sophie was the only family she had, it was true her behaviour had been increasingly withdrawn, but for her to be the reason for Kaz…it was unthinkable.

Rubber soles squealed to a stop as she looked desperately from left to right, which way had he gone? Small circular lights lay in the ceiling above, illuminating her options dimly; impulse drove her to the right.

The path was unsettlingly plain, that was until ordinary walls morphed in to steel surroundings. Her shoes echoed against the surface like an anxious drum, there were strange rivets in the material, akin to a giant fan.

It was impossible that Four had followed such an empty route, it certainly could not lead to anything of use. Despite these thoughts however, Lisa could not stop. She passed an open lift; a single light flickered within, _off, on, off, on. _The entrance had been covered in barbed wire, a warning to stay out. The sight sent shivers down her spine.

Hall after hall after hall, they all existed in the same strangely deserted way, what could such a structure possibly provide? It seemed entirely pointless.

And then there was a door, nothing special, and yet exceedingly welcome among the nothingness that had led her there. The plaque on the smooth surface read '_**Marnya Volkov.' **_

What truly shocked her was that applying little resistance to the handle had the door clicking open easily. Either what lay within was drastically dull, or there had been a lapse in security. It would be the height of stupidity to explore it now, just one girl, the same who had barely passed stage one by the skin of her teeth, who couldn't even protect her best friend she was so _weak._

Yet somehow Lisa felt desperate, and something just pulled her in. It was thrown in to an artificial glaze the moment she set foot in the room. A startling clash of black and white, sterile walls and plain furnishings, she thought back to the offices in Candor. Every surface was immaculate, no one thing was out of place, it was decidedly professional.

Three photos sat in slick ebony frames upon the centre desk. A young woman stood in the first, long brown ringlets and a bubbly smile. She had a scroll in one hand and a strange square cap on her head as she shook hands with an older man.

The second had the same golden eyed girl grinning as she wore what looked like a fresh white robe, the initials 'RPTS' printed in thick bold lettering along the breast. Both photos looked thoroughly aged, a stark contrast to the third.

Where the first two's frames had been small and carried a feathering of dust, this one took centre stand and looked to have been polished regularly.

Though she wore the same youthful smile, the woman was young no more, greying chestnut curls pulled in to a bun on her head and clad in the same white coat. She was accompanied in this one by a small girl with rippling black waves and pretty dark eyes. The child grinned at the camera, two baby teeth already missing as the older woman held her in a motherly embrace, kissing her on the temple.

Lisa gazed open mouthed at the picture, the pieces existed there in her subconscious and yet somehow they wouldn't fit, part of her didn't want them to. It was all just too strange…

"_Download Complete."_

The cool, robotic voice reverberated around the walls and her eyes were instantly drawn to the screen covering one breadth of the wall. It cast the room in an ethereal blue glow, she approached it slowly. A square box flashed in the centre, _Download Complete, Download complete. _

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, her heart positively pounded as she reached out tentatively and tapped the screen. The reaction was immediate the box disappeared and morphed instead to a larger file.

**Archive 1: 2096 **

A series of images flicked on the screen in a flash, layering upon one another. Lisa crashed back in to the desk with a horrified cry. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as acidic bile threatened at the back of her throat. Each photo was barely discernible as it appeared and was immediately covered by the next. But the glimpses were there, and they stuck.

One body had been small, immersed in a half zipped sack as the face had tripled in size to a strange bulbous mess. The next showed a line of sacks, the heads protruded, each distorted in their own sick way. Every photo was colourless and yet the resolution remained sharp. A small girl behind a glass screen, face caught in a frozen scream. An older boy whose skin had sunken in to bone and looked to be covered in a range of angry open sores.

Lisa clasped her hands to her mouth, painfully tight, anything to keep the vomit at bay. What the hell was this? Who were this people?

The final image appeared, her immediate reaction was relief. It was decidedly calmer than the rest, and put a solid end to the array of terrors before. It was a photo of a photo, a screen grab, surrounded by a white frame where the words were written in inky writing beneath. RPTS.

What looked to be a giant white pill stood amidst a laboratory akin to those in the Erudite compound. Within it was a child, much like those before, and yet this one was unharmed. She stood behind a window of glass, angelic face set in a deep sleep. Lisa glanced at the frame on Marnya's desk, the same girl, there was no doubt of it.

And yet how…

A stern voice drew Lisa from her reverie. Honeyed eyes amidst a worn face stared back at her.

"What are you doing in here?"

* * *

Kazana sank to her knees, rubbing her cheek roughly against cool marble. The rough skin of his thumb was stroking her jaw, she was mildly aware of it and yet entirely averse.

"12 years ago you were taken out my darling, has it really been that long?" he chuckled to himself. She closed her eyes as new waft of smoke blew directly in to her face, it tickled her flesh.

"The city seemed the safest opti-"

"Stop," she growled.

"What?"

"Stop," her tone grew in desperation, "Just stop, I can't…," Kaz shook her head, a piercing ache thrummed through her skull. "No more, please."

His hand moved in to her hair, delving in to the midnight locks, he swept it to the side and knelt down beside her. A curl of revulsion turned her stomach as his voice murmured in her ear.

"Don't you want to know the reason for all those years of suffering? I've seen it you know, the cold nights…the tears. But you grew from it didn't you? How I _knew _you would grow from it."

"What does it matter now?" she asked numbly.

The grip on her shoulder tightened, almost painfully, silky fingers dug in to her flesh.

"Of course it matters, foolish child," he spat. A venomous sound that belied his true soul; it was gone before it was really there, his insipid smile returned once more. Toma released her; she continued to stare in to the glimmering depths of the pool as his words passed over her in a tired haze.

"Do you know how long it took me to succeed in my research? _Years. Countless years _of failed attempts and wasted lives, I needed to build something that would last, something impenetrable. It took suffering in the process, some, I admit, at the expense of others. But it worked did it not? 200 seemed a solid number, logical and yet fantastical. You can only _imagine_ the attention I got after that."

He went on, oblivious to her shock, to the unbearable overload. How long she had wanted answers, craved them. But he could take them back; he could take them _all_ back.

"It would have been around 42 years ago today that the Bureau sought rights to the company. Terrified, that the experiment would be shut down, I was broken out before my time was done. Needless to say that didn't work too well for them…or me."

Her dark eyes scanned the glimmering fields, his little utopia. She wondered who had come out of it better really.

"The matter of what should be done with _you_ was a tricky one indeed. When they told me of the city, the _Faction_ system, I was amused to say the least, their little attempt at control," Toma scoffed, "as though it would do any good. And to think they wanted to put _you _with the likes of _them. _To stamp out everything that made you whole. It was an outrage sweetheart, an abomination."

"So you sent me to the slums," she shook her head bitterly.

"I ensured that you were free."

"From WHAT?" Kaz snarled and came to face him, yet his face never changed from that patronizing smile. Could a man die in a simulation? "From a life? A family? I had nothing!"

"To keep you safe from categorization my sweet, to save you. Don't you see how _special _you are?"

"I almost died Toma! My life, fuck!" she ran a hand through her hair and looked in to the ever setting sun, it looked sickly to her now, the warm glow was an itchy discomfort. "My life has just been one fuck up after another, how exactly did you keep me safe!?"

"But you _haven't _died have you? Did you really think you would have made it this far on your own? It's startling really the potency of the memory serum. We've been keeping tabs on you since the moment you set foot in the city."

Kazana thought back to The Purification. To the boy with bright blue eyes that burned with hatred. To the life or death moment in which her teeth had sunk in to his skin and he flew back with a cry. Had they seen it?

"You said you thought the system was a joke, that you made me a Factionless for a reason. So why not step in? Why give me the serums?"

Toma laughed then, a loud obnoxious chuckle that had a flurry of birds shooting out of the trees and squawking across the skies.

"I couldn't give a toss about the city! The bureau can do what they please, what matters, what has always mattered, is you!"

"You killed Max."

"Actually my dear, I believe that was you."

The glare he received was positively toxic, she sucked in a sharp breath and dug her nails sharply in to her scalp.

"I need to get back to the city, they need me-"

A thick cloud of smoke diffused through his nose. "Impossible."

"You can't keep me here!"

"Oh we can and we will. The city you know is gone, or will be soon. Once we terminate the experiment."

And god help her, with those words all she could think of was _him_. Terminate? No.

"Let me go."

His gaze slid slowly to hers, a dark smile curling his lips.

"Darling I've waited over 200 years for you. I am _never _letting you go."

She swung at him with a fist so fast it should have knocked his neck back but the moment her knuckles brushed his skin it froze. A glacial prison surrounded her hand, the ice seared in to her flesh.

"Ah now is that any way to show your gratitude?" he tutted. Kazana growled and attempted to stamp at his knee before she was thrown ungraciously in to the fountain by an unknown force.

"You're in _my _world now Kazana. You should know better than to challenge me here."

Her frantic movements slowed as the water began to thicken to a molten hot substance. She looked up to see him observing her with the same hunger that had haunted her nightmares, a twisted feral gaze.

"In two days time the city you know will be gone, and you," Toma took two long strides forward and gripped her chin, forcing her to look in to his taunting stare, "Will come back to me."

He spoke then to the sky; the lilac pink's that tinted it had darkened to a menacing shade of crimson.

"Return her."

Toma stroked her jaw and smiled, Kaz cringed away from his touch but found herself paralyzed by his will. "I'm not a complete monster Sugarplum, I will grant you your wish. Go if you must, say goodbye to your Prince."

"How do you-"

"I told you we've been watching."

Long, thin fingers twiddled his bow as she was dragged back in to consciousness. A voice filled with promise followed her out.

"Two days my sweet."

* * *

Stationed soldiers awaited her awakening; they had filed in to the room, positioned at every corner as though expecting her resistance.

She gave none. Her shadowed gaze flicked to the comatose figure, to the liquid that flowed through his veins, allowing him a second life.

Kaz flinched as cool metal clicked around her ankle; she looked down to see one of the guards had secured it in her dazed state. Suited figures entered the room; Marnya was nowhere to be seen.

"A tracking device," the first replied in answer to her silent question. "You have 48 hours until our forces go in and reset the city. Should you not return before then we will take you ourselves."

"By any means necessary," the second finished.

"Why is he letting me go? One minute he said it was impossible and now he's just letting me walk out of here?" Kazana took a steadying breath. "Who's to say I won't stop you?"

There was a scoff from one of the guards, which was immediately transformed in to a violent coughing fit.

"He has his reasons I'm sure. And I can assure you that _nothing_, will impede upon the plans for your city."

Kazana glanced down at the device which weighed down on her foot, unsurprised if it turned out to be an explosive of some sort. A self-destruct, should anything go wrong.

She jerked out of her chair, crying out as jolts of pain shot through her abdomen. Toma's fantasy had rendered that wound non-existent. But now it was back, and it was slowing her down.

They utilized her moment of weakness; two guards grasped her arms and cuffed them. She was dragged out of the room; unable to rip her stare away from the unconscious body until the door shut behind them. The journey was faster and it occurred to her then that the soldiers had existed purely for _her _imprisonment as they no longer lined the walls ahead.

Kaz felt a chilled shiver when she passed the lift which had now been covered in barbed steel as a dim light flickered within. Instinct told her to stay away, yet distant memories drew her in.

* * *

Sloane lay reclined on a worn mattress within Tori's old quarters. His long, wiry limbed body covered the breadth of it as bare feet dangled off the end. A bucket of paintballs lay at his side, one in his palm; he fingered its plastic shell before eyeing her belongings with a grin.

Wrenching back his arm, Sloane threw it at one of her more precious possessions. A treasured goblet that her brother had painted as a child before his _tragic_ demise. It hit the ground with a smash, glass shards littering the floor as globs of reeking dye coated her walls.

It really had been a long four days and he thought he ought to treat himself in style.

A loud knock sounded at the door, odd, who would have thought to look for him here?

"Busy," he shouted, throwing back his arm and aiming for a photo of her face. It hit her right on the nose, red paint dribbled down her mouth, he smiled.

The knock rung out again, a sturdy fist rapping against the wooden structure, not strong metal like Eric's. That man really did have _everything, _he sneered to himself.

Sloane launched off the bed and threw open the door.

"I said I'm fucking bu-"

His glittering blue gaze travelled up a lithe form. Large amber eyes stared back at him as her bright pink hair swayed down her shoulders.

"_Sophie," _he crooned, "To _what _do I owe this pleasure?"

Her mouth was set in a distasteful frown as he leaned in and allowed his eyes to linger on her cleavage.

"I'm afraid that's where you're mistaken," she spoke sharply.

"Hmm?" he sighed; tongue darting out to his lips as he perused her shapely thighs.

"I'm not Sophie you bumbling moron. Put your tongue back in your mouth."

Sloane arched a brow and looked back up to her unimpressed gaze. There was an odd look in her eye; golden irises were clouded over like cataracts.

"I'm someone who is going to help you get what you want."

Sloane chuckled, "Oh I'm _sure_ you will."

She rolled her eyes. "I know who gave you that scar."

He jerked back then, fingers trailing up to the angry skin of his jaw, along his cheek.

He saw it then, it was Sophie's face, Sophie's body, but it wasn't her. She carried it differently. There was an air about her, professional, powerful.

"Who?"

Sophie smirked and moved past him, immediately attracted to the pack of cigars which he'd left splayed out on the mattress.

"May I?"

Sloane sneered as she reached for one anyway, placing the end between her lips and lighting it with one of his matches. Dark grey swirls omitted from her mouth, her nose, until her features were entirely obscured and the thick substance that surrounded them both.

"_Who_," he repeated, fists clenched impatiently.

"I think you already know," she smiled.

Sloane stared back, his face contorting in to one of rage. He picked up a crystal tumbler and hurled it at the wall with a roar, the pitched smash was startling in the silence and yet she just continued to watch him, unimpressed.

"Where is she?" he snarled.

"All in good time, _chap_," She sunk down in to a plush armchair and took a deep blissful inhale of the cigar.

"You'd better fucking spit it out or I'll-"

Sophie barked out a laugh, "Or you'll _what? Exactly? _Who do you think put you here? Hmm? Why would a _sleezy_ no one like _you_ earn the prodigious title of leader?"

Sloane froze, unable to form a coherent answer. Though the desperate thirst for blood had been ignited and it pulsed through him, pupils dark and dilated as he stared at the possessed girl.

"That's right," she cooed, "We've been watching you for a long time Sloane. We understand your need for revenge and you can rest assured that we only want to guide you in that endeavour."

Sloane scoffed and snatched up one of the cigars, lighting it he took a greedy inhale and kicked at one of the broken shards with his boot.

"I don't need your help."

Sophie kept her acute gaze trained on him for long, drawn out moments. Waves of fog circled her head, the hazy shade akin to that of her clouded eyes. Calmly she withdrew a thick wad of paper from her bag and held it out so he could see the large photo on the front.

In it was a sleeping girl, her body encased in a large white tomb. The face however, the face was what drew him in. Peaceful, startlingly pure, and the very same who'd scarred him. Kazana.

He charged forward to rip it out of her grasp but stopped when she revealed a gun from the lapels of her jacket and trained a small red dot directly at his heart. Sloane took a careful step back, his frantic stare switched back and forth from the photo to Sophie's warning expression.

With a deep breath he sunk to one knee before her and held out a shaky palm for the paper. She smiled.

"That's more like it. Now, how far are you willing to go?"

Sloane's eyes remained fixed on the photo, drinking her in like a predator on the hunt.

"I'll do anything,"

"Good," she breathed. "Then we haven't a moment to waste, oh and Sloane?"

He looked up to see her watching him in earnest.

"When I go, take care of the body."

Sloane perused Sophie's possessed form slowly before giving a feral smirk.

"Of course."

* * *

Wes took extra care when soaking in his surroundings, on the outskirts of the Amity fields he stood sharp and ready. He flexed his bear like muscles and grunted, narrowing his eyes as the gentle breeze tickled his hair. Two guns remained positioned and loaded in his belt, if anyone were to see him, he would be prepared.

With one last look around he nodded, the coast was clear.

He sunk slowly to the ground and plucked a single daisy, piercing a hole in its stem so that he might fasten it to another, in mere moments he had created a beautiful chain. A daisy chain. He grinned and slung it over his neck, humming to himself a sweet Amity rhyme as he began on a matching bracelet.

A clear rift existed as he sat on the vast lawn of green plush fields, beyond it stood the signs, X's, a warning not to ascend any further. A flurry of gravel flew at his face as a small, black clad form threw herself on to him with a breathless cry.

He was perturbed at the disturbance, she'd broken his bracelet. The force of her attack had sent them both down to the ground; he looked up in to large, inky eyes.

"Your highness!?"

"You're okay," she laughed tearfully and winced as she withdrew, pressing a hand to her lower abdomen. "You're alright."

"I'm alright?" he spluttered. "I'm alright?! Where the devil have you been!"

"There so much-," she scrambled to her feet. "Too much to say I don't know where to begin, are the others safe," Kazana paused, her throat bobbed as she swallowed nervously.

"Has Eric…,"

"Nope," Wes shrugged his hefty shoulders and joined her in direction of the tents. "Everyone's fine, well...I mean the ones that are here."

"What?"

He gazed back with a sheepish expression.

"Weston, explain yourself right now!"

"TrisFourandeveryoneelsewentoutsidethecityandnowwedon'tknowwheretheyare," he babbled.

Kaz stared at him, he stared back, eyes comically wide.

She inhaled deeply through her nose and turned on her heel, Wes followed her in alarm and the two sifted in between a swarm of red and yellow clad bodies before stopping by a random tent.

Kazana walked in, uncaring of the family that lived within and grabbed a pillow from one of the mattresses. Wes watched as she emerged from the tent, brought the pillow to her face and proceeded to scream in to it.

Vesper and Turf ran over in excitement as they spotted familiar dark waves swaying in the distance, this instantly turned to confusion as they watched the young girl screaming her lungs raw in to someone's cushion.

"Urm…is she…" Turf turned to Wes who watched the display open mouthed, "…O-kay?"

Cain and a few others approached quietly, drawn in by the commotion and his large hand held Vesper back as she tried to intervene.

"Just let her be," he murmured.

Kazana's throat throbbed and her lungs ached but it was only when she felt the initial fury fade away that she allowed the sound to stop. She dragged the pillow slowly down her face, chest heaving, and looked around at the sea of shocked faces.

"Oh," she panted and nodded to them amiably, "Hello everyone."

Seconds of silence ticked by before she was swept up by a wave of bodies, not one distinguishable as they clambered at her for a fierce embrace. Even after the trauma, the realization that they were living on transient time, she could not help but laugh, it bubbled out of her throat and filled the air as the extent of their relief was tangible.

"Ah! Ow okay OW! Bullet wound people!" she wheezed when the hugs became a little too over exuberant.

Cain held them back and steadied her, Kaz observed the happiness in their gait, the eagerness for information. What could she say? Where to begin?

"What happened," he asked calmly.

She would just have to start with what she knew.

"Sophie was working with people outside the city."

"I knew it!" Vesper shouted, "That little cu-"

Wes clapped a hand to her mouth and drew her in close, Vesper glared up at him with narrowed eyes.

"I was unconscious for three days, and when I woke up today…I found out they are planning to reset the city."

"Reset?! What…how…,"

"Memory serum, they're going to refresh everyone's minds and begin again."

A Factionless woman stepped forward, two young children clung to her skirting. "Why would they tell you this? What were you doing there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Vesper replied, "They know she's our leader, they wanted to stop her from interfering."

"Then why send her back?" another voice chimed.

Kazana gazed down at tracking device, there was so much to explain, but what good it would do them? She'd once had a life outside the city, but this was her life now, and soon that would be gone too.

"Because they know there is nothing I can do to stop it."

It was uncomfortably quiet then, and though the realization had been clear as day to her. Kazana wished she had not voiced it, not when she watched the children's faces sink in to despair.

Her throat felt painfully dry when she spoke again.

"Where's Lisa?"

"With Tris and Four, a group of them left the city yesterday. We didn't know what else to do, with you gone and Eric…," Cain trailed off.

Kazana nodded, had they been far? Just mere walls away? She shivered at the thought; did Toma know they were there?

* * *

The group dissipated over time, weighed down with the knowledge of their impending fate. It seemed they were trapped, unable to stay lest they be slaughtered by the remaining Dauntless. Unable to leave, the Bureau would never allow it.

Only a few stayed by Kaz's side, they lay on the grass and looked up at the night sky. Wes glanced down at the device on her ankle.

"You know if you wanted a bracelet your highness, all you had to do was ask."

She smiled sadly, tempted to run with the joke. But she couldn't lie to them.

Kazana remembered when she'd refused to get a tattoo, a piercing, anything that might bring her closer to the people she'd betrayed. Ignorance had led her to think a mere piece of artwork would stop her from loving them. But it hadn't.

"I have to go back."

"Where?" Turf looked side on at her.

"Outside the city," she exhaled shakily. "They put me here when I was four years old, wiped my memory so I wouldn't remember."

And that was putting it lightly.

"They made you Factionless? That's pretty sick," Vesper shook her head.

"Yeah well," Kaz look up into the inky darkness, where small pockets of light glinted down on her. Toma would never see the night sky. Forever living in his own distorted Utopia. "They're not very nice people."

The air was thick with that same unbearable tension, and it felt wrong amidst their group.

"Hey remember when Kaz cut your pants off?" Vesper laughed, the others joined in as Turf's face turned a deep shade of beetroot.

"That was a delicate time for me!" Turf protested.

"You guys are laughing!" Kaz shook her head, "But I was terrified of him for weeks! I thought you guys were gonna shave my eyebrows off in my sleep or something."

"No way? Turmeric? He'd never hurt a fly!"

"Yes well I know that now," Kazana laughed, "But then you guys came up to me at that party acting all creepy and-"

"Creepy! I resent that!" Vesper cried.

"It's alright V; we _are _talking to the girl who had probably never heard music in her entire life."

Kazana smacked Turf upside the head.

"OW!"

The group fell in to fresh peals of laughter, a series of 'remember when's' that had them falling over each other in guffaws.

"Yeah but remember when Eric carried you down to breakfast practically naked? Your face was a picture!" Vesper grinned, but felt a wave of regret as she watched Kazana's smile falter.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-"

"No it's okay, I mean it's not like it was," she trailed off shakily, visions of him came swarming back and it choked her. Eric's eyes as they'd laid together, silver irises that glinted in the darkness. Eric's cold gaze as he'd pointed the gun at her head, seconds away from shooting. "It's not like it was real anyway."

The others nodded with murmurs of agreement, thinking of the man that they knew. The cold, relentless trainer, the leader, the murderer.

It was easy to believe really, for them.

She drummed her hand against the soft ground, the fine dirt filtered through her fingers.

"Where's Evelyn?"

"Probably off slaughtering babies or whatever else it is she does for fun," Wes drawled and Mia scoffed.

"Honestly though we have no idea," Turf frowned. "She disappeared around the same time as you; we think she's rallying up some of the Factionless again. Trying to stop us from leaving the city.

Kaz groaned, "Just what we need, another rebellion."

Only hours before it would have been the height of her problems, but this was all so much bigger than a meagre revolt. There was an entire world out there, and soon theirs would be over.

Her dark thoughts came to a halt as she watched Wes from her reclined position. He was sat cross legged, facing away from the group with a large block of white clay in his hands. Kaz looked on in disbelief as he moulded the substance, a deep look of concentration furrowing his brow, tongue hanging languidly on his lip.

"Done!" he cried and held it up for all to see.

There in his hands was a huge, clay penis.

Vesper groaned, "I'm dating a child."

"Dude, you have serious issues," Turf laughed but grabbed the clay out of Wes' hands and waved it about. The two boys guffawed as he began to turn it in to a pair of boobs, Mia rolled her eyes and fell back with a sigh.

"Where did you get that," Kaz choked.

Wes had been in the process of twiddling the clay nipples when he turned to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"That!" she cried, pointing at the clay, "Where did you get it!?"

"Ahm…,"Wes frowned. "I think it was in the truck when they left it at Dauntless, found it in Cain's bag."

Kazana shook her head, but then the laughing began. An excited, infectious sound that had the other looking on in confusion.

"That," she snorted, "That's C4! That's an extremely powerful explosive," she laughed again, harder.

"I made a penis bomb?" Wes cried, though his face lit up in wonder. "Awesome!"

Turf threw the clay from one hand to another, gaping down at it. Vesper knocked it from his hands.

"Careful Dimwit! That stuff could explode any minute!"

"Actually no, right now it's harmless. It would need some sort of detonator…," Kaz paused, her eyes widening. No, no, it could never work…could it?

"Where did you say you left the truck?"

"Uhh somewhere by the train tracks, we just needed to escape, it didn't really cross our minds…," Mia shrugged.

Kazana shot up to her feet and looked down at her four friends, they gazed up in bafflement.

"We need to get that truck."

Vesper scoffed, "Are you joking? There's no way we can go back there, Eric has guards stationed at every turn!"

"I know, I know, but," Kaz flapped her hands; the idea was there it just hadn't formed. She hardly knew what to do but she knew it needed doing. It was their only chance. "But I think I know how we can stop the Bureau."

_Toma, _she knew how she would stop Toma.

They glanced at each other uneasily, but with little options left and only one person to lead them, they were all ears.

"Alright," Mia stood, "What's the plan?"

* * *

"Tell me again why we're doing this alone!?" Turf shouted, his voice muffled amidst the gushing wind. Five of them stood at the entrance of the train carriage, guns cocked and hair flying furiously around their faces.

"Because there's a very high chance we will die and I wanted to keep the numbers as low as possible," Kaz answered.

"Well that's reassuring," Vesper rolled her eyes. Despite their protests however, there existed a tangible excitement in the air. It was almost familiar, where they stood now, memories of months ago came flooding back, to Dauntless initiation. No matter what had occurred after that, it was what had brought them together, and Kaz could only be grateful.

"Remember they are going to be waiting for us, you ONLY jump if you see the tank, otherwise we ride this train to the end of the line and don't look back."

"I still don't see why you need to go in though," Wes shook his head, "I know you know how to protect yourself Kaz." He pointed at his temple, where a bruise had resided for weeks after their first fight.

"But what you're doing is suicide," he leaned in, genuine concern marred his usually animated featured, "Eric has it out for you. He always has done."

She could not argue with that. Despite his foolish humour, Wes proved himself yet again to be easily the most observant, and it scared her. Kazana did not want to be reminded of a time that would never be.

Placing a small hand on his burly shoulder, she smiled weakly up at him. "It'll be alright big guy. I know what I'm doing."

Honestly, she didn't, she really didn't. But it was enough for Wes, and it had to be enough for her, because they had nothing else.

"THERE IT IS!" Turf roared over the hurling wind.

Every head snapped in the direction of the oncoming tracks, and to their great surprise, the tank was indeed there. It was barely discernable in the opaque shadows, but there was no denying the monstrous structure had been left untouched.

"Everyone get ready!" Kaz bent down, body taut and coiled to spring. The others wavered in doubt as they came ever closer to the vehicle, too close, but Kazana waited until it was directly ahead.

"NOW!"

They jumped; every single one took a giant leap the moment the command left her lips. Landing with an uncomfortable crash atop the momentous truck. Kaz bounced ungracefully on to the bonnet, her side throbbed as her wound cried out in protest at the ongoing abuse.

Dark silhouettes were already emerging from the compound, above and around. All clad in full body armour that would be hell to penetrate. They had no time to waste. She kick-started the engine and moved off at full speed, Vesper popped open the top and began to shoot at the approaching figures, ducking down as stray bullets flew past her ear.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Turf shouted and Kaz looked over her shoulder where he hovered nervously.

"I guess you're going to find out," she returned and began to shuffle out of the seat.

"WHAT?!" he spluttered, but she had already pushed him in front of the control board.

"Just keep going forward!" she joined Vesper out top and watched as the violet haired girl struggled with a particularly stubborn guard. Kazana closed one eye and shot three times in his direction, he flumped to the ground.

"Thanks," Vesper quipped over her shoulder as they stood back to back and picked off the remaining soldiers. "Now's your chance! Go!"

Kaz nodded and without a second thought she had leapt up on to the roof and rolled off the side, the pain in her abdomen pulsed agonizingly but she simply sprinted forward, arms pumping at her sides.

The urge to look over her shoulder was strong, to see if her friends had made it. But there just wasn't enough time; one soldier came out to face her.

No doubt he was the first of a new wave of guards come to intercept her arrival. Kaz allowed the momentum of her run to assist her as she threw herself on to her back and slid towards him.

The element of surprise would always be an underhanded trick she would utilize, as the guard stumbled on his feet. She kicked viciously at his knees, he collapsed down and Kazana brought her gun down on his head, _hard._

He swayed for a few moments, eyes rolling back in to his skull as he fell to the side unconscious. She ripped off his helmet first and shoved it on before working on his jacket. Moments later and she looked identical to the man who lay knocked out in the icy mud.

Kaz had no time for regrets, she covered his body in her discarded clothes and moved in to the entrance where a fresh battalion ran forward. Her heart pounded in her chest, fear and relief, mere seconds earlier and she would have been dead meat.

They came to a halt as she held up her gloved hands and shook her head.

Not here, she signalled, not this way.

Luck, fate, _something_ was on her side as they regarded her hesitantly before turning on their heels and sprinting in the other direction. She followed, refusing to allow her searing wound to slow her down; they ascended up in to The Pit and began moving further until they would eventually reach the roof.

Kazana waited until they were paces ahead and took a sharp detour in to the caves. The long series of caverns in which she had spent much of her working life. How strange it was to come here now, only days after her final shift, for such an ulterior purpose.

Heavy breaths clouded the transparent surface guarding her face and despite the winter's chill she felt stiflingly hot. Passing communications and the armoury she gave them not even a second look, Kazana had not come for weapons.

Finally she saw it, an alcove that was decidedly smaller than the rest. Flickering candlelight bounced off the glass tubes lining every surface. Vial after vial of coloured liquid, Kazana stood centre on in the room, hazy eyes soaking in the sight of the familiar fluids.

Her hands trembled violently as she removed the black mask, and allowed it to clatter down to the ground. She placed the tip of her glove between her teeth and pulled before moving on to the next. One hand reached out tentatively to grasp the first vial, palm curling delicately around the glass.

She'd been prepared for its smooth surface, for the coolness against her fingertips.

What she hadn't prepared for was the cool, smooth blade that pressed against her neck as a dangerous voice murmured in her ear.

"Got you, Little Bat."


	24. Nostalgia

Chapter 24

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, if I did it'd be so chock full of our favourite leader you may as well call it 'The Chronicles of Eric.'**_

* * *

_4 months ago_

Sometimes the sound of her voice still came as a surprise to him.

It was often neutral, a cool withdrawn tone that she used as a disguise, for what he did not know. Eric still halted amidst a busy corridor when her laughter rung in his ears, Kazana had a very distinct laugh, simply because it was so rare. And when she laughed it was never just a simple giggle, you could hear it bubbling out of her core, contagious in its purity.

Then there was the odd occasion in which she lost her temper, and that he could admit was truly captivating. Because it was in that moment when the guard came down that obsidian orbs melted in to black pools, as though the rage had seeped in to her skin and transformed them. A delicious, red blush would travel oh so slowly up the pale expanse of her neck and infuse her cheeks. Eric could even swear he saw her hair crackle with energy.

But something he knew better than any other, simply because it was only ever directed at _him, _was her indifference. Kaz wore her dull façade like armour, and like any other challenge, Eric always sought to push through it. The result being a relationship in which anger and hostility was a regular theme, though it never lasted long before need and passion won out.

It almost became a game then to see who would break first; days following a fight would pass in tense resentment, a silent dance. Though he'd never admit it, Eric found it did not take long before he weakened, sometimes he thought she did it on purpose, taunted him with an irresistible magnetism.

There had however been one occasion, a time when he had been so close to breaking point that Kaz had gone as far as to interrupt his weekly meeting with the other leaders to draw him outside.

"Excuse me Sir but I'm afraid there's a problem."

"Can't it wait," he growled, unable to quell the unwarranted anger in his tone.

"I'm afraid not," she shook her head; "it's of the _upmost _importance."

Gripping the bridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger, Eric exhaled in frustration and pushed away from the desk.

"Alright," he bit out, "5 minutes. Everyone wait here until I return."

Kazana disappeared back through the exit and Eric followed in to the shadows, shutting the door behind him.

"So what is it? This better be g-"

His words trailed off as he observed her leaning against the wall with a coy smile, delicate fingers toyed with the zip of her jacket before she pulled it down slowly to reveal a long expanse of pale skin.

"I'm afraid it's a bit of an emergency," she hooked finger in to a single belt loop and pulled slowly until he could see the absence of material against her hip.

"I seem to have forgotten my underwear."

Eric opened the door to the conference room and addressed everyone in earnest.

"Meeting adjourned until tomorrow. Everyone get out."

* * *

Tonight upon entrance to his quarters, he was greeted with a particularly disturbing sound. Pained grunts and wheezed breaths of exertion broke the usual quiet, groans that were undoubtedly Kazana's. Stripping away his coat, he rounded the corner cautiously; he had not been prepared for the sight of her lying across his leather bench, a 40 kilo weight balanced precariously on her palms.

Eric had already snatched the weight from her hands before she had time to complete one poorly executed rep.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Are you trying to rupture your spine?!" he demanded as Kazana sat up to glare at him, resentful of the ease with which he held the barbell like it was a toothpick.

"I'm trying to build muscle," she grumbled, "I'm sick of looking so scrawny!"

"You don't-"

"You told me I have the body of a child leprechaun."

Eric was unable to hide a smirk, okay so maybe she hadn't taken that one so well.

"Large biceps aren't going to help you reach the microwave," he drawled.

Kazana smacked him, too proud to admit that the impact injured her hand more than anything; it was like hitting a brick wall. Her indignation grew as she looked up from her cradled palm to his amused smile, typical that he should find such rare optimism in her pain.

"Alright," he rolled his eyes, Kaz watched as he placed the barbell down with a straight back and perfectly bent legs, thick muscles tensed in his thighs with the movement and she had to commend her own self-control as she looked away and tried to focus on his impeccable form rather than his…physical form. "Lie down," he instructed.

Kazana observed him with a suspicious eye but could hear now the seriousness in his tone; she lay back on the bench and allowed him to brush his long fingers up her arms. Eric gripped her wrists and closed her palms into firm fists before pulling both up to point vertically towards the sky. His large hands then travelled down to the soft skin of her inner elbow and bent them until the motion mimicked that of a bench press.

"Keep your back straight and complete the movement until your arms are completely flat against the bench, you'll activate more muscle that way." She repeated the pressing motion without any weight, breath halting in her throat as his light touch came to rest above her breasts.

"You should be able to feel it here," he murmured, pressing his fingers in to the pectoral muscle. "Think you're ready to add some weight?"

Having found her voice quite inactive, she opted for a simple nod instead and waited as he placed two small dumbbells in her hands. Kazana gaped up at him in disbelief, to which he simply arched an eyebrow.

"You'll get something heavier when you show me you can do this without snapping a wrist."

Pursing her lips, she exhaled noisily on the first push and found much to her irritation that the movement felt much more challenging when done with correct form. A light sheen of sweat covered her brow on the eighth rep and with four more to go, Kaz narrowed her eyes at Eric who watched with careful scrutiny.

"Eyes ahead," he snapped.

Grumbling her displeasure, Kazana fixed her gaze on the ceiling and blushed at the squeal which escaped her throat on the last rep. Both arms fell immediately to her sides, weights hung precariously down to the floor.

Her chest rose and fell in heavy pants as she looked up at Eric; the sight was far more intimidating from her submissive angle. Corded veins rippled in his forearms as he flexed his hands and smirked.

"That's set one. Now I want to see two more."

Her incredulous stare followed him when he reached down to pull her arms back in to position.

"Just wait till I have you doing the splits," she muttered.

"Not on your life."

* * *

_Present_

She relaxed. _Stupid, stupid! _A single second and her taut form shuddered in submission; muscle memory had felt him like a second skin and reacted accordingly. Eric tensed, entirely aware of her mistake and it brought for him an array of unwelcome visions.

Sharpened steel hovered dangerously against her flesh, Kazana's chest rose and fell in rapid motions, eyes darting to his whitened fist.

One swipe, all it took was one ill-intentioned sever and then it would end. It was truly the first time the thought occurred to her, all these years she had been searching for an escape, and why not in death? The others knew the plan; they had a way forward, why _should _she force herself any further.

Kaz squeezed her eyes shut as his cool breaths fell against her neck, _just do it. _She exhaled slowly, willing her nerves to solidify, unyielding steel the shade of his stare. _Do it now, don't talk, don't make me watch._

"Please," she whispered brokenly.

This riled him further, the metal dipped in to her skin as he drew closer, heart racing against her back. Was it the thrill of the hunt that excited him more? Or the catch?

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?"

Did he want to hear her affirmation? A certificate, a gold encrusted badge? _**Yes**_**.**

"Do you mean the part about my past or your psychotic impairment?"

"I never hid that from you," he hissed, "In fact I think that's what drew you in, wasn't it?"

She smiled sadly, "That was never it Eric," she breathed, "It was always so much more."

His laugh was low and bitter in her ear, a cruel infliction on what little they had left.

"Of course it was, that _had _been the plan hadn't it?" he mocked, acidic words pricked her skin. "Ensnare him and then throw him away? That didn't work too well for you did it?"

A large palm rested unknowingly upon her wound.

"No it was nev-"

His firm fingers bit in to her flesh, she was unable to stifle a stuttered cry and the hand flew off immediately. He cursed his moment of weakness; Kaz looked down to his now clenched fist and raised her hands slowly to clasp over the knife.

She pried softly at his stubborn hand, reigniting his need for control, his desperation for indifference. The sudden force of his blade caused her to stumble back in to his chest; she scanned the room in a panicked frenzy.

What selfishness had possessed her to think it all ended here? She had a job to do. _Her. _It could not rest on anyone else, not when she existed as the only human to understand Toma's threat. It wasn't over yet. It couldn't be.

"Eric," she panted, "Eric stop. Stop please stop, I've been outside the city."

He froze, but did not yield.

"Impossible."

"My ankle," she supplied breathlessly, "I can prove it, there are people-"

His boot pushed her trouser leg up roughly, she fidgeted at the intrusion but his grasp was impenetrable. Eric's cold gaze surveyed the black device hooked around her leg, he snarled at her audacity.

"Try to remove it," she murmured.

"Oh so you can make your miraculous escape? I don't think so."

"Then unarm me," she spat, "Lock the doors I don't _care _but you _have _to listen."

"6 months in military op and you think I'm stupid enough to try that? I wouldn't put it past you to have poisoned it," he drawled.

It was an underhand compliment, but did little to her credit. Kazana's jaw dropped as she growled in frustration. There was nothing else for it; it was a shot in the dark, morbid hope.

"Then kill me."

"What?"

"It's over Eric. You've won. What's there left to do?" her heart felt achingly heavily as she spoke, throat thick with fear. "So kill me."

The metal cut in to her pale flesh, but broke no blood. It was a forceful pressure, his heart was pounding now and she could feel it in harmony to her own. He exhaled purely through his nose, loud shaky breaths against her temple, his fist blanched on the handle in violent pulses.

Kaz heard his final intake of breath; the knife was still now and taut. The air was thick with anticipation, she waited and waited, she could have sworn her heart stopped.

Eric launched his arm out and threw the blade at the opposite wall with a frustrated growl; it fell gracelessly against the surface and clattered to the ground. Its metallic echo rung out, bouncing off rows of glass in tremored waves.

"Fuck!" he snarled, Eric stalked away and ran a rough hand through his hair. Kazana remained frozen in place even as he turned dangerously on his heel and fixed her with a glacial glare.

Her traitorous thoughts barely registered the moment just passed, not even the week. She saw even in the hatred of his stare, glimpses and snapshots. They'd plagued her for days, nights.

It was unbearable, hearing the husked tenor of his voice as though etched in her skull. Every dream had been disgustingly accurate, right down to the broad sweep of his nose as it followed in to full lips. But that had been fantasy, and this was real.

And he was so cold.

"You have to believ-"

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies," he sneered.

"Then believe this!" she cried, forcing her trouser leg up once more to reveal the device in which a red dot blinked rapidly. "It's a tracking device! They _know _I'm here right now!"

"They being….?" He drawled irritably

"The people outside the city, they're controlling-"

"There is nothing outside this city!" he snapped, "It was destroyed, all of I-"

"Then why build the fence!" she roared. "What do you think it's there for Eric? All of this time you've known there could be something out there. But what it's really for is to _keep us in!"_

"Why did you come back," he turned from her. "Why did you come here alone?"

Kaz stared with open stupor; he was providing a clear target for her. All this time he had drilled it in to never give the opponent a chance to strike. Her voice softened.

"In two days they'll reset everyone's memories. The damage is too great now Eric. You know that. It can't be fixed."

He answered in silence, cool and threatening quiet.

"The system is broken," she sighed. "It has been for a long time…long before we…," Kaz trailed off.

Eric regarded her harshly, "It broke when you destroyed it."

She inhaled sharply; it did not escape her, his multiple meaning. But in regards to the city, Eric was almost strangely correct. Nobody knew that this had all happened at the whim of a man who was twistedly besotted with her, a psychotic scientist, a puppeteer. The Drosselmeyer.

Her gaze drifted to the dark liquid swirling within a large glass barrel, it had yet to be decanted in to smaller vials.

"You have to let me go," she whispered sadly, "there's nothing left for us here."

A muscle worked in his jaw as he took an incensed step forward, sharp eyes scrutinized her face. But then Eric paused, his gaze narrowed.

"The dreams…,"

"Were real, yes."

"And the lab," he added, almost to himself. "Your fear simulation..."

She nodded calmly; he had withdrawn. Cleared to a calculated mindset in which he perceived what others could not.

"They planted me in the city when I was four years old," she gestured to her ankle, "and now they want me back."

There was so much more he had to know. Did it make her fool? That she wanted to tell him? That he had been the first face she thought of when the revelation came, it sickened her how protected he made her feel.

Eric's eyes were locked on the device when he next spoke, his tone gravelly and barely audible.

"And you want to leave?"

"I have to."

He drew in a harsh breath and looked away, tense muscles flexed beneath his skin. Seconds ticked by agonizingly slow, Kaz wondered if he would even say a word. But eventually it came, and in his dismissal she felt her heart sink to shadowed depths.

"Then go."

"Wh-," she stopped, he possessed not a single weapon, nor a single intention of stopping her. To question it now would be the height of idiocy. Kazana stumbled back, hands grappling at the heavy tankard, sizzling liquid sloshed angrily within as she backed in to the exit.

Softly the flesh of her fingertips grazed the helmet lying haphazardly on the floor. She glanced up to see his dark silhouette flickering under the dimming firelight. His figure remained, stoic, still and unfeeling. _Run,_ her mind screamed, _Run now! _But it was her soul that kept her fixed.

Kaz surged forward, desperate and impassioned. She pressed herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly to bring her lips to his ear. Eric stiffened beneath her touch, but did not pull away.

And it was enough for her; she just needed him to know. Because it had been there for months, it had been there for longer. Kazana had just refused to see it.

"You once asked me to tell you I was yours," she murmured softly, her small hands came up to splay either side of his jaw as she pulled away to look at him. Eyes shining as a salty tear grazed her lips, and though he remained statuesque to the touch, his darkened gaze bore heatedly in to her own.

"And I couldn't…but now I-" his skin was warm beneath her fingers, and his lips were pressed tighter than usual, an attempt she recognized well to retain composure.

"But now I know," she smiled brokenly; "I am yours Eric."

His palms enclosed her wrists roughly, ready to jerk them away and restore the distance. Eric's grip crushed bone in its tenacity but she could not retract, and neither, it seemed, could he.

"In a way I always have been."

They slipped away slowly, no more skin against skin but the simple bind of a look. Kazana brushed away stray tears with the back of her hands and clambered for the helmet. Tankard tucked safely under one arm she stole in to the shadows and did not stop until the exit lay far behind.

Eric remained frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity, it was only as a hand lifted to banish the fire's glow that his silvered gaze found hers. They stood, teetering on the edge of an invisible line, loathing and want, longing to forget, aching to remember. It was selfish really, the indulgence in that look. But just like selfishness, he had come to her as a rare bliss. She had been enthralled and he had been fleeting.

His long fingers projected on to the wall as elongated shadows until they finally sought out the heat.

And killed the light.

* * *

The fiery liquid crashed furiously against its glass confines as Kazana sprinted out in to the enclosed corridor. Rows of candles lining the walls had dimmed to a burnished glow that failed to illuminate the oncoming danger. A throng of bodies stood waiting for her on her emergence out of the caves; her gaze was immediately drawn to the lifeless form hanging from the shoulders of an armed guard.

They had found the body, which meant they knew she was the imposter. To draw her gun now would mean abandoning the tankard, and any degree of sense, she was far outnumbered.

The helmet was pulled violently off her head as a pair of hands enclosed her shoulders.

"Kazana Thomas, you have been found guilty of murder and treason. For associating with Factionless rebels and assisting in the downfall of the Faction system, your ultimate sentence is death. Have you anything to say to these crimes?"

Each face was indiscernible, just line after line of masks and guns.

"I…I-," she was truly lost for words. To come so close and yet fail, how could she possibly speak?

The voice who had addressed her belonged to a tall figure, he wrenched her forward, uncaring of the tub that continued to tremor within her shaking grip.

"KILL THE TRAITOR!" he roared.

"_KILL THE TRAITOR!"_ they chorused.

A barrel was pressed in to her temple; it dug painfully in to her flesh. Each soldier has pushed up the windows of their helmets and stared at her with animalistic glee. She felt herself tense as the tall guard leaned in to hiss in her ear.

"Run, your highness."

Immediately The Pit was thrown in to chaos as a heavily armed Wes aimed his gun at the glass ceiling above and fired round after round of shots at its delicate surface.

A resounding crack echoed along the walls, alerting them to the danger that would ensue. A rippled line travelled along the transparent material, branching out into fresh cracks that were only seconds away from breaking.

Kazana had no time to think as she bolted towards the exit, black clad forms became a blur as they sought to flee the mass rain of shards. She was blinded in a moment as luminous headlights rounded the corner.

"GET IN! NOW! NOW! GET IN NOW!" Mia's harsh scream led her with stumbled steps to the monstrous vehicle; the ground trembled beneath its growling tires.

A massive figure looped his arm around her back and threw her in to the truck; Wes had barely slammed the door shut when the ceiling finally collapsed. Bodies parted like the red sea as the tank tore through the compound and shards bounced off the metallic surface like pebbles.

"Fuck! Kaz, don't tell me you designed this thing!?" Turf laughed a mixture of fear and adrenaline as he accelerated through the crowd and sped out on to the train tracks.

"Just the defence shields," she shook her head in disbelief, arms clutching the tank to her chest like it was her last lifeline.

"You're incredible," Vesper grinned, pulling Kazana in to a relieved hug, a rare show of affection on her part. The arms dropped from around her shoulders as her friend fixed Wes with a stern glare.

"And YOU!" she snarled, leaning in to Wes who had stripped off the helmet and backed away from his girlfriend with fearful eyes. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!"

Vesper launched herself into his arms and buried her face in to his shoulder with a manic sob; Wes cradled her to his chest and showed in that unique moment, a complete seriousness, pure adoration for the girl in his hold.

Despite her smile, Kazana could not escape the pang of emptiness which became all too present as the distance grew between herself and the compound.

"Do you have it?" Mia asked and Kaz held up the tank in response.

"Think it'll be enough?" Vesper broke away from Wes to frown at the swishing fluid.

"I guess it depends if I even make it out, we have to keep them distracted."

Kazana observed the way Turf stiffened and Mia looked nervously to the ground.

"What? What is it?"

"Well the plan's great, I mean it's infallible really," Mia frowned, "But when Evelyn left she took at least half the Factionless rebels with her…they'll never let us leave the city without a fight."

Kaz rested her forehead against the window and attempted to find solace in the feel of chilled glass against her flesh. With a breathy exhale, she tried in vain to clear her thoughts, but found her memory burned with the gaze of dark grey eyes.

"Where is she?"

Vesper's brow furrowed in thought as she sat comfortably in her partner's embrace.

"From what we saw, they were heading towards Erudite headquarters…whether they're still there we don't know."

Turf jolted in his seat as a delicate hand came to rest on his shoulder; he looked up to see a pair of cunning eyes gazing back at him. Kazana nodded her head towards the gear stick and shifted to his side.

"Let me take it from here."

* * *

There were distinct footsteps in the freshly fallen snow as the group of five marched up to Erudite Headquarters, although judging by the smashed windows and discarded bowls outside, the name now held questionability.

"If you do that she could capture you guys too and then we'll be without the truck and without our only source of a solution." Kazana rolled her eyes at their disbelief.

"And if anyone's going to join me then let it be Mia-"

"Hey!"

"What about-"

"But I-"

"Enough!" Kaz cut them off and backed off towards the door, "Mia was Factionless for seven months okay? They _trust _her. I can't risk you guys getting hurt."

Nodding in agreement, Mia came to stand beside her and pushed open the door. Icy clumps of frost fell to the ground in a smattering of white powder.

"I want all of you to return to Amity and inform Cain and the others of the plan alright? We'll meet you back there in an hour."

The tell-tale light of dawn had begun to filter in through the clouds, alerting Kazana to what little time she had left. Eight hours, she shook her head in disbelief, how had time passed with such quick succession?

Mia had just begun to adjust the gun strapped to her back when Kaz tore it off and shook her head.

"No. I have a better idea."

* * *

Hushed voices remained a constant undertone to the rhythmic _ba-doink, ba-doin, ba-doink _of a rubber ball hitting the opposite wall. Tanya allowed it to snap back in to her hand for all of a second before releasing it once more, beside her Shia looked down at a thick hardback book in bafflement.

"What the hell is a covalent bond?"

"Beats me," Tanya mumbled tiredly as the ball missed its target and rolled back between her legs.

"It's a wonder these noses survive they're so bori-"

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

All heads snapped up in direction of the screaming voice, there at the entrance stood Kazana. And trapped in a fierce chokehold was Mia, Kaz pressed her gun viciously in to the girl's temple before addressing the group once more with a snarl.

"I SAID DOWN ON THE GROUND OR I'LL BLOW HER HEAD OFF!"

"Kaz what the f-"

She tore the barrel away for a split second to aim at the angry speaker, face contorted in rage as her finger balanced precariously on the trigger.

"NOW!"

Not one figure was left standing as they pressed themselves anxiously to the ground, Kazana could not quell her fury as she saw small children hiding behind their mothers for protection. Evelyn had brought them with her? Innocent children? Right in to Eric's firing line!?

"Where's Evelyn!?" she growled.

Mia whined theatrically as she shoved the gun further in to her head.

"Tell her!" Mia cried.

Fearful eyes gazed back at her, bodies hunched in submission, Kazana found it impossible not to give in to the guilt. With a false wrench of her 'victim's' hair she pointed her weapon at the silhouette rounding the corner.

"Peter?!" Kaz and Mia cried out in unison.

"What the hell?" he fell back against the wall at the odd sight that greeted him.

"I thought you were at the Bureau?!"

"He was at the Bureau?" Kaz asked in bafflement.

"Hold up," Mia shook her head and wriggled out of her friend's grasp, much to the dismay of the room's occupants. "What are doing here?" she approached Peter and poked his chest angrily. "Where are the others?"

"How do you know about the Bureau?" Peter frowned.

"Wait is Mia on your side or ours?" Shia scratched her head confusedly.

"There is no _side _idiot Kaz is the good guy," Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Then why was she pointing a gun at us!?" another voice piped up.

"Well technically she was pointing it at Amelia."

"Yeah but she asked to s-"

"QUIET!" Kazana roared.

The room fell in to dead silence, and she knew there was only a matter of time that their attentions would remain focused on her.

"We don't have long so I'm going to put this as simply as possible," she sighed. "In approximately seven and a half hours' time people from outside of the city and going to reset our memories-"

"How do you-" Peter began.

"Shut it!" Kazana snapped, fixing him with a vicious snarl, unable to forget the face of the man who had maimed her best friend.

"Our society is now considered damaged beyond all repair. We have less than eight hours to stop them from-"

This time Peter's voice rung out loud and clear,

"It's being stopped as we speak. Tris' brother agreed to help reset their memories instead. Four and I-"

"Four's here?!" Kaz asked incredulously.

"He's with Evelyn right now."

"But…why…," she trailed off, feeling heavy with the weight of everyone's gaze, wide eyed and curious. Suddenly it felt as though she herself was the victim in the room, and the gun in her hand was nothing more than a mirage, a faux feeling of defence.

Weaving through the bodies, Kazana passed Peter despite his protests and ascended in to the corridor. It was strange really, familiar almost to the worn down warehouse she had frequented in pursuit of her mentor. That same chase existed now, though in a far grander setting, judging by the towering windows and pristine oak floors, and with far greater hostility.

The door was shut when she reached it, again, a shut door. It was odd how something so simple could be associated with such a strong memory, the long wait she'd endured to discuss with Evelyn a brighter future.

Turning the handle, Kazana peeked in to the room and was met with the sight of two figures locked in a firm embrace. It did not take her long to observe how Evelyn held Four in a maternal hug, she noticed this because it was so very different to her own experiences, because it was everything she had always wanted herself.

"Let them have the city and everything in it," she murmured in to his hair. The words were barely audible but spoken with such fierceness it was impossible not to discern.

Kaz was struck once more that day with the realization of her own solitude, years had passed in much the same way, why then did it hurt so much? Why did she have to feel so weak? It wasn't fair…

"What's going on?" she mumbled, unaware of the desperation that had laced her voice until both figures turned to her in shock.

"Kazana!?" Evelyn gasped but backed away as the younger girl raised her weapon between trembling hands. Four faced her with his own gun cocked as he came to stand protectively before her ex-guardian.

"Move Four! She's not on our side you don't understand-" her chest rose and fell in furious pants as she closed one eye and aimed for Evelyn's heart. An eye for an eye, heartache for heartache.

"Stop! Kaz! She's with us! She's on our side now!"

"She _killed_ Tori!"

"That wasn't her fault! Kazana listen! She's my mum! Stop! She's my mum!"

Her gun clattered to the ground as she stumbled back in to the door, it slammed shut under her dizzied form.

"W-what?"

"Kazana-" Evelyn sighed.

"You had a son?" she shook her head, "You had a child all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"I never-"

"All this time…all these years all I _ever_ wanted was your a-approval," Kaz's word stuttered as hot tears threatened to spill. "ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME!"

And then the tears fell, fierce and uncontrollable like her own twisted form as she sunk down to hug her knees.

"You used me!" she spat, "You forced me to love him!"

Dark eyes glittered with rage as Kazana fixed Evelyn with a venomous glare.

"Was I ever anything more than a pawn? A means to an end?"

She received no answer, nothing but a loaded silence that only served to cut deeper. Kazana had always known of the hollow, Eric had told her once of its existence, but now it seemed only too present, and it …_hurt._

Dragging herself shakily across the floor, she reached for her weapon and pulled it in. All this time she had thought herself a creature of reform and serenity, but it always came down to violence didn't it? Perhaps she and Eric weren't so different after all, had that always been the one thing to connect them? Destruction?

"You've been to the Bureau?"

Four nodded slowly, "Yes…how do you…?"

"It was them," Kazana sighed tiredly. "In the fear simulation. It's always been them."

His eyes widened in realization, but of course, he did not know the half of it.

"Peter says you're going to reset their memories…will it affect all of them? Toma too?"

"Toma?" Four frowned.

"Toma," Kazana insisted, "The leader of the RPTS, he's behind-"

"RPTS? What? Kaz, what are you talking about?"

She found nothing but honesty in his open gaze. Which meant she was alone, or crazy. Perhaps even both.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Evelyn stepped forward, nausea ripped through Kazana's stomach, finding it impossible to even look at the woman she'd once thought of as 'mother'.

But to obsess over such matters seemed almost trivial now. If they did not know, then that meant the danger still existed. Because before the Bureau, before the city's inception even, it had just been Toma.

And her.

"I have to go."

"Kaz wait-"

"I have to stop him!" she cried, incensed with the need to destroy. If she could not have love, then she would have this, it was _all_ she had.

* * *

So quiet one could hear a pin drop, Eric ran his thumb over the jagged edge of a freshly fallen shard. All had abandoned The Pit, so vast and central in its former glory, he could not find in him in the fury to carry on. In such situations it had been his lifeline, a powerful source of energy, _anger. _But there he stood in the metaphysical representation of his soul, and it was empty.

'_You have to let me go.' _

It was evidential to him now, the raw truth of her betrayal. Eric considered it his revenge; to fight would have been proof, evidence that she had affected him. Letting her go had been the last sever, he had done it to hurt and nothing more.

It was impossible to even muster up resentment for the way in which Sloane swaggered towards him now, still so falsely confident, even amidst the chaos. The older man's jovial whistles reverberated off the walls like a creeping melody; he picked the most threatening piece of glass to pluck from the floor and twirled it in his fingers.

"You know I'm startin' to think this'll become the regular for us. Standing in the aftermath of what that bitch has done."

The absence of a reply came as no deterrent, Sloane pressed forward, poking a wet tongue out to slide across dry, flaked lips. He was entirely in his zone; there was an air about him, one of comfort, which could only mean one of menace.

Eric had always appreciated the older leader's brutality, despite their differences, but now it seemed misplaced when he could no longer find such violent desires in himself.

"I really thought you'd had her this time, what stopped you? If I didn't know better I'd think you have _feelings_ for her."

This most certainly did get his attention, Eric's head snapped up to fix Sloane with a stony glare.

Holding his hands up with an abrupt laugh, Sloane simply shook his head and grinned manically.

"Hey man I'm kidding! Cold bastard like you doesn't know how to love, Right?"

The chuckling stopped when Sloane inhaled sharply and ran the shard's glinting edge across his scar in an agonizingly slow motion.

"Did you want something?" Eric's icy gaze slid over to him in distaste.

"What a guy can't enjoy the company of his friend and fellow leader?"

"We're not friends."

Sloane watched Eric's indifference with open interest before shrugging and flinging the glass over his shoulder.

"I dunno, I mean we still have the same goals right?" his voice dropped an octave as he leaned in with a twisted smile. "You _do _still want her dead…don't you?"

Smattered shards crunched under the heavy footfall of Eric's boots as he walked away, his voice a low growl in the empty space.

"I just want her gone."

The following silence determined for him that the conversation was thankfully over, but Sloane persevered, his voice rising to carry over the wide distance.

"That can be arranged."

Eric froze in his steps, turning slowly he watched as the other leader stared back with equal intensity. A glittering blue gaze that belied his animalistic need, it was too powerful a response, too desperate.

His mouth opened, questions clawed at his throat, yearning to escape. But to ask them was to show interest.

Whatever they'd had was over, Kazana _was _gone. Sloane did not need to be indulged any further. Eric's mouth snapped shut, breaking out from under the older leader's stare; he turned swiftly on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Hundreds had gathered in the Amity fields that had become nothing more than vast white planes. The dawn's early chill had crept in to their bones causing them to huddle together desperately in search of warmth. Only one figure stood alone, elevated upon the truck which now sat inches deep in snow. The supplies had been unloaded and prepared with meticulous insistence; Kazana looked out to the crowds and felt her lips upturn in the semblance of a sad smile.

Despite her earlier display, Tanya, Shia and the others had come to join them in what may be their last hours. Each person, Factionless, Allegiant, bystander, they braved the cold to stand before her now, and there simply wasn't a moment to waste.

Kaz opened her mouth to speak, but felt her throat thick with fear, moments passed in silence before she could finally muster the strength to begin.

"You all understand that when we do this," she called out weakly, "T-there's no going back."

There were no nods, no murmurs of ascent; they continued to stare up blankly.

"When's it's gone, it's gone," Kazana warned, her numb fingers trembled as she gazed down at the notes in her hand, messy scribbles much like those from Military Op.

"Y-you all have a-approximately 25 minutes to get out of the danger zone. That'll afford you at least 2 miles."

"What about you!?" a small voice shouted.

Kaz looked down to the source of the sound, a boy who came no higher than his mother's hip wiped a dusting of snow from his nose with a mitten clad hand. Mumbles of agreement rung out, their eyes wide in question as she struggled to form the answer.

"I-," she stumbled slightly on the truck's icy surface and clung shivering to Cain's shoulder as he stood beside the vehicle.

He gave her what looked to be an encouraging smile and nodded, she was reminded of their sessions together, the pride in his eyes when she perfected a move. With a deep breath Kazana straightened and addressed her audience with renewed confidence.

"If everything goes to plan then that gives me time to escape the immediate impact, I'll head in the opposite direction to the rest of you whilst the distraction is in place. It'll only be a matter of time before the Bur-" she stopped herself. It wasn't the Bureau. The Bureau was gone.

"Before _they _find out what's going on."

Had circumstances been different she might have rallied them, brought them together with fierce cries and confident chants. But her chances were slim, and every single person in the crowd knew it. To rally them now would be an act of deceit, and Kazana may not have been the best leader, she may not have been the strongest, but she was no liar. They deserved that much.

The footfall of Wes, Turf and five more Factionless soldiers was muted as they approached the group but Kaz watched as the crowd's eyes followed their movement. Turning smoothly on the tank's roof, she placed her small hand in Vesper's own to jump down in to the snow.

"The tracks are done?"

Purples waves had darkened to a tainted shade of brown, they rippled dankly as her friend nodded tersely.

"Finished, fucking hard to move though. Wasn't sure if we'd manage it."

Kazana grasped her shoulder in an expression of gratitude, though her fingers refused to curl as they vibrated heavily with the cold.

Breathing hot and heavy pants on to her hands, she elbowed a clump of snow from the truck's window and peered in to view the glowing clock. The train was due to arrive soon; she turned back to the crowd with an urgent gait.

"It's time! Everyone get back in to the city! That means _everyone! _Cain, lead the way."

They began moving instantly, a huge shift took place in which absolute stillness became a wave of melancholy movement. Only four remained as she revved up the truck and wiped away the remaining frost from its surface. Kazana found it difficult to meet their eyes, because to do so was to let them go.

It was only as Wes approached from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder that she felt the tears threatening, he wrapped his bear like arms around her own and rocked her gently from side to side. Suddenly Mia was holding her too, then Vesper and Turf. Five figures stood calmly in the snow and found solace in each other's arms.

When they finally released her, or rather, she released them; Kazana opened her mouth to speak. Turf held up a hand and shook his head with a smile, entirely prepared for the goodbye's to come.

"Come back soon," he said simply.

* * *

Kaz waited until they had all gone to drive the vehicle out past the cities guard. Parking it sharply she left the engine running and made her way along the tracks. There was nothing more she could do now. Only hope that 6 months of knowledge had not been wasted.

A nauseous wave curled her stomach as she saw Evelyn standing idly by the renewed path, the older woman twisted her sleeves between frail fingers, an act of nervousness Kazana had rarely seen.

She was greeted with a weak attempt at a smile and it took every iota of strength not to flinch away when the older woman took hold of both hands and looked sorrowfully in to her eyes.

"I know this isn't the best time to say this," she began, encouraged by Kaz's compliant silence.

"But I couldn't leave without telling you that it's been difficult for me too."

She tucked a limp strand of hair behind her ear and grasped the younger girl's hand once more with fierce tenacity.

"You have to know it wasn't easy for me, doing what I did. I..," she stumbled for a moment. "I'd never have asked it of you if I hadn't thought you were strong enough. Just look at you now."

"I wanted to fix this…fix us," she finished. "Will you forgive me?"

Kazana gazed back at the woman who had given her everything, power, knowledge and strength. Evelyn had saved her from destitution; she'd been her saviour, her mentor.

Kazana looked in to her former guardian's eyes, so dark and heavy with repent they almost mirrored her own.

She thought of the impossible highs to which she had been brought. She thought of the man she'd betrayed. And she knew that her so called 'guardian' had been the one to bring her crashing back down.

Evelyn had made her a woman before she'd even learnt how to be a girl.

"No," she replied. "I will _never_ forgive you."

The train was fast approaching now, growling a deep rhythmic undertone that sent her heart beating in to overdrive. Kazana had made her decision; she ripped out of the older woman's grasp and pulled nervously at the straps of her backpack. It hurt to leave so many behind, but not her. Evelyn could rot in hell.

Sprinting towards the tracks she felt the first wave of relief as she held on to the first rung of the train's front carriage. A vicious stab of pain seared through her side at the impact of her jump but it was numbed instantly as adrenaline pulsed heavily through her veins.

The train groaned and rocked violently causing Kazana to lurch in to the wall, it was beginning the ascent on to new tracks, ones Vesper and the others had prepared earlier.

Ripping her bag open, Kazana pulled out the white compound which had been pressed firmly in to thick metal bars. There was very little time, she'd needed more, just mere seconds would have afforded some help. She could only consider it her own fault for allowing Evelyn to hinder her one last time.

The wire was longer than any she'd ever dealt with, but then everything about this mission had been scaled out to impossible proportions. Kaz's jaw throbbed as she opened her mouth and held the detonator between her teeth. With the light in her pocket she sidled out of the train's open door and clambered along the mild dents until she reached the front.

Icy wind howled in her ears and inky strands of hair flew around wildly, whipping her skin at the accelerated speed. Reaching out with her boot, she yelped as the train jerked once more and lost her footing. Kazana felt her pulse like a panicked drum, sickly fear churned through her stomach as she hung from the front railing with soaked fingers.

Flakes of snow were sharp needles against her flesh, and it was as though the blizzard was taunting Kaz as it screamed in her ears. Months of training had not gone to waste however as she pulled herself up to stand on a narrow rung.

With frenzied fingers she tore the match from her pocket and dragged it along the box's scratchy surface.

Nothing.

The flimsy card was beginning to wilt in the dank atmosphere but Kaz continued to pull out match after match, tearing desperately at the box. Her frustrated screams were muffled by the detonator and a continuous wind which burned her eyes.

Finally however her heart soared as the bud dragged sharply along the card and flared up in a flash of fire. Kazana hooked the device on to the train's front railing, it dangled dangerously and all it would take was one violent jerk for the box to fall in to the snow.

Placing the match between her teeth she tore off her jacket and wrapped it once twice around the detonator. Kaz held the wire up to her mouth and watched it ignite, not even the relentless snow could stop this now.

The wet clasp of her fist had the match dying out in seconds and white hot jolts of pain tore through her spine as she jumped from the speeding train and rolled towards the tank. Kazana dragged herself from the snow and clambered in to its warm confines, slamming her foot on the accelerator in pursuit of the fence.

There was a single opening which had been left, the speedometer reared to the right, trembling furiously in its glass prison as the truck soared through the snow and past the narrow exit. Seconds, she only had seconds, Kaz was halfway through the first whitewashed field when the tank groaned and came to a halt.

"NO! NO! _NO!" _she screamed her lungs raw from the impact. Kicking open the door with her foot she grabbed the barrel of dark fluid and fell face first in to the icy slush. Acidic bile burned her throat as she clawed through the slippery fields on her knees.

Kazana had only made it mere meters when the train found its destination.

It started with the smash, brutal perfection as the head carriage collided with a weakness. It was the same fault that she had tried to prevent only a month prior with the Dauntless soldiers. Solid steel crumpled like paper as the train toppled over, carriage after carriage, and slammed in to the teetering fence. The explosion was so sudden she hardly knew how it began, there was a momentous roar as the small spark flared out in to an atomic blast.

The sight had her frozen in awe before realization washed over her and she backed away clumsily whilst clutching the glass barrel in her arms. Waves of thick black smoke tore through the air and knocked her back in to the snow. She watched as the fence's first pillar collapsed and like towering dominoes, every single one followed. It was beautiful and terrifying all at once, the end of an era, the end of oppression.

It was only as she was lulled in to a faux sense of comfort that pools of petrol seeped out of the train's side and fuelled the fire in to renewed bursts. The following explosion was monumental, deafening as it seared through the snow, destroying all crops in its wake and sent the tank flying into the air as flimsy bits of shrapnel.

Kazana scrambled to her feet and tore in to a sprint, unable to stop until she was surrounded by signs marking the former Faction's end. The X's which warned her off might once have been daunting, but now they seemed almost laughable, it all meant nothing now.

Though she had little time to utilize her distraction, Kaz could not leave without casting one more look to the city. It was a Chicago that had existed long before the Bureau's regime, before they were kept captive.

The fence was gone.

Now nothing more than simmering flames.

* * *

It had been months since he last looked, perhaps even years. Eric hardly knew what stopped him, though if he had to pinpoint a reason, he'd say it's because it made him feel weak. The book brought forth in him a feeling of nostalgia, and to cling to something…some_one _so ardently from the past was illogical.

Slamming his door shut behind him, Eric punched in the numbers to his safe and peered at the contents within. At first glance it seemed to be nothing more than a jacket, a military style ensemble laden with badges that he had earned in his first year as leader. He grasped the material and flung it over his shoulder carelessly, looking instead to the book that sat solitary and gathered in dust.

His palm slid slowly across its surface, cool grey flakes fell away to reveal a crisp photograph. The papery edges had worn away due to excessive use, not at Eric's hand of course, but _the girl's._

'A History of Martial Arts.'

In the past, it had been something he used to remind him of his humanity.

But as time passed and duty called, Eric knew that was the last thing he needed. Dehumanization was what kept him strong, cold and aloof.

Had he made sure to maintain that, she could never have affected him.

Because no matter how he tried to justify it, there was no reasoning with what they'd had, Kazana was hot headed and passionate, traits he worked desperately to avoid, it made no sense.

Carefully he pried open the first page, his finger went immediately trace over a familiar letter. It had always existed in the years since he had saved her, the rat. She'd been escaping a group of worthless Erudite scum when he found her, or rather found _it. _The book was all she'd left behind.

Eric's movements froze as he observed the jagged red K etched in to the hardback page.

'_I am yours Eric.'_

He'd seen this before, in the abandoned warehouse only months prior, a carved K that belied raw desperation in its depth.

'_In a way I always have been.'_

The pieces had always been there and yet he'd failed to make a connection. Even now, he stood still like a statue, unable to move, unable to speak.

But a new voice came, dark and dripping with venom from the recesses of his mind.

'_She's alive, I know it.'_

Sloane's scar. How long had he known? How long did she have left?

'_And when I get my hands on that little whore I'm going to make her wish she'd died that day.'_

It's her. His silvered gaze scanned the simple marking over and over again. He couldn't believe it and yet, he couldn't believe it to be anyone else. It's her, his fingers whitened as they gripped the page with fierce tenacity, it's always been her.


	25. Departure

Chapter 25

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation. _

**Teaser Link to SAW is in my profile. One chapter left.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, but I do have an impressive knack for poor mathematical skills!**_

* * *

Returning to the city had been a blacked out journey, dimmed windows and resolute security ready for when she might make her pounce. She had not seen then in what direction she travelled nor the landmarks that may aid her.

Kaz now crossed the border once more and hurried with trembling legs to the RPTS headquarters, increasingly aware of the fault in her navigation.

It was only as the barrel grew heavier in her arms, and the wound in her side throbbed painfully that she understood the journey was near impossible on foot. A growl of frustration tore through her throat as she took in building after building, the abandoned tracks, all sights which inspired nothing.

Kazana was lost. Without the external constant of sound she felt the ringing in her ears like a desperate alarm, aftermath of the explosion, weighted limbs and a fatal injury left her with the incessant feeling that she was wilting away. Bit by bit, she was breaking down, and leaving a part of herself at each turn, shedding away skin and bone till it was nothing but her will that remained.

If everything had gone to plan then the Bureau were not even aware of the events that had occurred, nor did they have any wish to learn. It was Four's blissful ignorance of Toma's existence that had her stomach churning in fear.

They had lasted through two centuries, this was nothing, the panic would subdue and she would be too late. Kazana's movements quickened in a scrambled attempt to cover more ground.

The heavy sensation in her gut grew ardent as searing headlights blinded her vision, a truck approached slowly, the first of many she imagined, soldiers come to set the situation straight.

Her hand came up to shield her face as she crouched on the ground, floored when an ecstatic voice called down to her.

"KAZANA!"

Peeking carefully through her fingers she watched as the lights dimmed down to a soft glow, still a daunting sight before the rising sun. Lisa's form stood as a tall silhouette, and beside her another woman sat with hands resolutely around the wheel.

"_You,"_ Kaz snarled and pounced over the door to pin Marnya down by her neck, the woman's gasps came out in choked splutters as her pale skin turned a mottled shade of purple.

"Kaz!" Lisa screamed, wrapping her arms around her friend's back to pull her away, she would not budge, her eyes were black and rimmed with red as she poured all of her rage in to the attack.

"KAZANA STOP, SHE'S ON OUR SIDE!"

Marnya breathed in with a haggard inhale as the younger girl's grip relented instantly. Kaz did not speak straight away, simply looked from one face to the next in an attempt to deduce their sincerity. It was only when finding Lisa's saddened gaze that she was reminded of one much similar. Sophie. Did she know? _Had _she known of her sister's betrayal?

"W-we don't have a lot of t-time," Marnya wheezed, her neck marred with the stain of fingertips.

"Lisa," Kazana began calmly, "You don't understand. This woman-"

"Is trying to help us!" Lisa urged, "she wants to stop him too, she's like us."

"Him," Kaz repeated, turning to Marnya with narrowed eyes, "You've helped him all this time, you _knew _what he had planned and _now _I'm supposed to believe you've changed your mind?"

She was met with a saddened gaze, like that of a mother watching her child break out of the maternal clutches to find their own feet, it only served to fuel her fury, what right did she have to watch her with such familiarity?

"Growing up outside the city, I idolized Toma. He wasn't just a name in my family, he was our liberator. His emergence, and finally yours, was all anybody talked about, it was the only hope we had for a better future. I followed his work ardently, wrote blogs, articles, I studied every detail of human preservation so that I might one day have the honour to call myself his colleague."

Was this supposed to reassure her? Kazana watched as Marnya reached for the wheel and shot her hand out to grip the older woman's wrist.

"We're not going anywhere until I know I can trust you."

"I was just an intern when they took him out early, over the years I worked my way up through the ranks, became leader of the precinct in Toma's place. I was there when you…," she stumbled over her words for a moment, looking at her again, her eyes, as though she were seeing someone else.

"I hadn't known what to expect, but when you came out you were so…scared, so childlike. All you kept asking for was _him, _you were so confused, so innocent, only with us for weeks before he had us put you in the city. My doubts started then, I looked into your case closely, tried to avoid suspicious eyes, when I found out about the others…,"

"Others?"

"The failed experiments, when Toma's research was still in its early days, all young children just like you. I knew then that his best interest wasn't in your wellbeing at all, he didn't care who he had to hurt to get what he wanted."

Kazana dragged her eyes away from Marnya to where Lisa sat staring at her hands in disgust, as though plagued with a particularly unpleasant memory.

"I didn't know there were others," Kaz mumbled, the dusting of snow in her hair had melted and began to cling to her face and neck with sickly persistence. Marnie's fingers itched impatiently on the wheel; urgency clung to her taut demeanour.

Kazana knew then, this wasn't just about her anymore.

"Drive."

* * *

The snow had melted to a dank grey consistency, yet it lay untouched as the world beyond the gate was one of desertion. Lisa eyed the entrance to the Bureau with grave contemplation.

"Where is everyone?"

Marnie's eyes remained fixed on the road as the steel doors creaked open, not a single soul in sight to guard them.

"They've been reset. We've only so much time before Toma finds out. You need to get in there. Now."

"How do I know this is going to work?" Kazana demanded, "How do I know he'll stay that way?"

"Once the transfusion takes place I'll send the chamber in to lockdown, nobody gets in or out. You'll have 60 seconds to leave before the door seals itself permanently."

Such a crucial timeframe should have sent her heart pounding in to overdrive, but Kaz felt numb to the consequences. The tires squealed sharply as Marnya skidded to a halt, her eyes were alive with an exuberance that brought youth to her tired features.

"Lisa, you stay here and stop anyone from coming in, and I mean _anyone, _that includes the others. We don't need them interfering now," Marnya urged.

Her nod of affirmation was all they needed to begin the pursuit in to dimly lit corridors; Kazana found herself struggling to keep up with the older woman as the gun wound pulsed with every step.

"This wa-" Marnya gasped on the last corner as a knife hand struck her directly in the wind pipe, a suited figure dragged her in to a fierce chokehold; Kazana cursed the absence of a weapon as the barrel grew heavy in her arms.

"Hand that over and she won't get hurt," she whipped around to where a second suited man stood, eyes hidden behind dark shades.

"No!" Marnya cried, "Kazana don-," her head snapped to the side with the impact of a forceful blow, chest rising and falling in fearful rapidity.

"Give it to us or she dies," he warned. A click sounded from behind and Kazana knew she was currently the target of a final shot.

Turning slowly on her heel, she approached the armed man with a cautious tread. He backed away two paces and removed his glasses, gesturing down to the ground with his gun.

"Put it down there and walk away."

Kaz did as he asked; never breaking his gaze as she walked back three long strides.

The weapon continued to aim directly for her forehead; he neared the barrel tentatively, a small smile curving his lips as he placed it under one arm and stood to full height.

"I'm glad you could see things our way," he smirked

"One little problem," she drawled.

"Hmm?"

"You should have kept those on," Kazana hissed before removing a shard of glass from her back pocket and hurling it at his face. Excruciating screams of pain reverberated off the walls as the jagged edge embedded itself in his eyeball. Diving forward she caught the barrel before it could crash to the floor, narrowly avoiding the bullet which fired past her shoulder in to the opposite wall. Marnya used the split second of distraction to elbow her captor in the solar plexus, shoving out of his hold she tore down the hall in search of the chamber.

With his accomplice wounded, Kazana scrambled to her feet after the suited figure as he sprinted in pursuit of Marnya's fleeting form. In a moment of madness she bowled the glass tank along the floor, praying it would remain in once piece as he tripped over the barrel and fell to the floor.

Kaz relinquished herself to the vicious streak which had been ignited in her blood, he was barely on his knees when she sent a well-aimed kick directly at his kidneys. Winded by the movement he rolled on to his back, gasping in pained breaths.

With one foot pressed on his thigh she placed all her bodyweight on to his leg and snapped it at the knee. A gargled scream filled the air just as another pair of arms attempted to drag her away, she almost wanted to roll her eyes as the partially blinded man hooked his hands round her elbows in a semblance of a hold.

Tightening her arms around his she ducked forward and sent him flying over her back, directly on to his floored colleague. As both lay on the ground gasping for breath she grabbed the first man's head, fingers whitening as they dug in to his temples, and smashed it against the second's skull. Satisfied as the impact knocked both out in an instant.

"I'm glad you could see things my way," Kazana sneered, leaving the unconscious forms behind to grab the tank and follow in Marnya's direction.

Every pant had slowed to a deep, agonized inhale as she limped towards the towering glass door. Marnya's face was stern as she punched the touchpad with her each fingertip and placed her cool hand against Kaz's cheek.

"Remember," she said earnestly, "One minute. Get in, get out, don't waste a single second."

"_Permission Granted,"_ an empty voice rung out.

Her senses were clouded with a plethora of menthol mist as the door slid open and a thick fog crept out, bathing her like a transparent caress. It was as though Toma was everywhere, even in the air they breathed.

Marnya had already gone when the glass clicked shut, her pale skin glowed beneath the fluorescent blue lights. Such distractions were detrimental in such a moment and yet in her lightheaded daze, Kazana could not help but gaze in wonder at the eerie effect the glimmering mist created. Of course, everything about him truly was smoke and mirrors.

The aged figure remained peacefully unaware upon his platform as Kazana approached with tentative steps. She traced the tube trailing out of his prominent veins, a small dose of liquid remained in the plastic feed which would buy a sufficient amount of time. Kaz unscrewed the tube and removed the tank of clear bubbling fluids, placing it carefully on the floor; she retrieved the renewed tankard, dark orange in tone and attached the tube to its new source.

Slipping in to the corner chair, she felt the familiar sensation of steel pads pressing lightly in to her temples. Somewhere beyond the confines of the chamber, Marnya entered her in to the simulation, and Kazana saw nothing but black.

* * *

Where the sweet sounds of violins might once have brought her infantile self a sense of comfort, the music now seemed the symphony of her suffering. Fingers danced along the strings of a harp, filling the air with gentle notes, how menacing such a sound could seem, when created at the hands of a madman.

Her eyes immediately met those of a figure as helpless as she; the stone statue stared ahead with an unseeing gaze, frozen upon the fountain like a fallen angel.

"I knew you would come back to me, Princess."

Kazana felt a shudder trail down her spine as his voice spoke from a reclined place by the fountain. Turning her gaze to his, she saw now he had swapped his tweed suit for more professional attire. A stuttered breath escaped her lips at the sight of his long white lab coat, the golden emblem RPTS, glittered under the sun's rays.

"I thought you might appreciate me in something a little more familiar," he explained with a smile. "As a child you always _begged_ to wear this coat, the goggles too, though I'm afraid they were a little big for you at the time," he chuckled.

Amber streaks filtered through the lilac skies casting a honeyed shade on the shards of grass which swayed in the fields surrounding them. Kazana could not meet his gaze; she knew it would hold nothing but false joviality.

"And the other children," she swallowed, "Did they do that too? Or were they unworthy of such attention?"

It did not go unnoticed by her, the light clenching of his jaw from the corner of her vision. With a disapproving purse of his lips, Toma retrieved the pipe from his lab pocket and stirred the tobacco with his index finger.

"I did what I had to do," he sighed, "you know this."

Toma looked up at her with a renewed smile, though his eyes now held a glint of warning.

"And you know you were always special darling, my pride and joy."

Kazana closed her eyes, willing herself to stay calm, to wait out the transition.

"You tortured innocent children!"

"It was the only way to keep you," he hissed.

"KEEP ME WHERE?!"

"HERE!" he snarled, "With me!"

Kazana felt a paralyzing sensation itch through her limbs, stilling her into obedience. Her eyes snapped open to gaze furiously at his smug gait.

"And quite honestly darling I'm getting a little _tired _of your petulance," his own stare was now burning dangerously into hers. "I thought I told you already sweetheart, you're in my world now, my mind, _I_ hold all the cards," he smiled darkly, "I always have."

Her obsidian gaze did not waver as an unusually cool breeze tickled the hairs at the nape of his neck, Toma's hand snapped up in shock, smirk falling instantly from his face.

"What-," he began just as a thunderous roar echoed through the skies; confusion marred his features as benevolent clouds permeated the sky.

Kazana flexed her fingers as invisible binds melted away, she was met with no resistance from the man who continued to gaze at the sun's wilting form. In a matter of seconds the warm glow was replaced with smoke and cinders as the golden crops disintegrated in to fields of ash.

"No," he whispered.

A smattering of red fell across his nose and Kaz could not contain a gasp as she looked up to see that where the wistful woman had once filled the fountain with fresh streams of water, the bucket in her hands now flowed with blood.

"What have you done?" he asked in a hushed tone, staring down at his hands which began to shake lightly as the skin sagged upon aging muscle. Plumes of dark hair fell to the ground revealing a greyed balding skull and wrinkles weaved in to his skin, condemning him to the man he truly was.

"You're right," Kazana answered, "This is your mind, but I'm afraid the cards are all mine."

Dark silhouettes appeared on the bleak hills, small disfigured bodies that stood in endless rows waiting for their retribution.

Their approach was slow, laboured, but heavy with the determination that only the young could muster. On the edge of Toma's consciousness walked the ghosts of his past, the innocents he had wronged. They represented his every twisted failure, the very thing he feared most.

Toma backed against the fountain in terror, hands scrambling for refuge but finding instead crimson stains. His attempts to flee were fruitless as the inevitability of age slowed him down; he fell to his knees, crying out as weakened bones trembled from the impact.

"It's remarkable really, the powers of the fear serum," Kazana stood over him and clutched the lapels of his lab coat, smiling grimly as it crumbled beneath her fingers, leaving him in nothing more than the dirty rags she had known for 12 years of her life.

Tortured cries echoed along the branches of rotting trees, Kaz shivered at the sound, they were distant memories, the pleadings of lives lost.

"You," he sneered, shaking from his hunched stance, "You have no idea what you're doing."

"Oh but I do," Kaz leaned in, lowering her tone an octave to whisper; "I'm trapping you. Just as you trapped me. I'm leaving you to the mercy of your own eternal nightmare."

Nothing seemed more delicious then, than the fear on his face, the dawning realization of his fate. Kazana could not help but smile, a familiar curve of the lips mirroring that of a man centuries ago.

"Sweet Dreams."

* * *

It's done.

This was not just a thought, a wish, a fantasy. This was real, tangible, Kazana felt for the first time in her life a sense of finality. The sensation was that which you could taste on the tip of your tongue, and the ache that pulsed in her very limbs seemed one of delicious freedom. Despite everything telling her it was a foolish notion all she could think of was _him. _

Eric, she wanted to cry, god she wanted to scream _it's done. _Because nothing else mattered, and it was selfish, everything she pined for down to her very core was entirely self-serving.

He'd done so much wrong, the ethos which he had lived his life by had endangered an entire Faction, but could she not say the same? They had torn the city apart, destroyed its very structure, did they even deserve the happiness they brought each other?

Kazana ripped herself from the seat, wincing as the pain in her side grew ever more present, but nothing could hinder her now. The glass door opened and the countdown began, plumes of mist filtered out of the room, escaping the dim illumination.

She chased after the smoke in that same pursuit of freedom, but found herself in want of those eerie blue lights when the door shut behind her and Kazana was thrown in to complete darkness.

"Marnya?"

12 years on the streets made one very aware of their surroundings, and none more than Kazana, who in that moment knew something was gravely wrong.

"Marnya? Where are you!? We need to go!"

Steel floors squealed beneath her boots, the metallic screams tremored along the walls, but the walls were all she had to find her way.

A strangled yelp escaped her throat as she tripped over a large dead weight and fell to the floor with a crash. Kazana blinked blearily in to the darkness, her breathing had increased to panic filled pants as her hands scrambled over flesh and guns.

Dragging herself to her feet she tore down the hall with renewed force, every step fuelled with sheer desperation. Pathetic hope had her heart soaring as she saw a flickering light in the distance, barely visible and yet prominent in the pitch black void.

It was only as she drew ever closer to the luminous enigma that realization dawned as to the source, the elevator.

A sickly sensation slid over her skin with prickling palpability, it was as though the beat of her heart had slowed to a steady drum, hard and heavy in her chest.

An uncomfortable buzzing invaded her ears, the static _zzzst _clicking on and off, on and off, as the elevator doors creaked open in a jerked motion and closed again to reveal a sliver of light.

Kazana knew how her stomach churned, how the acidic bile burned a hot stream up her throat, tainting her tongue with bitter acridity. She knew she could not breathe, that her lungs refused to soak in relieving air, she had been winded by a sight so sadistic her eyes refused to conceive.

For there within the four steel walls of the lift hung the head of a girl she had once called her friend. Vivacious pink hair entwined with the rafters, matted blood lined her scalp as fresh droplets continued to inch down her skin, hitting the ground with rhythmic drips.

"Sophie," Kazana choked.

Large amber eyes had clouded over, and though they did not see, Kazana felt her macabre gaze like a searing wound. The flesh of her neck clung to bone in a jagged circle; the severing had been careless, rushed and undeniably violent.

_Who? _She could not fathom who would have committed such an act, who, after everything had been said and done would inflict such savagery.

The doors continued to open and close as the light flickered within; casting her friend's severed skull in to unbearable reality, teasing her with the vision, and then vanishing, only to appear once more. Over, and _over._

_Run, _a distant voice urged from the recesses of her mind, _Run now. _

But whoever had done this, whatever this was; it was for her and her alone. There was no escape.

"You know that was always your weakness," a dark voice cooed in her ear, Kaz's senses were filled with the rustic tang of blood and sweat. "You just _care_ too much."

The needle had already pierced her skin, perhaps it had long ago, she just hadn't felt it. The toxic fluid had already entered her veins when Sloane's arms snaked around her poisoned form.

He'd already won.

* * *

_5 months ago _

"I still don't see why I can't just walk," Kazana huffed as two arms carried her bridal style in ascendance of a mysterious building. Her head bumped lightly in to a solid wall of muscle as Eric walked briskly towards their destination.

"That would give the game away," he smirked, she could not see it of course beneath the thick black cloth covering her eyes, but how else would he deliver such a line, she knew how he loved his aura of mystery.

"I could be curled up with a nice book right now…," she began in mock annoyance.

"You read too much."

"Coming from the guy who reads about plant biology for _fun."_

"It's _Botany. _Botany is fun."

"Did you also watch paint dry as a kid, or was that a little too _thrilling _for you?"

Kazana's sardonic smile faltered as Eric stopped and pulled her blindfold up ever so slightly, any wish to discern where they were going fled when he fixed her with a stern look.

"Are you going to shut that smart mouth or do I have to do it for you?"

A cheeky retort was ready on the tip of her tongue when he lifted his brow in challenge, Kaz's mouth snapped shut as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Good girl," he said softly, pulling the cloth back in to place.

His steps slowed each one deliberate as they neared the unknown aim. A heated summer breeze tickled her skin, a sheet of raven hair hung down past Eric's arm like a rippling waterfall.

The burnished glow of the sun sunk through the material, casting her vision in to a reddish haze. Her smile widened as she heard the distant hum of the train, so familiar yet so different, Kazana felt no shame as she traced his neck with her nose and inhaled the smoky scent.

"Bliss," she murmured.

If he was taken aback by her comment, he did not show it, Eric drew her closer in to his arms and spoke against her hair.

"Not yet."

Kazana leaned in to his touch as long fingers delved under the cloth and drew it away; she opened her eyes calmly, allowing her vision to clear from its languid blur.

She weaved her arms around his neck as he lowered her to her feet, savouring the heat of his body against hers; a comforted sigh escaped her lips as she drummed her fingers along his spine.

They were on the Hancock building, the roof she had spied from warehouses away and Kaz's breath caught in her throat as she looked around at the city, bathed in a luxurious sunset glow.

A pleasant shiver ran through her core as Eric's hand sifted in to her hair, traveling through her soft waves with practiced ease. She turned away and sunk back in to his chest, two arms snaked over her waist and pulled them together, it was difficult not to close her eyes as he traced the skin of her hips, her thighs, her collarbone.

But this was a stolen sight indeed, a rarity that she had always craved but never believed she'd see.

"You said you wanted to try it," His voice tickled the shell of her ear.

Kazana's sound of affirmation caught in her throat, she opted for a simple nod as his hand trailed down to her back, guiding her to where the zip line protruded from the roof's edge.

Eric attached a large sling to the wire and looked down at her expectantly.

"You know I know I've put on a few pounds this last month but isn't that a little overboard?" she smiled jokingly but yelped as he gripped her hips, picking her up and strapping her in to the sling.

"This one's for both of us Little Bat," he climbed in beside her and tightened the harness, meeting her shocked look with a wink.

Suddenly they were hurtling down to the ground face first, jet black locks streamed behind them as wind whooshed through her hair, surrounding her body in icy gusts. An ecstatic laugh bubbled out of her throat when the momentum took them over the city like winged creatures, no guilds, no responsibilities.

Kaz glanced to her side; face lit up in a euphoric grin, and found Eric watching her with undisguised fascination. He studied her the way one studies an exotic creature, a strange discovery, confused yet enthralled.

'_I never thought a Dauntless Leader could be ensnared so easily.'_

They were nearing the compound and as the distance closed she could feel them slowing, the city disappearing behind a final wall when Eric reached behind them to pull the break.

She'd been ready to pull away, break the clasp and cut the evening short so that she might once again by left alone with her thoughts.

Keep up the pretence, they'd said, keep him hooked.

He turned on to his back and Kazana allowed her head to fall in to the familiar crook of his neck. Cool breaths fell against her temple; she closed her eyes to savour each one.

Every kiss,

Every caress,

A pretence.

* * *

_Present_

The first thing one ought to know about paralysis is the mind does not awaken in a state of blissful unawareness only to find they are incapable of moving their body.

The sensation is entirely present, achingly palpable from the moment the victim awakens. Kazana came to in a bleared, panicked daze, sudden like the first inhale after prolonged suffocation. Her eyes alighted immediately upon a lithe form; electric blue eyes glittered triumphantly amidst the hollowed shadows of his face.

she. Sharp breaths deepened to convulsive shudders as her obsidian stare swept over her surroundings. Screens, monitors, machines, everything was so much more advanced, but she knew this place only too well to be fooled by simple adjustments.

"N-no," Kazana could not contain a staggered cry at the ice cold realization.

"Oh," Sloane's eyes shone malevolently as he soaked in her frozen form, "Yes," his fingers trailed along buttons, smooth surfaces and glass tablets.

"You have no idea," he snarled, almost to himself, "How long I have been waiting for this moment."

"H-how," her lips felt numb as the drugs continued to weave through her system, "how long have you known?"

Sloane shrugged and drummed his fingers against the wall behind her, in such close vicinity he had to crane his neck to look up as she stood elevated on a tall platform.

"Days," he replied "I suppose I should hand it to you," he smirked, "you really had me fooled."

His vile gaze travelled up her body in slow deliberation, though it seemed now to be the calculating stare of a butcher. Which part should he take first?

"It was actually Eric who gave the game away," it did not escape him, the hurt in her eyes, his smile widened at the sight.

"That's right honey," he grinned, "looks like I wasn't the only one fooled. How do you think he'll reward me when he finds out what I've done?"

Kazana wanted to shake her head furiously, hot tears burned in her eyes, blurring what little vision she had.

"Please," she didn't want to beg, not to him, not to this _coward. _

But god she wasn't ready to leave, it wasn't _fair! _Her chest rose and fell violently, though the movement was indiscernible as the stilling sensation finalized in her limbs. _No, _she wanted to scream, sob, damn it she would even beg.

"N-," the words would not come out, her lips had frozen shut, the semblance of a scream still fixed in her throat. Sloane was tapping numbers in to the main screen now, Kazana's body trembled with rage and terror, even from the confines of his mind Toma had managed to wrong her one last time.

"You know when they told me what they had in mind for you I wasn't keen on the idea," Sloane drawled conversationally, dragging the pad of his thumb along the jagged line of his scar.

"I really just wanted to kill you and get it over and done with."

He finished typing and stepped away.

"_**Passcode accepted. Encapsulation Activate."**_

"But then as I thought about it," he hummed, "I knew it really couldn't get any better.

I've seen your fears Rat, I know you'll never see your friends again, I know that when you get out of here everyone will be long dead."

He approached the platform with predatory steps.

"How does it feel?" he hissed, "To know that no matter what you do or where you go,

You'll always be alone."

_Not again,_ Kazana thought silently, cheeks cool and damp with freshly fallen tears. _Now now, I don't want to leave them_! _I don't want to go! I can't-_

The countdown began with a cold robotic voice; it almost seemed like a dream. She had relived this moment for endless nights; Kaz could hardly believe it was real.

_I can't leave him._

"_**Ten," **_

"Shall I tell him how you begged for your life?" Sloane asked with a crazed grin, "I think he'd like that, don't you? He's been out for your blood for some time, guess you wounded him more than you'd thought."

"_**Nine,"**_

Glass walls began to enclose around her, his hot breaths fogged against the surface as he leaned in to taunt, "Or maybe he just never cared at all."

"_**Eight," **_

Kazana wanted to scream, _you're wrong! _

"_**Seven," **_

He was laughing now, silent laughs from beyond her tomb which belied his ignorance.

_You're wrong,_ she whispered, on the teetering edge of consciousness, but she didn't want Sloane to know, he did not deserve her words.

_I know you care; _she addressed the absent form that remained ever present in her mind.

"_**Six,"**_

_Eric, I know you care. _

"_**Five," **_

Sloane was watching her, a hungry blue stare which had her mind whirling with previous visions. All she'd had ever been was an animal, an exhibit.

_But it was never like that with you._

"_**Four," **_

_With you I seethed, scorned and shook with rage but my god at least it was real. I know we were forged on a foundation of lies but Eric…_

"_**Three," **_

_Eric, to me, you were the most honest thing I had._

"_**Two**_

_Please Eric, Please don't let his eyes be the last thing I see._

And in a last act of wilful disobedience Kazana closed her eyes, relishing in the empty absolute of darkness.

"_**One."**_

She did not hear Sloane's caws of triumph; she did not see his eyes gleam with victory.

Kazana entered in to the abyss of two centuries with a single image etched in to her mind.

_His_ silver gaze.

_Did I ever tell you that grey is a beautiful colour?_


	26. Timeless

Chapter 26

_Kazana has lived factionless her entire life, having been found by the rebels who strive to live without the faction system she becomes their new secret weapon. The plan is clear, choose dauntless, pass initiation, infiltrate the system, but what can she do when a certain leader sees through her façade? AU No War, One year after Tris' initiation._

**Thank you for reading. I'd really appreciate your thoughts on this story. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. My psychiatrist says if I tell myself that at least three times a day I'll soon believe it's true. (It's not. I do own Divergent. I own all of it. ALL OF IT!)**_

* * *

'_Didn't she realize he was hooked? Whatever demons were dragging her down, he'd follow. Even if it destroyed them both.'_

_ ..._

Of the 7.1 billion people inhabiting the earth, 2.7 million of those had lived in Chicago. That had been then.

Now there were thousands, tens of hundreds of thousands, which seemed in comparison a meagre sum. But readers think for a moment of yourself, of the number of those you know, and then of the number of those you know, trust and have even come to consider as irreplaceable.

They say when you lose someone you love, you feel it. It doesn't always make sense at the time, often it's simply a disturbance, an itch under the skin which nags, a tugging sensation at your psyche. It's only when you watch the life seep from their lips as a decayed blue pallor sets in that we know the feeling was real.

Does the hollow begin then? The chasm within oneself that spreads and destroys, inhaling memories and replacing them with death. Or is it before that? Before we really _know _they are gone, as the last breath scrambles from the stilling skin of their throat and no matter how far we are, how distant they remain, you just know. What once was there is not.

And what begins as awareness, the present ache in your chest that weighs a heavy reminder of their absence. It becomes a void, a place for you anger, anguish and resentment to seep together like a toxic elixir.

What does one feel then, when you have not lost them to death? But rather, you have lost them to time?

* * *

A strange numbing sensation was beginning to erase the pain Lisa felt as she wrapped a riotous curl once more around her finger and pulled. A nervous habit she had developed as a child, it was oddly calming to watch the blood swill trapped like a prisoner in her fingertips. She had been on her fifth coil when a fierce growling broke through the air; an unusual tremor shook the ground from its impact.

Lisa watched apprehensively as a black motorcycle sped through the gates and skidded to a halt beside her. The metallic surface was flecked with clusters of dirt, kicking down the break the leather clad stranger flexed his gloved fingers before removing the helmet, Lisa gasped.

"Eric!?"

"Where is she?" he countered, throwing the mask in to the dirtied snow.

His former initiate barely had time to withdraw her gun before he had it in his own hands, Eric pointed it directly between her eyes and teased the trigger warningly.

"_Where _is she?"

"You can't-," she began before roughened leather enclosed her throat in a bruising grip, squeezing the life out of her.

"Tell me."

Lisa's eyes scanned his face in disbelief; the hardened expression remained in place as he pressed the gun further in to her skin.

"H-haven't you done e-nough?" she wheezed, "You j-just can't leave her alone can you?"

Eric said nothing; inhaling deeply through his nose he tapped his finger once, twice on the trigger, a single brow lifting in question. Moments passed in loaded silence before the younger girl deflated before him, casting her gaze to the building ahead. It was long and ribbed like an enlarged vacuum tube; shallow, as though half the structure were embedded in the ground.

Reddened marks marred the skin of her neck as he ripped his hand away and stormed off in pursuit of a way in. Lisa caressed the bruised area and glared after his retreating form.

"You're a monster."

Eric did not cast a second glance as he tore open the door, but she did hear his voice like a solemn echo as it slammed behind him.

"I know."

* * *

Weathered fingers remained frozen in a desperate clasp on the door handle; Eric's gaze followed the arm down to a woman who lay motionless on the floor. The body was at present a hindrance to his progress and he took little time in shoving it aside to ascend the lightless hallway.

A glass tube shattered beneath his boot, the squealed scrape of glass against metal sounded rhythmically as Eric paced through the darkness.

Sloane always had been one for theatrics, it was one of the reasons leadership had evaded him so long. Dauntless had needed a commander not an exhibitionist. Eric observed the flickering lights ahead, strewn bodies and stopped before a severed head. The face was vaguely familiar, a stylist from their former faction, she bore Sloane's handiwork like a final flourish.

Eric's hands flew to his gun as shaky fingers encased his ankle; he looked down to see a suited figure dragging himself across the floor.

"H-help m-," blood trickled down his cheek as a glass shard protruded from his eye socket.

"The girl. Where is she?" Eric demanded.

The man's face split in to a grin, red saliva pooled out of his mouth as he laughed brokenly. Eric watched the dribble coat his boot as choked guffaws reverberated off the walls. Tightening his grip on the gun, he brought it down with force on the stranger's head and stood satisfied when the crazed man collapsed in a heap.

His attention switched once more to the skull hanging suspended amidst disjointed lights, Eric leaned in to observe Sophie's face with narrowed eyes. Removing a glove with his teeth, he ran his hand through her mottled pink locks and pulled away a single black hair. The long strand swayed in his grasp, he rolled it between his fingers for a moment before slamming the button beside him and watching the elevator doors click shut.

"**Ground Floor," **a mechanical voice rang out as the lift descended towards the lab.

When two titanium panels slid away to reveal the birthplace of Toma's discoveries, Eric was first hit with a sense of déjà vu. A master screen stood centre on in the room, surrounded by machines, monitors and vials filled with clear, fizzling liquid. The sight however was strangely empty; it was as though the vision remained incomplete. With cautious steps he made his way further in to the lab and stared at what appeared to be vitals on the screen.

**Heart rate: 60bpm**

**Temperature: ****37 °C**

**73048 Days 11 Hours 7 Minutes **

The seconds ticked by, 25, 24, 23 until the 7 became a 6 and the 6 became a 5.

**73048 Days 11 Hours 5 Minutes **

Then he saw her.

Trapped within her gilded prison she stood within the momentous tomb with eyes closed in the deepest of sleeps. Only the delicate features of her face visible behind glass, Eric had barely taken a step forward when he felt the mouth of a shotgun at his temple.

"Oh Eric it's you," Sloane lowered the weapon and flicked a spray of sweat from his forehead. "Thought it was gonna be the bitch's fan club," he scoffed.

Sloane followed his fellow leader's gaze to where the young woman remained paralyzed within the capsule, a proud smirk spread across his face as he relished in the sight.

"Yeah took me a while to figure it out too, 'member the fear landscape? Course she's grown a little since then," Sloane slapped the smooth surface encasing her torso; Eric's eyes followed the movement unwaveringly.

"Except the tits," he laughed, "bug bites!" Sloane shoved him playfully. "Course you'd know better than I would ah?"

He sobered then, baby blues glittering as he watched Eric stare at the capsule, entirely void of emotion.

"Y'know she pleaded for me to stop? Fucking whore was so uptight back in the compound, never thought I'd see her loosen up. But damn you should have seen her cries," Sloane's tone was dripping with feral excitement. "Blubbering tears streaming down her face, '_please,' _she cried," Sloane whined in a sore imitation of her voice, '_please I'll do anything'." _

The scarred man continued on, clenched fists and painfully sharp breaths went unnoticed as he described the moment in meticulously false detail.

"And the best part is it's a win-win scenario. Either she wakes up and everyone she's ever loved is dead or those fucking idiots try and evacuate her and she dies," Sloane chuckled delightedly, "Everyone thought she was such so fucking invisible. You have no idea how _easy _it was, didn't even put up a fight. But damn if she didn't _beg. _Even cried out for you."

Eric's gaze snapped to his then, so chilling one could feel it seep through their vertebrae. Sloane jutted out his bottom lip and morphed his expression in to one of mock sorrow.

"N'aww," he cooed, "She actually thought you loved her."

Fresh peals of laughter echoed off the sterile walls but it seemed to Eric nothing more than distorted crows diffusing with the distant sound of her screams. Sloane was still laughing when rippled bone made contact with the tip of his nose, a fist sunk as though in slow motion in to the bridged structure, so deep it should have punched a hole straight through his skull.

He fell back on to the ground with a tortured scream, but was allowed no time to nurse his crushed nose before another fist slammed in to his head, it rebounded off the floor with a sickening crack. A gargled scream tore from Sloane's throat when the third punch crashed in to his mouth, slabs of bone were ejected from their fleshy abode and bathed in the masses of blood that pooled from his lips.

Eric's hands were no longer his, they did not hold the vulnerability of a human man, they were simply weapons which he would yield until there was nothing more to destroy. Even Sloane's blood smelt toxic, hot and relentless as it covered the breadth of Eric's body. Again and again he sunk his fists in to Sloane's face, pulverizing it with raw knuckles.

Soon the cries turned to nothing more than choked gasps, gargled wisps that barely permeated the air before another blow smashed in to his skull. There was no target, just a surface, one that bled and bruised and soon what was once structured skin, eyes, nose, a mouth, it became nothing more than a chaos of flesh.

Eric heaved out ragged breaths, unable to derive any measure of satisfaction from the sick like substance which had once resembled Sloane's face. Falling away from the body in disgust he staggered to his feet and caught the silhouette of a man in his reflection. The figure was the very embodiment of raw animalism as he stood hunched over the remains of his victim.

It was only when he saw her now that he felt their differences with searing actuality.

He, crazed, monstrous and very much alive.

And she, serene, exquisite…untouchable.

Eric approached the tomb as a man desperate to feel.

Kazana had forced that from him, and now as he gave himself to her willingly, she was no longer present to accept.

Even now Eric found himself relenting to the selfish impulses she evoked in him. Hot breaths fogged against the surface, obscuring his view, and desperate to see the still set of her lips he wiped the glass with a bloodied hand. Crimson smears stained her pale white skin; he could not fight a roar of outrage at the sight.

But it sounded wrong amidst such tranquillity, and though he wanted nothing more than to see her awake again he felt it almost a crime to disturb her.

"Little Bat," he murmured, falling against her tomb with his bloodied form. Eric dragged his fingers against the glass. "Come back to me."

No answer came.

Inhaling shakily he pressed his cheek against the glass and dragged his eyes away from the sleeping beauty. Beside them was a single platform, it appeared almost translucent under the lights. Eric cast his thoughts back to her simulation, to the infantile Kazana who'd stood elevated with such joviality before the paralysis set in.

"They built two," Eric breathed.

The monitor still glowed blue with Sloane's imprints as Eric entered the system and backed out of Kazana's file, memorizing each and every step in order to ensure his own. Of course if an imbecile like that could finalize such a process than why shouldn't he?

He thought back to the vitals on her screen, _200 years. _

Eric stripped away his jacket and used the interior to wipe the clotted residue from his face, and with little time to spare he made sure to remove the blood hiding hers. He wiped the window with small careful circles until she could be seen just as she deserved to be.

Finally he stepped up on to the platform and tensed at the numbing sensation which entered his limbs.

There was no internal dilemma, no need to question the sanity of his decision. He wasn't doing this with mind of the future.

He was doing this because there was no life for him in the present.

'_**Encapsulation Activate.'**_

There was no life without her.

* * *

_6 months ago _

He was watching her again, that heated gaze like molten silver as the flames danced along his skin. It was an irresistible distraction, but one to which she would not yield. Kazana kept her eyes averted and allowed the needle to weave once more through flesh, one of the few places that remained unmarred by ink.

Eric proved to be a quiet patient as she tended to the wound along his lower abdomen. The towering fireplace cast the room in a singed glow; she knelt astride his lap, smoky sweet breaths tickled her ear as seconds ticked by.

Kaz inhaled shakily as he drank her in, a large palm delved in to her hair and it took every iota of strength not to close her eyes. Long fingers entwined in the dark strands, Kazana tied the thread in to a knot and shivered when a heated palm stroked down her cheek. She leaned in to his touch then, soaking in the sensation of his roughened skin against her lips.

Slowly her eyes opened, she took her time, as though in a trance. Kazana followed the contour of Eric's strong jaw, along broad shoulders and watched as powerful veins ran along his forearms, threading through naked skin. Then she blinked, staring through a daze at the inked creature on his wrist, right along the pulse point.

How had she missed it before?

"Little Bat," she murmured, looking up to meet his darkened gaze. "Why?"

"They're creatures of the night," he answered, their mouths were so close now, soft breaths peppered against her lips, she could feel his words sinking in to her skin. "It's when they go out to hunt that their bodies move entirely on sound."

That night in The Pit, he'd watched her dance. Had he thought of it then? Kazana tilted her head to gaze at the winged animal, small yet powerful along his flesh. Eric pressed a delicious kiss upon her jaw, teasing touches down her neck. But a thought niggled at her, his extensive knowledge, the momentous collection. It was only as his lips began to weave a tantalizing line past her collarbone that she spoke again.

"Those books," she whispered. "They're from Erudite? All of them?"

He groaned low in his throat against her flesh, a time like this and she wanted to discuss books? "Mhm," he ascended, but it was only as his mouth was a hairsbreadth away from hers that he paused.

"Almost," he murmured. "There is one…, one that I found elsewhere. It was nothing special, just a piece on fighting techniques, something like that."

She pulled away slightly as he leaned in once more.

"Elsewhere?"

His reply was delayed, hesitant. She watched his eyes flicker to the safe.

"It belonged to someone I once knew. I never got the chance to give it back."

Her dark gaze never wavered; it remained fixed, urging him to continue.

"I didn't know her really, nothing more than a glance," His eyes were distant. The body was there but the mind was not. It was as though he existed once more in world long ago.

"But I guess something about her just stayed with me."

It wasn't till much later, when Eric lay sleeping soundly, tranquil as she'd ever seen. Long after the flames had whittled always and the logs lay in cinders bathing her in soft smoke that Kazana spoke again. A whispered promise in to the darkness.

"You stayed with me too."


End file.
